


Lupercalia

by Fay_Pisquarius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Gay, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 122,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Pisquarius/pseuds/Fay_Pisquarius
Summary: De l'été 1971 au printemps 1978, les aventures de quatre maraudeurs à l'école des sorciers, racontées en quelques journées-clefs à travers les regards croisés de Remus et Sirius. Les quatre cent coups, les retenues, les farces à Snape, les leçons dispensées par des professeurs atypiques, la découverte du monde moldu par le prisme de l'art mais aussi la montée de l'extrême discrimination qui mènera à la première guerre.Une histoire d'amour inexorable, de la jeunesse, qui n'a jamais pu être innocente, aux temps les plus sombres...Les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas.~ Titre inspiré de la légende de Romulus et Remus : "Lupercalia", les Lupercales en français, est le nom donné aux fêtes purificatrices données en l'honneur de Faunus, dans la grotte du Lupercal où la Louve avait recueilli Romulus et Remus.





	1. été 1971 : souvenir d'un regard

_Un jour..._

Le matin du 26 juin, le soleil trouva Remus tel qu'il l'avait laissé en se couchant : les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait pas dormi, le coeur gonflé par un espoir insoutenable s'il n'eût été si agréable. Les rayons perçaient enfin à travers ses rideaux et cette longue nuit bercée de rêveries plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres débouchait sur sa première  _vraie_  journée de sorcier : il allait quérir sa baguette.

Il fit une toilette rapide, prépara le thé et des toasts, impatient que ses parents se lèvent mais la maison demeurait obstinément silencieuse. Le jeune garçon emporta sa tasse dans le jardin où il sirota doucement le breuvage brûlant, pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche pleine de rosée. Le ciel était beau en ce matin de juin, quelques oiseaux sifflaient ; Remus eût aimé pouvoir chanter comme eux. Sa joie à lui propulsait de petites larmes d'excitation au coin de ses yeux et un sourire frémissant sur ses lèvres. Son thé terminé, il jugea l'heure suffisamment décente pour allumer le tourne-disque de sa mère et y poser un vinyle de Benny Goodman. Lorsque Lyall, descendit, il surprit son fils en train de danser, les yeux fermés, au milieu du salon, les plants des pots et les fleurs des vases s'agitant en rythme pour accompagner le swing du petit sorcier. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu une telle joie rayonner sur ce visage chéri et il s'abreuva longtemps de cette vision. Remus ne remarqua son public que lorsque la musique s'acheva et il rougit en voyant son père lever les mains, imitant les fleurs, pour l'applaudir. Il se précipita dans les bras ouverts pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« Êtes-vous bien certain d'avoir besoin d'une baguette magique, monsieur Lupin ? » rit-il en passant la main dans les cheveux de son fils. Remus rit :

« Oh oui ! Tu m'as promis !

\- Tant mieux, je ne manquerais cet événement pour rien au monde ! »

Lyall eût bien ajouté une prière de remerciement à Merlin pour avoir permis à son enfant blessé d'arriver à ce jour, et une autre pour Dumbledore à la bonté infinie qui lui ouvrait les portes de son école, mais il savait que son fils était déjà conscient de tout cela. Si sa joie était si lumineuse, ce n'était pas qu'à l'idée de découvrir sa baguette mais aussi à celle, inespérée, de devenir enfin un sorcier comme tous les autres.

Bien qu'il fût interdit de l'utiliser avant la rentrée, Lyall avait choisi d'emmener son enfant acheter sa baguette dès les premiers jours d'été, afin d'éviter la foule qui se presserait à mesure que septembre approcherait. Remus était déjà allé sur le Chemin de Traverse, il connaissait bien Fleury & Bott pour avoir en avoir exploré les rayons avec sa mère pendant que son père rendait un dossier au Ministère, était familier des étagères de l'apothicaire pour y avoir parfois fait des commissions sous l'oeil prévenant de Lyall, il avait même déjà trempé ses lèvres dans la mousse d'une Bièreaubeurre que tenait une main maternelle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets ; mais aucune boutique, pas même celle des jouets magiques en tous genres, n'avait jamais exercé sur lui plus intense attraction que celle du vieil Ollivander. La vitrine sombre, l'étal poussiéreux, l'antique enseigne grinçante et illisible ne faisaient qu'attiser sa fascination, sans compter les regards conquis des acheteurs qui en sortaient, sourires satisfaits aux lèvres, comme touchés par une révélation inaccessible...

Lyall poussa la porte grinçante sans avoir besoin de demander à son fils de canaliser sa joie : le jeune garçon fut touché par la solennité du lieu et son impatience s'apaisa d'elle-même. Des parfums de poussière et de parchemins anciens piquèrent son nez pendant que ses yeux se faisaient à l'obscurité. Une voix douce, très basse, fit frémir ses oreilles. « Le jeune Lupin, voyez-vous ça... Etait-on si pressé jeune homme ? La rentrée n'est que dans deux mois... Je vois, je vois » ajouta-t-il avant que Lyall n'eût pu expliquer quoi que ce fût et Remus, un peu sceptique, se demanda s'il  _voyait_  vraiment ou s'il lui importait peu de savoir. Ollivander saisit son bras d'une poigne sèche et le fit monter sur un petit marchepied. « Déjà grand, solide, pour votre âge... Vif, également. » murmura-t-il en prenant ses mesures. Le jeune sorcier retint son souffle quand le vieillard souleva sa manche et dévoila des cicatrices mais ce dernier lui présentait déjà une baguette à laquelle les années de séchage n'avaient pas ôté le capiteux parfum de sève : « Il vous faut une baguette de caractère : bois d'if, ventricule de dragon, trente deux centimètres et demi » Remus sentit une désagréable sensation de picotement dans tout le bras et la baguette lui sauta presque des mains. « Nerveuse, trop nerveuse pour vous, je suppose... Essayez donc celle-ci : ventricule sur bois de chêne, ving-neuf centimètres. » Celle-là lui paraissait trop pesante. Ollivander affina ses recherches et il arriva qu'une sensation de paix vint à l'esprit du garçon avant même qu'il eût saisi la baguette suivante. C'était son odeur.

« Crin de licorne et bois de...

\- Cyprès » murmura-t-il en même temps.

C'était l'été, en bord de mer, qu'il avait passé avec ses parents, celui de ses cinq ans dont les sensations oubliées lui revenaient en mémoire, sur les ailes de cette odeur. Une gerbe d'étincelles blanches illumina Lyall sur qui Remus avait pointé sa baguette. Le père souriait, le fils était aux anges. La porte grinça.

« Oh ! Vous êtes occupé. »

Walburga Black ne put retenir une moue de déception. Il lui incommodait déjà de devoir se déplacer puisque Ollivander ne pouvait vendre ses baguettes à domicile, mais elle eût espéré qu'en ce mois de juin, elle n'eût à partager ses disponibilités ! Si seulement il acceptait de prendre rendez-vous... Mais Ollivander demeurait intraitable. Et il était, bien entendu, le meilleur des fabricants de baguettes.

« Chère Dame Black, quel honneur de vous retrouver... Permettez que je termine avec le jeune Lupin, ici présent. Sa baguette vient tout juste de le rencontrer, il ne me reste qu'à l'emballer.

\- Faites donc » se résigna Walburga en laissant entrer son fils, un sorcier que le soleil de juin n'avait visiblement pas encore embrassé et dont la nonchalance masquait mal l'élégance naturelle. Des mèches d'un noir d'encre s'échappaient de la raie gominée qui avait été sévèrement tracée dans ses cheveux et, en dessous, ses pupilles grises rencontrèrent, par un magnétisme sans doute miraculeux, instantanément et sans hésiter, celles de Remus. Un choc silencieux et immobile les stupéfia tous les deux durant une seconde entière. Walburga soupira ostensiblement et son fils la maudit intérieurement, sans retenue. Sirius cligna des yeux, Remus était descendu du marchepied et rejoignait lentement son père au comptoir. La transaction terminée, Lyall passa une main dans le dos de son enfant pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, saluant au passage Dame Black sans recevoir de réponse de sa part. Remus osa lever de nouveau les yeux vers le jeune inconnu qui tourna légèrement la tête pour prolonger ce regard avant d'être appelé par un « A nous ! » autoritaire et maternel. Ce n'était pas exactement la révélation qu'il s'imaginait, pas celle qu'on lui avait promise lorsqu'il passerait le seuil de cette boutique, mais Sirius choisit d'accepter cette surprise et il s'avança vers Ollivander avec détermination.

« Voici donc le jeune héritier, je vois, je vois... murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux qui dérangea Sirius, encore ému par ce regard mystérieux. Combien de baguettes n'ai-je pas vendues à cette famille ? oui, oui... Essayons celle-ci, ventricule de dragon sur bois de saule, vingt-huit centimètres, la même composition que celle de votre mè... »

L'artisan fut interrompu par un boulet d'étincelles rouges qui percuta le comptoir. Il retira la baguette des mains de Sirius. « Manifestement... Non.

\- Quelle surprise... grinça Dame Black.

\- Alors..., marmonna Ollivander en lui en proposant une seconde, bois d'acajou, crin de licorne, vingt-neuf centimètres et demi ».

Elle était plus agréable à la main de Sirius, mais ne lui répondait pas.

« Acajou, phénix, trente centimètres, non, attendez... essayez-la en trente-et-un. »

Sirius refoula un sourire avant même d'avoir effleuré la baguette. Sa chaleur irradia dans sa paume comme une promesse, comme un mystère à dévoiler. Il comprit tout à coup ceux qui employaient le terme de « rencontre » pour désigner le choix d'une baguette. Sa puissance se déversait dans tout son corps, comme pour le compléter enfin. Il la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête et des étincelles tombèrent en pluie d'or pâle sur lui qui laissa échapper un éclat de rire, un seul.

« Merlin tout puissant, Sirius ! Veuillez contenir vos insupportables aboiements ! »

Il n'était pas loin de midi lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique. Dame Black s'abrita aussitôt sous son ombrelle et saisit le bras de son fils pour le conduire d'un pas vif chez Gringotts où ils rentreraient chez eux par Portoloin. Sirius eût volontiers flâné dans les boutiques de jeux ou même à la librairie, mais c'était inconcevable. Le soleil rêveur de juin n'était pas pour les Black. Sa mère préférait parader dans le hall frais et fastueux de la banque, saluant quelques gobelins par leur nom, en snobant d'autres, pour assurer son pouvoir. Sirius avait souvent entendu ses parents dire que se faire respecter et craindre (la frontière était volontairement floue) des gobelins était un art subtil. Walpurga s'entretint un moment avec Gaerygs, conseiller de la famille, pendant que Sirius rongeait son frein, les cheveux de nouveau disciplinés par une main d'acier glacé. Il tenta un moment de s'intéresser à leur conversation mais ce langage double et dissimulé lui était incompréhensible. Il ne saisissait pas ce que sa mère s'autorisait ou non à dire ou demander. Qualifié de « simple » par ses parents, l'esprit du jeune garçon était surtout trop honnête et trop peu calculateur pour ces faux-semblants.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les alliances se multiplient entre sorciers et moldus, provoquant inévitablement des  _accidents_  plus nombreux... Le ministère ne cesse d'intervenir pour pratiquer de stupides oubliettes à cause de sorciers imprudents ou téméraires...

\- C'est invraisemblable, quel monde laisserons-nous à... Sirius, tenez-vous droit, quelle honte ! Enfin, mon cher ami, qu'en est-il du cours du galion, dont vous nous avez alarmés l'hiver dernier ?

\- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, je le crains... »

Enfin Sirius atterrit dans l'Effroyable et Insupportable Manoir des Black. Son père lui demanda à peine la composition de sa baguette et grimaça à peine en entendant la réponse avant de le congédier dans sa chambre. Son instrument confiné jusqu'à la rentrée, Sirius ne pouvait même pas retrouver cette sensation exaltante, le souvenir des mystères de cette boutique... Il s'assit sur son lit, rêva un moment, puis s'amusa à dessiner par dessus des personnages de livres animés qui grimaçaient et tentaient de sortir de leur cadre lorsqu'il déformait leurs traits ou les habillait de costumes ridicules. Son frère entra sans frapper.

« Te gêne pas ! siffla Sirius.

\- Langage ! riposta le cadet en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau. Alors ? As-tu ta baguette ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser.

\- Je suis certain que nos parents me la laisseront quand je serai allé quérir la mienne. Ils m'accordent leur confiance.

\- C'est illégal...

\- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de la loi ?

\- Moi ? Jamais. Eux, si.

\- Qu'importe. Ils m'accordent leur entière confiance, et je leur prouverai qu'ils ont raison. De quoi est-elle composée ?

\- Acajou. Phénix. Trente et un centimètres.

\- T'a-t-il fallu du temps pour la trouver ?

-  _Elle_  m'a trouvée. Mais non, pas tellement.

\- Père était déçu.

\- Je sais.

\- J'espère que j'aurai une baguette de dragon.

\- Je sais ! T'arrêtes pas de le répéter. T'as encore deux ans à attendre, arrête d'y penser. »

Regulus baissa les yeux : « Je sais. »

Sirius soupira. Aussi envahissant qu'influençable, son frère était en somme insupportable et Sirius ne comprenait comment ses parents pouvaient le traiter de chien perdu quand ils avaient un fils cadet plus souple qu'une serpillière. Regulus encaissait de plein fouet leurs espoirs déçus. En dépit de cela, Sirius était incapable de le considérer comme un rival. Il se sentait responsable de la charge qui tombait sur ses épaules en même temps qu'il avait envie de secouer son frère et de l'entraîner dans sa fuite. Mais Regulus en eût été incapable. Et Sirius appréhendait ce qui se passerait sitôt qu'il serait enfermé en sécurité dans le pensionnat de Poudlard, loin de cette petite âme si malléable.

« Veux-tu jouer un moment avec moi ?

\- D'accord. On va faire des passes dehors ?

\- Le soleil est trop haut. Je préférerais une bataille navale. Je te prierais simplement d'éviter d'inonder le sol, cette fois-ci, Kreattur est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.

\- Connaît-il d'autres humeurs ?»

 


	2. été 1971 : souvenir d'un rire

_Un jour..._

 

« Maman peut venir avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr, nous passerons ensemble. Tu es prêt ? »

Lyall entoura amoureusement la taille de son épouse d'un bras, poussa le chariot sur lequel son fils surexcité s'était perché avec ses valises et entraîna son petit monde droit dans la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 : « Fermez les yeux ! » Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Hope et Remus durent lutter pour ne pas pousser une exclamation de surprise. La foule de la voie 9 3/4 était si... magique ! Les sorciers déambulaient en robes chatoyantes, un hibou perché sur l'épaule, les valises enchantées se chargeaient d'elles-mêmes dans les wagons... Pour Hope qui était moldue et Remus qui avait vécu une enfance isolée, tout se prêtait à être dévoré du regard, mais la mère et le fils demeurèrent discrets et échangèrent un simple regard surexcité, tandis que Lyall saluait quelques connaissances : « Ah Barthélémy ! C'est la rentrée de ta petite cadette aussi ? »

Le train siffla et une petite bouffée d'anxiété s'empara du jeune magicien. Hope l'entoura de ses bras : « Tu vas me manquer, mon grand garçon... Amuse-toi bien, étudie sérieusement...

\- J'ai peur de ne pas savoir me faire d'amis...

\- Tout ira bien, tu es curieux, drôle et si gentil... Tu sauras t'en faire, je ne doute pas un seul instant de toi. Prends le temps de les observer, tu vas les comprendre et devenir un jeune homme tout à fait normal.

\- Un sorcier, quand même, maman ! rit Remus en se détachant de son étreinte.

\- Un sorcier dont nous sommes fiers, ajouta Lyall en caressant la tête de son fils. Cette tignasse va me manquer. Profite bien de Poudlard, je t'en ai mal parlé, tu verras, ce sera encore mieux que ce que j'ai raconté. »

 

&

 

« Nous sommes fiers de toi... » murmura Walpurga à l'oreille de son fils en l'enlaçant brièvement, sèchement et froidement, mais pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. La fin des vacances au square Grimmaurd avait été plus ténébreuse que les orages d'été. Orion Black travaillait beaucoup, son épouse ne supportait ni le désordre ni le bruit, les frères s'ennuyaient à mourir et se provoquaient sans cesse. Leurs rares jeux finissaient toujours par dégénérer au point que, les derniers jours, un sourcil haussé, un coude sur la table, un éternuement furent prétexte à des sanctions démesurées.

« _Nous sommes fiers de toi_  »

Ces quelques mots de sa mère, si longtemps espérés, se cognaient dans sa tête, dérangeant la colère établie, faisant vaciller les fortifications de sa révolte. Bien sûr que ses parents étaient durs mais il savait qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux, que son père se consacrait au travail pour leur offrir le confort dont ils avaient besoin, que leur éducation stricte avait pour seul but de leur réserver une place dans l'exigeant monde des sorciers... Sirius savait tout cela, ses parents n'avaient de cesse de le lui répéter mais pourquoi ce pincement d'inquiétude quand il avait fallu laisser Regulus seul sur le quai, pourquoi ce coeur affolé par ces quelques mots d'estime maternelle, pourquoi s'ennuyer dans le compartiment où il s'était enfermé avec ses cousins, pourquoi se rengorger d'être de l'illustre famille Black si c'était pour toujours s'ériger en rivaux les uns des autres ?

En début d'après-midi, Sirius estima s'être regardé pendant suffisamment longtemps en chiens de faïence avec Narcissa et se leva. « Où te rends-tu ?

\- Je vais visiter. »

Il n'entendit pas la réplique de sa cousine. Le train était calme, maintenant que la plupart de ses occupants avaient trouvé une place où demeurer et que l'excitation du départ était retombée. Quelques préfets faisaient une ronde, quelques élèves attendaient avec impatience la venue du chariot de friandises. Sirius apprécia de se détendre les jambes. Son regard parcourait les compartiments sans s'y attarder, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à s'enfermer de nouveau, juste à prendre un peu l'air.

Tout à coup, avant même de vraiment qu'il pût vraiment le réaliser, il sentit quelque chose de familier tinter quelque part en lui. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il reconnut qu'il venait de croiser de nouveau le regard de ce garçon, rencontré chez Ollivander. Les yeux d'or ambré soutinrent les siens pendant un instant qui lui sembla étrangement suspendu mais son pas rapide l'en détachait déjà et il n'osa ralentir ni faire demi-tour. Il cligna les paupières, un peu désemparé, un peu stupide de ne s'être pas arrêté, mais pour que dire ? Que faire ? Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Remus avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre du couloir une demie-seconde avant que ne passât un garçon au crâne rasé et au regard pénétrant. Hasard magique ? Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent dans les siens un instant bref mais étrangement intense. Le coeur de Remus bondit lorsqu'il reconnut le garçon qu'il avait croisé dans la boutique de baguettes...

« Grenier, lut Ofelia sur la carte qu'elle venait de tirer, où est-ce que je peux la poser... ? »

Remus se retint de planter là ses camarades de jeu pour retrouver l'étranger. Il reporta son attention sur l'étrange manoir qu'ils avaient construit avec les tuiles du jeu d'Ofelia. Chaque carte représentait la pièce d'une maison, et, une fois posées, elles formaient une bâtisse de plusieurs étages, absolument hétéroclite où leurs pions animés évoluaient au milieu d'hologrammes de meubles, avec des effets plus ou moins prévisibles... La petite fille jouée par Ofelia dégringola dans une trappe du grenier et termina sa chute dans le lac souterrain. Les garçons essuyèrent les éclaboussures en s'esclaffant.

« Salle de jeux, lut Remus sur sa nouvelle tuile,  _votre personnage a toujours eu peur des regards de poupée.._. »

Un éclat de rire qui venait d'un peu plus loin dans le train, l'interrompit. C'était un rire terrible, une cascade aux notes sensationnelles, contagieux au point qu'à l'entendre seulement, Remus, Ofelia et Achille se prirent à pouffer sans raison.

« Alors ça, je suis sûr que c'est James... » commenta ce dernier.

C'était James.

Une seconde après qu'il eut croisé le regard de Remus, et encore tout songeur, Sirius sursauta : la porte qu'il croisait s'ouvrit brusquement. « Ah GÉNIAL ! » entendit-il avant de lever les yeux vers un sourire pétillant, des cheveux en bataille, une paire de lunettes rondes et des yeux d'un beau brun chaud. « Il nous manquait quelqu'un pour faire une partie de Ring Toss, tu viens ? » Dans le Ring Toss sorcier, les anneaux, animés d'une volonté propre, choisissaient régulièrement de s'échapper du lancer du joueur pour foncer au visage d'un autre ou se percher dans un lieu inaccessible. Quant aux bâtons des jeux les plus vieux, usés, ternis, balafrés par des tirs maladroits, tels des vétérans ayant vécu trop de parties et de souffrances, ils ne tenaient plus au garde à vous que lorsque fermement enfoncés dans le sol. Il n'était pas rare d'en voir certains puiser leurs dernières forces pour prendre la fuite Enfin, chaque anneau développait son propre chant de victoire, repris dans une cacophonie monstrueuse par ses semblables à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle réussite éclatait.

On ne pouvait imaginer jeu plus inadapté à un voyage en train.

Sirius sentit donc ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire plus large que jamais : « Et comment ! »

Une minute plus tard, debout sur son fauteuil, en tee-shirt, les bras agités pour intercepter les anneaux devenus fous, James riait aux éclats. Sirius fut subjugué. Il n'avait jamais entendu un rire si franc, si communicatif, spontané comme celui d'un bébé. Il s'était toujours fait rabrouer par ses parents quand il riait, «  _Cessez d'aboyer !_ » répétaient-ils, insupportés par sa voix. Mais ce rire-là... Il lui sembla qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. Quelque chose naquit en lui. Stupidement mais absolument, il pressentit qu'il serait capable des pires folies pour entendre toujours ce rire, réalisa comme cette promesse de son cœur à lui-même était imbécile, et sourit de plus belle en frappant un anneau qui se refusait à avancer. Il rebondit sur la tête de James et s'échappa par la fenêtre : « Oh bordel, je vais me faire enguirlander... » rit encore James qui, Sirius l'avait vite constaté, usait d'un langage plus que fleuri. Paul, un de leurs comparses, se dépêcha d'utiliser un sortilège pour effacer toute trace du jeu avant que ne surgisse une préfète à la mine sévère :

« C'est vous qui faites tout ce bazar ?

\- Quel bazar ? demanda un James rouge, échevelé, débraillé et conséquemment très peu crédible.

\- Celui qu'on entend du bout du couloir !

\- Alors c'est pas nous...

\- Ne commence pas à mentir, toi !

\- ... Si c'était nous, on nous entendrait au bout du train ! »

James poussa un nouveau rire enchanteur. Même la préfète dut pincer les lèvres.

« Nom, maison et année ?

\- James Potter, première année, enchanté.

\- Paul Scott, Poufsouffle, deuxième année.

\- Ali Hassan, Poufsouffle, deuxième année.

\- Sirius Black, première année.

\- Première année, c'est du propre ! Vous avez envie d'être punis avant même d'avoir franchi les portes de Poulard ?! »

Sirius étant largement habitué à être puni avant même d'avoir commis la bêtise à laquelle il pensait, la menace n'eût pas l'effet escompté...

« Il y a quel genre de punition à Poudlard ?

\- Continue et tu le sauras très vite ! » soupira leur aînée en refermant la porte du compartiment, sans se douter qu'elle ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité de son interlocuteur.

« Tu es un Black de la famille des Black ? Demanda Ali. Je veux dire, Orion et Narcissa Black ?

\- Le fils et le cousin, grimaça Sirius.

\- Je pensais pas qu'on savait déconner chez les Black !

\- N'en parlons pas, d'accord ? »

Leur excitation retomba. Ils commentèrent un moment le paysage par la fenêtre en partageant leurs dernières soucoupes au sucre pétillant. James finit par sauter sur ses pieds :

« Ça vous dit d'aller marauder un peu dans les wagons ? »

 

&

 

Quand le Choixpeau descendit sur ses yeux, Sirius ne savait plus où il en était. Regulus tout seul sur le quai, ce «  _nous sommes fiers de toi_  » dont il ne se remettait pas, le rire de James à en mourir...

« Mais qui voilà ? Sirius Black le troisième ! la nouvelle génération... murmura le chapeau magique.

\- Je ne suis pas qu'un Black... Je voudrais autre chose... laissa-t-il échapper de ses pensées.

\- Tu t'engages dans un chemin dangereux, tu sais ? J'ai bien connu tes parents, ils sont redoutables.

\- Je ne veux plus les redouter. Je veux que quelque chose change.

\- Je sens que cette génération va être des plus intéressantes... »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Ça y est. C'est fait. Le Choixpeau a parlé et sa vie a pris un tournant.

Sirius laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, l'esprit étourdi, en prenant place à la grande table qui était désormais la sienne, sous des regards surpris et amusés. Dans la file, James Potter l'applaudissait avec excitation et il fit un signe de la main indiquant qu'il DEVAIT ABSOLUMENT lui garder une place. Sirius hocha la tête, la certitude ancrée au coeur. Il ne vit pas tout de suite que le regard de Remus l'avait également suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installât. Magda Carlyle, Lloyd Daguerre, Lily Evans... Enfin la professeure McGonagall appela Remus Lupin et Sirius cessa d'écouter la conversation de sa tablée pour observer sa répartition. Il fallut très peu de temps au Choixpeau pour lui attribuer une place chez les Gryffondor, Sirius en éprouva une surprise plaisante. Remus – il pouvait le nommer désormais – croisa à nouveau son regard en avançant vers la table mais avant que l'un ou l'autre n'eût pris la décision de sourire, le nouveau venu fut interpellé par un préfet qui lui avait préparé une place. Et enfin, après une attente interminable, James Potter s'écrasa à côté de lui, lui glissa une plaisanterie à l'oreille et éclata de son rire magique. Chacun avait trouvé sa place et l'hymne de Poudlard les enveloppa...

 


	3. été 1971 : souvenir d'un visage

_Un jour..._

 

« Je suis sûr que c'est accessible aux débutants... marmonna James en ouvrant un autre volume. Regarde ce que tu fais de moi, je te connais depuis deux jours et je me retrouve déjà à la bibliothèque !

\- Eh, je t'ai rien demandé ! marmonna Sirius.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser avec cette coiffure, c'est de la pure charité... »

C'était leur deuxième journée à Poudlard. Ce matin-là, Sirius avait reçu une lettre assassine de ses parents qui l'avait plongé dans une profonde colère froide et muette durant toute la journée. James avait respecté son silence, ses autres camarades l'avaient craint. En fin d'après-midi, son ami l'avait entraîné dans la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas que la mère de Sirius lui avait rasé le crâne à deux jours de la rentrée pour le punir, mais il avait envie de faire n'importe quoi pour lui remonter le moral et son ami passait souvent la main sur sa tête, comme un vieux réflexe, avant de soupirer avec exaspération... Voilà pourquoi il parcourait frénétiquement les volumes à la recherche d'un sortilège de repousse.

«Là ! » s'écria-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui lui coûta trois « chut ! » venus de différents coins et d'un regard noir de Mme Pince. Les deux garçons s'assirent par terre, dissimulés par les rayonnages.

« Tu es prêt ?

\- Absolument prêt !

\- Tu... Tu as confiance ?

\- Ça ne pourra pas être pire ! Allez, vas-y bon sang !

-  _Capellini augmenti_  ! »

Le crâne de Sirius le démangea mais il résista à l'envie de se gratter. Les yeux fermé, il savoura la sensation des mèches qui caressèrent ses oreilles, puis son cou, puis sa nuque... Il fit signe à son ami d'arrêter l'incantation quand ses cheveux lui arrivèrent aux épaules. Ils déguerpirent alors jusqu'aux toilettes, sans prendre la peine de ranger le livre. Sirius planta un regard de défi à un reflet qu'il avait souvent méprisé, trop semblable à celui de son père. Dans le miroir, ses boucles noires étaient plus longues qu'elles n'avaient jamais été. Il se sentit incroyablement fort. Rebelle. Hors du commun. Et libre. Si libre !

« Ça, c'est moi. » murmura-t-il, oublieux du reste. Jusqu'à ce que James posât sa tête rieuse sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils croisèrent Remus, accompagné d'Ali. Inévitablement, leurs regards aimantés se rencontrèrent. Sirius tourna la tête pour prolonger ce contact.

Et il sourit. 

 


	4. été 1971 : souvenir d'une rencontre

_Un jour..._

 

« Tu vas passer les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch, toi ?

\- Moi ? s'exclama Sirius, oh non ! »

On ne se défait pas de onze ans d'éducation en une semaine, et ce même avec le meilleur ami du monde, or les parents de Sirius avaient toujours considéré le Quidditch comme une activité pathétique, un sport brut et primitif.

« Pourquoi ? il y a trop de règles, c'est ça ? taquina James.

\- Chut. » coupa Sirius, l'air faussement vexé.

Leur première semaine s'achevait et il s'était déjà frotté de très près à l'autorité de leur préfet, du fantôme Sir Nicholas et du professeur McGonagall.

« Moi je vais y aller, demain. Mon père jouait avec moi, j'ai trop hâte de le faire pour de vrai !

\- Vous allez vous taire, oui !

\- Ta gueule, Severus ! »

Le professeur Slughorn s'interrompit. Les deux Gryffondor adoptèrent des mines angéliques très convaincantes. Severus se retourna vers le tableau, rouge de honte.

« Un problème, monsieur Snape ? »

 _Un_  problème ? Oh non... Deux problèmes avaient bousculé Severus dans le Poudlard Express, soi disant malencontreusement, faisant tomber de l'encre sur ses livres avant de déguerpir en ricanant. Et ils étaient présentement assis derrière lui à jacasser.

Slughorn reprit le cours de sa présentation.

« J'aimerais être attrapeur... T'imagines : gagner cent cinquante points d'un coup... Faire gagner l'équipe à coup sûr... C'te classe !

\- On n'a jamais vu d'attrapeur de première année », rappela délicatement Sirius.

James lui tira la langue puis soupira. Le cours de potions était le dernier de la semaine, et rester enfermés dans les cachots pendant plusieurs heures alors que le soleil de septembre n'attendait qu'eux le déprimait profondément, lui qui ne rêvait que de voler... Le cours de ses rêveries fut interrompu par un rire qui traversa la classe.

« Quoi ?

\- T'avais qu'à suivre, Potter ! siffla Severus.

\- Mais juste ta gueule en fait !

\- C'est Slughorn qui a demandé si on connaissait des ingrédients issus d'animaux Et Remus a répondu que si c'était une invitation à prendre parti sur le bézoard, il commençait l'année en prenant beaucoup de risques », répéta Sirius à voix basse.

Le statut du bézoard était effectivement une affaire délicate dans le monde de la magie : certains mages considéraient qu'il était animal puisque conçu dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, d'autres arguaient que sa composition le rapprochait plutôt du minéral.

« Remus ?

\- Là-bas.

\- Ah ouais. Il est bien ravagé, celui-ci.

\- Ravagé ?

\- Ben, t'as vu sa tête ?

\- POTTER ! Fulmina Severus.

\- Potter ? Répéta Slurghorn.

\- Professeur ! interpella Remus qui n'hésita pas une demie seconde avant de trouver un prétexte pour avoir détourné son attention, ces plantes dont vous nous parlez sont celles que nous allons cultiver avec le professeur Chourave ?

\- Pas toutes, bien entendu nous en feront importer. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite », plaisanta Slughorn, récoltant au passage un nouveau petit rire amusé de la classe.

Remus jeta un regard amusé à ses compagnons de maison qui levèrent leurs pouces pour le remercier. Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Sirius avant de se retourner. « _Ravagé_ », le qualificatif de James bondit dans la tête de son ami. Comment avait-il pu manquer cela ? Jusque là, il n'avait prêté attention qu'à son regard magnétique, qu'il rencontrait de temps à autre, comme un jeu. Il avait décidé de s'asseoir à côté de lui ce jour-là mais James et lui étaient arrivés trop tard et un petit gros ( _non, Sirius n'eut pas un mouvement de honte en le désignant ainsi dans sa tête_ ), avait déjà pris sa place. Un beau profil, aux épais cheveux qui dessinaient une vague dorée au-dessus de son front, des pommettes hautes au dessin étonnamment fin pour un visage d'enfant, des lèvres ourlées. Et,  _m_ ais comment avait-il pu manquer cela ?! une balafre qui déchirait tout son visage, d'une pommette à l'autre, passant sur le nez. Sirius sentit son coeur se serrer sous la poigne implacable d'une bouffée d'émotion venue d'une région inconnue. 

 


	5. été 1971 : souvenir d'une chanson

_Un jour…_

 

«  _Get it on, bang a gong, get it on !_  »

  
La pleine lune approchait, la première depuis la rentrée, et Remus courait autour du lac. Il avait trouvé ce remède à l’angoisse avec sa mère : chausser des baskets, et courir en pleine nature. Elle venait avec lui, et lui parlait d’endorphines, et il avait souvent songé que la science et la magie avaient quelques effets en commun. Dans sa tête résonnait ce tube de T-Rex qui avait bercé son été. Il se demanda qui des sorciers ou des moldus inventerait en premier un moyen de transporter la musique avec soi pour aller courir. Ce serait probablement les moldus, les sorciers chantaient mais n’écoutaient pas beaucoup de musique. Leurs chants étaient invocatoires, la musique des moldus était plus… Il ne saurait le dire, viscérale ? Inutile. Essentielle.

Essoufflé, exalté par sa course, il retourna au château en rêvant que magiciens et moldus trouvassent un chemin d’entente aussi parfait que celui que ses parents avaient dégagé pour lui. Il croisa quelques première année nés moldus qui jouaient au football. Ils cesseraient quelques semaines plus tard, un peu gênés par les regards des nés-sorciers, et surtout intéressés par les autres jeux que proposait le monde de la magie. Le Quidditch, bien entendu, mais aussi la voltige à balai (une suite de cascades, semblable à l’athlétisme moldu), et la lutte étaient plutôt populaires, même si aucun de ces deux derniers ne permettait de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Remus savait déjà qu’aucun balai ne lui procurerait autant de bien que sa simple course autour du lac. C’était le loup en lui qui exigeait de courir.


	6. été 1971 : souvenir d'une leçon

_Un jour..._

 

« Depêche-toi, le cours débute à huit heures !

\- Pourquoi se dépêcher ? geint James. La vie n'a plus aucun sens. »

Les deux amis furent les premiers à entrer en classe, pour la première et dernière fois de leur scolarité, mais James était trop déprimé pour demander à Sirius la raison de son empressement.

« Histoire de la Magie, le lundi matin, qui ? Qui peut se montrer si cruel ? En plus, on est encore avec les Serpentard. »

James enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, prêt à se rendormir. Ce fut alors que Remus passa entre les rangs à la recherche d'une place. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, Sirius l'attrapa par la manche et le fit asseoir sur son banc. L'air de rien, Remus sourit, les yeux également tournés vers le tableau.

« Il y a une place pour Peter ?

\- C'est qui Peter ?

\- ... Un de nos camarades de chambre.

\- ... ?

\- Pettigrow ? »

Sirius soupira et se déhancha pour donner un coup de fesse à James qui traîna son visage éploré sur la table pour libérer une place. Les trois étudiants partagèrent un petit silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à James ? Je veux dire, à part le fait qu'il soit lundi matin, huit heures et que nous soyons dans la salle de Binns ?

\- Ce qui est déjà pas mal, marmonna Sirius.

\- Mes rêves de gloire se sont cassé la gueule, gémit James.

\- Une semaine après la rentrée ? Tu espérais être diplômé sans passer d'examens ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Je voulais être le plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

\- Et le pauvre n'a été retenu  _que_  pour être poursuiveur... soupira Sirius.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu es dans l'équipe ? Je pensais qu'il fallait être au moins en troisième année pour y entrer !

\- Aha ! Jubila Sirius. Tu as bien entendu, James ? Non, parce que je n'arrête pas de le lui dire, il ne m'écoute pas !

\- Félicitations James ! » sourit Remus tandis que Peter prenait place près de lui, juste avant que Binns ne traversât le tableau, se posât sur sa chaise, fermât les yeux, et commençât à débiter son cours en se balançant régulièrement d'avant en arrière, dans un irrésistible mouvement hypnotique.

« Les principaux documents sur la magie antique consistent en papyrus magiques, en tablettes de malédiction et en amulettes. Les esprits ont été marqués par ce passage du Corpus Hermeticum, traité XIX : Asclépius (Ier s.) : « Ce sont des statues pourvues d'une âme, conscientes, pleines de souffle vital, et qui accomplissent une infinité de merveilles, des statues qui connaissent l'avenir et le prédisent par les sorts, l'inspiration prophétique, les songes et bien d'autres méthodes, qui envoient aux hommes les maladies et qui les guérissent, qui donnent, selon nos mérites, la douleur et la joie ».

Au bout de quinze minutes, seul Remus écoutait encore, en dessinant d'étranges schémas sur son parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota Sirius, détourné de sa partie de morpions sorcier avec James, en lisant le parchemin de Remus qui avait inscrit le nom de « gobelins » à côté de l'inscription : «  _Daktylès ? »_ , établi des flèches et griffonné des notes diverses.

\- Des pensées, des liens... Une théorie, peut-être, balbutia le sorcier, emmêlé dans les idées qui fusaient dans sa tête.

\- Théorie ?

\- Tu connais l'histoire d'Ulysse ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est un conte ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est une épopée, un récit mythologique. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Mythologique ?

\- C'est un mot moldu qui désigne... enfin... Ce qui est animé et inexplicable, je suppose. C'est difficile à définir.

\- Attends, tu es né moldu ?

\- Ma mère est moldue, répondit Remus.

\- Oh ! Ça se voit pas, j'aurais pas deviné !

\- Je... »

Remus se tut. La formule maladroite de Sirius l'avait mis sur la défensive sans qu'il ne saisît pourquoi. Mais quelque chose s'agitait encore dans son esprit :

« Vous ne racontez pas d'épopées chez les sorciers ? »

A présent qu'il y songeait, c'était toujours sa mère qui lisait et racontait des histoires à la maison.

« On a des contes. Et l'Histoire de la Magie. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, une épopée.

\- Des romans ?

\- Pardon ?

\- De la poésie ? »

Remus avait été surpris de ne recevoir que des cours de pratique à Poudlard, il s'était attendu à poursuivre une éducation artistique et littéraire, mais il avait là la confirmation que les arts étaient peu représentés chez les sorciers. Peut-être en avaient-ils moins besoin ?

Quand sa mère lui racontait des histoires, elle lui rappelait souvent : « Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas réel que ce n'est pas vrai. » Puisque les moldus connaissaient Circé, Merlin et Baba Yaga, ils avaient donc pressenti, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la présence de la magie derrière ce que la science tenait d'occulter – ou de s'approprier. Cela signifiait peut-être que les moldus percevaient cette réalité, même s'ils étaient interdits de l'éprouver, peut-être que l'imagination avait pris le pas sur cette puissance dont ils étaient privés... Les moldus avaient la mythologie pour approcher la magie, la poésie pour l'évoquer, la technologie pour l'imiter et la musique pour la ressentir...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la tête de Peter qui roulait sur son épaule. Il rit tandis que Sirius tendait le bras derrière son dos pour piquer le flanc du paresseux avec la pointe de sa plume. Pettigrow bondit en s'écriant : « Non, je ne veux pas de Gargouille pour mon anniversaire ! » La classe éclata de rire. L'imperturbable Binns poursuivit sa leçon et l'agitation s'évanouit bien vite, la torpeur quasi surnaturelle provoquée par le professeur avait repris son effet sur les élèves.

« Tu ne prends pas de notes ? demanda Remus à Sirius.

\- Pas la peine, je connais déjà tout ça, frima son voisin. Je viens d'une famille de sorciers. »

Remus eut un sourire en coin et soutint son regard mutin.

« C'est vrai !

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! »

Sirius soupira. Au bout d'un moment, il poussa doucement la main de Remus pour découvrir la drôle de carte mentale qui s'étendait sur son parchemin. On eût dit une constellation.

« Je veux bien que tu me racontes cette histoire moldue, sinon je vais m'endormir... Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré magie plus puissante que la voix de Binns.

\- Moi, si, sourit Remus. Le rire de James.

\- Le rire de James. » acquiesça Sirius.

 


	7. automne 1971 : malédiction

_Un jour…_

Une nuit.

Ça ira mieux demain. Ça ira mieux demain. Ça ira mieux demain.

Ça ira mieux demain.

Vertige d’une chute sans fin. Terreur soudaine de se perdre, écho d’une voix oppressée, la lutte contre soi-même. Se faire tout petit, au fond de soi, pour ne plus se blesser. La chute interminable.

Le froid tout à coup.

Le réveil, sur le sol très dur, les muscles douloureux et crispés, les membres écorchés. Un cri irrépressible. Le coeur terriblement lourd.

Remus chercha d’abord ses parents, mais ce jour-là, ils n’étaient pas à ses côtés. Le cœur du jeune sorcier se serra. Il poussa douloureusement sur ses coudes pour rouler sur le dos et posa son bras sur ses yeux, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.  
Encore une nuit.  
C’est fini.  
Allez, il faut se lever.  
Il tremblait de froid, de peur et de dégoût, profondément affaibli. Il ne devait pas rester là, nu dans le froid, il fallait lutter contre la douleur et l’épuisement, se lever, retourner à l’école…  
Il prit une grande inspiration. La cabane empestait l’humidité et sa poussière colla dans sa gorge. Remus se tourna pour cracher. Du sang. Son goût emplissait sa bouche. Il grogna en se dressant sur ses jambes, les larmes aux yeux. Tout son corps était tendu de la frustration de la nuit, de courbatures à force de s’être jeté contre les murs et sa jambe gauche était toute déchirée. Il avait dû se mordre pour évacuer sa…  
« Ah, vous êtes réveillé monsieur Lupin ! »  
Le jeune garçon sursauta et se dépêcha de se couvrir avec un plaid en lambeaux. Le loup avait évidemment mis en pièces tous ses vêtements. Madame Pomfresh sourit et lui tendit une robe : « Tenez, je me doutais bien que vous en auriez besoin ! Ne vous levez pas trop vite, tenez, installez-vous sur ce canapé, que je vous examine. » Elle recouvrit d’un drap propre le vieux meuble croulant où Remus s’assit prudemment, encore confus. Elle lui fit boire une potion revigorante, enduisit ses plaies d’un cataplasme, l’ausculta et massa ses muscles endoloris, patiemment, jusqu’à ce qu’il pût prendre avec elle le chemin du retour vers le Château.  
« Je vous ai aménagé un lit, dans une alcôve privée de l’infirmerie. Vous seriez peut-être mieux dans le dortoir, mais je préfère vous garder en observation.  
\- C’est mieux comme ça… articula Remus, ses premiers mots depuis son retour. Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient. »  
Mme Pomfresh rabattit le drap frais sur lui et pressa affectueusement son épaule. Remus s’était déjà endormi.  
Il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises dans l’après-midi, à chaque fois un peu moins perdu, jusqu’à ce qu’il pût s’asseoir. Un elfe de maison lui apporta les devoirs du jour qu’il avait demandés, et il dîna seul à l’infirmerie, préférant ne rejoindre ses camarades que le lendemain, réfléchissant encore à l’histoire qu’il leur raconterait, le cœur déjà serré à l’idée de leur mentir.


	8. automne 1971 : souvenir d'un écho

_Un jour…_

« Voici donc le moment que vous attendez tous, chers apprentis puisque aujourd’hui, nous allons utiliser… Nos baguettes ! »  
La classe fut secouée d’un petit rire mais la professeure Athenray n’était pas dupe et savait que plusieurs d’entre eux avaient déjà effectué des sortilèges en douce. Notamment parce que dans la salle des professeurs, Mme Pomfresh avait rapporté quelques cas d’accidents plus amusants que dangereux.  
« J’espère qu’après la leçon d’aujourd’hui, personne ne se retrouvera plus avec les cheveux cramés au lieu de crêpés ! » (eh oui, même chez les sorciers, les années 70, c’étaient les années 70…)  
Son regard parcourut la classe amusée et s’arrêta sur James.  
« Ah non, madame, je vous assure, chez moi, c’est naturel ! »

Il ne fut pas question de coiffure ce jour-là, mais du traditionnel sortilège de lévitation, le premier qui était enseigné aux sorciers. Sirius ne s’entraînait pas, bien entendu. Il préféra éprouver la concentration de Remus qui soulevait un encrier plein à ras, en faisant souffler un filet d’air dans ses cheveux.  
« Tu vis dangereusement, pourquoi ne pas te contenter de la plume ? rit-il.  
\- C’est toi... qui vis dangereusement... Ne t’avise pas de me le faire renverser ! articula lentement Remus, très concentré.  
\- Non, non… » sourit-il, en faisant descendre son sortilège dans son cou.  
Remus frémit, reposa rapidement l’encrier, sans verser la moindre goutte, et se frotta la nuque en lui tirant la langue. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs :  
« Tu es chatouilleux ?  
\- Chut. » répondit Remus, sur le même ton qu’employait souvent Sirius pour feindre de clore une conversation qui ne lui plaisait pas. Ce dernier s’en amusa.  
« En tout cas, tu es très fort pour...  
\- Pour un sang-mêlé ?  
\- Pour un très chatouilleux sang-mêlé. Regarde ! »  
Il pointa sa baguette vers James qui se tordit en lâchant un gloussement, comme si une main invisible lui avait pincé les côtes. Le livre qu’il était parvenu à soulever tomba lourdement.  
« Sirius BORDEL !  
\- POTTER, LANGAGE! » bondit Athenray.  
Remus riait doucement, sans un son.  
« C’est toi qui es fort ! »  
Sirius sembla accepter le compliment, mais pas avec la frime à laquelle Remus s’attendait.  
« Tu préfères la pratique à la théorie, non… ? »  
Il ne répondit pas. Il se tourna pour faire face à Remus, à califourchon sur le même banc. Plus loin, les autres élèves continuaient de s’entraîner. Le cours touchait à sa fin, chacun était excité par ses progrès, la classe baignait dans un joyeux bazar qu’ils n’entendaient plus. Sirius leva sa baguette vers le visage de Remus, ce visage au regard vif et chaleureux et autre chose que James n’avait pas, qui continuait de l’intriguer et qu’il n’osait pas contempler. Il chatouilla à nouveau son cou pour le plaisir de le voir rougir, puis les contours de son visage, balaya ses mèches lumineuses. « Ne crame pas mes cheveux... » Remus souriait, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Puis, son sourire s’éteignit. Sans y prêter attention, Sirius retraçait l’affreuse cicatrice qui traversait ses joues. Il y en avait une autre, au-dessus du sourcil. Et une troisième qui avait épargné son œil de très peu. Son ami posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, pour abaisser sa baguette.  
« Où étais-tu, hier ? » murmura Sirius.  
Un instant passa. Puis un moment. Il ne répondrait pas. Sirius l’accepta, tout comme Remus acceptait de ne pas comprendre son attitude ambivalente face à la magie et au sang. Ils passèrent ainsi les dernières minutes du cours, face à face, sans se regarder, ensemble.  
« Plus tard, peut-être... » finit par murmurer Remus.


	9. automne 1971 : toxique

_Un jour_ …

« Eh, Sirius ! »  
L’interpellé serra les dents.  
« Allez, Sirius, réponds ! Quoi, ça y est, tu nous snobes ? »  
Il s’arrêta. Crabbe, en arrivant à sa hauteur, lui bouscula l’épaule. Narcissa eut un rire sans sourire, une de ses habitudes déroutantes.  
« Tu vas où comme ça ? »  
Depuis la rentrée, quelques Serpentards, notamment ceux de sa famille, le croisaient volontairement pour lui lancer des piques désagréables. Sirius avait assez à faire avec les lettres de sa mère qui alternaient entre insultes et apitoiement. Il sentit sa tension monter d’un coup, jetant une poignée d’étincelles blanches devant ses yeux.  
« Eh bien… Te presse pas, on va t’accompagner. On ne va pas te laisser tout seul. On est de la famille, non ? »  
Crabbe sourit, narquois. Il pressa l’épaule de Sirius dans ce qui était davantage une prise qu’une étreinte.  
« Enfin, c’est ce que je croyais... »  
Il glissa un doigt sous sa cravate rouge et la tira hors de sa cape.  
« Il va falloir que tu m’expliques ça quand même…»  
Sirius résista à la pulsion qui lui disait de mordre dans ce poing. Crabbe tirait encore sur sa cravate, comme une laisse, pour qu’il marchât sur ses pas.  
« T’as été trop nul pour être accepté chez nous ? »  
Ses acolytes rirent. Ils l’encerclaient. Un petit coup de pied dans son mollet lui arracha un pas.  
« Ça va ? je veux dire, t’arrives à dormir la nuit en te rappelant que tu as trahi la lignée ? »  
Le jeune sorcier prit intensément sur lui pour ne pas dévoiler son émotion. Regard dans le vague. Muscles du visage détendus. Penser à autre chose. Il s’était souvent entraîné à le faire, au Manoir. Quelle émotion ? Il n’y a pas d’émotion. Une image de son père traversa fugitivement sa mémoire, comme un coup de poignard.  
Il y avait Severus un peu plus loin. Il sut qu’il l’avait vu aussi.  
« Parce que ta mère, non, figure-toi. Elle est morte de honte. Mais ça, tu t’en fous, on dirait. »  
Sirius sentit la cravate se resserrer sur son cou. Il n’avancerait pas. Il planta son regard dans le visage de son adversaire.  
« Ouh le méchant chien perdu, il va mordre, tu crois ? »  
Crabbe avança brusquement sa tête vers celle de Sirius qui eut un mouvement de recul, par réflexe.  
« Eh Sirius. Petite merde. Tu fais moins le fier quand t’es pas avec Potter ! »  
Sirius dégaina sa baguette et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lancer un sort de chatouillis à Crabbe. Au moins, celui-ci le lâcha, après avoir laissé échapper un jappement de surprise qui le laissa cramoisi.  
« Non mais je rêve, un sort ! éructa-t-il, c’est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu vas voir ce que c’est la vraie magie, sale chien ! »  
Sirius avait déjà détalé. Un sortilège frappa le sol, sur ses talons et manqua de le faire trébucher. Un témoin s’écria : « Mais c’est interdit, ça ! » et il continua de courir, le souffle court, les muscles douloureux, bifurquant de çà de là sans savoir où se cacher, jusqu’à arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, son asile et son exil… A cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves terminaient leurs devoirs à l’étude, avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Il déboula au milieu de la pièce, haletant au point d’en pousser des râles, mêlés à ses grognements de rage, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Son père lui avait toujours appris qu’il devait garder la tête haute, se battre, encaisser les coups. Mais comment faire quand sa propre famille l’affrontait, lui, le bâtard ? Sirius serra les poings et les pressa contre ses yeux, sa bouche, pour ne pas hurler. Les lettres de sa mère se bousculaient dans sa tête, d’accusations de traîtrise en flatteries pour le ramener dans le cercle familial. Et il cédait. Il culpabilisait. Le mauvais fils, le chien perdu qui se détournait d’une famille noble, puissante et solide, pour un rire terriblement engageant entendu dans un train… Crabbe ne l’intimidait pas, oh non, Crabbe ne faisait que le remettre à sa place. Il disait la vérité.  
Sirius serra le poing plus fort et le précipita dans le mur.  
Un vacarme le fit sursauter, suivi d’un choeur de rires tonitruants.  
« SIRIUS ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Oh non !! »  
Peter dévala les escaliers du dortoir et lui bondit dessus. Sirius cacha sa main commotionnée dans son dos tandis qu’il était hissé sur un fauteuil, retenu solidement dans les bras de son camarade. Leurs compagnons de chambrée descendaient du dortoir, les uns sur le dos des autres, les jambes écartées sur les murs en de drôles d’acrobaties, surfant sur une cape ou glissant sur la rambarde.  
« Qu’est-ce que… ?  
\- Le sol c’est de la lave, monte VITE ! »


	10. automne 1971 : souvenir d'une découverte

_Un jour…_

« Je vous écoute, messieurs. »  
Sirius, Peter, Remus et James étaient alignés devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall.  
« C’est un malentendu madame.  
\- Précisément. »  
James se mordit la lèvre sans ravaler son sourire amusé.  
« On était en classe de défense contre les forces du mal…  
\- Et déjà monsieur Zephier a confisqué la balle de Sirius simplement parce qu’elle est tombée de son sac avant même que le cours ne débute…  
\- Une récompense pour l’ensemble de son œuvre...  
\- Il ne l’aurait même pas vue si Severus Snape n’avait pas cafté !  
\- Potter, langage. Monsieur Pettigrow, je vous en prie, prenez la suite.  
\- Euh… Je ne sais plus. »  
Quatre mains rencontrèrent chacune leur front.  
« Ah si ! Zephier nous…  
\- LES PROFESSEUR ZEPHIER !  
\- … parlait des Fear Darrig. Remus et Sirius se demandaient si les moldus en avaient connaissance. Et James a dit que vu l’odeur, il devait y en avoir dans la maison des Serpentards.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Bon, peut-être pas DANS la maison. Mais on sait tous qu’il y a une porte en bois, très vieille, à côté des cachots.  
\- Et que derrière, il y a des bruits bizarres, la nuit…  
\- Chut., alerta Sirius.  
\- Et que faites-vous dans les cachots la nuit ?  
\- Je… »  
Madame McGonagall nota quelque chose sur son parchemin.  
« Et comme l’Histoire de Poudlard est un livre plein de bonnes légendes...  
\- Vous l’avez lu intégralement ?  
\- Remus l’a lu.   
\- Bien. »  
Sirius donna une tape dans le crâne de Peter.  
« Remus n’y est pour rien. Il n’y a même pas cette légende-là dans le livre. J’ai lu tous les chapitres pour vérifier, précisa-t-il en jetant un regard accusateur à un Remus angélique au sourire innocent.  
« Et quelle est _cette_ légende ?  
\- On dit qu’il y a un étage secret en-dessous des cachots, derrière une porte en bois vermoulu...  
\- La porte sur laquelle est attaché un panneau « interdit - danger » ? interrompit l’enseignante.  
\- … Dans lequel on pourrait encore trouver des chaînes et des baignoires pleines de sang ! »  
La plume traça une ligne supplémentaire.  
« L’ennui, c’est qu’aucun plan du Château n’est précis à ce sujet. Nous avons mené l’enquête.  
\- Mener l’enquête signifie «  _être retournés dans ce couloir interdit_  », si je comprends bien ?  
\- Couloir ? Il n’y a qu’un mur derrière la porte !  
\- Mais Severus Snape nous collait au train.  
\- Il n’arrêtait pas de nous scruter et de nous menacer.  
\- Il m’a même bousillé un parchemin en me l’arrachant des mains.   
- D’où sa crise d’éternuements opportune, conclut la professeure.  
\- Mais madame, ce n’est pas à lui de nous faire la leçon ! »  
La professeure éluda ce point.  
« Vous êtes donc coupables : de sortie(s) nocturne(s), sortilège lancé à un camarade… Qui l’a lancé, d’ailleurs ? »  
Les garçons demeurèrent muets.  
« Peu importe, propagation de rumeurs – non, monsieur Black, le nom de légende ne peut être attribué à cette histoire grossière. Demain soir, après les cours, vous vous rendrez dans le bureau de M. Rusard. Puisque notre Château vous intéresse tant, je demanderai à notre concierge de vous attribuer des travaux d’intérêt général. »

 

&

 

« C’est pas possible, gémit Sirius en étirant ses bras, ne me dites pas qu’il n’existe pas _un_ sortilège pour ça !  
\- Ça te fera de beaux muscles comme moi, susurra James.  
\- Rusard dit que rien ne vaut le fait-main.  
\- M’étonne pas, venant de lui. Mais c’est un travail d’elfe de maison !  
\- Eh ! Ça ne se fait pas de dire ça ! »  
Les quatre garçons étaient en train de polir les grands escaliers du hall. Particulièrement vifs ce jour-là, ils ne tenaient pas en place et Remus commençait à avoir le mal de mer, en plus des élancements qui assaillaient ses bras. Cela faisait plus d’une heure qu’ils frottaient, croisés de temps en temps par des élèves amusés et compatissants et d’autres, beaucoup moins compatissants et beaucoup plus amusés : Narcissa, Crabbe, Goyle et quelques autres membres de la famille Black.  
Enfin, Peter termina de lustrer le pommeau de la rambarde, pâle et affamé. « Allez, on descend MANGEEER ! »  
L’escalier en décida autrement et les fit accoster à l’étage supérieur sous le portrait au sourire énigmatique de Rowena Serdaigle. « Oh madame Serdaigle, vous êtes une sacrée farceuse…, maugréa Sirius, et Merlin sait comme j’aime votre fascinante demeure pourtant... » Il s’agrippa au bras de James qui le repoussa en riant et reçut une bourrade vengeresse sur l’épaule :  
« Tu n’as aucun coeur !  
\- Aïe ! Bordel, va taper dans un cognard ! Je te jure, tu serais un foutu bon batteur !  
\- Hors de question ! » rugit Sirius en sautant sur le dos de James qui, déséquilibré, heurta un panneau de lambris, entre deux portraits outrés, dans un terrible fracas. Peter et Remus s’effondrèrent sur place, se voyant déjà en retenue jusqu’à la fin de la semaine, du mois, voire de l’année.  
« Oh oh ooooh, chantonna James, la voix émoustillée.  
\- Je crois que ce château nous aime bien, finalement !... »  
Le panneau de lambris s’était ouvert sur un couloir dérobé...


	11. automne 1971 : souvenir de la samhain

_Un jour…_

La dernière semaine avant la Samhain apporta à la fois le premier match de Quidditch de l’année et la fête d’Halloween, elle provoqua conséquemment une excitation difficilement répressible. Toute l’école fut décorée de citrouilles gigantesques, guirlandes de feuilles volantes et certains élèves n’attendirent pas le 31 octobre pour jouer des tours, aussi la tablée de Narcissa eut-elle la mauvaise surprise de croquer à trop pleines dents dans une tarte aux pommes où avaient fondu des dragées surprises à l’oeuf pourri. Le mardi, ce fut une tarte à la crème qui éclata au visage de Crabbe, sans que personne ne pût savoir d’où cela était venu. Remus soupira, lui qui avait comme par hasard raconté ce gag cinématographique à ses amis la veille. Sirius était un sacré bon enchanteur quand il le voulait...  
Le mercredi, enfin, toute l’école réunie sur les gradins attendait fébrilement le coup de sifflet qui lancerait le jeu. Peter, Remus et Sirius bondirent avec un cri d’encouragement quand les douze balais décollèrent. Très vite, ils se pétrifièrent, un sourire admiratif identique collé sur leurs trois visages. Peter saisit le bras de Remus : « Il est…  
\- Incroyable…  
\- Incroyablement rapide ! »  
James se mouvait dans les airs avec une joie ! une aisance ! ... éclatantes. Il ressemblait à un dauphin. Sa souplesse, sa précision et sa rapidité étaient un ravissement de chaque instant, merveilleux à contempler.  
« Il est né pour le Quidditch... » murmura Remus, les yeux brillants.  
Il manquait un peu d’objectivité, mais ce n’était pas le seul : Thelma, la capitaine, elle-même commençait seulement à s’en rendre compte, après une douzaine d’entraînements. James savait éblouir par sa conduite épatante du balai et son élégance en vol, mais l’esprit d’équipe lui était encore une chose étrangère… Et pourtant quelle équipe ! Remus n’eût pas soupçonné pouvoir être si captivé par le jeu de leurs regards, leurs gestes si éloquents, leur stratégie qui offrait un modèle d’unité.  
« Mais POURQUOI TU PASSES MAINTENANT ?!  
\- La beauté du geste, Black ! rit Peter de le voir si tendu.  
\- L’action avant le geste, maugréa Sirius en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Ah bordel. Ah bordel. Ah bordel !!! MAIS !!! »  
Le balai de James venait d’être frôlé par un cognard, de _vraiment très près_. Le batteur alpagua le poursuiveur et si leur échange fut inaudible, il fut aisément traduit par Sirius qui souriait : «Pas de mauvaise foi, J. ... On t’a tous vu regarder vers les gradins au lieu de surveiller tes arrières !»  
Cela servit de leçon au jeune sportif qui s’investit alors dans le match. Peter ne lâchait pas le bras de Remus et le pressait inconsciemment à l’occasion d’une belle passe ou d’un moment de tension, et ce dernier eût été bien en peine de lui demander d’arrêter, aussi impliqué que son voisin.  
« Malek vient de descendre en piqué ! s’exclama la commentatrice, serait-ce possible… Mais OUI ! Le vif d’or vient d’être repéré ! Attention, Meecham s’élance également… La course est tendue… Oh quel mauvais coup ! Mais… Il semblerait bien que… Oui ! Malek l’a attrapé ! GRYFFONDOR L’EMPORTE ! »  
James fut le premier à étreindre Azzedine Malek et les deux joueurs suivirent le mouvement de joie de l’équipe vainqueur dans un splendide ballet aérien tandis que dans la tribune, des acclamations en fanfares éclataient au milieu d’étincelles rouge et or.

Après avoir célébré la victoire, des élèves de l’école improvisèrent une randonnée aérienne aux alentours du château. Sirius sourit en songeant que, même s’il n’était pas le plus jeune attrapeur du monde, son ami n’en demeurait pas moins un voltigeur exceptionnel… Et c’est à ce moment-là que James, trop confiant, fut déstabilisé par une rafale et manqua de tomber. Rendu encore plus fanfaron par son joli rattrapage, il adressa à son public un signe ironique de la main. Des exclamations taquines fusèrent. Il était comme ça. Un regard chaleureux, un rire contagieux, une façon irrésistible de ne pas se prendre au sérieux.

La fête se prolongea dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où régnait un fabuleux désordre de chants, de jeux, de filles qui se faisaient dédicacer les bras à la plume Décalco par James, un regard charmé vers Sirius au passage. Dans le premier feu de cheminée de l’année grillaient des chamallows et des pop corns que les sorciers plus avancés s’amusaient à projeter dans la bouche des plus jeunes, encore incapables d’utiliser le sortilège d’attraction. Tristan Jones avait apporté une guitare moldue et apprenait les chansons des Doors à ses compagnons de chambrée. Peter, affalé sur le tapis, aux pieds de Remus qui coulait dans le canapé, lançait des énigmes à ses proches avant que ne débutât une partie d’Ensors’up géante. Le coeur de Remus rayonnait de toutes les couleurs de ce beau soir d’octobre, ses amis à ses côtés, l’estomac rempli de bonbons, le ventre douloureux d’avoir trop ri et l’âme gorgée de leur présence bienveillante.


	12. automne 1971 : souvenir d'halloween

_Un jour…_

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, le lit de Sirius, à côté du sien, était déjà ouvert et vide. Après un mouvement d’inquiétude, il constata qu’il n’était pas en retard et sourit. C’était le 31 octobre, James et lui devaient déjà être glissés dans un couloir sombre pour faire une farce à Severus… La salle de bains serait déserte, ce qui l’arrangeait bien. Remus ôta sa chemise de pyjama, évitant de croiser dans la glace le reflet des cicatrices qui zébraient son torse, quand il se sentit tiré par le poignet vers une cabine qui se referma sur deux visages rieurs.  
« Oh misère, les gars… Vous pouviez pas simplement m’appeler quand j’étais habillé ?   
\- «  _On plaisante, on fait des bêtises, on ne sait pas quelle sera la prochaine surprise !_  » chantèrent-ils en choeur avant de pousser des rires diaboliques qui étaient encore à perfectionner.  
Remus pressa ses bras contre son torse pour se couvrir le plus possible. Il faisait sombre mais il n’échappa pas à ses amis que sa peau était lacérée, tout comme il n’échappa pas à Remus que…  
« Vos chev… !  
\- _Purpurissum Capillamentum_ ! » coupa Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur le crâne de Remus.  
Les garçon éternua. Il rouvrit les yeux. La mèche qui tombait son front était devenue aussi écarlate que les longues ondulations de Sirius et les épis de James. Il éclata de son rire silencieux.  
« Les déguisements sont interdits mais Dumbledore n’a pas parlé des coiffures... , expliqua James.  
\- Ça te va super bien, le rouge ! s’écria Sirius.  
\- Tant mieux, j’ai tendance à rougir facilement. D’ailleurs, ça commence à me mettre mal à l’aise de devoir prendre ma douche comme ça, avec vous, tout habillés, ici... »  
Sirius lui pinça les côtes en sortant, la langue pointant sous un sourire mutin, un diablotin pur jus.  
« Sirius, rends-moi ma serviette…  
\- Mais alleeez !  
\- Ça ne va pas partir au shampooing, la couleur, au moins ?  
\- Non, non : on ne sait pas comment ça part ! »

 

&

 

 

« Dix points de moins à Gryffondor, asséna implacablement le professeur Slughorn. Pour chaque tête rouge. J’en compte quatre.  
\- Mais alleeez ! Les autres professeurs n’ont rien dit !  
\- La victoire au Quidditch vous monte donc à la tête Potter ?  
\- Ah non, c’est pas Potter, le défendit Sirius, l’idée était de moi ! »  
Slughorn balaya les quatre têtes d’un coup de baguette et les cheveux reprirent leurs couleurs naturelles.  
« Si je revois la moindre mèche écarlate, je vous ferai astiquer mon bureau jusqu’au dernier recoin !   
\- Faut se détendre… » maugréa Sirius.  
Ils étaient chargés, ce jour-là, de préparer un baume pour soigner les brûlures et les garçons furent bienheureux de se réchauffer aux flammes des fourneaux, les cachots demeurant toujours glacés. « Comment font les Serpentards pour survivre dans leur salle commune ? » pesta Peter en frottant ses doigts pour qu’ils retrouvassent leur dextérité. Sirius, son binôme, n’en fichait pas une. Peter le pensait toujours fâché contre la punition du professeur, Remus le savait fâché contre une certaine forme de magie qu’il ne parvenait pas encore à cerner et James s’en fichait puisqu’il travaillait avec Remus. Ce qu’aucun d’eux ne savait, c’est que Slughorn avait retenu Sirius dans le couloir pour lui murmurer sur un ton désolé : « Sirius, Sirius… Voilà où ça vous mène. Quel gâchis ! Vous auriez été mieux chez nous, à Serpentard, j’ai connu toute votre famille, vous savez, une éducation stricte et brillante... Que je suis déçu. Je ne vois rien de bon pour vous dans la voie que vous avez prise.» C’était bien le truc des Serpentards, ça, de le harceler quand personne n’entendait, d’employer ce ton mielleux pour forcer la culpabilité. Cela dit, il n’eût pas voulu que ses amis les entendissent.  
« Sirius, si tu t’y mets pas, tu risques l’exclusion... supplia son voisin en lui fourrant un couteau dans les mains. Allez, n’importe quoi, fais semblant au moins ! »  
Sans un mot, Remus se pencha sur son épaule pour déposer sur sa planche des tiges d’aloe qu’il avait déjà parées.  
« Mais c’est de la triche ! » persifla Severus.  
James murmura : « Allez, on sait que tu ne le fais pas pour Slughorn. Tu peux pas rester immobile. »  
Et pourtant, Sirius se sentait piégé dans une terrible impasse. Il pressa nerveusement sous le pilon les feuilles, jusqu’à les réduire en purée. Peter soupira en constatant qu’elles étaient inutilisables mais au moins Slughorn l’avait vu s’activer...

 

Sitôt qu’ils eurent quitté les cachots, James ensorcela leurs tignasses de nouveau en chantant : «  _Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ? C’est pas nous ! C’est pas nous !_ »  
Et malgré sa rancune, Sirius ne put retenir un jappement de rire :  
« De quoi tu parles ?  
\- C’est un conte moldu ! Le Petit Chaperon rouge !  
\- Sauf que cette chanson-là, c’est celle des Trois Petits Cochons ! signala Peter.  
\- Trois ? L’un de nous est donc le loup…  
\- Je ne sais pas si je préfère être un loup ou un cochon...  
\- Mais je pensais à Slug quand j’ai dit ça ! gémit James.  
\- Je sais. Mais t’es nul en blagues, que veux-tu ?  
\- Au moins je t’ai rendu le sourire ! Bon, allez, c’est le week-end, et en plus c’est Halloween ! Il nous reste quelques heures pour peaufiner un plan machiavélique !   
\- Tu viens, Remus ? demanda Peter qui avait vu une ombre passer sur son visage.  
\- Bien sûr ! » sourit l’intéressé.

Les quatre garçons empruntèrent un escalier dérobé de la volière pour accéder au toit. Il faisait frais en cette soirée d’octobre, aussi se blottirent-ils autour d’un petit feu que Sirius avait allumé au bout de sa baguette.  
« Il ne manque que des marshmallows !   
- Eh, le lac commence à geler, vous savez si on a le droit de patiner en hiver ?   
- Ça doit être frustrant pour les moldus de ne pas pouvoir voler…  
\- Ça va, Sirius, les moldus le vivent bien... répliqua Remus que ce genre de remarque continuait d’agacer.  
- C’est les vacances de Noël, bientôt… J’arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà deux mois qu’on est ici. C’est passé si vite.   
\- C’est vrai…  
\- Vous rentrez chez vous ?  
\- Pas le choix, soupira Sirius.  
\- C’est si nul que ça, chez toi ?  
\- Un peu. Mais il y a mon frère ! »  
Sirius n’avait pas pensé à lui depuis longtemps. Aucun des deux n’avait écrit à l’autre. Il craignait ces retrouvailles, ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre mais il ne s’était pas non plus attendu à découvrir tout à coup combien Regulus lui manquait.  
« J’ai envie de le voir. »  
Les garçons parvinrent à ne pas être repérés, ni lors de leur conciliabule sur le toit, ni lorsqu’ils firent éclater des bombabouses dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Celle des Gryffondor fut inondée de faux sang en guise de représailles : « Le sol c’est de la lave, bande de pouilleux, va ! », les cris outrés de la Dame à la Licorne en résonnent encore. Peeves ayant bouché les canalisations, rien ne put être lavé avant le lendemain mais, dans le couloir inondé où il avait versé du savon sur l’eau dégorgée, espérant faire tomber quelques malheureux, fut organisé un gigantesque concours de glissades. Les fantômes prenaient des paris.  
La couleur dans les cheveux des garçons s’effaça doucement le lendemain matin, dans les premiers rayons du soleil qui les trouva endormis sur les tapis de la chambre, dans un immense fort de coussins, de couvertures et d’amitié où traînaient encore quelques bonbons.  
Sirius sentit quelque chose lui caresser le nez. Sans vouloir se réveiller, il grommela et tourna la tête. Une petite chose douce se pressa contre sa joue.  
« Achille. Ton chat. »  
La petite créature, adorable chatte blanche, un œil bleu, un œil vert, des oreilles roses, des pattes plus roses encore, s’affala franchement sur le visage de Sirius.  
« Félicitations, Sirius, tu auras été le premier à amener une fille dans ton lit…  
\- T’es dégueu, James. Dès le réveil. C’est violent.  
\- Techniquement on a tous dormi dans le même lit...  
\- T’es pire encore, Remus. Si angélique d’apparence... »  
La chatte d’Achille se frotta aux joues de Sirius, léchant amoureusement son nez.  
« J’aime pas les chats, gémit Sirius. Elle est en train de me coller des poils partout ! Enlevez-la ! »  
James était plié de rire, aussi Remus se dévoua-t-il pour le libérer. Mais il l’avait à peine regardée que la chatte s’enfuit en feulant et se réfugia sous le lit d’Achille, bondissant sur le ventre de Peter au passage.  
« Ben ? Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda ce dernier.  
\- Les animaux ne m’aiment pas trop, s’excusa Remus.  
\- C’est bizarre, t’es plutôt zen, comme gars, les chats aiment ça, d’habitude.   
\- C’est parce qu’il est super violent à l’intérieur, sous ses aspects angéliques... »  
Un silence tomba sur les amis.  
« Ah mais… Je déconnais, hein ! s’alarma James, les yeux bruns remplis d’inquiétude.  
\- Je sais, sourit Remus, brutalement secoué sans le montrer. Je savais pas quoi répondre…  
\- Faut répondre « Chut. », rappela Sirius.  
\- Eh ! T’as parlé en dormant, je crois, Remus !  
\- Ah bon ? paniqua l’intéressé. Euh, non : Chut. !  
\- Je me rappelle plus de ce que tu as dit.  
\- C’est Peter qui parle en dormant !  
\- « Je ne veux pas de Gargouille pour mon anniversaire ! »  
\- Trop de violence au réveil !! » gémit Peter.


	13. automne 1971 : souvenir d'une amie

_Un jour…_

Rien n’était plus apaisant, plus ressourçant, plus stimulant que la bibliothèque en automne. Les rayons d’un soleil orangé ou les brumes qui invitaient à l’isolement envahissaient les rayonnages odorants. La sagesse semblait s’exhaler des volumes que Remus brûlait de dévorer.  
Une de ses camarades, Lily, était seule à une table. Elle le salua discrètement lorsqu’il passa près d’elle.  
« Je croyais que tu étais malade.  
\- Non, ça va mieux. Je peux t’emprunter les cours d’aujourd’hui ?  
\- Tu es sérieux, dis-moi ! Mais tu as l’air encore fatigué.  
\- Non. »  
Il parcourut les parchemins de la jeune fille, satisfait de trouver des notes plus claires que celles de Peter, plus complètes que celles de James (bien que ses petits dessins animés dans les marges lui manquassent), et plus existantes que celles de Sirius.  
« Où sont tes copains bruyants ?  
\- Ils n’ont plus le droit de venir jusqu’à la fin du mois. »  
Elle sourit, un peu.  
« Demande-moi si tu as besoin d’explications.  
\- Merci. En sortilèges, vous avez pratiqué ?  
\- On a repris _diffindo_ parce que beaucoup n’y étaient pas arrivés la semaine dernière. Ceux qui ont réussi à déchirer un parchemin se sont entraînés sur des tissus et des cordages. Tu avais réussi, toi ?  
\- Le parchemin, oui, je n’ai pas essayé les autres.  
\- Si tu as envie, on s’entraînera plus tard dans la salle commune.  
\- Oui. Je suis déçu d’avoir manqué le cours d’Athenray.  
\- Je comprends ! C’est la meilleure prof. Enfin, avec Mme McGonagall.  
\- Je préfère aller dans la classe d’Athenray, on y est tellement bien… Dès que j’entre, je sais que je vais passer un bon moment. C’est détendu. »  
Lily sourit. Remus roula son parchemin et le lui rendit. Ils parcoururent et commentèrent quelques volumes - Remus retint des titres qui mettraient peut-être James et Sirius sur les pistes d’autres passages secrets -, discutèrent des cours de métamorphose, de la puissance inégalable de la voix de Binns, se demandèrent quelles formes prendraient leurs patronus, songeaient aux années à venir avec une soif de découverte exaltée que Remus ne rencontrait pas chez les nés sorciers. La soirée avançait à pas de velours, apportant dans ses bras tendres le réconfort dont il avait besoin en ce lendemain de pleine lune. Il sortit une barre de chocolat de son sac :  
« Tu en veux ?  
\- Toi ?! Une entorse au règlement ?! Je croyais que c’était James qui te… Mais si on est renvoyés ?!  
\- Eh, relax ! Tu comptes en mettre partout ou le manger ? »  
Elle rit en acceptant un morceau et, levant les yeux, ils aperçurent Severus Snape. Les deux garçons se toisèrent. Severus hésitait à s’asseoir à la table. Remus hésitait à l’inviter. Il choisit de se lever.  
« A plus tard. Merci pour les cours.   
\- Tu étais encore absent, Lupin ? »  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel et lui passa devant en marmonnant : « Et toi tu t’occupes encore des affaires des autres ! »


	14. hiver 1971 : souvenir de Yule

_Un jour…_

« Il FAUT qu’on trouve un moyen d’aller à Pré-au-lard ! »  
Samedi après-midi, quatre petites têtes à la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondor se languissaient en regardant en direction de la gare.  
« C’est trop _injuste_! En plus, ça doit être si beau en décembre... »  
Ils avaient passé la matinée à faire une bataille géante de boules de neige, avec d’autres premières années, s’entraînant sur aux sortilèges par la même occasion. Les projectiles de Remus et James décrivaient des trajectoires véloces, dignes de celles d’un Vif d’or, ceux de Sirius étaient les plus rapides mais explosaient souvent spontanément avant d’arriver à leur but, comme s’ils cédaient sous la pression d’une force invisible.  
Après le déjeuner, le château avait plongé dans une douce torpeur : les élèves les plus âgés s’étaient rendus au village (la préfète des Gryffondors, Cora, avait proposé de se cotiser afin d’acheter des bonbons et des jeux pour leur salle commune, et ils attendaient son retour avec impatience), les autres travaillaient à la bibliothèque ou s’étaient calfeutrés dans leurs salles communes respectives. Mais la paresse n’était pas au goût des quatre amis. Ils avaient bien déambulé sur le toit (et manqué de glisser), fait une course de balais (mais monsieur Huffenus les avait arrêtés car ils ne respectaient pas le périmètre imposé), réfléchi à quatre moyens de glisser une boule de neige dans le lit de Snape (mais à chaque fois la simple idée d’approcher son lit les repoussait), ils n’y pouvaient rien : l’agitation bouillait en eux et la curiosité leur collait à la peau...  
« C’est impossible qu’il n’y ait pas UN passage secret de Poudlard au village. Question de sécurité ! »  
_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire_ , songea Remus.  
« Imaginez qu’un incendie éclate… !  
\- Une invasion de goules…  
\- Un professeur dangereux...   
\- On n’a pas le choix : il _faut_ qu’on le trouve ! »  
Les garçons déplièrent sur le lit de James une foule de morceaux de parchemin sur lesquels ils avaient noté quelques repères du château et leurs observations. Remus fronça les sourcils en essayant d’y mettre de l’ordre.  
« Et ça, c’est quoi ?  
\- Ben la volière, ça se voit non ?  
\- En face de la tour des Serdaigle ?  
\- Mais non, elle va là, attends…  
-…  
\- Je sais plus.  
\- Et ça, c’est quoi ?  
\- L’infirmerie, c’est écrit dessus.  
\- C’est possible, mais tu as fait le terrain de sports à côté...   
\- Je n’y peux rien, ce château est malicieux… Tout change tout le temps !  
\- Donnez-moi un rouleau neuf, non, mieux ! Allons à la bibliothèque !  
\- Oh non. Je préfère explorer. On fera la carte une autre fois. »  
Les garçons ne trouvèrent pas de passage secret ce jour-là. Ils essayèrent leurs petits sortilèges de débutants sur quelques murs de pierre, s’amusèrent à grimper sur des corniches, aidèrent Hagrid à récolter du houx et du gui à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite « C’est bien parce que c’est vous... » soupirait le géant qui se savait incapable de leur résister.  
En fin de journée, Remus accepta d’aider Peter à terminer un essai qu’il avait « oublié ». Sirius et James se faisaient des passes avec une boule de neige qu’ils avaient ensorcelée pour ne pas qu’elle fondît à la chaleur de la salle commune.  
« Non, corrigea-t-il, tu sautes trop vite à la conclusion. Mme McGonagall a dit qu’il fallait détailler les étapes.  
\- Mais je ne sais pas faire…  
\- Regarde dans ton cours, tu as des modèles. Il faut refaire le même cheminement que ce plan-là. Tiens, là tu as un autre exemple.  
\- Tu me sauves, gémit Peter.  
\- Mais non… rougit Remus, tout est déjà là, t’as juste besoin de revoir ta méthode... »  
Si Sirius avait été capable de s’attarder sur ses émotions, il eût sans doute pu expliquer cette gêne qu’il ressentait à les voir travailler, si calmes, si complices. Mais il n’avait pas le loisir de s’attarder à réfléchir à ce genre de choses : c’était pour lui une question de survie. Il ne se figurait pas non plus les vacances qui l’attendaient, de crainte de… Il ne savait même pas. Deux semaines, rien que deux semaines… Cela passerait vite, ce qu’il fallait, c’était songer à la rentrée, voilà tout. Quand il retrouverait James et Peter, et leurs idées inépuisables de jeux qui bridaient son esprit tumultueux. Et Remus. Son mystère serein qui invitait beaucoup trop à songer, et son regard qui faisait naître le chaos.  
Alors Sirius n’y réfléchissait pas. C’était à peine s’il lui semblait manquer quelque chose. Mais travailler ? Oh non, ce n’était pas possible… James lui fit une passe. Il lança leur boule de neige en direction de Peter qui ne remarqua rien. Mais elle explosa avant d’avoir pu le toucher : Remus avait tendu la main pour l’empêcher de percuter son ami. Sa paume l’avait-elle même touchée ? Sirius ne le sut pas car Lily Evans poussa une exclamation de colère en recevant des éclaboussures sur son livre et ses cheveux. Remus se dépêcha de lever le parchemin de Peter, feignant de le lire, pour dissimuler son rire derrière, ne laissant dépasser qu’un regard doré auquel Sirius répondit en tirant la langue.  
C’est à ce moment que les grands rentrèrent, les joues et le nez rosis tant par le froid que les bièraubeurre. Ils parlaient du village avec un enthousiasme un peu exagéré, pour faire rager les petits comme l’exigeait la tradition mais ils portaient des sacs remplis de jeux et de friandises. Remus crut mourir de plaisir quand il croqua dans un chocolat à effet fondant, avec une petite pointe de beurre salé, qui était tiède comme s’il sortait du four et il en donna un à Sirius pour qu’il y goûtât, pendant que James et Peter se mettaient au défi de ne pas verser une seule larme en mangeant jusqu’au bout un bonbon explosif.  
« Et la cabane hurlante !  
\- La cabane hurlante ? demandèrent les premières années assemblés autour d’Alfonso et Ian, satisfaits de leur effet.  
\- Ça fait quelques mois qu’une vieille maison abandonnée de Pré-au-lard est hantée ! Même Dumbledore est venu l’inspecter, un soir de pleine lune, pour l’exorciser…  
\- Et alors ??  
\- Rien à faire. Ça continue. On entend des hurlements, des bruits de coups…  
\- Vous en avez entendu ?  
\- Oh que oui, des longs gémissements, des plaintes, des bruits de grattements…, mentirent les aînés. Mais c’est moins fort le jour.  
\- Et vous êtes allés voir ?!  
\- Naaaan… Dumbledore a déployé un sortilège pour nous empêcher d’approcher. Ça doit être drôlement dangereux…  
\- Si c’est au point que Dumbledore n’a pas réussi à l’arrêter, en effet... »  
Le chocolat de Remus lui pesait un peu sur l’estomac.  
« Bon, les gars... Les filles, je veux dire. Les tout le monde. Dumbledore, justement, a accepté qu’on organise une petite fête dans la salle commune, avant le départ en vacances ! Ce sera donc vendredi soir, puisque samedi matin, le train part à onze heures. »

Lorsque les élèves retrouvèrent leur salle commune après les cours du vendredi, ils furent saisis d’admiration et d’enchantement. La pièce ressemblait à un village miniature : des cabanes de coussins et de couvertures abritaient des étals débordants de bonbons, de chips, vin chaud et lait de poule ; il y avait même une machine à barbe à papa sous des loupiotes colorées de fête foraine, qui attira quelques commentaires déplacés sur l’intérêt d’une telle machine de moldus, mais Cora n’y prêta pas attention. Elle avait organisé une loterie de cadeaux, des stands de jeux... Chaque coin de pièce baignait dans une lumière et un parfum différents : cannelle, feu de bois, sapin ; d’ailleurs, Hagrid leur avait apporté un vrai sapin, en cachette, décoré de houx et de gui, et de flocons de neige agrandis, fascinants de délicatesse. Il va sans dire que le géant avait largement reçu sa part de friandises. Aux yeux de Remus, il ne manquait que de la musique pour que la soirée fût parfaite mais le rire de James, qui faisait une bataille de sortilèges avec les autres premières années, n’avait pas son pareil pour remplir les âmes d’allégresse, dans la pièce illuminée par des étincelles rouges, vertes et or.

Et quand la pièce se fût vidée, après l'heure du coucher, il n'y eut que Sirius, dont le regard n'était jamais vraiment loin de Remus, toujours pressé de le retrouver, pour le voir en secret, exécuter un petit pas de danse incongru et charmant en revenant de la salle de bains, et récolter une révérence du gui suspendu au sapin.


	15. hiver 1972 : souvenir d'un retour

_Un jour…_

Remus lutta pendant presque tout le trajet du retour à Poudlard, dans le train qui traversait les brumes moroses de janvier. La pleine lune, deux nuits auparavant l’avait terrassé comme jamais. Il fêterait bientôt ses douze ans mais il lui semblait que le loup en lui était bien plus développé et pressant ; et redoutable. Un vrai loup adulte, qui prenait toute la place dans ses cauchemars la nuit et le jour dans ses pensées. Les mauvais rêves qui émergeaient de plus en plus souvent le laissaient pantelant d’effroi et de dégoût, au bord du précipice. Remus n’était pas prêt à affronter ça. Et il n’y avait rien à faire.  
Il s’en voulait de ne pas être une compagnie joyeuse en ces jours prometteurs de début d’année. James et Peter se désolaient de le voir si abattu et personne ne savait quoi se dire. Il raconta vaguement que sa mère était malade, et il avait déjà failli oublier cette histoire lorsqu’il se réveilla en sursaut d’une sieste, après avoir éventré celle-ci et s’être délecté de ses entrailles au point qu’il se léchait les lèvres en dormant. Quelqu’un avait posé une cape sur ses épaules avant de sortir, probablement pour rejoindre des camarades d’humeur plus joueuse. Il entendit un rire familier au loin et ferma les yeux, c’est bien... Ça ne peut pas durer… ça ne continuera pas longtemps comme ça, ma mélancolie, mes humeurs inconstantes… et... Le souvenir de son rêve lui arracha un haut le cœur. Il avait encore en bouche le goût du sang si précis, métallique, brûlant ; sa viande dans la gorge, une boule infecte qu’il eût voulu pouvoir vomir alors que dans son ventre s’épanouissait une sensation de plénitude insupportable. Et si je devenais dangereux de jour aussi ?  
Personne ne vit Sirius dans le train, il n’avait pas écrit de toutes les vacances aussi cette préoccupation ajouta à l’obscurité dans laquelle baignait cette décidément triste journée de janvier. Mas il arriva enfin dans la soirée par cheminette dans le bureau de Slughorn, le crâne de nouveau rasé.  
« Mes parents n’ont pas voulu que je perde mon temps dans le train. Dumbledore n’était pas d’accord mais Slug a évidemment cédé... marmonna-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bains, vide en cette heure tardive.  
\- Tes cheveux ? proposa James.  
\- Plus tard. Peut-être.  
\- Tu as reçu mes lettres ? » demanda maladroitement Remus.  
« Tes... ? »  
Remus mettrait du temps à comprendre qui se passa ensuite. En un éclair, une cascade d’émotions avait déchiré le regard d’acier de Sirius. La colère dominait, persista et Remus craignit d’avoir été trop pressant, jusqu’à ce que Sirius répondît :  
« Ah. Oui. Désolé mais j’étais occupé. »  
Remus tourna lentement la tête vers James pour rencontrer son regard qui dégageait le même horrible soupçon. Sirius soupira, récupéra son visage perdu entre le miroir et son reflet et s’enferma dans une cabine pour faire couler une douche très chaude, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. La pièce fut bientôt baignée dans des nuages moites qui faisaient pulser douloureusement le sang dans les blessures de Remus.  
« Ton frère va bien ?  
\- Oui oui.   
- Tu as été gâté ?  
\- Trop. »  
Entre deux menaces, en effet, sa famille l’avait couvert de richesses pour mieux le faire chanter. Ce « trop » n’invitait pas à poursuivre la conversation. James et Remus n’osaient même plus se regarder.  
« Vous êtes pas obligés de rester là.  
\- Eh, ça fait deux semaines qu’on ne t’a pas vu ! On est content d’être avec toi ! »  
Il y eut un silence. L’eau avait cessé de couler.  
« Oui, moi aussi. Je suis juste fatigué. Il y avait toute la famille pendant deux semaines. »  
Il sortit enfin de sa cabine. La douche n’avait pas détendu ses traits durs et nerveux, son regard fuyait. Impénétrable. Pire : méconnaissable. Remus, qui s’attendait naïvement à retrouver son visage mutin encadré de longues mèches noires, reçut le même choc pour la seconde fois, avant que main froide de la révélation ne le gliflât : ce n’est pas lui. Où est notre Sirius ? Je ne le reconnais pas. Il n’est pas de retour parmi nous.  
Et puis surgit une autre question, plus insidieuse, plus effrayante, qui serra des griffes de glace autour de son cœur : que lui ont-ils fait ?

Sirius était couché. Remus hésita puis effleura doucement le rideau du baldaquin en appelant son nom. Un chuchotis lui répondit : « Je suis fatigué.» Pas laisse-moi, ou tais-toi, non. Je suis fatigué. Il ferma les yeux, sa main caressait le doux tissu du rideau pourpre et, un peu plus haut, la blessure de son bras continuait de brûler. Les pleines lunes devenaient insupportables, et Sirius était méconnaissable.  
Mais ils étaient revenus.

« Dors, tu es en sécurité ici. »  
Et puis :  
« Nous nous retrouverons. »

 

« A demain »


	16. hiver 1972 : souvenir d'un foyer

_Un jour…_

« James, tu me demandes à _moi_ de trouver un moyen de remonter le moral à Sirius ? »  
Ils avançaient dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle où ils espéraient retrouver Sirius qu’ils n’avaient pas vu dans la chambre.  
« Ben… Pourquoi pas ?  
\- C’est avec toi qu’il s’amuse le plus !  
\- C’est toi le plus intelligent !  
\- Pas du tout… et certainement pas pour inventer des bêtises !   
\- Remuuuus !  
\- Jaaaaames !  
\- Peteeeeeer !  
\- Mais ! Je n’ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi ! s’indigna ce dernier.   
\- Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je te dirais de lui laisser le temps de décompresser, pour qu’il nous parle…  
\- ...Mais on n’a pas le temps ! et il n’aime pas parler, conclut James. Bon, eh bien place au roi des méfaits ! »  
Sirius était effectivement attablé, son crâne blanc et son air revêche dissuadaient quiconque de s’asseoir autour de lui, comme un halo. Il avait le nez dans un bol de café où trempaient des morceaux de pain pleins de confiture et des flocons d’avoine qu’il touillait machinalement.  
« La cuisine des elfes peut sembler fade mais tu exagères, rit Peter en lui pressant l’épaule avant de s’installer en face de lui avec James.  
« Bien dormi ?  
\- Hum.   
\- Oui, je comprends. Moi aussi ça me déprime d’être rentré pour commencer par un cours d’histoire. »  
Remus sourit à Lily qui s’installait à leur table avec Marlene McKinnon.  
« Tout me semblait étrange ces deux dernières semaines, s’exclama celle-ci. C’est fou comme c’est allé vite, je veux dire, comme je me suis habituée à vivre ici, à la magie...  
\- C’est sans doute parce que tu as toujours eu ça en toi, supposa Lily. Tu appartiens peut-être plus à ce monde-ci qu’à celui que tu as connu.   
\- Possible… C’est un peu... bizarre. Oh du miel ! Tu peux m’en donner Remus ? Ça fait longtemps que je n’en ai pas mangé !  
\- T’en n’as pas chez toi ? lança Sirius. C’est pas réservé au sorciers pourtant !  
\- Et la connerie c’est réservé aux Black, ou bien ? » rétorqua Marlene en lui adressant un geste sur l’indécence duquel les morales sorcières et moldues s’accordent.  
Deux des amis de Sirius prirent garde à ne pas rire de sa repartie, et le troisième éprouva quelques difficultés à avaler une bouchée de porridge qui l’écœurait tout à coup. C’est normal, se persuada-t-il. Tout comme c’est normal qu’ils fassent des blagues douteuses sur les loups. A leur place je ferais sûrement pareil.  
James lançait des boulettes de pain à la tête renfrognée de Sirius.  
« Siriuuuuuus.  
Siriiiiiiiius !  
Ssssssssir…  
\- Arrête. »  
Un projectile lui atterrit dans la bouche pendant qu’il prononçait ce mot. James éclata de rire.

Le plus grand défaut de James, c’était qu’il était irrésistible.

&

 

Ils n’étaient plus que cinq ou six élèves à sortir encore une plume et un parchemin lorsque Binns traversait le tableau, mais s’équiper une tranche de pain, c’était inédit. James détacha une boulette de son toast et chuchota à Sirius : « dix points pour le corps, vingt pour la tête » avant de la projeter vers Binns. Elle atterrit sur le bureau. Le reste de la classe étant perdu dans ses pensées ou rendormi, ils ne furent que deux ou trois à retenir leur souffle. Le professeur ne manifesta aucune gêne, poursuivant son étude du chamanisme hyperboréen pré-socratique. Sirius eut un petit soupir méprisant mais découpa une autre boulette de pain.  
« Non ! » asséna sèchement Lily.  
Sirius lança. Elle effleura la main de Binns. Toujours aucune réaction. James commençait à rire. Sa deuxième boulette traversa le chapeau pointu.  
« Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ! »  
Sirius lança en direction de Lily, atteignit malheureusement Severus, qui, le (long) nez sur sa feuille et les (longs) cheveux dessinant un rideau autour de son champ de vision, ne comprit pas d’où cela venait. James frappa dans le dos de Sirius : « Tu ne seras jamais poursuiveur, tu lances trop mal. Mais chapeau quand même ! » Severus, qui venait d’apprendre par Lily ce qui lui était arrivé, roula son parchemin en boule et le projeta vers Sirius qui le dégagea d’un geste violent du bras. James crut l’entendre pester « Foutu Serpentard ! » mais la boule atteignit Binns qui leva enfin les yeux de ses fiches. Il demeura impassible pendant si longtemps que Remus songea que ce devait être la première fois qu’il était interrompu. La classe se tendit dans un silence nerveux. Puis, Binns sembla se souvenir et déclara :  
« Moins vingt points pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Dark, sortez de ma classe ».  
Sirius sembla peser le pour et le contre d’une provocation sur son nom mais se résigna et sortit, trop heureux d’être libéré, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
James voulut se lever mais Binns l’arrêta : « Pas vous Butters.   
\- Mais moi aussi je…  
\- Vous restez. »

 

&

 

Remus courut presque jusqu’à la serre n°3 où avait lieu le cours suivant. A son grand soulagement, Sirius était là, assis par terre, les mains parcourant son crâne, encore étonnées de ne pas couler dans une chevelure floue. Remus se glissa à côté de lui. Hanté par ses propres démons qui ne l’avaient pas laissé dormir, il était trop fatigué pour trouver quelque chose d’intelligent à dire mais pas assez pour cesser de se trouver stupide. Le mutisme nébuleux de Sirius pesait comme l’ombre d’un détraqueur. Alors, il lui tendit une barre de chocolat. Sirius fit la grimace mais accepta un carré. Il le laissa fondre dans sa bouche, résistant à l’envie de le mordre. Il avait envie de mordre dans la trop profonde gentillesse de Remus, une gentillesse qui n’avait rien d’artificiel, si éclatante qu’elle le portait sans l’étouffer, et dont les rayons déchiraient sa carapace avec un bruit divin. Trop de paradoxes. Trop d’interdits. Trop terrible Remus, beaucoup trop inconscient.  
Il rit, rien que d’y penser.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Rien. »  
Sirius alla chercher un autre carré dans sa main.

Pendant le cours de botanique, ils furent chargés de tailler des lianes octopodes qui agitaient paresseusement leurs tentacules aux extrémités sensibles. Remus, le bras moteur toujours blessé, ne s’était pas préparé à leur résistance et son sécateur lui échappa quand la douleur irradia sa chair.  
« Tu as quoi au bras ? demanda son voisin, Oscar Grimm.  
\- Rien, je me… suis brûlé.  
\- Ah ouais ? Mais avec quoi ?  
\- De l’eau bouillante... ?  
\- Mais c’est vachement… »  
Sirius tapa du poing sur la table.  
« Je me suis brûlé, point.   
\- Mais enfin...  
\- Mais avale ta curiosité, mec ! aboya Sirius. Tu vois pas qu’il ne veut pas parler !?»  
Remus se frotta les yeux. Il n’était que midi et il avait l’impression d’avoir enfilé sa première semaine sans dormir ni manger.  
Et il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises.

  
Lorsqu’ils sortirent, Achille et James faisaient des passes avec le sac de ce dernier. James enroula la lanière autour de son poignet pour lui donner de l’élan. Ce fut une réussite et le sac atterrit sur le toit de la serre.  
« Merde… soupira James.  
\- MERDE ! cria Peter, s’agrippant au bras blessé de Remus, en voyant Sirius s’élancer et grimper le mur recouvert de lierre pour le récupérer.  
\- Ton idée, pour distraire Sirius, c’est de le faire renvoyer ou bien ? s’emporta Remus.  
\- Je... »  
Remus avait déjà lancé contre Sirius son propre sortilège de chatouillis.  
Or Sirius n’était pas chatouilleux.  
Il continua son ascension. Madame Chourave arrivait. Peter se précipita vers elle pour lui demander de rouvrir la serre, il avait oublié son écharpe à l’intérieur.  
« Celle que vous portez?  
\- Oui, non, c’est celle de Sirius. James. J’ai oublié mes moufles en fait. »  
Sirius, arrivé sur le toit, jeta son sac à James qui le reçut en pleine tête, trop pétrifié pour le rattraper. « Wow, quel poursuiveur ! » se moqua-t-il.  
_Bordel, descends Sirius !_ hurlait Remus intérieurement. _NON ! Pas comme ça !_  
Sirius regardait le sol, les pieds au bord du vide. Il se pencha, comme s’il jaugeait la possibilité de sauter. Il s’arrêta vraiment, et plus personne ne riait et plus personne ne craignait que Mme Chourave arrivât.  
« Sirius.» appela simplement James.  
Sirius baissa les yeux vers lui. Il grimaça un faux sourire. James éclata de rire.  
Quand il entama enfin la descente, le lierre du mur sinua pour lui dessiner des prises.

 

&

 

«Oh ! Sirius ! Mon cousin traître au sang, mon chatouilleur… »  
Oh, misère, Crabbe. Crabbe au déjeuner. Crabbe, mon cousin consanguin, ma plaie purulente, Crabbe, qui a passé les fêtes à me ronger les nerfs sans que je ne puisse lui en asséner une bonne.  
« Je vois que notre petit rebelle ne s’est pas arrangé malgré nos avertissements, à Noël. Toujours à faire le chien, à traîner avec des sangs-mêlés, chien à Lup…  
\- _Dermatit pruriens_  !   
\- Qu’est-ce… Ah… Aaah ! »  
Le sorcier se gratta frénétiquement les bras puis la poitrine, se contorsionnant pour atteindre son dos et, avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de sortir de sa stupeur, commença à se déshabiller, devant tout le monde. Des plaques rouges recouvraient son corps, ondulant sous l’effet du sortilège.  
« C’est affreux, ça gratte, aaah !!!   
\- _FINITE INCANTATEM_! Rugit McGonagall. Qu’est-ce que tout cela ? Messieurs Goyle et Ferney, emmenez votre camarade à l’infirmerie. Monsieur Black, suivez-moi. »

  
« On va le perdre » se dit l’enchanteresse qui n’était pourtant pas connue pour son défaitisme.  
Mais rien n’était simple dans l’esprit du jeune, si jeune garçon qui lui était confié. Il avait tout d’une bombe à retardement. On le serait à moins, quand sa propre famille exercerait une pression accablante contre soi. La rivalité qui empoisonnait les relations entre Gryffondor et Serpentard touchait son point culminant dans cette petite personne…  
« Monsieur Black, depuis le début de l’année, vous n’avez fourni aucun travail en classe. J’ai pu constater vos compétences en sortilèges. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous reposer éternellement sur les lauriers des Black et estimer que votre lignée vous dispense de travailler. Rien n’est inné, rien ne vous est dû. »  
Sirius sentit la colère monter mais au lieu de crier « vous ne comprenez rien ! » ou de rire avec détachement, il sentit lui échapper ces simples mots :  
« Je sais tout cela. »  
Cela voulait dire :  
_Comprenez-moi !_  
« Monsieur Black… Vous ne pouvez pas rejeter en bloc le monde de la magie par peur d’y retrouver vos parents.  
\- Je n’ai pas peur de mes parents ! »  
La professeure secoua la tête intérieurement. Bien sûr que le jeune cœur de lion n’allait pas le reconnaître. Peu importe. Mais qu’il entende cela. Qu’il s’autorise cela.  
« Parce que ce que vous accomplirez ici, à Poudlard, et la façon dont vous vous accomplirez ne concerne en rien vos parents. Vous vivez désormais dans votre maison, entre nos murs, entouré de vos amis et encadré par vos professeurs, sous l’autorité du plus grand magicien du monde, à laquelle personne ne s’oppose. Alors vous êtes ici le centre de votre histoire et non plus un élément d’une famille qui vous dépasse »  
_Et vous oppresse_ , ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

 

&

 

 

James était parti à son entraînement de Quidditch. Remus et lui ne s’étaient pas vraiment parlé de l’après-midi. Le soir tombait à présent, le dîner allait bientôt être servi. Les garçons jouaient aux cartes dans la salle commune. Remus s’étendit sur son lit, rideau ouvert côté fenêtre où la lune à peine diminuée semblait le narguer. Il ferma les yeux, l’esprit bourdonnant. _Ne dors pas !_ Il fallait trouver la force d’aller chercher Sirius... Un chaos d’étoiles mortes dansa sur ses paupières.  
Un son ténu de froissement le ramena à la conscience.  
« Remus ? »  
Sirius ouvrit le rideau du lit. Dans la demi-pénombre, il chercha son visage un peu trop pâle, strié de cicatrices argentées, comme une pierre de lune. Il rencontra son regard un peu trop brillant, comme enfiévré, ses iris d’un or auquel rien ne pouvait ôter la chaleur.  
« Tu es malade ?  
\- Je suis juste fatigué. »  
Sirius hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur son lit, en face. Remus se redressa pour s’asseoir.  
Un silence. Sa respiration. Puis Sirius passa une main sur sa tête, comme s’il repoussait ses cheveux. Quand il releva les yeux, Remus secoua la tête avec une mimique exagérément désapprobatrice. Sirius éclata de rire, enfin.  
« Oui, d’accord. Il faut que James m’arrange ça !   
\- Viens, on va le chercher. »  
Sirius chipa une chocogrenouille qui traînait sur une table, en passant dans la salle commune.  
« Je t’en donnerai une autre ! » lança-t-il à Ian qui grommelait.  
Ils laissèrent fondre chacun une moitié sur leur langue réconfortée, en descendant les escaliers.  
« Je ne connais pas de magie plus puissante que celle du chocolat. » déclara Sirius.

 

&

 

Pendant le repas, Peeves fit éclater un feu d’artifice dans la soupe. C’était sa façon de souhaiter la bonne année.  
Cela faisait beaucoup pour une journée de rentrée.  
Mais ils étaient enfin rentrés.


	17. hiver 1972 : souvenir d'une sensation

_Un jour…_

Les élèves de première année devaient tous passer leur brevet de vol, aussi des cours leur étaient-ils dispensés toutes les semaines et Sirius découvrit qu’il adorait voler. Il accompagnait parfois en balai Remus, qui courait toujours régulièrement. Si ses parents avaient pu le voir, chaussé de baskets moldues défraîchies, à faire inlassablement le tour du lac… Un sentiment proche de la pitié lui serrait le cœur. Il y avait quelque chose de triste… Sa solitude, peut-être. « Ça ne me dérange pas d’être seul ! » souriait Remus en s’élançant, inconscient de son incongruité. Alors Sirius le suivait parfois à balai, s’amusant à caracoler dans des figures improbables, plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, qui pétrifiaient parfois son ami.  
« Je t’interdis de tomber ! prévint Remus, les mains en porte-voix, arrêté dans sa course.  
\- Mais noooon… frimait-il.  
\- Tu me déconcentres ! »  
Et il courait à nouveau, à longues foulées élastiques.  
Mais le balai n’était plus vraiment utilisé pour se déplacer : le portoloin et la transplanation étaient bien plus discrets, pratiques et rapides. Si Sirius aimait tant voler, ce n’était pas par nostalgie, il éprouvait un plaisir incomparable à dessiner ces figures en l’air, à tenir contre lui son moyen de transport, à sentir sa puissance, l’air autour de lui, et surtout sa propre vulnérabilité qu’il défiait inlassablement.

Un jour où il fut sanctionné pour n’avoir pas tenu assis sur son banc, James revint à la charge : « Tu serais un foutu bon batteur de Quidditch ! » Une nouvelle fois, Sirius déclina la proposition et lui envoya une bourrade bien sentie dans l’épaule. « Bordel. Va taper dans un cognard, j’te jure ! ».

Ce fut après un match particulièrement ardent contre les Poufsouffle (James avait failli se faire percuter par un cognard à deux reprises avant de marquer le but décisif) que Sirius se décida à affronter le regard de la très exigeante capitaine Thelma. Sans doute la lettre que ses parents lui avaient adressée le matin-même et que personne n’avait pu lire y était pour quelque chose. Sûrement le fait qu’il eût été surpris à frapper de façon répétitive le mur près des toilettes des garçons et que c’était là l’ultimatum de Mme McGonagall : s’accorder un défouloir ou risquer une sanction qui ne résoudrait rien. S’ajoutait à cela le plaisir de passer du temps avec James et son équipe si chaleureuse. Bref, Sirius dépassa la fierté mal placée que sa famille lui avait insufflée et s’autorisa à frapper dans quelques cognards avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Traquer, surprendre, tension, pression, vitesse et précision et PAF ! Choc, puissance brute, la douleur qui irradie les bras, et cette violente satisfaction. Toute sa tension était retombée, il avait envie de rire. C’était comme casser toute la vaisselle de cristal des ancêtres. Il termina l’entraînement le nez en sang, avec enfin l’impression d’être vivant. « On ne prend pas de première année dans l’équipe, tu ne feras pas le poids face à un gars de quinze ou seize ans. Par contre, viens t’entraîner le mercredi, tu pourras être remplaçant exceptionnel, tu as la niaque pour devenir un sacré batteur, dans quelques années. »


	18. hiver 1972 : souvenir d'une expédition

_Un jour…_

En ces temps rudes d’hiver, sur les sommets de l’Ecosse, sous sa couverture de neige, le château invitait au repos. Les professeurs, non. Sirius n’aimait pas l’hiver, qui l’empêchait d’aller jouer dehors et aimait encore moins les professeurs qui l’avaient chargé de devoirs. Dans la salle commune, les préfets et quelques membres des classes supérieures aidaient les plus jeunes à travailler. Sirius soupira à fendre l’âme, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre :  
« Il y a Achille et Ali dehors !  
\- Tu iras les rejoindre plus tard, termine ton essai ! le rappela Cora.  
\- Non mais c’est bon, j’ai tout en tête, j’écrirai plus tard.  
\- Raison de plus. Tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu n’auras rien écrit.  
\- T’es pas ma mère !  
\- Non, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyé ! Allez, tu t’y mets, dans une heure, ce sera fini ! »  
Il soupira et ramena ses jambes vers la salle. Un feu magnifique flambait dans la cheminée. Remus et James plaisantaient en terminant leur rédaction. Il y avait des bonbons dans un saladier, une ardoise qui rappelait l’anniversaire d’Azzedine, des rideaux d’un beau rouge profond qui, il s’en était rendu compte récemment, lui réjouissait la vue, ses coéquipiers de Quidditch, les camarades qui partageaient ses repas, son dortoir, des chamailleries et des courses de balai, et, quand il eût terminé de faire le tour de la pièce du regard, Cora qui lui adressa un clin d’oeil.  
Sirius avait changé. Il allait mieux. Il était plus attentif en classe et ses talents de sorcier s’épanouissaient désormais. Seule l’Histoire de la Magie le braquait encore et ce n’était pas que la faute de l’ennuyeux professeur Binns.  
Il retrouva sa place à côté de Remus et parcourut ses notes avec curiosité. Elles étaient toujours agencées de façon unique, comme une spirale ou une nébuleuse, apparemment désordonnées, en mouvement, mais son ami s’y retrouvait avec aisance.  
« Qu’est-ce qui a tout foutu en l’air ?  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je t’ai entendu parler de Merlin à James. Les moldus l’aiment bien. Circé n’a pas été brûlée. Dans tes histoires, tout le monde vit en harmonie. Pourquoi les moldus se sont détournés de nous ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Il y a plusieurs raisons qui me viennent en tête. Il y a peut-être le fait que la magie fait agir des forces obscures qui sont inaccessibles aux moldus, dont ils se sentent préservés. Et puis, les moldus, comme tous les humains, ont peur de l’étrange.  
\- Plus que nous, affirma Sirius. Les sorciers sont beaucoup plus tolérants.  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Si.  
\- Il y a des créatures qui sont mal considérées.  
\- Tu penses à quoi ? »  
Remus hésita. Et si… ? Et si… espérait-il, accompagné par les iris gris orage de Sirius.  
« Je… J’ai pas d’idée là. »  
Il détourna le regard en poursuivant :  
« Et je pense qu’il y a de la jalousie, de constater que certains sont « élus » et d’autres pas. »  
Lily, à la table à côté, leva la tête.  
« On pourrait mettre nos pouvoirs à leur disposition.  
\- C’est inconcevable ! sourit tristement James. Enfin, pour certains sorciers… On ne peut pas se mettre au service des moldus.  
\- Si ça entrait dans les accords entre sorciers et moldus, si c’était fixé légalement… intervint Lily.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment, objecta Remus. Je ne sais pas si c’est impossible, mais même moi qui suis de sang mêlé, je ne vois pas comment. Ce serait forcément déséquilibré, on nous en demanderait toujours plus…  
\- Pas s’il y a des lois ! insista-t-elle.  
\- Si on a des pouvoirs, on peut les utiliser pour défendre ceux qui n’en ont pas ! ajouta Marlene. Pourquoi les moldus ne comprennent pas ça ?  
\- Tous les sorciers ne le comprennent pas non plus... S’ils étaient d’accord entre eux, déjà, ça serait plus simple.»  
Cora intervint :  
« Tous, sorciers et moldus, ils veulent tous plus de pouvoir, plus de progrès… On se protège en se cachant, pour ne pas être chassés mais aussi pour ne pas être exploités.  
\- Et c’est douloureux pour tout le monde, conclut Remus en regardant Marlene.  
\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? reprit Sirius.  
\- Je ne sais pas où tout ça nous mène. J’essaie de te répondre. Ce n’est plus harmonieux. Sans doute parce qu’à la base, c’est déséquilibré. Il y a les élus qui ont le pouvoir, et les autres.  
\- Qui ont la mythologie. »  
Remus sourit.  
« Tu commences à comprendre.  
\- Tu as apporté des livres moldus.  
\- Oui, je… En fait, c’était pour le travail et…  
\- Arrête, je ne dis pas que c’est mal. »  
Mais il ne demanda pas à les lire. Il n’ajouta rien d’autre. Ses yeux disaient : C’est nouveau et ça me fait peur. Et je ne suis pas prêt encore à lire des livres qui remettent en question tout ce qu’on m’a toujours appris.

« Finis cette dissertation, ne change pas de sujet.  
\- J’aurai quoi en échange ?  
\- Euh.. Une bonne note ?  
\- Pfff…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je fais un effort, tu en fais un...  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ???  
\- Que tu viennes avec nous dans le cou…  
\- Oh Sirius, pité !  
\- Mais alleeeeeeeez ! »

Lors de leur première sanction en automne, il n’était pas tombé dans l’oreille d’un (ni de deux) sourd que madame McGonagall avait parlé d’un _couloir_ , derrière la porte en bois, dans les corridors des cachots, au lieu du mur qu’ils avaient découvert.  
« C’est logique, qui bâtirait un mur derrière une porte ?  
\- Elle a été condamnée, il faut qu’on découvre !  
\- Pourquoi vous avez besoin que je vienne ?!  
\- Tu es malin, tu trouveras sûrement comment ouvrir ce couloir. Et si ça tourne mal, tu sauras nous sortir des embrouilles !  
\- Je ne suis pas plus malin que...  
\- Remus… C’est mieux quand tu es avec nous.  
\- Je.  
\- Chut. »

Les garçons quittèrent leur dortoir quand Peter commença à marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête, après s’être endormi. Sirius attrapa le bras de Remus pour lui éviter de marcher sur une des planches du parquet.  
« Celle-là grince ! murmura-t-il.  
\- Non mais vraiment… ?  
\- Oui, j’ai tout testé, qu’est-ce que tu crois ! Je prépare bien mes expéditions ! »  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu souris Remus…  
\- Absolument pas !  
\- Si tu souriiiiiis !  
\- Mais tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer ! »   
James ouvrait la voie. Les garçons descendirent les escaliers de pierre de la tour des Gryffondor, s’amusant à croire entendre un bruit pour se cacher dans les alcôves des fenêtres. « Simulation réussie ! » James exécuta une prière à Merlin en passant devant la salle des trophées. Sirius pila devant la salle de bains des préfets : « Il faut qu’on trouve le mot de passe, il paraît qu’on peut plonger et nager dans la baignoire tellement elle est gigantesque !  
\- Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas préfet, plutôt ?  
\- Toi, tu seras préfet, et tu me donneras le mot de passe !  
\- Si on est pris cette nuit, je pense que mes chances seront aussi grillées que les tiennes ! »  
Il eût été miraculeux qu’ils atteignissent les cachots, à l’autre bout du château, sans se faire repérer par un préfet, un fantôme, un tableau rapporteur, un professeur… Mais Remus se laissa prendre au jeu, glissant dans les couloirs comme une ombre entre ses deux camarades. Le défi d’aller le plus loin possible le titillait de façon extraordinaire… Cela ressemblait à une mission secrète comme celles que son père racontait. C’était ainsi qu’il avait rencontré sa mère. _Et moi, c’est ainsi que j’ai rencontré mes amis_ , réalisa-t-il, le cœur battant plus encore que lors de leur première randonnée à balai ou que la soirée de la Samhain. Il se sentait stimulé, poussé dans les extrémités de ses pouvoirs, incroyablement encouragé. Il se sentait protégé par leur présence et s’ils étaient pris, ils le seraient ensemble et ce serait une nouvelle aventure. Il se sentait invincible.  
Jusqu’à ce que ses oreilles frémissent.  
« C’était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en tirant James par le bras pour qu’il se cachât avec lui derrière un pilier.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Chut... »  
Plus rien.  
« Je vais voir. »  
Il s’accroupit et glissa un regard.  
« Oh ! c’est juste un chat !  
\- Miss Teigne ?  
\- Non, c’est un joli chat.  
\- J’aime pas les chats, gémit Sirius.  
\- Celui là m’aime bien », murmura Remus en voyant le félin approcher.  
Il leva la main pour le caresser mais le chat posa sur ses doigts une patte autoritaire.  
« C’est un peu présomptueux Monsieur Lupin. »

Remus se sentit défaillir en reconnaissant la voix de madame McGonagall. Le chat se métamorphosa, arrachant à James et Sirius, pas démontés, des exclamations d’admiration sincère :  
« Vous êtes une Animagus ! Mais vous êtes décidément trop forte !  
\- C’était magnifique ! Vous pouvez le refaire ? »

Soixante points de moins à Gryffondor et deux jours plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans les cuisines à récurer les tonneaux à marinades, sur le temps d’entraînement au Quidditch, bien entendu.  
« Je vais vomir… prévint James. Plus jamais je ne pourrai avaler de poisson…  
\- Plains-toi, rétorqua Remus, les yeux gonflés de larmes, ce raifort est en train d’assassiner mon odorat.  
\- Oh, mon petit James… sourit Sirius qui avait écopé d’un tonneau où persistaient quelques vapeurs de vin rouge. Ça va alleeeeeer, tu fais toujours une montagne de rien…  
\- Non mais, comment tu oses… !!! »  
James balança son éponge à la tête de Sirius. Un bloc de mousse coula sur une de ses précieuses mèches brunes.  
« James ! » menaça-t-il en s’approchant de son ami, déjà hilare. James lança la bouteille de savon à Remus qui en fit gicler sur le sol où Sirius glissa, battit des bras pour se rattraper sous les rires de ses amis. « Remus ! » Il lui avait déjà sauté dessus pour le déstabiliser et James les rejoignit bientôt dans une mêlée indistincte de bras agrippés aux épaules, de pieds enroulés autour de chevilles et de rires, de rires… C’était la première fois que James et Sirius entendaient Remus rire aux éclats.  
« Qui eût cru qu’il ne lui fallait rien d’autre qu’une bonne petite retenue ?! »


	19. Hiver 1972 : souvenir d'un éveil

Un jour...

_Extase. De l'anticipation._

_Le coeur battant, les nerfs tendus, les muscles prêts à bondir. La puissance qui s'accumule, la confiance, inébranlable. Tous les poils étaient hérissés, qui onduleent délicieusement sur la peau._

_Je suis le maître._

_Plaisir. Du secret._

_Se tapir dans l'ombre, cape de ténèbres. Le regard perce l'obscurité, la nuit entière est mon domaine. Quelques pas, ventre à terre. Étincelles d'excitation qui parcouraient le corps, les nerfs._

_Excitation. De la traque._

_Plus loin, les garçons courent, innocents, délicieusement bruyants, leurs cris de joie aguichent, présages de sensations plus fortes, plus ardentes._

_Dans le ventre, une chaleur inouïe s'élargit._

_Désir. De l'odeur._

_Solaire, épicée, et terriblement fraîche... Si dense qu'il peut la sentir dans sa bouche. La salive qui monte à la bouche. Cette odeur... Ses babines frémirent. Il grogne d'anticipation et s'approche du garçon._

_Il tourne lentement autour de lui, petit d'homme au regard curieux, pas encore inquiet, pas encore... Il flaire sa main, son ventre, le creux de son cou._

_Les images et sensations se confondent, maintenant, dans une immense ardeur écarlate. Saveur de sa peau, sous sa langue puissante, plus ! plus ; et ses cris de terreur, c'est plus plus exquis encore, et le corps tendu de désir, d'excitation, il fouille dans ses entrailles, gronde, déchiquette la peau élastique souple qui fond à merveille sous les dents ; enfin le sang coule dans sa gueule, poisseux, épais, c'est l'extase. Jamais, jamais il n'en aura assez, ce sang qui inonde sa gorge, le sang brûlant qui déchirait son ventre à en hurler..._

Remus se réveilla pétrifié par l'étau de sa terreur.

Tout semblait calme dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Son coeur cognait à lui faire mal, son corps écrasé et insensible était en nage, en larmes, et, plus bas, un liquide poisseux avait imprégné ses draps. Il se prit à espérer que ce soit du sang.

Soudain, une nausée le secoua, rompit sa catalepsie, et il se précipita, le plus silencieusement possible, jusqu'à la salle de bains où il s'effondra tout habillé sous la douche, vomissant tout ce qu'il pouvait, dégoûté de vomir, dégoûté de pleurer, dégoûté par ce monstre en lui qui jouissait en dévorant les entrailles de...

Ce n'était plus sa mère.

Il lui sembla qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de pleurer. Fébrilement, il enleva son pyjama trempé qui collait à sa peau rendant la tâche plus difficile et agaçante, frotta son corps parcouru de cicatrices haïssables, à s'en irriter la peau, et finit accroupi, l'eau coulant sur son corps maudit. Des palpitations l'étouffaient. Il griffa sa peau en rythme, sa chair affamée, pour reprendre son souffle, alors qu'il ne rêvait que disparaître, fondre dans l'eau, ne plus jamais être un corps...

« Remus ? »

Il bondit.

« C'est moi, James. Remus, ça va ? »

Respire. Respire. Remus finit par articuler :

« J... J'ai... ai oubl...é... ma serv... ette. »

\- Ah, attends, je te l'amène ! »

Il avait deux minutes pour se calmer. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, se rinça la bouche, le nez, coupa l'eau et se dressa sur ses jambes, les yeux remplis de nouvelles larmes à la sensation de ses muscles, de sa peau... 

Jamais jamais jamais...

« Tiens ! »

Le tissu lourd et frais tomba sur sa tête. Il avait oublié ses vêtements aussi. James allait le voir.

« Merci... Tu peux... y aller. Excuse-moi pour le dérangement. »

Aucun bruit. James hésitait.

« T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Bah oui ! Allez, file ! »

« Tu attends quoi ?

\- Tu ne sors pas ?

\- JAMES bordel... ! »

le cri de Remus partit dans les aigus avant de se casser.

« Je crois que tu serais mieux à l'infirmerie. »

Remus capitula.

« Je crois aussi... »

James lui apporta ses vêtements. Remus sortit de la cabine blême, presque gris, le regard fuyant, tremblant sous le coup d'une fièvre puissante. James voulut glisser son épaule sous son bras mais Remus le repoussa.

« Ne pose pas de question.

\- Chut. »

Il aida Remus à passer au-delà des regards curieux de la salle commune. Il ne vit pas Sirius. La traversée du château sembla pénible mais Remus ne se plaignait pas. C'était long, pesant, James brûlait de questions mais il savait, il eût su sans que Remus ne le demandât, que ce n'était pas le moment.

 

Madame Pomfresh le coucha, l'examina lentement, sans le brusquer. Il frémissait encore de dégoût, à la simple pression des doigts sur sa peau, du regard sur son corps souillé. Elle lui servit un chocolat chaud. Les saveurs de la crème et du cacao le réconfortèrent, il se pensait trop nauséeux pour l'avaler et pourtant il se sentir redevenir humain.

« Ça ressemble à une crise d'angoisse. Tu sais ce qui l'a provoquée ? 

\- Pas vraiment... Enfin, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Mais ça arrive souvent.

\- Même en dehors de la période ? La lune décroit en ce moment.

\- Non, admit-il, pas en dehors.

\- Tu rêves que tu es attaqué ? Tes rêves te font revivre ça ? »

Un nuage de panique voila le regard de Remus.

« Plus maintenant. C'est moi qui attaque, avoua-t-il.»

Madame Pomfresh réfléchit un moment, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, puis Remus. Elle pressa doucement son front d'une main agréablement fraîche.

«Il n'y a pas assez d'études sur la lycanthropie pour que je puisse l'établir, mais tu grandis...

\- Pas assez... je ne peux pas lutter contre lui.

\- ... Il est possible que ces rêves soient liés à ta puberté. »

Remus rougit violemment.

Un nouveau haut le coeur lui provoqua des palpitations.

Il attaque Sirius.

Il attaque Sirius.

 _J'attaque Sirius_.

« Je suis trop petit... » gémit-il.

 _Il est trop petit_ , pensait-il.

« Cette agression que tu as vécue était terriblement traumatisante, Remus. Tes rêves sont, j'imagine, tout aussi terribles. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves, ils sont là pour te permettre de crier, de décompresser, de comprendre, peut-être. Si tu te réveilles en pleurant, ou si tu parles en dormant, c'est que ces choses doivent être dites. Mais en aucun cas tu ne dois te sentir coupable. Tu n'as fait de mal à personne. »

 _Je peux supporter les cauchemars et les métamorphoses_ ;  _et la solitude_.

Mais pas lui, pas lui...

 

 


	20. hiver 1972 : souvenir d'un anniversaire

_Un jour..._

Remus décida de quitter l'infirmerie quand sonna l'heure du déjeuner. Il ne dormait pas, ses pensées tournaient en rond, il se trouverait mieux en classe et il savait qu'il ne pourrait retarder éternellement les retrouvailles avec Sirius. Il lui tardait de le retrouver, vivant et innocent.

Il s'était quand même attendu à avoir le temps de réunir ses idées pendant qu'il marcherait vers la Grande Salle mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, un pressentiment, suivi de deux rires incroyablement familiers lui dirent que Sirius était déjà là, en train de se bagarrer avec James sur les corniches du corridor. Il ne put retenir un sourire, pendant quelques secondes où il put les observer sans qu'ils ne le sussent. Leur joie éclatante, fragile et puissante, lui donnait des ailes.  _Ça va aller_ , se dit-il en riant quand James battit des bras avant de tomber quand même.  _Ça va aller_ , se dit-il quand Sirius croisa son regard, avec dans l'air la même suspension magnétique, un instant volé au temps, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se reconnaissaient. Quelque chose que rien, pas même le plus effroyable cauchemar, ne pourrait jamais leur voler.

« Remus ! bondirent-ils, d'une seule voix.

« Vous m'attendiez ?

\- On venait aux nouvelles. Tu peux sortir ?

\- Oui. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit mais Madame Pomfresh a fait tomber la fièvre.

\- Tant mieux ! Mais je demandais : tu peux  _sortir_?

\- On a quelque chose à fêter !

\- Ta guérison, coupa James.

\- Suis-nous ! »

Les garçons progressèrent à contre-courant de la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, James tenant ses deux amis par les poignets pour ne pas les perdre. Sirius souriait largement d'excitation et Remus se laissa mener par ce sourire et cette main confiante. James les fit passer par une fenêtre du premier étage, marcher sur le mur qui ceignait les serres et descendre le long du lierre comme l'avait fait Sirius, deux mois auparavant.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on soit repérés...

\- C'est sûr que c'est le chemin le plus discret... »

Ils atterrirent enfin dans un recoin insoupçonnable entre deux serres. James sortit de son sac un drap qu'il étala par terre, puis une bouteille de jus de citrouille.

« Où est Peter ? C'est lui qui apporte à bouffer. Il devait arriver avant nous... »

Il grimpa prudemment sur le mur pour épier le parc.

« S'il ne s'est pas fait prendre celui-là...

\- Oh, Sirius ! gronda gentiment Remus en s'asseyant. C'est sympa de l'avoir invité. »

Le soleil de mars découpait des rayons à l'ardeur toute nouvelle sur l'air encore bleu frais. Remus se détendit légèrement, les yeux fermés par des paupières blanches, violettes et bleues comme des galaxies, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres pâles, une mèche de cheveux qui ne demandait qu'à blondir...

Les bras entourant ses genoux repliés, Sirius contempla longuement le visage de son ami, un visage presque serein, dans lequel une ombre persistait, il n'aurait su le dire, cachée peut-être dans le secret des cicatrices qui marquaient ses joues et dont il oubliait l'existence dès qu'il avait détourné le regard. Mais ce n'était pas que cela, c'eût été trop simple, trop évident. Sirius se sentait intimidé. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et il ne savait pas qu'en faire.

« Quelle belle journée de printemps ! s'écria Peter en sautant au cou de Remus, lui arrachant un sourire mordu de joie.

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas encore le printemps, objecta James en tirant la langue.

\- Oh, c'est bon.. Content que tu ailles mieux, reprit-il, pour Remus.

\- Tu as réussi à choper de la bouffe ?

\- C'était galère, j'ai... du pain.

\- Du pain ?

\- Du pain.

\- Tant mieux. »

James fouilla dans son sac.

« Parce que je ne suis pas mécontent de me nourrir exclusivement de bonbons sans culpabiliser ! s'écria-t-il en faisant tomber sur la nappe une quantité honorable de confiseries.

\- Parce que tu connais la culpabilité, toi ? s'amusa Remus, tout aussi enchanté par cette perspective.

\- Chut.

\- On peut lui dire maintenant ? trépigna Peter.

\- Non ! pas tout de s...

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! s'écria-t-il en étreignant Remus à nouveau.

\- PETER BORDEL !!!

\- POTTER LANGAGE ! répliquèrent Remus et Sirius d'une même voix avant de se taper dans la main en riant.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Remus ému.

\- C'est moi qui ai deviné ! frima Peter.

\- Oui, quand on lui a fait remarquer que tu recevais beaucoup de courrier aujourd'hui...

\- Et que certaines enveloppes étaient marquées du mot « félicitations »...

\- Et que tu recevais également des colis enrubannés...

\- Ouais bon, ça va... » marmonna Peter.

James avait apporté les paquets et Remus sourit en constatant comme il était soucieux de la perfection de sa surprise... Les garçons trinquèrent, rirent, se gavèrent de soleil plus encore que de sucre. Il jouèrent avec des cartes magiques que Remus avait reçues jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves sortissent de la salle à manger et qu'ils pussent se mêler à eux. Apparemment, personne ne s'était inquiété de leur absence, en tout cas, elle ne leur fut pas reprochée. Ils rejoignirent Ali et Achille au bord du lac et il fallut peu de chose pour que le chahut éclatât, c'est à dire que Sirius donna un coup d'épaule à James qui trébucha et se retrouva les pieds dans l'eau.

« Siriuuuuuuus ! » menaça-t-il en saisissant son ami par la manche.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Ali, James et Sirius étaient trempés, torses-nus, et Peter criait que c'était dangereux. Remus tentait de cacher son rire sous sa main mais cela ne suffit pas pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de Sirius.

« Oh, mon petit... mon grand Remus, susurra-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Non, non, non ! » s'écria Remus, qui n'avait absolument pas envie de se déshabiller et d'exposer son corps ravagé à ses camarades. Sirius le saisit par les coudes, Remus empoigna ses avant-bras pour le retenir et ils se retrouvèrent si proches que quelque chose l'envahit, propulsant immédiatement des pulsations dans tout son corps, ses lèvres, son ventre... Cette odeur. Son rêve ne l'avait pas imaginée, cette odeur...

Devant son trouble soudain, Sirius murmura : « Eh, ça va ?

\- Sirius BORDEL ! Il sort d'un rhume, va pas le foutre dans l'eau ! Fais plutôt taire Peter !

\- MAIS !!! » cria l'intéressé qui voltigeait déjà.

Finalement, si les garçons ne furent pas punis pour avoir séché le déjeuner, ils le furent pour s'être baignés, Remus se trouva donc doublement épargné. « Considère ça comme ton cadeau de notre part ! » conclut James, en essorant sa chemise, pendant que Sirius comparait la naissance de leurs abdominaux.

Oh oui, ce pique-nique, ces rires surgis de nulle part et partout à la fois, le soleil de mars. C'était un vrai cadeau.

 _Ça va aller_ , se dit Remus.

 


	21. printemps 1972 : souvenir de deux anniversaires

_Un jour_

Lundi. Pleine lune en approche. Pluie torrentielle. Match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard le mercredi suivant et tensions à leur comble depuis dix jours, entre les deux maisons. Retenue à terminer (rangement de la réserve de la classe de Slughorn). Un nouveau balai reçu au petit déjeuner de la part de ses parents.

L'anniversaire de James débutait plutôt mal.

« Je vais mouriiiiir de frustration si je ne peux pas l'essayer ! gémit-il en faisant des bulles dans son thé.

\- Non mais, il faut absolument que tu le prennes en main avant le match de mercredi ! l'appuya Sirius.

\- La vraie question c'est : dans les couloirs ou sous la pluie ?

\- Votre capacité à foncer dans toutes les conneries qui vous passent sous le nez m'épatera toujours » marmonna Remus, la voix cassée.

&

« Non ! Je ne vous dirait pas quand c'est mon anniversaire ! répéta Sirius, borné, tandis qu'ils avançaient vers les serres.

\- Mais alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Pourquoi ? Insista Peter.

\- Parce que c'est... Enfin, je n'y suis pas attaché, c'est tout. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de le fêter. »

James se mit à genoux et déclara :

« Sirius Orion Black...

\- Je te hais, Potter. Tant que j'y suis, j'annule également mon nom.

\- ... Me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous attacher à MON anniversaire ?

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que ton anniversaire est aujourd'hui.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! cria Peter en lui sautant au cou.

\- Parle moins fort, Pete... murmura Remus.

\- Purée mais t'es trop tactile, mec ! glapit Sirius en le repoussant. J'ai même pas accepté !

\- C'est ton anniversaire et personne n'a de cadeau, vous craignez les mecs ! accusa James en pointant Remus et Peter du doigt. Puisque c'est comme ça, Sirius, tu seras le premier à monter derrière moi sur mon nouveau balai ! Et tu viendras avec moi ce soir à ma retenue dans la réserve ! » annonça-t-il, comme si partager une retenue équivalait à une sortie dans un parc d'attractions.

Et, bien entendu, Sirius acquiesça avec excitation. Parce qu'une retenue avec James dans les cachots était une nouvelle occasion d'explorer le fameux  _couloir_.

D'après James, le règlement de Poudlard n'était pas très clair concernant les sorties à balai sous la pluie torrentielle, aussi entraîna-t-il Sirius dans une cavalcade endiablée sous l'averse avant de le déposer au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour aller chercher Remus, un peu moins hilare, un peu plus pâle, néanmoins souriant et étonné de se trouver si bien, conduit ainsi. James décrivit quelques loopings pour le faire frissonner et rire, les bras de Remus bien serrés sur sa taille, leur chaleur les protégeant de la pluie. Ils se réchauffèrent tous les trois, James ne tenait pas à a présence de Peter, autour de flammes bleutées où ils firent griller des marshmallows.

« Confiant pour mercredi, alors ? demanda Remus.

\- On a intérêt à leur foutre une raclée. Thelma a failli se prendre un tableau, décroché comme par hasard quand elle passait dans le couloir du deuxième... Crabbe ricanait comme un idiot à l'étage au-dessus, super discret, le mec...

\- J'espère que ceci te portera chance alors, sourit Remus en lui tendant un paquet.

\- Ooh, bordel, les mecs... ! s'émut James en découvrant une broche en forme de blason sur laquelle était inscrite «  _poursuiveur du siècle !_  ». On va encore me dire que je me la pète si j'accroche ça.

\- Justement, joue-le à fond ! On avait pensé à une couronne à l'origine mais on avait peur que ça te gène pour jouer...

\- Et puis ça n'irait pas sur ta sale tronche ! rit Sirius.

\- Ma sale tronche fait tourner les têtes ! J'ai pas de cadeau pour toi Sirius mais...

\- J'aime pas les cadeaux.

\- ... Je te dédie par avance la victoire de mercredi ! »

La pluie tombait toujours en rideaux autour d'eux.

« Bon... On va devoir aller aux cachots... sourit James. Tu veux venir Remus ?

\- Si c'est pour te débarrasser de ta corvée au plus vite... » sourit ce dernier.

Juste avant la pleine lune, ses cauchemars étaient plus intenses et il courait davantage pour trouver un semblant de sérénité dans l'épuisement. Un rien l'irritait, il se cognait partout. Mais il préférait encore passer une heure à gratter des fonds de chaudron et échanger des plaisanteries que de rester seul avec des pensées insupportables. Et puis... Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait assister au match le mercredi suivant, et il n'osait les prévenir de peur de ne pas trouver de raison crédible.

Les trois garçons trouvèrent encore un mur, décidément, de pierres scellées, derrière la porte de bois. On entendait un léger clapotis.

« Le lac... murmura Remus. Peut-être que c'est scellé pour une bonne raison...

\- Mais le couloir...

\- Un couloir sous marin peut-être.

\- Il faut qu'on passe par le lac ?!

\- Humm !! firent James et Sirius d'une même voix emplie de curiosité.

\- On peut aussi chercher s'il existe un sortilège de transvision.

\- Non, attendez, murmura Remus, normalement on n'est pas dans un souterrain ici, il y a des fenêtres dans la salle de Slug et elles sont à ce niveau-là. »

Il ferma les yeux à demi et Sirius devina que, dans sa tête, un plan semblable à ceux qu'il dessinait sur les parchemins de ses cours se développait.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Vu la façon dont les cachots sont faits, il y a la salle commune des Serpillères par là. On ne sait pas quelle forme elle a, mais le mur extérieur rejoint la salle des potions... En fait, cette porte ne devrait pas exister ou alors, elle donne sur la salle commune. Mais rien n'explique sa présence ni ce bruit d'eau.

\- Ah Poudlard Poudlard... Tes mystères n'ont pas fini de nous étonner... On ira demander au Baron Sanglant.

\- C'est peut-être juste une canalisation.

\- Oh Remus, chut ! »

 


	22. printemps 1972 : souvenir d'une confidence

 

_Un jour..._

Le printemps rêvé par Peter arriva bel et bien et même la solennelle bibliothèque de Poudlard ne put se préserver de longs et brûlants rayons d'un nouveau soleil. Sur une très grande table, le plus loin possible du bibliothécaire, Remus travaillait avec Lily et Marlene, et autour d'eux se succédaient, plus ou moins studieusement Ali, Ian et Cora qui veillait au grain. Après avoir rapidement expédié ses devoirs, Sirius ouvrit un livre de sortilèges d'espionnage avec James tandis que le pauvre Peter était retenu par Remus : « C'est confus, tu dois organiser tout ça en paragraphes... » James était plongé dans le livre, Sirius se balançait sur sa chaise, l'air ailleurs, l'oreille tendue. Remus savait qu'il l'écoutait. C'était un peu pour cette raison qu'il forçait Peter à travailler, puisque Sirius était trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Il lui fit répéter les propriétés des sangs de dragon, licorne et hippogriffe ; le classement botanique des plantes qu'ils étudiaient et lui donna quelques conseils de rédaction de ses essais. Il lisait parfois les réponses sur les lèvres de Sirius et lui adressait alors un clin d'œil. Sirius tirait la langue et Remus riait silencieusement.

Il luttait encore pour apprivoiser ses cauchemars.

_Ça va aller._

Il emprunta les cours de Sirius, l'air de rien, pour les compléter. Dans la marge, il avait réalisé des petits dessins d'un style unique, précis, expressif... Il y avait un dragon surmonté d'une étiquette joliment calligraphiée indiquant le nom de McGonagall, une caricature de Severus, une paire d'yeux raturée, une constellation reliée par des barbelés, un tentacule de calamar géant, deux silhouettes sur un balai, les contours de la tour des Gryffondor, un petit garçon qui ressemblait un peu à Sirius... « C'est ton frère ? » murmura-t-il. Son ami, le menton dans la main, acquiesça d'un battement de paupières. Remus en oubliait de travailler, en feuilletant les pages de son talentueux ami, sans oser lui dire « j'adore », « c'est beau » ou quoi que ce fût d'autre qui lui semblait trop banal. « Tu en as d'autres ?

\- Par ci, par là...

\- Ça te dérange que je regarde ?

\- Mais non ! »

James consulta l'heure, se leva, frotta son badge qu'il portait tous les jours et adressa un clin d'œil à Lily et Marlène en s'écriant : « C'est pas tout mais il y a entraînement ! ». Les filles soupirèrent, haussant des sourcils dédaigneux. Ils prirent le chemin du stade. James trépignait déjà, il lança à Remus : « Tu ne me fais pas faux bond la prochaine fois, hein ! » Remus avait senti un vent frais de déception voler entre eux lorsqu'il était revenu, le vendredi après le match contre les Serpentard mais James n'était en rien rancunier et cette boutade n'était qu'un appel à partager de bons moments.

Sirius s'assit à côté de Remus dans les gradins pour observer les joueurs.

« Tu ne t'entraînes pas, toi, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Ça va. »

Il dit à Thelma, venue l'interroger, qu'il avait mal au dos.

« De toutes façons, je suis trop petit, expliqua-t-il quand elle s'éloigna. Dan et Sarah n'ont pas toujours le temps de s'occuper de moi. Mais ça me va. »

Ils regardèrent et commentèrent le jeu de James, dans un semblant de conversation dont les silences étaient les plus complices.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il joue mieux quand il y a des filles qui le regardent ?

\- Oh, Remus !

\- Allez... !

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! rit Sirius. Ça devient long, j'ai envie de bouger. Viens, on va se balader. »

Ils déambulèrent jusqu'au lac. Quelques élèves se baladaient et volaient sur des balais, d'un accord tacite, ils les évitèrent. L'odeur de l'herbe coupée flottait autour d'eux. Dans le ciel paressaient quelques nuages blancs et épais comme de la crème. On entendait les cris des étudiants qui jouaient, quelques grincements des arbres de la forêt interdite.

« Tu n'as pas envie de courir ?

\- Non. Ça va. » sourit Remus.

Sirius enleva son pull et ses chaussures, remonta son pantalon et les manches de sa chemise, et plongea les pieds dans l'eau glacée.

« Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il aimait bien que Sirius n'insistât pas lorsqu'il ne répondait pas, cela lui évitait de mentir. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Plus que trois mois... »

Sirius lança un caillou dans l'eau et s'amusa avec les vaguelettes du bout de sa baguette.

« Je vais devoir rentrer pendant les vacances de Pâques. On fait la nuit de Walpurgis. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Ma mère s'appelle Walburga. »

Pourquoi racontait-il cela, soudainement ?

« Et ton frère ?

\- Regulus.

On s'aime bien mais... de loin, je suppose. De près, on arrête pas de se disputer. Il est insupportable. Il veut me copier mais en même temps, il fait tout pour être le chouchou de nos parents. Il me cherche tout le temps. Il n'écoute pas ce que je lui dis. Mais il est super fort à la balle !»

L'ombre des cils de Remus dessinait des rayons sur son sourire.

« Tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs ?

\- Non. J'aurais aimé, je pense.

\- Grand ou petit ?

\- Hum... les deux. Je suis très exigeant. Je crois que comme ça, j'aurais moins peur d'être seul. »

Il riait, en disant cela très vite, et en se frottant les cheveux, comme si c'était ridicule.

« On fera tout pour que tu ne le sois pas. »

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, Remus songeant qu'une telle promesse, un an auparavant, eût été inespérée. Il venait de passer neuf mois au même endroit et personne n'avait deviné qu'il était un loup-garou. Peut-être que dès le lendemain, les griffes de la méfiance se refermeraient de nouveau sur son coeur, mais ce jour-là, en cet instant précis, au jeune soleil d'avril, cette parole lui donnait confiance. C'était rare et il l'accepta sans réserve.

« Remus... Si je ne réponds pas à tes hiboux... »

Sa baguette provoqua un remous plus profondément dans l'eau.

« Peut-être que je ne recevrai pas les tiens. Peut-être qu'ils les liront. Fais attention à ce que tu écris, en fait... Je préférerais que tu n'écrives pas, et les autres non plus, d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas qu' _ils_  me volent ça.

Peut-être que je reviendrai changé. Je compte sur vous pour me ramener. »

Remus sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un curieux sentiment, d'admiration mêlé de tristesse. Les longs cheveux noirs de Sirius étincelaient au soleil. Seul un garçon au nom paradoxal pouvait porter une chevelure si ténébreuse et lumineuse. Son front était constellé de petites perles de sueur, comme si cette chevelure, sa couronne, état un encore trop lourde pour lui. Il avait envie de les toucher. Est-ce que c'était mal ? Sirius adorait les accolades de James mais repoussait brutalement les marques d'affection de Peter. Remus savait copier les expressions, les mots de passe, pour combler les manques laissés par sa trop longue solitude, mais ça, comment on le faisait ?

Alors Remus murmura doucement : « Hey » pour que Sirius croisât son regard.

« Ça finira un jour, murmura Remus. C'est ce que je me dis quand ça ne va pas. On aura passé dix mois ensemble. Deux mois, et tu reviendras. Je sais qu'ils seront terriblement longs. Mais il y aura encore six longues années à vivre à Poudlard, avec nous. Et après, tu seras libre. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Peut-être même qu'avant, quand on sera un peu plus grands, on viendra te kidnapper l'été ! »

Sirius rit.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me changent d'école. »

Sirius essuya son front, ramena ses cheveux en arrière et rinça ses mains dans l'eau avant d'envoyer des pichenettes vers le visage de Remus qui grimaça un sourire en recevant des goutelettes.

« Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? »

Remus hésita, regarda autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Il défit lentement ses lacets et remonta un peu son pantalon sur un mollet marqué de chairs boursouflées qu'il enfouit très vite dans l'eau. Sirius s'amusa à agiter les pieds dans l'eau pour l'éclabousser, avant de presser sa cheville sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de riposter, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Et, comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose, Remus murmura : « Tu es mon premier ami.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si triste. »

Remus s'allongea sur le vieux bois dur et odorant.

« Toi aussi, tu es mon premier ami.

\- Non, tu avais James.

\- Oui, mais... »

Comment explique-t-on que ce n'est pas la même chose ?

« Je t'ai rencontré en premier. »

C'est plus simple, de le formuler ainsi.

Sirius s'allongea à son tour, près de lui. Les doigts de Remus rencontrèrent soudain, naturellement, sa peau. Du bout des doigts, un bout de bras nu.

Le loup grondait, quelque part, très loin, n'osant pas sortir au grand soleil qui illuminait leurs visages.

 


	23. printemps 1972 : souvenir d'une farce

_Un jour..._

 

« Remus ! »

Remus tourna la tête, mais le couloir était presque vide et aucun élève ne cherchait son regard. Avait-il imaginé ce chuchotis ? Possible, fatigué comme il l'était...

« Remuuuuuus... »

Le chuchotis semblait venir de la tapisserie à côté de lui. Elle représentait un Ichtyo Sapiens qui méditait dans son lac et n'avait absolument rien à faire d'un petit sorcier de première année. Un éclat de lumière l'interpella et il s'approcha. L'eau de la toile lui semblait étrangement luisante, comme de la véritable eau...

« Remussssssssss ! »

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il feignit de refaire son lacet pour examiner l'oeuvre. Soudain, une main apparut, le saisit et il s'écroula sur ses amis. Dans la tapisserie du Sapiens, qui cachait une alcôve, le lac dissimulait un miroir sans tain duquel ils pouvaient observer le corridor.

« Fabuleux... murmura Remus, plein d'admiration Vous avez trouvé ça tout seuls ?

\- On a entendu des fantômes en discuter vaguement et on a mené notre enquête ! sourit Sirius.

\- On espère que Slughorn passe, en espérant qu'il soit en train de parler des sujets d'examens, dans l'espoir que ce soit ceux des premières années, expliqua James en s'installant confortablement sur sa robe pliée en coussin et en sortant un sachet de bonbons.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'espoirs... constata Remus.

\- Rappelle-toi que James espérait devenir attrapeur à onze ans, dans le genre irréaliste, on a un champion...

\- Va chier ! rit James. Bon, et t'étais passé où, toi ?

\- Ma mère... murmura Remus, l'air grave.

\- Foutue santé moldue » compatit Sirius en pressant furtivement son épaule.

Les garçons demeurèrent silencieux presque une minute entière mais James venait de croquer dans une dragée au wasabi et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put retenir une quinte de toux qui brisa, au grand soulagement de Remus, la gravité de l'instant.

« Bon, Slug, on n'a pas que ça à faire, s'impatienta Sirius.

\- Et s'il connaissait ce passage ?

\- Chut.

\- Oh, les gars, voilà Severus... ! Oh mais lave-toi, mec... Comment c'est possible d'être aussi dégoûtant ?

\- Severussssss » appela James à voix basse.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête et scruta le couloir. Remus et Sirius se retenaient de rire. Ce dernier poursuivit :

« Severuuuuuuuus... C'est Merlin qui te paaarle !

\- Severuuuuuuuus, ! va te laver les cheveux, mon enfant...

\- C'est pour ton bien, Severuuuuuuuuuuuus !

\- Et n'oublie pas, surtout, n'oublie pas ! continua Remus, tandis que le rire de Sirius s'étouffait dans son épaule, n'oublie pas de bien frotter derrière tes oreilles ! »

Severus resta planté un moment, la tête basse. Il reprit sa marche lentement, les épaules un peu plus rondes. Remus se sentit légèrement coupable mais le rire de James était plus fort.

« Un jour, il nous remerciera ! » 

 


	24. printemps 1972 : souvenir d'un printemps

Un jour…

Les vacances de Pâques laissèrent choir dans la cheminée de Slughorn un Sirius plus sombre et plus confus que jamais. Une seule période, deux petits mois avant les vacances d’été. Et après cette semaine d’enfer retrouvé chez ses parents, il savait qu’il ne supporterait pas deux mois sans broncher.   
Un petit mois et demi à combler d’aventures et du rire de James, à se réveiller chaque matin auprès de ces chers gars en se demandant quelles surprises allaient jaillir, quelles rencontres et quelles interminables discussions, la salle commune toujours remplie de gais compagnons, toujours quelqu’un avec qui préparer une farce ou jouer, explorer les couloirs du château devenu le plus inépuisable parc d’attractions... Un mois et demi à dévorer la vie comme cela n’avait jamais été possible.   
Avant d’arriver à Poudlard, il ne savait même pas que c’était possible. Comment rentrer au Manoir à présent ? Tout était allé si vite. Il savait bien, avant de partir, que la vie avec ses parents n’était pas agréable, mais il pensait qu’il devait en être ainsi, la vie est dure, et compagnie, comme le répétaient ses parents. Se sentait-il amolli, parmi ses comparses ? Pas le moins du monde. Il se sentait indiciblement grandi. Il avait essayé d’en parler à Regulus, leur rivalité, nourrie par leurs parents, s’était évanouie face à la grandeur découverte à Poudlard, qu’il brûlait de partager. Tu dois connaître ça, toi aussi. Tu dois savoir qu’il y a mieux, plus beau, plus encourageant. Son petit frère ne s’était pas montré très ému et Sirius ne savait si sa réserve était due au scepticisme. Mais comment décrire ?  
Le sourire de James, qui disait : « Tu avais raison. La troisième dalle de la salle de bains cache quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi... » l’accueillit et Sirius répondit, cheveux fous dans les yeux, par un jappement surexcité qui disait « Oh oui, je vais bouffer ce dernier mois, m’en rassasier pour deux mois d’enfer, avant de tout recommencer ! Jusqu’à la dernière goutte ! »


	25. printemps 1972 : souvenir d'une chute

_Un jour..._

 

« SIRIUS !!! »

James piqua droit sur la silhouette qui chutait, l'esprit aveuglé par la panique. Heureusement, Thelma avait le sang froid et elle jeta un sort juste à temps pour amortir un peu l'atterrissage du batteur.

« Sirius ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Le beau brun se retourna difficilement pour échouer sur le dos, assommé par la balle qui lui avait percuté le crâne. Il trouva la force – ou le réflexe – de grimacer quand James s'échoua à côté de lui, sans délicatesse, l'éclaboussant un peu plus de boue.

« Ouais, ça va... Sauf si ce cognard m'a flingué ma gueule d'ange...

\- On t'a vu ! accusa Thelma, furieuse, t'étais en train de faire des cabrioles en balai, et pourtant Dan t'a prévenu qu'il allait se poser ! T'écoutes jamais rien, tu fais le pitre, voilà où ça te mène !

\- Oh, c'est bon ! » marmonna Sirius en se dépêchant de s'asseoir pour lutter contre l'évanouissement. Le sang battant à ses tempes qui dessinait des vagues blanches sur ses yeux s'accéléra.

« Bon, montre ça, poursuivit Thelma en saisissant son bras, sans remarquer sa défaillance. Cassé, et bien cassé. Tu as mal ?

\- Non.

\- T'es sûr ? T'es tout pâle.

\- J'ai faim. »

James éclata de rire, Sirius se rengorgea, Thelma prit sur elle pour ne pas les gifler tous les deux d'un seul et même geste. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, arriva à ce moment-là.

« Ouh que c'est laid ! s'écria-t-elle en observant la cassure. Je vous préviens, mon garçon, pour remettre ces os en place avant de leur administrer un sort, on va devoir vous manipuler, ça ne sera pas agréable. »

Sirius se levait déjà, la tête toujours douloureuse mais l'esprit plus clair :

« On y va en balai ?

\- ...

\- On va MARCHER jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Je ne tiendrai pas !

\- Petite nature. Tu frimes moins tout à coup ! railla la capitaine.

\- Je voudrais t'y voir après une matinée de cours et un entraînement le ventre vide !

\- Son altesse Sirius n'a pas le choix ! trancha l'infirmière amusée.

\- Vous auriez fait comment si j'avais eu la jambe cassée ?

\- Le message que ton coéquipier m'a envoyé était assez clair...

\- Je n'étais même pas relevé quand il l'a envoyé !

\- ET IL N'EN EST DE TOUTE FAÇON PAS QUESTION ! Bon sang, êtes-vous toujours aussi revendicateur ? Vous allez vous épuiser ! »

Je vais  _vous_  épuiser, oui, bouda Sirius tandis que Madame Pomfresh terminait de bander légèrement son bras. Accompagné de son meilleur ami, le grand blessé remonta le terrain. Il y avait bien une demie heure à pied et si les garçons rirent d'abord de cette chute, James n'en demeura pas moins inquiet. Il n'avait pas tout vu mais il y avait quelques risques que le choc ne fût pas accidentel. Sirius était revenu très nerveux de la demeure Black, assez ingérable. Il n'en parlait jamais. Cela eût peu importé à James s'il n'eût pas senti son ami fébrile, et fragilisé, mais il pouvait le comprendre. Cela devait être déchirant de remettre sa famille en question.

Il sourit et donna une petite bourrade à Sirius : « T'es con.

\- Oh c'est bon. C'est toi qui m'a poussé à faire ce sport de dingue !

\- Nan. T'es con, je dis. T'es droitier.

\- C'est pas parce que Monsieur Potter est gaucher que... AH NAN ! Ah nan ah nan ! C'est mon bras gauche, je suis trop con !

\- Tous ces devoirs que tu vas pouvoir écrire...

\- Nan !

\- Et ta retenue de ce soir... Tu vas terminer de nettoyer les carreaux que tu as commencés... Le mois dernier ?

\- Ma magie n'est pas si rudimentaire ! Votre bras sera rétabli en fin d'après-midi. »

Sirius adopta une mine tragique, puis donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de James, qui se baissa pour le laisser bondir sur son dos.

« Puisque Remus n'aura pas besoin de noter mes devoirs à ma place, je garde au moins mon esclave préféré... ».

James sourit encore, les longues mèches de son ami caressant ses lèvres.

« Il est où Remus ? soupira Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas, mec... » répondit James tendrement.

Le poursuiveur vit Sirius blêmir une fois, deux fois et une ultime fois tandis que Madame Pomfresh tirait vivement sur son bras pour replacer les os brisés. Pas un cri, évidemment, pas même un gémissement, et les mâchoires détendues avec frime. Rien que cette pâleur verte pour trahir la douleur. James songea qu'à sa place, il eût déjà été en train de supplier : rien qu'à le voir, il en avait les dents serrées à lui faire mal.

« Vous êtes coriace..., commenta sobrement l'infirmière.

\- C'est pas une raison pour recommencer » marmonna le blessé.

Elle sourit. 

« Je ne suis pas sadique. C'est terminé. »

Elle enduisait sa peau enflée d'un baume au parfum très frais qui piquait les yeux. Sirius sentit immédiatement la douleur s'apaiser jusqu'au fond des os.

« Et pour sa tête, il n'y a rien à faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le cognard t'a tapé dedans, non ? demanda James à Sirius.

\- Ça va pas ?! Il a tapé mon balai ! Je ne suis pas si nul !

\- Mais... »

James s'interrompit. Inutile de lutter devant l'infirmière.

« Il y a un début de bosse..., déclara-t-elle en examinant la tempe de son patient. Je ne vois pas grand-chose, vous ne devez pas marquer beaucoup. Je vais vous garder en observation jusqu'à la fin de la journée, pour être certaine » termina-t-elle en cherchant un onguent.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire chuta plus vite qu'il n'était lui-même tombé de son balai.

« Ah non mais ça va pas être possible madame ! Vous allez me retrouver mort de faim, tout sec et tout...

\- Bien sûr que non, mon petit ! rassura-t-elle, j'ai déjà demandé aux elfes de maison de vous apporter du brocoli, des amandes et du pain complet, pour faire le plein de calcium ! »

James avait déjà porté une main à son front. Mais Sirius ne répliqua pas. Il devait être fatigué.

« Il y aura du beurre salé sur le pain ? »

Bon, pas trop quand même.

« Vous reprenez bientôt les cours, Potter, vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous changer et de déjeuner, vous aussi.

\- Oui madame ! »

Il se pencha pour faire une accolade à Sirius, l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue et fila en s'écriant : « A ce soir, dors bien veinard ! »

Veinard, tu parles ! Allongé dans un lit, certes, mais l'ennui tout l'après-midi quand on pourrait s'amuser en classe ! L'infirmerie était déserte, les lits vides, les alcôves fermées mais leurs rideaux immobiles, vides aussi. Thelma passa le visiter entre deux cours, le regard noir mais rassuré. Il l'entendit s'entretenir à voix basse avec l'infirmière, tandis qu'il prétendait lire son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie. Il détestait ce livre qui ne racontait pas la même Histoire que ses parents, miroir déformant, insidieux, qui insufflait dans sa petite tête d'insupportables doutes. Un élève arriva, brûlé par de la sève d'aconit pendant le cours de potions mais sa blessure fut trop rapidement guérie pour que Sirius ne pût l'asticoter.

Ennui ennui ennui. Ennui et madame Pomfresh qui avance droit vers lui :

« Dites-moi, jeune homme... Comment est arrivée votre chute ? »

Oh misère, Thelma... Qu'as-tu raconté ? Qui t'a raconté ?

« Ben en fait, j'étais sur mon balai (évidence, mais gagnons du temps) et je voyais  _très bien_  les deux cognards, avec Dan, on les avait ensorcelés pour qu'ils restent proches de nous, Dan était en train de m'apprendre des techniques de frappe (assez gagné de temps ; plus, ce sera grillé). Il y en avait un qui se rapprochait de moi, l'autre aussi mais avec un angle vraiment parfait, du coup j'ai eu envie de le frapper, le premier m'était sorti de la tête. Avant de me rentrer dedans, je vous l'accorde. »

\- Si je comprends bien ce que vous dites, vous avez vu un cognard arriver droit sur vous mais vous avez préféré viser celui qui était plus loin ? »

Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dupe. Mais le peu de crédulité qu'elle lui accordait lui suffisait.

« Je voulais vraiment faire cette frappe... Et j'avais confiance en Dan, j'ai pensé qu'il allait dégommer l'autre. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Dan vous a vu faire des figures et il vous a prévenu qu'il descendait. »

 _Elle est coriace, elle aussi_ , songea le batteur.

« Le  _style_  madame ! Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Suffit. Reposez-vous, maintenant. » ordonna sèchement l'infirmière.

Froissée, dommage. Mais elle avait clos la conversation et c'était tout ce qu'il espérait.

Sirius s'adossa aux oreillers. Quelle heure était-il ? Il soupira profondément. Et sursauta. Dans une alcôve, sur le mur opposé, un froissement, un gémissement ? Il y avait quelqu'un alors ? Sirius appela doucement « Eh ! » Pas de réponse. « Eh, l'infirmière est partie, t'es réveillé ? » continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit. Le silence était si profond qu'il se demanda si l'autre ne retenait pas son souffle pour faire croire à sa disparition.

Il ne croyait pas si bien penser.

De l'autre côté du rideau, Remus venait de se réveiller. Ses muscles douloureux lui avaient fait échapper un petit grognement et il venait en même temps de se rappeler où il était et de reconnaître la voix de Sirius. Oh non, pas lui, pas lui... Pourquoi lui ? Il ne put refréner un sourire en imaginant la bêtise qui l'avait conduit ici. L'ombre de son ami effleura le voile. Maudit Sirius, maudite curiosité, maudit fauteur de trouble, je te défends d'ouvrir ce rideau, résiste... L'angoisse battait à ses tempes. Il lui sembla que ce moment, le tissu à peine suspendu entre eux, durait un temps infini. Le secret. Le mystère. Le mensonge, aussi. Remus ferma les yeux. Il entendait Sirius respirer. Son coeur battant propulsait des brûlures douloureuses dans ses courbatures et blessures. La jambe, comme souvent, où il se mordait lui-même, les épaules, sans doute en se projetant sur les murs...

Et le rideau était ouvert.

Remus fut le premier à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est interdit !

\- Nan, ça va, je suis blessé, regarde ! Enfin, ça se voit plus... Mais et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On ne nous a pas dit que t'étais ici, sinon, on serait venus te voir !

\- Tu ne peux pas être là... balbutia encore Remus.

\- Oh, ça va, le règlement, tu sais... T'as quoi, toi ?

\- C'est dangereux... » soupira-t-il, presque implorant.

Sirius remarqua tout à coup l'hématome rouge qui débutait sur la clavicule de son ami et disparaissait sous le col de son pyjama.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche, tu t'es battu ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. Toi aussi ? »

Remus leva la main vers la bosse qui commençait à bleuir sur la tempe de Sirius. Lentement, les gestes tendus l'un vers l'autre se suspendirent. 

Chacun venait de réaliser que l'autre mentait.

« En quelque sorte. »

Et qu'ils savaient qu'ils mentaient.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Remus arracha le rideau des mains de Sirius et le ferma.

« Va te coucher, ne te fais pas punir ! »

Il ne se fit manifestement pas remarquer car aucun commentaire de madame Pomfresh ne parvint aux oreilles de Remus. Il l'entendit vaguement ausculter Sirius avant de le libérer. Il devait donc être à peu près seize heures, la fin des cours. Il se laverait ici, à l'infirmerie, avant de rejoindre ses camarades dans la salle commune vers dix-huit heures, prétendrait être de retour d'un voyage... Non, pas si Sirius avait déjà raconté leur rencontre à James et Peter, voire à quelques autres gars friands de récits de bagarres. Il grimaça un sourire. Comment Sirius pouvait-il supposer qu'il s'était battu ? Fait battre, peut-être... Mais par qui ? Il fallait un nom, une histoire... Remus ne manquait pas d'imagination, mentir était cependant une autre affaire. Le week-end chez sa famille moldue avait mal tourné. Non, ce serait donner trop raison aux fanatiques de sang-pur et en ces temps dégradés, cela lui répugnait. Il ne voulait pas non plus accuser la première petite frappe serpentarde qui venait, même si la situation eût été probable (et encore, personne n'avait jamais cherché de noises à Remus ; James et Sirius s'attiraient leurs foudres, mais lui jamais) cela risquait de lui retomber dessus et puis non, on n'accuse pas injustement. Alors ? Prétendre une chute. Cela arrive. On ne le croirait pas, mais ce genre d'explication installe généralement une gêne pleine de sous-entendus que personne n'ose crever. Cela ferait l'affaire, jusqu'à...

 


	26. printemps 1972 : souvenir d'un jardin

Un jour…

Seul dans les couloirs, immobile au point que Remus faillit ne pas le remarquer, dans l’ombre du crépuscule, Snape le regardait fixement.  
« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à son regard insistant.  
\- Pffft, non ! » snoba Severus, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter les couloirs de l’infirmerie.  
Il avait deviné. Il allait deviner. Il allait le révéler. Et si ce n’était pas Snape, d’autres viendraient clamer la terrible vérité, son infamie. Un voile lourd et glacé tomba sur les épaules de Remus. Il se sentit profondément stupide et insignifiant. Qu’avait-il cru, comment avait-il pu croire… Ses mensonges et cauchemars tournèrent insidieusement dans sa tête, à l’étourdir. Il entendait le rire de James, les promesses de Sirius, donnés, le cœur sur la main, alors qu’ils ne savaient rien de lui… Et il en avait honteusement profité ! Tout cela finirait par voler en éclats, comme toujours, il le savait bien… il le savait bien… Son corps honteux, que la douleur ne quittait jamais, les cycles infernaux de désirs et de cauchemars, de fatigues intenses… Mais quel ami supporterait encore cela ? Lui-même ne se supportait pas, ne supportait pas sa prétention insolente à être apprécié, ne supportait plus les déchirements inconstants de son esprit… Oh mais ces cauchemars ! Cette perversion, comment pouvait-il même regarder Sirius dans les yeux et espérer tenir une place à ses côtés quand il le traquait la nuit ? Mais qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ? Bien sûr qu’il était malade, malsain quelle audace déshonorante pouvait bien lui faire croire qu’il pouvait fréquenter des garçons de son âge si innocents, si vulnérables ? 

Il passa la nuit à écrire une lettre cent fois remaniée à ses parents pour qu’ils le retirassent de l’école. Il ne réussissait pas à tout dire, et l’ingratitude l’étouffait mais il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Il se sentait écartelé, incapable de bouger ; comment se lever le lendemain, comment songer à un avenir ? Il n’était bon qu’à être interné. Jamais la détresse ne l’avait étreint si profondément, et pour cause : il avait désormais des amis à défendre… ! Quelle triste ironie ! 

Il manqua les cours du mardi et ceux du mercredi matin. En début d’après-midi, il chaussa ses vieilles baskets qui ne le protégeaient plus des chocs tant elles étaient affaissées, et bientôt trop petites pour lui, ses baskets de Noël, comment pouvait-on grandir si vite, c’était épouvantable… Et il courut autour du lac, encore… Fuir fuir fuir ! peut-on ainsi mourir d’épuisement, peut-on s’exorciser ainsi, cracher tout son sang par les poumons et ne plus se relever, jamais…

« Eh ! »  
C’était Lily.  
« Tu cherches tes copains ?  
\- Je ne cherche pers…  
\- Parce qu’ils sont là ! »  
Elle désignait le lac. James et Sirius avaient manifestement « emprunté » les barques dans lesquelles Hagrid faisait traverser les élèves de première année, les avaient remplies de filles et ils leur offraient une jolie croisière, à entendre, de là où ils étaient, leurs rires surexcités.  
« C’est pas vrai… gémit-il.  
\- Oh Remus ! Remus est revenu ! cria James. Attends, on vient te chercher !  
\- Non ! » voulut crier Remus, mais la gentillesse de James lui avait sauté au cou et sa voix, essoufflée par la course, y resta étouffée. Des étoiles se fracassèrent devant ses yeux, dans sa gorge, et il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.  
« Ça va ? s’alarma Lily avant de l’entraîner à l’ombre et de l’aider à s’allonger. C’est de l’asthme ? Enlève ton sweat, tu as trop chaud ! »  
Elle sursauta. Remus avait saisi son poignet avec une fermeté inattendue.  
« Ne… me t… tou...ouche pas...   
\- D’accord… D’accord. »  
La tête de Lily était toute auréolée de sa chevelure rousse si légère qu’elle flottait autour d’elle comme de la barbe à papa et quand Remus ferma les yeux, sa flamboyance dansait encore sur ses paupières.  


Il ne sut quand ni comment, simplement il réalisa à un moment qu’il respirait sans déchirer ses poumons, que son cœur n’essayait plus de faire voler sa cage en éclats. Tout son corps demeurait tendu et douloureux mais rien dont il n’avait pas l’habitude.  
« Ça va mieux on dirait. Mais tu dois mourir de chaud, tu ne veux pas enlever ton pull ?  
\- Non.  
- Mais que font les professeurs ? pesta-t-elle en entendant des cris.  
\- Soit ils se disent que c’est la fin de l’année et que ça passe… Soit ils prient pour que James et Sirius se noient. »  
Un gros bruit d’éclaboussures les interrompit. C’était Peter qui était tombé à l’eau.  
« Bon. Tu peux marcher ? Je préfère m’éloigner avant que ça n’explose ! »  
Il hocha la tête.  
« Je vais rentrer me doucher.  
\- Je t’accompagne.  
\- Oh, vraiment ?  
\- Oh mais non ! je veux dire, je rentre... rougit-elle en riant. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, toi !   
\- C’est la… cinquième fois que tu me dis ça, je crois !  
\- Je n’arrive pas à m’y faire. Tu es tellement… »  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Remus entendit dans sa tête Sirius dire « angélique », comme le matin du premier novembre quand il l’avait taquiné au sujet de la chatte d’Achille. Lily haussa les bras en signe d’impuissance.  
Ils passèrent par le jardin botanique, constellé de fleurs multicolores ; buissons, parterres, treilles et arches, à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Leurs parfums capiteux les charmèrent et leur pas ralentit, ils effleurèrent des pétales duveteux comme du velours, rebondis comme des joues de bébé, fins comme de la soie. Ils déambulèrent de nouveau dans les allées déjà parcourues, se perdant avec délices dans le plus enchanté des plus petits labyrinthes du monde. Ils oublièrent de remonter dans la tour des Gryffondor pour mieux se blottir entre deux massifs, toutes les fleurs du jardin rien que pour le secret de leurs yeux. Lily parlait d’ Alice au Pays des Merveilles, et de dessins animés qui passaient à la télévision, dans leur monde moldu. De sa sœur qui portait aussi un prénom de fleur. « Mais on ne se ressemble pas du tout ! Elle est très cucul, pas du tout magique. En plus, elle était dégoûtée que je sois sorcière et pas elle… »  
Lily s’arrêta là, le ton de sa voix avait changé sur ces derniers mots, et surtout ce suspens… Comme si quelque chose de douloureusement tendre demeurait caché là. Remus sourit.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Rien, c’est… Sirius aussi, il parle de son frère comme ça. »  
Il avait un peu oublié sa tristesse. Lily le saoulait de paroles, pour l’enivrer, lui faire oublier une peine qu’elle comprenait avant même de l’avoir entendue. Il y avait des libellules gigantesques, des papillons comme ils n’en avaient jamais vu. Les beaux yeux verts de Lily et sa chevelure de cuivre chaud se fondaient dans ce décor. Elle cueillit des fleurs, avec lesquelles elle fit une couronne, puis elle en tressa une autre, de lauriers, pour Remus. Ils mâchèrent des bâtons de réglisse, elle le mit en garde contre les daturas stramoniums, de belles trompes de la mort, blanches comme des jupes de danseuses. « Il paraît que préparées convenablement, elles permettent d’arrêter les cauchemars... Mais elles peuvent aussi te faire perdre la tête. »  
Remus l’écoutait, hypnotisé par les teintes et les odeurs des plantes, le cœur immensément mélancolique, comme alourdi par tant de beauté et de tristesse. C’était un vide étrange… 

Un vacarme retint leur attention.  
« Ça y est, je crois que Mme McGonagall a décidé de rouspéter ! »

Ils se mirent en route vers le Château.  
« Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour ces débiles…  
\- Ils ne sont pas débiles. Ce sont mes amis.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu leur trouves ? A cause d’eux, on ne remportera pas la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !   
\- Ils avaient déjà perdu tellement de points, alors foutu pour foutu…  
\- Ils ne pensent qu’à eux !  
\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça alors que les autres filles de la classe sont en train de faire une balade inoubliable sur le lac !   
\- Mais c’est interdit !   
\- Pour eux, « interdit » ça veut juste dire « personne d’autre n’a ce privilège » ! Ça vaut plus que des points. En plus, James en rapporté pas mal avec le Quidditch...   
\- Raison de plus pour lui de se croire tout permis… »

« Pourquoi t’as une couronne, toi ? » demanda Sirius à Remus qui la portait toujours le soir-même, en pyjama après sa douche, dans la salle commune. Lily avait donné la sienne à Marlene.  
« Parce que c’est moi le vrai roi de ces dames ! »  
Sirius eut un sourire dubitatif. Ses yeux retournèrent à la couronne, émerveillés, puis redescendirent au regard amusé de Remus avant de hausser un sourcil qui disait « Peut-être bien... »


	27. été 1972 : un départ

_Un jour..._

Et un jour, arriva le dernier cours ;

Un jour fut le dernier du printemps ;

Un jour il y eut le dernier match de Quidditch ;

Et les dernières révisions...

_« Raconte-moi encore cette histoire moldue..._

_\- Pas si tu le demandes comme ça._

_\- Raconte-moi encore cette histoire. »_

Et le dernier examen, que Remus rattrapa seul dans une salle immense.

C'était le tout dernier jour.

Et dans les couloirs vides

Solennels

Il entendait résonner les battements de son cœur

Son cœur lourd harassé

Un vieux cœur de loup mutilé

Un beau cœur d'enfant qui ne l'est plus tout à fait,

Et qui se souvenait...

Des nuits à murmurer en sinuant dans ces couloirs

Des guirlandes funambules entre ses arches, à Noël

Le battement des pas de course de Sirius, et James, sur les pavés...

 

C'est le silence aujourd'hui

Le grand soleil de juin apaise à travers les vitraux

La poussière alanguie

Il reste bien les niches d'ombre où cacher les cauchemars

Et dans les tableaux, les vieux mages saluent son passage

Leurs yeux rayonnent de savoir

Et ce cœur qui bat dans les couloirs

Est-ce encore celui de Remus ?

Ils se confondent tous...

Et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire

Que d'arpenter ce chemin voilé de pensées confuses

Pour rejoindre ses amis

Sous les saules, au bord du lac

Que d'affronter

Le mystère

Cette distance qu'il n'apprivoise pas

Cette place qu'il s'étonne de retrouver chaque jour près d'eux

Cette terreur qui ne le quitte, pas, sa vieille amie

Dans les couloirs du château familier...

Grapiller quelques souvenirs instantanés...

 

Il y eut la dernière nuit, tous les quatre dans le lit de James, à raconter des histoires d'horreur puis contempler le lever de soleil, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie où il avait réussi à les emmener, peut-être grâce à l'indulgence exceptionnelle des enseignants. Étonnamment, c'était leur première vraie nuit blanche, on eût pu croire qu'elle fût arrivée bien plus tôt. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de dormir, leur pensée magique disait qu'ainsi ils repoussaient indéfiniment le lendemain ; le cœur si gonflé de joie qu'il en devenait délicieusement douloureux. La joie criminelle des derniers instants, qui irradie plus fort parce que tout va cesser, les griffes autour du cœur, le regret pointe à chaque seconde... Il faisait très doux, même la nuit. Les conversations se nouaient et se déliaient comme les filaments de brume, rêveuses, imperceptibles. La lune était encore très ronde, argentée comme un bijou précieux. « Quand je pense que des mol... des gens ont marché sur la Lune. Ça doit être tellement merveilleux... Tellement magique, de fouler ce mystère... C'est incroyable... murmurait Sirius. On doit se sentir si grand...

\- Si seul », chuchota Remus.

Il y eut le trajet de retour, lors duquel Sirius et James n'en finissaient plus de rire et d'asticoter tout le monde, au point que Cora dût veiller à ce que personne ne les étranglât avant la fin du voyage, Cora la reine qui réunissait autour d'elle tous ses amis et les jeunes qu'elle avait tant aimé accompagner, avant son départ de Poudlard... Remus rit quand elle étreignit Sirius qui tirait la langue mais rougissait. James et Peter, eux, ne se firent pas prier.

Ce sourire de Sirius, plus éclatant que jamais, faisait songer à un arc-en-ciel sous l'orage : trop pluvieux, trop électrique. Miraculeux... Trompeur. Et puis, tout à coup, il s'assit. Le visage sombre. Les yeux devenus noirs. James ne dit rien, assis en face de lui. Il veillait sur lui sans avoir besoin de le regarder. Et il n'y avait rien à faire.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, très peu après, Sirius étreignit James, fit un signe de la main à Peter et plongea une dernière fois son regard dans les yeux d'ambre de Remus, tournant la tête pour prolonger ce contact, avant de descendre en courant pour rejoindre sa mère et son frère, sans se retourner.

 

Quand il ouvrirait sa valise, le soir, il y trouverait une banderole des Gryffondor (volée par James et Remus le soir du banquet), enroulée dans un parchemin où Remus avait dessiné une carte en forme de constellation le réunissant à James, et Peter, à Cora, à Thelma, aux autres joueurs de Quidditch, aux professeurs... Et à Circé, à Merlin, aux héros de leurs histoires réunies. Il y avait inscrit : «  _Nous nous retrouverons_ »

 

**_~ Fin de la première année ~_ **

 


	28. été 1972 : souvenir d'une rentrée

_Un jour..._

L'été fut long et solitaire. Remus ne détestait pas la solitude. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il avait parfois suivi son père en mission, ou l'avait aidé à rédiger ses comptes-rendus, curieux de tout, avait parcouru les montagnes galloises avec sa mère lors de longues randonnées en pleine nature qui le ressourçaient. James avait écrit assez régulièrement des lettres confuses dans lesquelles il racontait toutes sortes de découvertes et d'histoires drôles, Peter un peu moins, Sirius une seule fois pour dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas répondre. Remus avait pensé un moment à écrire tout de même et lui remettre les lettres à la rentrée, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'oserait pas.

Il avait tant songé et revécu en souvenir les aventures de l'année précédentes qu'il ne distinguait plus le rêve de la réalité. Elles avaient perdu de leur éclat, sans perdre en intensité, s'épurant des détails mélancoliques pour revêtir le vernis des souvenirs idéaux... Est-ce que c'était vraiment arrivé, ces fou-rires, ces complicités au coin du feu, ces expéditions nocturnes ? Ces regards ?

Les deux pleines lunes de l'été avaient été difficiles à supporter. Ses parents avaient le cœur dévasté à l'idée de l'attacher et à entendre les cris déchirants qui les hantait toute la nuit, et les jours suivants. Remus n'avait jamais montré de rancune à ses parents pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Son père s'en voulait irrévocablement d'avoir provoqué, sans le vouloir, Greyback, mais le fils ne l'avait jamais tenu pour responsable.

Enfin, le jour du départ arriva.

« Pourquoi tu n'emporterais pas ton tourne-disque à l'école des sorciers ? sourit Hope, en entrant dans la chambre de son fils qui terminait ses valises en dansant au son des Rolling Stones.

\- Peut-être... Je ne sais pas, balbutia Remus, tu sais, les sorciers... Il vaut mieux s'adapter.

\- C'est dommage...

\- Je trouve aussi. »

Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure dense de Remus, sa main épousant longuement la rondeur de son crâne. Il n'aimait plus trop cela mais n'osait pas le lui dire, il savait que cela lui manquait. Il coula dans ses bras. Sa tête arrivait désormais bien au-dessus de l'épaule de sa mère. Les yeux fermés, envahi par son parfum léger de muguet et de vent marin, il songeait déjà à Sirius, James et Peter qui l'attendraient le lendemain... demain... Son cœur et son ventre étaient pressés, presque douloureux, oh, ce jour tant attendu, quelle appréhension de ne pas retrouver ce qu'on a tant rêvé en l'attendant... !

« Mais il y a autre chose que la musique, là-bas... Ce n'est pas grave, maman... » murmura-t-il.

A la gare, tout était flou, Remus n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son monde familier et stable. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'attente, appréhendait cet entre-deux pétri d'hésitations et de longueurs. Il reconnut des camarades de loin, sans se décider à avancer à leur rencontre. La solitude, décidément, lui causait beaucoup de mal... Enfin, une boule de tendresse bourrue lui sauta sur le dos.

« Bordel, tu as beaucoup trop grandi, mec ! C'est pas juste !

\- Bonjour Peter ! sourit Lyall.

\- Bonjour monsieur Lupin ! Tu viens Remus ? James est déjà dans le train ! »

Remus leva la tête. Un visage était collé à la vitre et faisait des grimaces à la foule.

« Comment j'ai pu manquer ça ? » s'interrogea Remus tandis que James, enfin remarqué, éclatait d'un rire que Remus ne pouvait entendre et mourait d'envie de retrouver. Lyall monta ses bagages avec lui, salua James.

« Et Sirius ?

\- Il n'est pas encore arrivé, j'ai pensé qu'il viendrait peut-être en cheminette, comme à Noël...

\- Il a pris le train en juin, quand même...

\- Il est là-bas » désigna Remus à travers la fenêtre.

La famille Black venait de traverser la barrière. Ils étaient reconnaissable à leurs tenues à peine camouflées en moldus (robes longues de dentelles, costumes de velours éclatants...) mais surtout à l'aura sinistre qui les entourait. Sirius portait les cheveux courts et gominés, mais au moins il avait des cheveux, son petit frère le suivait de près, l'air un peu envieux et un peu triste. D'avoir été éloigné de lui toute une année avait adouci Sirius, qui avait montré davantage de patience à son égard. Il avait participé à ses jeux, lui avait offert des dessins représentant Poudlard, des portraits de lui en grand sorcier, des dragons. Regulus ne parla pas beaucoup de l'année écoulée. Aucun des deux frères n'avait jamais vraiment appris à se confier, ni... ni à redire des traitements infligés par leurs parents. Pour ce qu'il avait pu voir en surprenant parfois son frère les bras nus en dépit du dédain de Walburga qui jugeait cela négligé, il n'avait pas subi de maléfices physiques. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas souffert, Sirius ne doutait pas de la sournoiserie de ses parents. Lui-même avait été consigné dans sa chambre durant quasiment tout l'été. Horaires imposés et changeants, pour bien le déstabiliser, pour déjeuner et même aller à la salle de bains. Les portraits murmuraient des insultes sur son passage. Pour un mot de travers, il subissait un sortilège qui lui envoyait une décharge électrique ; pour une question, une phrase, une demande, même la plus élémentaire, sa mère brisait de la vaisselle et invoquait leurs ancêtres les plus lointains. Ses affaires avaient été fouillées et confisquées en son absence. La plupart probablement détruites. Finalement, Sirius se rendit compte qu'elles ne lui manquaient pas. Il y avait autre chose, à Poudlard. Son courrier était ouvert et il était inenvisageable de demander à expédier le moindre hibou. Son oncle et parrain Alphard parvint cependant à se faire confier en douce deux lettres, lors d'un dîner auquel il fut invité et où sa sœur se montra mielleuse sans parvenir à le tromper, et il les fit parvenir lui-même à Remus et James. Et Regulus était perdu entre les deux pans de cette famille déchirée, proche de ses parents par loyauté, proche de Sirius par le cœur.

Sirius leva les yeux et Remus sentit que la dernière barrière de sa crainte venait de s'écrouler dans un mouvement bienheureux. Sirius lui adressa un sourire imperceptible tandis qu'une petite mèche s'échappait pour tomber sur son front. Et puis ce fut l'urgence. Se détacher de la famille, pour jaillir en plein soleil, l'ombre de ses cheveux bientôt longs dansant déjà sur ses épaules, se ruer dans le train, ouvrir la porte du compartiment avec emphase pour s'écrier : « L'aventure peut commencer ! » sourire exultant, avant d'être acclamé par les cris triomphaux des trois acolytes.

Et ils jouèrent... Au Ring Toss, aux cartes, à « le sol c'est de la lave » dans les couloirs, à réciter des sortilèges avec des marshmallows dans la bouche, en somme, à rattraper les semaines d'été perdues.

 

Retourner à Poudlard était peut-être plus réjouissant encore que d'y arriver pour la première fois. Les garçons partagèrent la même calèche que Achille et Ian, leurs camarades de dortoir, et concoctèrent déjà quelques farces pour fêter leur retour dans la salle commune.

Pendant la cérémonie de Répartition, James nota quelques changements :

« Alice et Frank sont devenus préfets.

\- Ça va, je les aime bien, valida Sirius.

\- Chez les Serpentard, il y a malheureusement ta cousine Narcissa.

\- Oh, ben ça, je l'ai entendu...

\- Zephier n'est plus là ? s'étonna Remus.

\- Ils ont annoncé sa démission en fin d'année dernière. Peut-être un jour où tu étais absent.

\- Je sais que les profs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne restent pas longtemps en poste...

\- Ils n'ont pas dit pourquoi. Mais il était pas fait pour enseigner celui-là !

\- Il était nul, il n'aimait pas les élèves.

\- Les rumeurs disent qu'il aurait mieux à faire de ses connaissances en magie noire... »

Sirius s'interrompit.

« A quoi tu penses ? murmura James.

\- Rien de précis, malheureusement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu accès aux conversations familiales, cet été... »

Cette remarque fut suivie d'une petite gêne. Personne n'ignorait vraiment que la famille Black était liée à la magie noire mais personne ne savait à quel point. Sirius n'en avait jamais parlé jusque là. Mais déjà le banquet apparaissait sur les tables et Dumbledore présentait la nouvelle arrivée sous le nom de professeure Eiffel. Elle était assez jeune, semblait connaître madame Athenray avec qui elle discuta joyeusement pendant le dîner.

Les quatre garçons n'avaient pas prévu de dormir mais ils soupçonnèrent la nourriture d'avoir été enchantée car lorsqu'ils sortirent de table, rien ne leur sembla plus séduisant que de retrouver leurs draps lourds et frais. Demain... Demain serait un bon jour... Ce soir, fermer les yeux, se délecter de l'odeur retrouvée de cette maison, de cette chambre, et se réjouir d'être enfin réunis. 

 


	29. été 1972 : souvenir d'une autre farce

 

_Un jour..._

 

Quand madame Eiffel entra, Remus lui trouva un petit quelque chose de différent de la veille, au banquet, mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner quoi. Il tourna la tête vers Sirius, assis au fond, qui disputait un duel de coups de coude avec James. Ses cheveux fous tourbillonnaient autour de sa tête, comme des chevaux au galop, ombrant ses joues écarlates et ses yeux brillants. Il n'était pas simplement joyeux ; il était fébrile. L'été infernal avait fait germer en lui une énergie indomptée et il avait passé cette journée de rentrée à bondir, littéralement, à crier, vivant, enfin ! se faire mal, un peu, s'éprouver, pour mieux se rappeler la liberté... Et rire à en déchirer l'âme mais pas la sienne : celles de ses amis. Si Remus ne l'avait pas si bien connu, il eût pu le croire sous l'influence d'une potion psychotrope. Pour ne rien arranger, les provocations renouvelées de ses cousins avaient enflammé ce dangereux combustible : Crabbe, Narcissa, Evan Rosier et la clique des sang-pur avaient passé la journée à jeter des sortilèges d'entraves dans ses jambes pour bien faire hurler de rire leur petite cour.

Remus soupira et il s'apprêtait à se retourner vers le tableau quand Sirius leva vers lui son regard pâle – et retrouver cet infime, ridicule mais irrésistible sentiment de miracle quand ils se rencontraient ainsi - la lassitude qui emplissait le regard de Remus le troubla. Un instant. Une question pointa dans ses yeux à laquelle il ne reçut pas de réponse mais un coup de James, insensible à l'électricité qui avait circulé en une fraction de seconde. Son cri de colère passa inaperçu dans le brouhaha général. C'était le dernier cours de la journée et, même s'ils étaient curieux de découvrir leur nouvelle professeure, les élèves fatigués commençaient à se laisser sérieusement distraire par le ciel bleu qui les narguait par les fenêtres. Madame Eiffel l'avait bien compris, aussi les fit elle se lever, débarrassa la salle de ses meubles d'un coup de baguette pour qu'ils pussent s'installer en cercle. Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers eux, un sourire engageant aux lèvres, Remus reçut une nouvelle alerte de ce sentiment d'étrangeté.

« Je vous ai préparé un petit test de rentrée... »

C'était un vrai parcours lors duquel elle fit apparaître des créatures à reconnaître avant d'énumérer leurs qualités et indiquer l'anti-venin, puis elle les fit affronter quelques objets enchantés comme un plumier mordeur, un chaudron sauteur, une plume inflammable...

« Contre les cousins crétins, c'est quoi le contre-sort ? » marmonna Sirius avec un rictus tandis que madame Eiffel corrigeait Ofelia. Les élèves se prirent au jeu, travaillant en petits groupes ou flânant en attendant leur tour. Remus révisait avec Lily, mais Sirius et James se glissèrent comme par hasard juste derrière cette dernière pour s'entraîner à contrer le sortilège de chatouillis. C'était peine perdue et le rire contagieux de James cascada bientôt si fort que Remus fut vite déconcentré et ne put déguiser son hilarité silencieuse, pas plus que les autres élèves d'ailleurs.  « Allez, viens ! » intima Sirius en entraînant Remus vers la fenêtre tandis que madame Eiffel s'occupait d'un autre groupe. Peter voulut les rejoindre mais la professeure l'interpella « Non, monsieur Pettigrow, je tiens à revoir votre maléfice du saucisson. Et vous, monsieur Black, rappelez-moi... Quelle est la différence entre un Diatomède et un pissenlit ?

\- Euh... Le Diatomède mord très fort ? »

Remus étouffa un gloussement dans sa paume.

« Je précise : comment les différencier visuellement, sans mettre sa vie en danger ?

\- Euh... »

Remus avait toujours la bouche cachée par sa main.

« Les feuilles. Le pissenlit a des feuilles en forme de dents de lion. Celles du Diatomède sont de vraies dents, sans nervures, plus épaisses.

\- Tricheurs ! » accusa Snape, mais Eiffel n'y prêta pas attention. Elle réprimanda cependant Sirius qui lui adressait une grimace, avant de les laisser vaquer.

Ils s'assirent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Remus avait retrouvé son éternel sourire en coin, qui apparut alors à Sirius comme un masque de douceur, toujours attentif à ce qui se passait dans la classe. Sirius avait envie de le remercier mais il ne réussit qu'à lui donner un coup de coude, un tout petit. Remus le lui rendit avec un clin d'œil et leurs bras restèrent négligemment serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
Ne pas y penser.

« Il n'y a pas un truc bizarre, avec elle... ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Trop cool pour être vraie ? s'inquiéta James.

\- Non, je veux dire... Physiquement... rougit Remus, conscient que ses paroles pouvaient être déplacées. Elle est normale physiquement mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre... Raaaah, je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi !

\- Elle te fait de l'effeeeeeet, taquina Sirius en se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Ah non, mais... MADAME, VOS CHEVEUX ! »

Il y eut un silence soudain.

« Quoi, ils ne te plaisent pas ? »

Sa chevelure, qui lui arrivait aux épaules au début du cours, tombait maintenant jusqu'à ses hanches. Remus eût aussi juré que ses yeux étaient bleus quand il l'avait vue entrer : ils étaient à présent brun foncé.

« Dix poins pour Gryffondor, sourit-elle. L'observation est essentielle dans la défense contre les Forces du Mal, et croyez-moi, je vais vous faire travailler là-dessus pendant toute l'année ! 

\- Vous êtes métamorphomage, alors ?

\- Exactement. J'attendais des réactions un peu plus tôt... Mettons cela sur le compte de la fatigue de la rentrée !

\- Elle se la pète un peu quand même, marmonna James.

\- Tu peux parler Potter, persifla Snape.

\- Mais toi, t'as besoin de rien changer, James ! » s'écria une de leurs camarades, Mila Jenkins, approuvée par Félicie Milgram.

Et quand ils virent le sourire brièvement confus puis éminemment orgueilleux de James, Sirius et Remus se dirent avec amusement que quelque chose avait bel et bien changé...

&

« Déçu que ça s'apprenne pas, Lupin ? tu pourrais faire partir tes balafres ! balança Snape dans le couloir, à la sortie de la classe.

\- Et toi, Snape, si ton nez était moins long, tu le fourrerais moins dans les affaires des autres ? rétorqua Remus, piqué au vif d'avoir eu cette envie.

\- Laisse tomber, il lui suffirait de faire l'effort de laver ses cheveux pour être présentable, et même ça, il ne le fait pas...

\- En parlant de cheveux, Sirius... »

Les garcons grincèrent des dents. C'était Evan, qui les avait attendus à l'angle du couloir. Il empoigna les boucles de Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Ta mère ne t'a pas élevé comme ça, dis-moi !

\- Lâche-le ! ordonnèrent Remus et James d'une même voix.

\- Oh, pardon, tu as parlé ? ironisa Narcissa. La famille Black ne reçoit pas d'ordre des sangs-mêlés ! »

Elle se retrouva soudain projetée en arrière par un sortilège de Sirius, et tout s'enflamma très vite : Snape ricana en déguerpissant, James attaqua Evan pour défaire sa poigne des cheveux de Sirius et il jeta un maléfice à Remus dont le nez saigna soudain abondamment : « ça ne changera pas grand-chose à ta face de déterré ! Rentre chez toi, faux sorcier ! Imposteur !». Une bagarre à la moldue éclata. Dix points perdus pour chaque maison. Cheveux de McGonagall arrachés (mais pas du fait de ses élèves, cela fut réalisé par ses propres soins).

Et à dix huit heures, heure de l'étude, devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard...

« Depêche-toi James, elle va exploser ! »

Remus murmura :

« Je ne suis plus  _si_  sûr de ce qu'on fait, les gars... »

Quatre yeux dardèrent dans sa direction.

« Remus, c'est  _toi_  qui as trouvé ce sortilège de répétition ! 

\- C'est pas pour ça que c'est une bonne idée !

\- Faut bien qu'on leur souhaite un bon retour, nous  _aussi_! » insista James.

Il glissa la lettre sous la porte et lui murmura un nom, avant de courir derrière la tapisserie de l'Ichtyo Sapiens. En dépit de l'épaisseur des pierres, ils entendirent les murs trembler sous la puissance vocale de la beuglante qui chantait d'une voix modifiée par un sort de Sirius :

«  _On m'a dit qu'il y avait des Serpentard_ _dans ce coin-là,_

_Toujours prêts à attaquer dans le dos ou à rapporter,_

_Le nez fourré surtout dans ce qui ne les regarde pas_

_Les_ _Cancrelard_ _sont de retour_ _mais_ _nous allons les chasser !_  »

Et comme James l'avait indiqué, Remus était parvenu à ensorceler le courrier pour que la ritournelle reprît _ad libitum_. Enfin,  _ad_  Slughorn (qui dut se déplacer de la salle des potions où il installait du matériel) mît fin au maléfice. La lettre s'enflammant, elle était devenue intraçable. Les garçons échangèrent un mouvement de mains victorieuses, le plus silencieusement possible, tandis que les Serpentard sortaient, espérant débusquer les fautifs dans les couloirs : « Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin ! ».

« Comment as-tu pu croire que c'était une mauvaise idée, Remus ? C'est le meilleur de tous les méfaits que nous ayons accomplis jusqu'ici ! » se félicita James.

Remus sourit tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans des positions acceptablement confortables.

« Ça aurait été encore mieux de le faire de nuit... Mais on n'a jamais réussi à aller plus bas que le troisième étage... Sans se faire prendre, je veux dire.

\- Je me demande s'il existe un sortilège qui permette de savoir si quelqu'un s'approche...

\- Je verrais bien un sonar, comme les dauphins ou les chauves-souris !

\- Excellente idée ! on ira chercher ça dès demain... Et ensuite, on fera vivre l'enfer aux Cancrelard !

\- Doucement, Sirius...

\- Quoi, pourquoi ? »

Il avait réagi si brusquement que Remus en fut un peu effrayé.

« Tu as vu comment ils t'ont traité ? Tu ne vas pas encaisser ça ! Ne les laisse pas faire, c'est hors de question ! C'est ma famille, alors je peux bien m'en foutre, mais James et toi, jamais ! gronda-t-il, d'une voix caverneuse, qui arracha des frissons à ses amis.

\- C'est pas grave... » murmura Remus.

Évidemment que le nom d'imposteur tournait dans sa tête. Évidemment qu'il se sentait terriblement mal de cacher son identité double à ses amis et que le nom de demi sorcier ne lui semblait pas si déplacé...

« Bien sûr que c'est grave. Si tu commences comme ça, ils vont te piétiner, je les connais... T'es un putain de sorcier, Remus ! Tu n'as rien à prouver... »

Remus cacha son visage dans ses mains. Rien à prouver, vraiment ? C'était bien plus simple d'être juste celui qui aide à réviser, qui souffle les réponses, en somme d'avoir un rôle bien défini à jouer, à une distance raisonnable...

« Quant aux insultes sur ton visage...»

... Mais cette jambe pressée contre la sienne comme son bras, plus tôt dans la journée, les cauchemars où il dévorait son ventre, ces regards...

« Je n'en parle même pas, c'est à gerber.»

S'il n'avait pas déjà eu toutes ces cicatrices, il eût été capable de ses les infliger lui-même pour chasser toutes ces pensées mauvaises qui déchiraient sa peau à coup de frissons interdits.

«Bon, on a une heure et demie à tuer avant que tout le monde ailler dîner et qu'on puisse sortir. Tiens-nous éveillés, James !

\- Vous connaissez la devinette des mille Aurors ? »

 


	30. automne 1972 : révolte

_Un jour..._

Personne n'attendait l'automne avec plus de ferveur qu'un Poufsouffle. Le 22 septembre venait de passer et en dépit du ciel encore bleu et tiède, ils avaient déjà installé des tapis de feuilles magiques aux couleurs de feu dans les allées de la Grande Salle. Sirius dut admettre que leur craquement était parfaitement exquis. Mais il faisait encore trop beau pour s'enfermer et travailler...

« Trente centimètres sur la première révolte gobeline... Que dire ? Les gobelins sont des ingrats et je vais vous l'expliquer en trois points : un, ce sont des gros avares qui ne supportent pas qu'on utilise les artefacts qu'on leur a achetés ; deux, ils se vantent de leurs talents d'orfèvres mais luttent pour obtenir des baguettes en prétendant qu'on les bride ; trois, ce sont des sous-hommes à qui on a donné trop de pouvoir en leur confiant nos banques, et qui se vengent quand ça leur prend parce que ce sont des rageux, point final. »

Une expression de plus en plus horrifiée se peignit sur le visage de Frank Longbottom, leur nouveau préfet, au fur et à mesure que Sirius avançait dans son discours. James, Remus, Alice et Azzedine pouffaient avec retenue, comme on peut rire d'une caricature de mauvais goût, ce à quoi ils s'efforçaient de croire avec beaucoup d'espoir. Achille et Peter s'esclaffaient franchement.

« Tu plaisantes Sirius !? intervient Marlene.

\- Je... »

Il prit conscience que les regards qui pesaient sur lui ne pétillaient pas de l'amusement escompté. Chassant un sursaut de gêne un peu honteuse, et comme une défense naturelle, la colère lui monta à la tête.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-il, sans oser trop en dire tant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir.

\- C'est raciste de les appeler « sous-hommes » ! s'indigna Frank.

\- Enfin, c'est le conseil des Sorciers qui l'a déclaré !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas humains qu'ils sont sous-humains ! Ils sont classés parmi les  _Êtres_. »

Sirius pouffa, sourire en coin, mais il fut le seul. Son malaise augmenta.

« Enfin, ils ne sont pas comme nous... !

\- Non, bien sûr, reprit Marlene, le plus calmement possible. C'est pour ça que la situation est si tendue d'ailleurs. Cela fait des siècles que les sorciers dominent sur eux et légifèrent, notamment sur l'autorisation de les laisser porter des baguettes...

\- Oui, ça je sais. C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont révoltés. Mais il faut bien qu'il y ait des lois et de l'ordre, et les sorciers sont plus puissants. Notre magie est plus développée, et subtile.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce point de vue se défend toujours... marmonna Frank. Ce sont des artisans exceptionnels, nous sommes incapables de façonner de l'orfèvrerie comme eux ! Nous sommes moins puissants qu'eux sur bien des plans. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils utilisent leurs mains et des outils que leur magie est moindre... Certains pensent au contraire que leur accorder des baguettes serait dangereux... Pour nous ! »

Sirius pressait ses poings sous son menton et sur sa bouche, comme pour se retenir de riposter contre Frank, assis en face de lui sur la table d'étude. Ses yeux rougissaient, sa mâchoire saillait, son visage était si tendu que personne n'eût été surpris de voir l'air onduler autour de lui. « C'est ce que vous pensez ? Tous ? »

Peter haussa les épaules : « C'est pas vraiment sur ça que porte ton devoir, on te demande juste de raconter la révolte, pas de donner ton avis... » Remus n'osait rien dire. Il ne trouvait rien de pertinent dans ses idées décousues, ne savait pas comment avancer des arguments qui faisaient bien plus appel au cœur qu'à la raison, craignait de se disputer. Marlene poussa un soupir profond. Elle avait beau avoir été choquée par les paroles de Sirius, elle s'efforçait de répondre sans le braquer, sinon il leur serait impossible d'échanger, de se comprendre...

Elle reprit :

« On ne te demande pas de refaire l'histoire. Simplement de respecter les êtres qui ne te ressemblent pas, d'accepter qu'ils pensent autrement. Sinon, on ne réussira jamais à s'entendre, et les révoltes vont se multiplier et ça recommencera. Ou ils chercheront à dominer sur nous, et nous aurons tout perdu.

\- Évidemment qu'ils cherchent à dominer sur nous ! Il était où le respect pendant leurs révoltes ? Les assassinats qu'ils ont commis, pour récupérer leurs œuvres ! Les coffres-forts incendiés qui ont détruit des économies ! Les sorciers pris en otage ?!

\- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, répondit simplement Frank.

\- Il y a eu très peu d'assassinats, et les prises d'otages n'ont concerné que des objets, qu'ils essayaient en effet de récupérer. Ils ont surtout fait une grève du commerce – qui n'a abouti à rien d'ailleurs... Je ne justifie pas les violences qu'ils ont employées. Elles ont cependant été déformées, amplifiées pour colorer la pensée générale. Personne ne les a écoutés à cause de quelques Gobelins trop influençables et dégénérés, alors qu'il y aurait eu la place pour un vrai débat..., expliqua Alice.

\- Vraiment ? Déformées ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'on nous a menti ? »

Il y eut une seconde de silence très évocateur pendant que tout le monde se retenait de dire « on  _t'_ a menti, pas  _nous_  a menti.»

\- Il ne s'agit pas de mensonges, plutôt de euh... propagande... Ça arrangeait bien certains sorciers de faire des Gobelins des méchants pour assurer leur pouvoir...

\- Ça me dégoûte ! » cracha Sirius, sans vraiment préciser ce qu'il mettait derrière ce « ça ». La violence des Gobelins, sans aucun doute, mais tout autant l'injustice des répressions, qui déjà insufflait son sentiment de révolte dans sa tête et, surtout, l'ébranlement des convictions que ses parents avaient bâti dans ses pensées. Et cela faisait tant de poussière, en s'effondrant, ces vieilles convictions moisies, qu'il en avait plein les yeux et la gorge, à le brûler, mêlée au piment de la colère.

« Je me casse ! »

Sirius ne distinguait plus rien en dévalant les escaliers, il eût aussi bien pu tomber tant le vertige de son esprit était insondable. Cela n'eût plus du le surprendre : il détestait ses parents, il les savait intolérants, racistes et tout ce qui allait avec. Et quand même, il y avait cru... Mais ce n'était pas tant de se sentir stupide auprès de ses amis qui faisait si mal, c'était...c'était... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Une main pressa son épaule. C'était James.

« Oh James... Lâche moi deux minutes, tu veux !

\- Sirius... ça va...

\- Vous êtes tous contre moi, là ! Lâche-moi ! »

La fureur cascadait dans ses membres en le brûlant. Il frappa le mur le plus proche. La douleur aiguë le fit pousser un grognement à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la satisfaction. James bondit et retint son bras.

« Arrête ça ! On n'est pas du tout contre toi, on essaie d'expliquer...

\- Fous-moi la paix ! Cria Sirius en se débattant.

\- On est avec toi, personne ne te juge, on sait bien que ta famille...

\- NE PARLE PAS DE MA FAMILLE ! »

Il avait rugi, en frappant James aux épaules pour le repousser. Il se dressait contre lui ? Très bien. Sirius avait envie de se battre, de frapper n'importe quoi et ça pouvait bien être un n'importe qui !

« Sirius, bordel ! s'indigna James.

\- DÉGAGE ! »

Son ami se précipita sur lui pour répondre à sa bourrade et fut empoigné à la taille par Sirius qui le précipita contre le mur. James martela sa tête et ses épaules en criant :

« Je ne parle pas de ta famille, je parle de gens qui ne t'ont pas laissé m'écrire de l'été... Et qui pensent qu'il y a des  _sous-hommes_  !

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça !

\- Mais pourquoi ça devrait être encore comme ça ? »

James maintenait à présent Sirius par le col. Il reçut des coups dans les tibias et lâcha un juron.

« Je ne comprends pas que tu les défendes !

\- Moi non plus et j'essaie de vivre avec...

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'attaquer !

\- ... J'essaie... »

Luttant contre la rage qui grattait ses nerfs pour ramper au-dehors, Sirius lâcha James. Ce dernier soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et, comme si de rien n'était, posa son bras sur les épaules de Sirius. C'était ça, James. Douze ans, de la tendresse en bloc, un instinct de protection, loyal du profond de ses yeux sombres à ses mains déjà puissantes qui entouraient Sirius et promettaient de ne pas le lâcher. Mais son ami gronda et repoussa son bras.

« Arrête. Je vais mordre. Ou frapper. Je te jure.

\- Alors viens, on va taper dans quelques cognards.

\- J'ai pas envie de cognards. J'ai envie de me battre ! »

Il songea que c'eût été un heureux hasard de tomber sur ses cousins ou Snape. Et cette pensée s'évanouit dans une bouffée d'amertume.

« Mais je ne sais pas contre qui. »

Il s'assit sur un banc, la tête dans les mains. Le couloir sentait l'humidité, et sa fraîcheur faisait du bien. Les élèves qui les croisaient parlaient de Quidditch, entraînant avec eux les parfums de bois de la forêt interdite dont les arbres grinçaient plus loin, et Hagrid devait être là, quelque part, à soigner des créatures extraordinaires qu'il ne tarderait pas à leur présenter. « Allons, mon cher ami, plutôt que de chercher contre quoi vous battre, songez à ce que vous voulez protéger », les mages anciens dans leurs tableaux regardaient un Sirius intrigué avec un sourire généreux. Ils avaient toujours un mot gentil ou une devinette à poser, ou alors ils parlaient d'affaires que Sirius et James essayaient de comprendre. La cloche qui annonçait le dîner fit retentir sa mélodie familière. Un peu plus loin, derrière un angle du couloir, des sixième année faisaient galoper leurs patronus, créatures enchanteresses...

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

\- Tu sais, dit James tout bas, même moi, je ne savais pas tout ça, mais Marlene la raconte bien, cette Histoire. J'aime bien l'écouter. Elle m'apprend plein de choses que je ne savais pas. Et j'aime bien quand elle me demande de réfléchir. C'est pas Binns qui ferait ça, hein ? Avec mes parents, on ne parle pas trop de ce genre de choses. Je me suis juste rendu compte que j'étais d'accord avec Frank et elle. Que je suis content que quelqu'un le dise, que ça me permet de penser la même chose... »

Ils entendirent du mouvement dans les escaliers de la tour. Sirius se leva et lissa sa robe et ses cheveux et, après une courte hésitation, il replaça correctement la cravate de James qui lui répondit par un grand sourire niais. Il écopa d'une petite tape sur la tête. Leurs rires résonnèrent en même temps.

 

&

 

« Eh James, t'exagères, ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu m'as volé ma collection de cartes  _pour rigoler_ , sauf que là, ça commence à bien faire !

\- Oh Peter, Peter... Tu n'observes pas suffisamment, elles sont cachées à un endroit très évident ! » bluffa James.

Il se tourna vers Sirius, l'air affolé, pendant que Peter s'éloignait en maugréant :

« Tu te souviens de l'armoire bizarre, en forme de sarcophage, qu'on a trouvée dans la classe abandonnée de l'aile est ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- J'avais jeté les cartes de Peter là-dedans.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bien... Elles n'y étaient plus quand j'y suis retourné après le repas.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un les a volées ?

\- Si quelqu'un les a volées, ce doit être quelqu'un qui connaissait l'existence de cette salle et qui serait aussi euh... imprudent que nous pour en forcer la serrure... Ou alors, c'était un fantôme.

\- James, James, James...

\- Tu viendrais pas avec moi vérifier ? »

 


	31. automne 1972 : si proche, si lointain

 

_Un jour...~_   
  


Sirius : BON, quelle farce pour Athenray à Halloween ?

James : On n'aura pas cours avec elle, c'est un mardi.

Remus : ça nous empêche de la piéger ?

James : REMUS ?! :o

Sirius : REMUS !! :D

Remus pouffa en lisant le lambeau de parchemin qui venait de lui revenir. « Passe ! » murmura Peter, « Non ! » siffla Sirius qui plongea pour récupérer la missive dans la main de Remus. Les doigts de ce dernier se trouvèrent écartelés par l'un, pressés par l'autre et il lutta pour se débarrasser d'eux sans attirer l'attention de madame Eiffel, jusqu'à ce que Sirius parvînt à délivrer sa main de l'emprise de Peter et l'attirer à lui sous la table, un peu trop vivement, au point de se bousculer, épaule contre épaule.  _Ne pas y penser ! s_ e supplia Remus. Son poignet lui sembla tout à coup métamorphosé en une cascade brûlante, là où les doigts de Sirius s'attardaient. Il se cogna le coude sur son pupitre en s'arrachant à cette étreinte, faisant chavirer de l'encre, et adressa un sourire crispé à son enseignante. Dès qu'elle fut retournée, il se frotta le crâne, pendant que Sirius réprimandait injustement Peter.

« Mais taisez-vous, elle va vous entendre ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Il me faudrait un volontaire pour l'expérience suivante et... Oh, tenez, au hasard : monsieur Lupin ! » proposa Eiffel avec un clin d'œil. Remus gémit, soupira, et accepta de la rejoindre au tableau, non sans fusiller au passage sa tablée du regard.

« Monsieur Lupin, nous avons appris, il y a deux semaines de cela, le sortilège du bouclier. Pouvez-vous m'en faire la démonstration ?

-  _Protego_! invoqua Remus, et une bulle l'entoura de son halo irisé.

\- Impeccable, le félicita-t-elle. A présent, nous allons passer à l'étape supérieure : je vais vous lancer un sortilège inoffensif et vous devrez être capable de l'arrêter. »

Remus hocha la tête.

«  _Purpurissum_ _capillamentum_  ! »

Sirius bondit en entendant la formule, se demanda si Eiffel et Slughorn n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter du précédent Halloween... Et déjà, Remus avait contré le sort avec une vivacité nerveuse qui laissa planer un petit silence sur la classe, entre admiration et perplexité. Madame Eiffel ne détacha les yeux de son élève qu'après quelques secondes.

« Vous allez à présent travailler deux par deux, je vous autorise toutes les couleurs de cheveux imaginables... Mais attention : ce sera un gage de défaite ! Le but reste quand même d'arrêter les sortilèges ! » indiqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle retint Remus pour lui demander discrètement, profitant du mouvement des élèves qui se réunissaient :

« C'est très bien, monsieur Lupin, mais je vous sens tendu... Est-ce moi qui vous ai mis dans cet état de stress ? »

Remus eut une moue amusée à la Sirius.

« Oh non ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un seul élève stressé dans votre classe !»

Il trébucha néanmoins en descendant de l'estrade, retint un juron, maudit ce corps grandi trop vite, maudit le regard de Sirius qui ne l'avait pas quitté, et tant qu'à faire, maudit aussi son petit sourire si parfaitement dessiné, sous une fossette, au coin des lèvres. Remus lui tira la langue en passant à côté de lui, et son ami rit en saisissant sa manche, nonchalamment.

« Je suis avec James ! s'écria Peter.

\- Et moi, j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?! s'indigna James.

\- Non ! jubila Sirius en entraînant Remus par la manche qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, un peu plus loin pour avoir suffisamment de place. « Bon... Voyons voir si tu es toujours aussi chatouilleux...

-  _Protego_! glapit Remus, avant même que Sirius n'eût eu le temps de lancer son sortilège.

\- Si ce n'est pas un aveu, ça !

\- Non ! » gloussa Remus en reculant vivement, les bras autour des côtes. Ce faisant, il bouscula Peter.

« Oh, excuse-moi... J'arrête pas depuis ce matin...

\- Un mauvais jour ? demanda Peter.

\- Ça arrive, compatit James.

\- Ça va, c'est Peter, pas besoin de t'excuser !

\- Mais va au diable !  _Purpurissum_ _capillamentum_  ! »

Sirius secoua une crinière écarlate parsemée d'étincelles.

« Tu n'as même pas essayé... ?

\- Non ! » s'écria-t-il avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Des sortilèges irisés fusaient dans la classe. Eiffel parcourait les différents binômes pour les évaluer.

« Tenez, monsieur Lupin, puisque j'ai pu observer vos compétences, j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui lanciez un sort à M. Potter.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi Potter ! C'est lui, avec les lunettes et les cheveux en pagaille !

\- Merlin ! Je vous confondais donc depuis le début de l'année ?!

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rit Peter, ils sont inséparables !

\- Ce qui rentre dans l'oreille de l'un sort par l'oreille de l'autre, pouffa Remus, tapant dans la main tendue de Peter.

\- C'est donc pour cela que vous boudez, Potter : vous avez été séparés... taquina l'enseignante.

\- NAN JE BOUDE PÔ ! »

Sirius profita que Remus rît de leur ami pour lui lancer un  _rictusempra._

« TRAÎTRE ! s'indigna Remus qui était parvenu à se protéger de justesse.

\- Mais tu es invincible !

-  _Petrificus tot..._

-  _Protego_!

-Toi aussi, tu es très fort... Pour m'épuiser ! »

Madame Eiffel leur adressa un sourire impressionné.

« C'est pas mal du tout ! Vous travaillez beaucoup ?

-Ah ça oui, grâce à mes cousins, on ne manque pas d'entraînement !

\- Vos cousins ?

\- Oui, les Black. Des gens formidables, absolument charmants. »

Les oreilles de Remus vrombissaient sous le coup des cris, rires et chocs des sorts, et ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à suivre les mouvements chamarrés. Un sourire amusé persistait sur ses lèvres blêmes et puis sa baguette lui échappa des mains, bêtement, comme si ses doigts trop sensibles ne pouvaient tout à coup plus la tenir. Mais, à part Peter, personne ne rit. Il ferma les paupières, les pressa un instant dans ses paumes froides. « Allez donc vous asseoir, vous maîtrisez parfaitement ces sortilèges... » murmura Eiffel que ce trouble inquiétait légèrement. Sirius l'entraîna vers une table, au fond de la classe, sur laquelle ils s'installèrent pour contempler le bazar des chevelures multicolores qui s'épanouissaient dans la classe, comme une tablette de peinture enchantée.

« T'es le seul à avoir gardé tes cheveux naturels » constata Sirius, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de taquiner une mèche qui tombait sur sa pommette, tout près d'une cicatrice rose. Remus eut un sourire embarrassé.

« C'est parce que euh...tu t'es laissé faire !

\- Ouais mais même... Je n'ai pas réussi à t'avoir.

\- Ça a l'air de te vexer...

\- Non ! »

La nervosité de Remus ne s'apaisait pas. Il rit silencieusement, un peu trop longtemps, puis se tut, toujours agité de tensions dans les mains, les jambes et la nuque où Sirius voyait presque jaillir des étincelles électriques. Il avait envie que son ami posât sa tête sur son épaule, comme le faisait James si naturellement quand il était claqué par un fou-rire ou quand il se lamentait. Mais Remus avançait droit, solitaire, distant sans le vouloir, même quand il était si près que Sirius entendait sa respiration. C'était comme espérer cette place auprès de Regulus. Il semblait à Sirius qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à offrir que cette épaule.

« James non plus n'a pas les cheveux rouges... » murmura Remus, amusé.

Peter et lui s'amusaient, sous les yeux attendris de Mila et Félicie, qu'ils avaient très bien remarquées.

« MAIS qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça ne se va pas ! »

Il retint la main de Sirius qui se préparait à lancer un sort à Peter :

« Pas dans le dos !

\- Attends... lui murmura-t-il avait d'interpeller : Eh Peter !

\- Qu... ?

- _Expelliarmus_! lança Sirius sur James.

-  _Pro_... MERDE !

\- Potter langage ! s'écrièrent en chœur Eiffel, Remus et Sirius.

\- AH BEN POUR ÇA VOUS ME RECONNAISSEZ MADAME ! » cria James à Eiffel qui éclata de rire. Puis, se tournant vers son ami, il déclara, après une seconde de réflexion :

« Sirius, tu es redoutable. Et note bien comme j'ai réfléchi pour tourner ça en compliment. Dans ma tête, c'était beaucoup plus méchant. Bordel ! j'avais tenu tout le cours ! »

Sirius rit en lui tendant une baguette, puis une autre au moment où James allait saisir la première. James lui donna une tape sur la tête à la place.

« Non, mais... Attends, c'est laquelle en fait ?

\- Acajou.

\- Mais moi aussi !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait jamais remarqué ça ? jubila Sirius.

\- Silence les garçons ! réprimanda Eiffel.

\- Bon, mais du coup laquelle est à qui ?

\- Qui a la plus longue ? demanda Remus avec un sourire mutin.

\- REMUS !!

\- SILENCE !

\- Alors Jim ? frima Sirius.

\- Vingt-sept centimètres  _et demi_!

\- Trente-et-un, petit joueur ! » exulta Sirius en lui jetant sa baguette.

Ils regagnèrent leurs places. Madame Eiffel imposa le calme après cette séance agitée, en leur rendant leurs couleurs de cheveux naturelles. Pendant qu'elle dressait un bilan de la leçon du jour, Sirius murmura :

« Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que ce serait du gâchis d'être métamorphomage et de ne pas en profiter à Halloween...

\- Tu oserais soumettre l'idée à Eiffel ?

\- Je ne sais pas... La semaine prochaine, peut-être. Elle est super cool, quand même. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Sortilèges, le vendredi était décidément la meilleure journée de la semaine, en poursuivant leur conversation :

« T'imagines ! Je me changerais en Dumbledore pour donner des points à notre maison pendant le discours de fin d'année !

\- On pourrait rentrer dans la salle des Serpentard pour y jeter des bombabouses !

\- Ou même se glisser en salle des profs pour dénicher les sujets de devoirs !

\- Dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour trouver des sortilèges... »

Madame Athenray les fit entrer et elle était parvenue à obtenir le calme quand on frappa.

« Oui ? »

C'était madame Eiffel.

« Excuse-moi,  _darling_ , susurra-t-elle, c'était juste pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire !

\- Mais que... »

Elle avait déjà refermé la porte. Athenray n'avait pas fini d'inspirer pour soupirer que les élèves s'écriaient déjà :

« C'est votre anniversaire ?

\- On peut chanter ?

\- On va avoir des bonbons ?

\- Vous avez quel âge ?!

\- Mais on ne va pas vous faire travailler le jour de votre anniversaire, quand mêêême!»

Remus se tourna vers Sirius qui regardait encore la porte avec admiration.

« Je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous...

\- Le défi est lancé ! »

 


	32. hiver 1972 : souvenir d'une nuit

_Un jour..._

 

Cavalcade et bousculades entre les rayons.

« Ah Lily, je suis content de tomber sur t... !

\- SILENCE ! chuchota-t-elle le plus fort possible.

\- T'as vu Remus ?

\- Non, fichez-moi la paix, allez faire du bruit dehors. »

Cavalcade jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Ces garçons ne savaient-ils donc pas marcher ?

« Il était fatigué hier, il m'a demandé trois fois de me taire...

\- En même temps, t'as une voix chiante, Peter, bougonna Sirius, contrarié.

\- Je CHUCHOTAIS !

\- Rectification : tu avais la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié au match de Quidditch et ça ne t'a pas empêché de jacasser avec un filet de voix suraiguë.

\- Peter Pettigrew : le seul mec qui est plus fatiguant sans voix qu'avec !

\- Et moi, je vous dis que Remus était particulièrement fatigué hier...

\- Il a dit qu'on irait à la bibliothèque chercher un « sortilège sonar »... C'est qu'on a un château à explorer, quand même ! »

 

&

 

Remus se terrait à l'infirmerie, rongé par la culpabilité. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, machinalement, pendant que madame Pomfresh faisait le tour des malades, nombreux en cette toute fin d'automne.

« Je peux aller seul à la cabane hurlante, maintenant ! l'interpella-t-il, en murmurant, quand elle passa près de lui.

\- Est-ce prudent ?

\- Jamais je ne mettrais quelqu'un en danger ! »

 _Je parle_ _pour toi_... songea-t-elle.

« Je connais bien le chemin et les sortilèges à présent, c'est inutile de vous déranger pour moi, vous êtes bien assez occupée !

\- Le travail, c'est mon affaire, pas les tiennes. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seul pendant tes métamorphoses ou ton réveil.

\- En fait, moi, je préférerais être seul », affirma Remus.

Madame Pomfresh sonda son regard dur, enfiévré mais résolu.

« Tout ira bien. Il n'y a rien à faire et j'ai l'habitude. Vous pouvez me lancer un sort de traçage si vous n'avez pas confiance, enfin, si quelque chose comme ça existe...

\- Bien sûr que non ! »

 _Zut_ , se dit Remus.  _J'aurais essayé..._

Après avoir consulté Dumbledore, l'infirmière autorisa finalement le jeune garçon à se rendre seul, caché par une cape d'invisibilité, jusqu'au saule cogneur.   
Le soir était gris, humide et glacé. Remus prit une grande inspiration et immobilisa l'arbre. Le tunnel s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, exhalant son odeur de tristesse sombre et glauque. Encore une fois...

« _Lumos_ »

Il courut jusqu'à la cabane, les yeux piqués par l'odeur âcre du couloir, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux poumons. Peu lui importait de se cogner ou de trébucher, son corps bouillonnait déjà si intensément qu'il avait mal, il avait tant envie de s'épuiser, de l'épuiser...

Il grimpa l'échelle, poussa avec l'épaule, se hissa. La trappe se referma avec un bruit sec, qui résonna dans le silence pénible de la cabane. Remus avait l'impression d'être terriblement bruyant et maladroit, tout son corps adolescent l'embarrassait. Il n'avait rien à craindre du bruit. Les sortilèges dont Dumbledore avait entouré son refuge étaient puissants. Ils ne repoussaient pas physiquement les curieux mais tous les curieux, même animés de la volonté la plus forte, se voyaient dissuadés dès qu'ils passaient le portail enchanté, comme si une lubie leur était passée et qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à regarder par la fenêtre.

Quelque chose était différent. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un piano. Était-ce un cadeau de Dumbledore pour supporter la solitude ? La nuit tomberait sans tarder, Remus n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour cela, ni l'envie de s'attarder dans la cabane, fût-elle remplie de disques et de livres. Il enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant qu'une vieille chemise beaucoup trop grande pour lui qu'il réservait à ces nuits-là, répugnant à se déshabiller complètement. Il posa son sac sous la trappe de manière à le retrouver le lendemain et resta debout un moment, balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, se tordant les doigts, scrutant par la fenêtre, on voyait un peu Pré au Lard illuminé pour les fêtes ; il se trouvait encombrant et maladroit et finit par s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il ne savait pas jouer du piano, mais une musique se rappela à son souvenir quand il frappa une touche au hasard, dont l'écho emplissait impudiquement le crépuscule. C'était une chanson de Nina Simone, que sa mère adorait. Il en pressa d'autres, retrouva quelques notes qui lui semblèrent à peu près justes. Il pleura, aussi. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement les soirs de pleine lune.

Ça commença dans son cœur. Comme devenu plus gros, il battait soudain sourdement, lourdement et le sang propulsé dans ses veines semblait plus épais, rapide, à en déchirer sa peau, ses oreilles. Ses doigts devenus douloureux sous tant de pression se couvrirent d'une peau noire, bientôt hérissée de poils drus. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de pleurer : il ne s'appartenait déjà plus. Il se fit tout petit au fond de son corps pour parvenir à supporter la suite. Son cou s'épaissit, ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête. Ses os s'étiraient douloureusement et en même temps avec une immense satisfaction, comme quand un membre craque enfin sous trop de torsion. Le loup était satisfait. Muscles effilés desquels la puissance irradiait, crocs aigus sur lesquels il passa la langue, la sauvagerie ruant à flots dans les veines.

Et vint la rage. La frustration terrible qui le poussait à se fracasser contre les murs dans l'espoir, d'abord de les détruire, puis de se faire mal, l'effroi d'être ainsi enfermé, de ne pouvoir se contenir, d'en venir à ronger ses propres membres, et hurler de douleur, et gronder de rage... Chaîne infernale, jusqu'au petit matin, tardif, de décembre...

Et il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Revenir à soi, entre mille images sanglantes, souvenirs de la nuit, revenir à la fois harassé et encore enflé de frustration.

Revenir à soi, pantelant, hors d'haleine, courbaturé à en hurler.

Soigner les plaies.

Recommencer.

Le froid mordait le plancher. Remus rampa vers la trappe, s'efforça de ne pas frotter ses écorchures sur le sol. Il y avait un petit paquet sur ses vêtements qu'il enfila fébrilement sur le sang, en poussant des cris ni humains ni animaux, qui s'échappaient de sa gorge comme les derniers relents du monstre, comme les premiers vagissements d'un bébé. Il s'allongea, recroquevillé sous sa cape. Les massages de Madame Pomfresh étaient bienvenus mais il se sentait mieux seul dans ces moments humiliants... Il avait besoin de se retrouver. Ses tremblements s'atténuèrent suffisamment pour qu'il pût s'étirer, se lever, et, un peu plus tard, remonter le tunnel où il croisa un patronus de Dumbledore venu aux nouvelles, et le parc pour rejoindre l'infirmerie du château.

 

&

 

Remus était incapable de dormir la fenêtre fermée. Dans un dortoir de garçons, en automne ou au printemps, cela se concevait. En hiver un peu moins. C'est comme ça que Sirius sut qu'il était revenu : un filet d'air, comme une lame de glace, filtrait à travers un minuscule entrebâillement, et il était assis sur le rebord, sans souffrir du froid, enfiévré peut-être. Il écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Sirius.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Sirius en s'approchant pour l'entendre et lui répondre. Tu es malade ?

\- Oui. J'espérais tenir jusqu'aux vacances mais... Mon corps de crevette n'a pas écouté mon mental d'acier ! »

Il sourit crânement en disant cela, les dents étincelantes même dans le noir, les yeux menteurs cachés par sa main. Sirius pouffe par complaisance, plus près de la colère ou de la peine. On ne parle jamais du corps de Remus, entraperçu de çà de là, dans la salle de bains. Ce n'est pas un corps de crevette. Il a grandi vite, certes, et demeure plus nerveux que sec, mais des muscles aigus se forment sous le duvet brun qui perce déjà sa peau. Remus ramène ses genoux sous son menton, comme un petit garçon. Il porte encore ses vêtements de jour. Un bandage déforme sa cheville, sous sa chaussette rayée.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir plantés à la bibliothèque. J'ai tout fait pour pouvoir revenir... »

Sirius a envie de dire que ce n'est pas grave, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?

« Je suis content de t'avoir revu avant les vacances. »

Il hoche la tête. Il a envie de dire qu'il pensera à Sirius pendant ces deux pénibles semaines, mais qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

« Tu vas attraper froid.

\- J'ai pas envie de me coucher. J'ai pas envie d'être demain.

\- Tu n'as pas fait la nuit blanche avec James ?

\- C'était prévu mais on a fini par aller au lit, raconter des histoires, et il s'est endormi. »

Remus descend de la fenêtre et s'avance vers son baldaquin. Sirius est un peu déçu même s'il sait que son ami doit être fatigué. Mais il revient déjà avec une couverture dans les bras, qu'il pose autour de leurs épaules, accoudés à la fenêtre. Le parc est baigné dans une immensité blanche et Remus se dit qu'il va deviner, c'est sûr. Mais tout ce que pense Sirius, c'est qu'à la lumière diaphane de la lune encore ronde, Remus rayonne comme un patronus. Il pense à la lune. Ils sont tout proches, coude à coude. D'habitude, c'est par James que Sirius se laisse approcher. Peu importe. C'est la nuit. Elle permet ce genre de confidence muette. Elle permet de rougir sans se voir, elle permet qu'on se perde hors du temps, elle permet le rêve. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, combien ? Ils pourraient les compter sur leurs respirations. A un moment, Remus s'en va. Il revient vite se blottir contre Sirius qui s'est assis, encore plus près si c'est possible, on a le droit, il fait froid. C'est sans doute la chaleur du plaid qui les réconforte, profondément.

« Ferme les yeux ».

Quelque chose vient se presser contre les lèvres de Sirius. Son cœur bondit de frayeur imbécile.

« Ouvre la bouche ! »

C'est un chocolat fondant. Sirius le laisse s'épanouir sur sa langue, onctueux, saveurs délicates... Remus en a toute une boîte, c'est le cadeau de Dumbledore qu'il a trouvé sur ses affaires ce matin. Ils en dévorent un deuxième, puis un troisième, avec extase.

« Il faudrait inventer un chocolat qui garde cette sensation de fondant sans jamais fondre...

\- On en ferait quoi après ?

\- Je ne sais pas... On pourrait le jeter, comme un chewing-gum.

\- Un quoi ? »

Remus rit.

« Un bonbon moldu qu'on peut mâcher aussi longtemps qu'on veut.

\- C'est génial !

\- Non, parce que ça perd son goût. Du coup, on les jette au bout d'un moment.

\- Pauvres chewing-gums !

\- Je t'en apporterai à la rentrée.»

Galatée, la chatte blanche d'Achille a senti du mouvement et vu une opportunité pour se faire câliner. Elle s'approche de Sirius en ronronnant et se frotte langoureusement à ses jambes. Il soupire. Remus sourit :

« Tu as de la chance, profites-en ! »

Sirius la prend dans ses bras mais elle feule sur Remus.

« Merde... j'avais oublié !

\- C'est pas grave !

\- Il te faudrait un animagus de compagnie. »

Remus doit étouffer son rire.

« T'as de ces idées, Merlin !

\- Ça va, il y a pire comme carrière !

\- Franchement ? Non ! »

Les épaules de Remus heurtent les siennes, dans son fou-rire, et Sirius en rajoute :

« Arrête, le métier de rêve ! Tu vis pour être dorloté !

\- Tu manges de la pâtée !

\- Ah non, pour les repas, tu redeviens humain.

\- Trop cher. Je suis sûr que certains en profiteraient et offriraient de la nourriture pour animaux à leurs animagus de compagnie.

\- Bon. Au moins, tu passes tes journées à ne rien faire, comme Galatée.

\- Obligé d'attendre tes humains pour sortir...

\- Ce que tu es négatif !

\- Non, je suis...

\- Libre.

\- Oui... J'essaie.

\- Enfermés dans un château, tu parles de liberté... »

Remus a encore un gloussement.

« Tu voudras devenir animagus, alors ?

\- Oui, je pense. Ça doit être génial de se métamorphoser. Tu penses que c'est difficile ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut un niveau de magie avancé, mais ça ne doit pas être inaccessible...

\- Et toi, tu aimerais ?

\- Moui, bien sûr, fit Remus sans grand naturel.

\- Tu préférerais animagus ou métamorphomage ?

\- On ne choisit pas d'être métamorphomage... je n'ai aucune chance.

\- Mais tu aimerais. »

Sirius ne peut pas lancer, légèrement, comme Mila à James : « Ne change rien ! » alors il oublie les cicatrices. Elles n'existent pas pour lui, il y a déjà trop à découvrir dans le profond de ses yeux dorés, il y a ses cheveux qui ombrent ses joues tranchées de pommettes hautes, nobles, et ce sourire impénétrable ; pour lui, c'est ça, le mystère, fiché dans ses fossettes, si fines, ses dents un peu trop pointues, sa langue rose frais, ce mouvement de lèvres qui murmure : 

« Et toi ? 

\- J'aimerais... ne plus ressembler à mes parents. Ils se ressemblent déjà bien trop l'un à l'autre. Ils sont cousins, en fait. Au second degré. Mes grands-parents aussi. Je crois que c'est quasi-miraculeux que mon frère et moi soyons en bonne santé. »

Remus est effaré mais avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à dire, Sirius a continué :

« Tu comprends, je vois leurs visages à chaque fois que je suis devant la glace.

Mon grand-père avait treize ans quand il a eu ma mère, c'est à dire l'âge que j'ai aujourd'hui. C'était un mariage arrangé, bien sûr. Quand t'as treize ans, tu as envie de tout sauf de fonder ta famille. Même pas à fonder, je veux dire... Les fondations étaient déjà là, diablement profondes, d'ailleurs. Malgré ça, il l'a fait, et s'est enorgueilli, et il a intégré tout ça. C'est comme ça... C'est comme ça, dans les vieilles familles élitistes. «  _Toujours pur_  »... Non mais je te jure... »

Il a les poings serrés, ses yeux feraient jaillir des étincelles dans le noir.

\- Mais moi, je ne peux pas... ! Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu veux dire... Tu as une fiancée, ou quelque chose comme ça, toi aussi ?

\- J'en avais une... Mais elle s'est barrée avec un né-moldu ! Pour le coup, nos parents nous avaient bien choisis ! J'aimerais lui écrire, rien que pour la remercier ou la féliciter, mais je ne sais pas où. Toute la famille fait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Je crois que c'est la seule saine d'esprit dans toute cette ignominie. C'est à dire que pour eux, c'est elle la folle.

\- Et toi ?

\- Et moi. Mais je ne me leurre pas : si je ne fuis pas comme elle, on me trouvera une autre fiancée.

\- Libres...

\- Un jour...

\- Un jour, tu n'auras plus besoin de changer. Ce visage, c'est le tien, ils ne me le reprendront pas. Je ne connais pas ta famille, c'est toi que je vois. Et c'est ta vie que tu vas vivre. »

Un frisson passa de l'un à l'autre, probablement soufflé par la nuit, à travers la fenêtre restée ouverte. Des bruits ténus provenaient des couloirs du château, les elfes de maison qui s'affairaient à rallumer les feux de cheminée, préparer les petits déjeuners, avant le réveil des élèves.

« Un jour... » murmura encore Sirius, pétri d'angoisse.

 


	33. Hiver 1973 : souvenir d'un livre

_Un jour..._

Les vacances se déroulèrent dans une paix onirique qui tutoyait l'irréel. Remus perdit rapidement la notion du temps, comme s'il était détaché de sa vie avec eux, à Poudlard, désormais la vraie. James et lui correspondirent quasiment tous les jours, écrivant au moindre prétexte : raconter une partie de vol, les créatures appréhendées par le père de Remus, les taquineries des cousins de James, tous plus âgés que lui car ses parents avaient eu leur fils sur le tard, les jeux qu'ils partageaient, en promettant à chaque fois de s'inviter... Des missives spontanées, extravagantes, riches en interjections et dessins animés, en planches détaillées de leurs cadeaux de Noël. Remus avait l'impression que James était avec lui pendant ces deux semaines. Il entendait son rire dans les points d'exclamation.

Les retrouvailles furent forcément explosives : Sirius arriva très tard, par cheminette, comme l'année précédente et, cachés sous la tapisserie du Sapiens pour se soustraire au couvre-feu, ses amis l'entraînèrent dans la nuit blanche promise. La reprise des cours ? Leur frime adolescente, pensée magique, rois du monde, l'envoyait valser, à en dormir sur les toits gelés de janvier s'il l'eût fallu. Leur arriverait-il un jour de se lasser de ce Château enchanté, de ces compagnons, des cours ? Leur arriverait-il de grandir et de ressembler aux jeunes apathiques de sixième ou septième année, et de ne plus considérer ce petit monde comme leur univers ? Et cet univers demeurerait-il intact afin qu'ils pussent, des années après, y replonger avec la belle nostalgie qui efface le pire et ne retient que l'or ?

Ils allumèrent des feux au bout de leurs baguettes, cachés dans la volière. La plupart des hiboux étaient absents, ceux qui demeuraient les scrutaient de leurs beaux yeux sages, lâchant parfois un hululement approbateur.

« Ça m'étonne que McGonagall ne soit pas un hibou... réfléchit James.

\- C'est très rare d'être un animagus oiseau, expliqua Peter. Vous croyez que Dumbledore est un phénix ?

\- Vous savez que mon père est un expert en apparitions spectrales... murmura Remus.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, mon père a de l'estime pour lui, ajouta Sirius. Pour ce que ça vaut... »

Remus sourit.

« A l'occasion, il me laisse consulter ses dossiers et m'entraîne à réfléchir sur certains cas. J'ai réussi à lui demander discrètement s'il existait un sortilège pour repérer la présence de quelqu'un...

\- Oh oh oh ! s'écrièrent ses trois amis, enchantés.

\- Il m'a dit que cela existait mais pas du tout sous la forme à laquelle je pensais : on peut attacher l'image de quelqu'un à une carte. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionne que sur des zones réduites...

\- Oh...

\- La taille d'un petit village, maximum...

\- Oh !

\- Alors, pour traquer les criminels, c'est inutile... vous comprenez ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir se remettre sérieusement à cartographier le Château ! »

Poudlard, plus grand terrain de jeux de l'histoire de ces quatre garçons.

« Dois-je préciser que le sortilège est illégal en l'absence du consentement de la personne ou d'une condamnation du Magenmagot ?

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Qu'on va avoir du mal à le trouver ! »

Remus sortit un petit paquet de sa poche pour proposer à ses amis des petites confiseries rondes. Sirius croqua dans une rouge. C'était très sucré et étrangement élastique. Il rit :

« C'est ça les chewing-gum ? C'est rigolo ! »

James et Peter en fourrèrent chacun trois dans leur bouche : il fallait goûter à toutes les couleurs ! sauf les vertes... Quand leurs chewing-gums eurent perdu leur saveur, et que Sirius affirma que l'intérêt était limité, Remus fit éclater une bulle sous son nez avec un sourire mutin. Chacun essaya de l'imiter, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser échapper leur friandise en soufflant. Peter fut le premier à perdre la sienne, qui colla à sa robe.

« On enlève ça comment ?

\- Euh...

\- TAIN LES MECS !!!

\- Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer !

\- Dans les cheveux, ça doit être dément ce truc.

\- Je te parle pas du nombre de franges qui sont nées à cause d'un chewing-gum mal bullé... Attention, Sirius !

\- Je pensais : dans les cheveux des Serpentard...

\- Oh, Sirius, tu parles à mon cœur, susurra James. Eh, vous savez que mon père travaille sur des lotions capillaires ?

\- Oui, ça se voit très bien sur ta magnifique chevelure, si disciplinée et soyeuse...

\- Chut. Bref, j'ai rapporté du shampooing en poudre.

\- Merci.

\- Et je pensais en jeter sur la tête de Snape depuis l'escalier.

\- Ce serait trop lui rendre service... »

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à échafauder des plans pour accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque (James et Peter étaient encore interdits de bibliothèque tout court), finirent par se persuader qu'ils pourraient métamorphoser une épingle en clef pourvu qu'ils pussent observer ladite clef suffisamment longtemps.

Finalement, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, un peu écœuré, les yeux brûlants, chacun se prit à rêver d'une bonne douche chaude. Comment purent-ils regagner la tour sans se faire surprendre, cela demeure un mystère, un dernier miracle de Noël. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils se glissèrent dans la salle de bains, sans prêter attention aux remontrances de la grosse Dame. Ils se déshabillèrent en désordre, jetant çà et là une écharpe, une chaussette, une chemise. Le cœur de Remus s'emballa, comme pour garder la mesure, oppressé dans un étau. Ses mains fébriles parvinrent à détacher sa cape, tirer son pull, mais pas davantage. Il resta planté, un peu perdu, avant de se glisser dans une cabine. Cela pouvait passer pour de la pudeur un peu prude, acceptable quoique étrange. James sifflait sous la douche. Apparemment, c'était habituel, car Peter l'accompagna bientôt. Lorsque Remus sortit, le pyjama collant à sa peau moite qu'il n'avait pas réussi à bien sécher, ils faisaient des glissades sur le carrelage mouillé, enveloppés dans une vapeur épaisse, odorante, d'une tendresse étourdissante, très blanche dans la nuit du château endormi. James se rattrapa à lui et l'entraîna face au miroir, Sirius sous l'autre bras. Peter se glissa contre Remus. La tête de James, les yeux dans le vague sans ses lunettes, dodelinait de l'un à l'autre. Tout était silencieux et sa voix un peu retenue, gonflée par l'émotion sonna comme un serment :

« Je vous aime, les gars... »

N'importe quelle fille eût rêvé de recevoir une déclaration avec cette voix.

« Oh, Merlin, James... grogna Sirius.

\- Chut.

Arrête de faire ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais bien... Froisser. »

Sirius fit la moue et passa une main dans les épis de James que l'eau ne parvenait pas à aplatir. Sa tempe rejoignit celle de son ami, les yeux fermés. Peter posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus, et comme Remus ne trouvait pas où poser la sienne, il contempla. Blottis les uns contre les autres, la serviette simplement roulée autour de la taille, dans la moiteur qui faisait rougir leurs joues et brouillait leurs traits, comme un dessin à la craie qu'il ne fallait pas souffler, ils formaient un tableau à couper le souffle, Castor et Pollux incarnés. Guerriers grecs. La chaleur montait à la tête de Remus, aussi oppressante que l'angoisse, que la main de James, si protectrice, sur lui, un sombre pressentiment. Sirius avait la peau très pâle, presque laiteuse, et elle forgeait des muscles dans les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance. Remus remonta à ses yeux avant qu'un frisson ne l'assaillît. Ses paupières s'ouvraient, justement, et il lui sourit.

Les explorateurs les plus intrépides et rebelles de Poudlard admirent que quelques heures de sommeil ne leur feraient finalement pas de mal. Seuls Sirius et James, les plus entêtés, poursuivaient un semblant de conversation, relayé par des ronflements extatiques de ce dernier dès qu'il eût touché son oreiller. Remus déboutonna sa chemise de pyjama, humide d'avoir été enfilée trop tôt sur sa peau mouillée, et passa un tee-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Son cœur bondit si haut que son esprit court-circuita. Il se retourna, blême. Sirius désignait son tee-shirt.

« C'est un tee-shirt. Un vêtement... »

Et dessous, mes bras mutilés, c'est de ça que tu parles ? L'avait-il vu se changer ? S'il avait vu son dos, ses bras...

« ... Moldu, je sais. Mais... ça ? »

Il montrait le dessin. La chamade de Remus s'apaisa, à peine, le lâcha, plutôt. Il se laissa tomer sur son lit, tremblant.

« Un zeppelin. Un aérostat. C'est... un engin volant. Enfin, il n'y en a plus aujourd'hui, c'était surtout dans les années 20. La partie que tu vois, là... C'est un ballon d'air chaud, ça permet de voler. Et les navigateurs peuvent entrer dans l'habitacle, qui est là, on ne le voit pas bien. »

Sa voix gagnait en assurance.

« Ça fait un gros ballon pour un petit vaisseau ! C'est vraiment l'air chaud qui permet de décoller ?

\- Oui ! »

Remus fit s'asseoir Sirius. Il saisit une plume échappée de son oreiller et alluma une flamme au bout de sa baguette. La plume s'éleva dans la colonne de chaleur.

« C'est... »

Sirius sourit.

« Ne le prends pas mal mais ça a l'air ridicule : cet immense ballon pour un si petit véhicule... »

Remus sourit aussi.

« On n'a pas le choix ! Les lois de la physique sont différentes de celles de la magie !

\- Et justement, c'est pour ça que c'est pas ridicule en vrai. C'est un beau vaisseau. Vous les peignez même sur des tee-shirts ! »

Remus rit.

« Ah non, c'est pas ça ! C'est un groupe de musique : Led Zeppelin ! C'est du rock... »

Sirius haussa les épaules, amusé. Et il s'emballa :

« Le chanteur a une voix incroyable, je parie qu'il peut jouer toutes les notes du monde... Le batteur est encore plus génial. On n'a jamais rien entendu de pareil, ils savent tout faire. Et j'ai vu un concert à la télé, ce sont de vrais diables ! Il y a un rythme ! C'est puissant ! Il y a une chanson, « Black Dog »... je l'ai écoutée tout l'été... »

Sirius contemplait Remus. Quand il parlait en souriant, ses fossettes apparaissaient et disparaissaient, comme tracées avec le pinceau le plus fin du monde, le même qui avait dessiné sur ses bras des rivières bleues palpitant sous une chair de poule que faisait surgir son enthousiasme, retenues par les barrages de ses cicatrices. Il mordait ses lèvres, quand il s'interrompait brusquement, comme s'il s'en voulait d'être si passionné, s'il ne pouvait dire toute la passion. Sirius sentit monter en lui une envie, mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi. Jouer dans les couloirs avec James, c'était excitant et pourtant, quand Remus parlait de musique, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des choses bien plus grandes et belles à découvrir et à... aimer. Remus savait aimer. Sirius eût voulu être aussi passionné, lui qui ne savait qu'être enthousiaste. Il eût voulu connaître quelque chose de si mystérieux que, comme ceux de Remus, sa peau, ses veines, ses yeux en parleraient pour lui, les mots en deviendraient superflus...

Ils s'étaient laissés tomber en arrière sur le lit de Remus et il contemplait ses yeux brillants comme s'ils devaient faire jaillir en étincelles d'ambre ce qui était trop merveilleux pour être dit. Il murmura, affamé :

« Pourquoi tu n'emmènes pas tes disques ici ?

\- Tu crois que ça se fait ?

\- Oui. j'aimerais écouter ce que tu racontes.

Et puis... tes livres aussi. J'aimerais bien en lire d'autres.

\- Lesquels as-tu lus ?

\- Tous ceux que tu as apportés. Roald Dahl. J'adore  _Matilda_. Et  _Le Bon Gros Géant_ , même s'il se plante complètement sur le monde magique, mais c'est rigolo. Mais mon préféré, c'est  _Peter Pan_. »

Remus ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait empruntés. Il avait du les lire rapidement, en secret, comme une chose interdite – et en quelque sorte, cela l'était, pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai tellement aimé. Tu sais, toi ?

\- Les aventures.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement.

\- Les sirènes !

\- Berk. Ça ne ressemble pas à ça, les sirènes !

\- Les mamans ?

\- Un peu, admit Sirius.

\- Le baiser ?

\- Tais-toi, t'es bête !

\- La magie.

\- C'est pas ça la magie.

\- Non, mais...

\- Arrête. »

Ils frémissaient un peu tous les deux. Remus sourit, les yeux fermés. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça la magie, et pourtant, en celle-là, tu as envie de croire. C'est la magie moldue. Et tu es en train de comprendre la poésie.

« Tu l'as pris avec toi ?

\- Je voulais le faire lire à mon frère mais je n'ai pas osé. J'avais peur qu'il en parle à mes parents.

\- Garde-le.

\- Non...

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Eh bien, tu me mets dans l'embarras, c'est ma spécialité.»

Ils rirent. Achille grogna. Ils se frottèrent les yeux.

« C'était ton anniversaire.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu as dit un jour que tu avais treize ans.

\- Mer.... lin

\- Avec plaisir. »

Sirius rit. Il y eut un silence. Remus sursauta quand il lui dit : « Tu devrais aller sous la couette », il s'était endormi. Sirius se glissa dans son lit, leurs rideaux ouverts. « A demain. »

 

&

 

Il y avait cours de botanique ce matin-là, les garçons se fussent volontiers endormis sous les tables, dans la chaleur du soleil qui perçait les vitraux de la serre. Mais les cris des mandragores étaient trop nocifs pour se montrer négligent. Seul James semblait à peu près réveillé, stimulé par bien plus dangereux que les cris des plantes : il cherchait âprement le regard de Mila pour lui adresser des sourires pleins de miel. Sirius soupira et, à la troisième reprise de leur petit jeu, se tourna vers Remus pour le prendre à témoin. Cela lui rappelait les premiers temps, quand il le regardait de loin, intrigué et n'osait pas lui parler

... 

n'importe quoi.

Pour se reprendre, il jeta un  _rictusempra_  à James. Ce dernier lâcha évidemment un gloussement contagieux et Sirius, hilare, laissa échapper des mots que personne, pas même lui, ne comprit : « Mais toi alors ! Un vrai sang de bourbe ! » et c'était terrible parce que cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et qu'il eût voulu effacer ça, qu'il était déjà tremblant de honte et qu'un silence accusateur s'abattit sur la classe. Il y eut quelques rires jaunes mais madame Chourave les glaça immédiatement :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage, Black ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, ça m'a échappé, je...

\- Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! gronda James.

\- Mais non, mais non...

\- C'est pas censé être une insulte. Il n'y a rien à dire à ceux qui sont nés de moldus. »

James parlait calmement, mais très fermement. Accompagnés de son sourire amical, ses propos étaient irréfutables. Toute la classe l'écoutait.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! C'était ridicule, je m'en veux. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

Sirius était absolument sincère. Et l'affaire fut réglée. Chourave donna dix points à James pour sa très belle leçon et Sirius fut réquisitionné pour faire le ménage dans la salle à la fin des cours.

Il semblait à Remus que Sirius venait de tester son entourage pour la dernière fois.  
  


Bien entendu, ils furent quatre à rester sous les serres à la fin de l'heure, même si James et Peter ne firent rien pour aider Sirius qui s'accrochait à son balai pour ne pas s'endormir. Remus déblaya les plans de travail de restes de terreau et il triait les outils quand madame Athenray entra.

« Tiens, les quatre enfants terribles, retenus, comme par hasard... »

Sirius lui tira la langue.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en charge des mandragores, cette année ? J'en ai justement besoin, vous pouvez me montrer où elles sont ?

\- Bonjour Lula ! s'écria madame Chourave en lui faisant une accolade. Alors, tu viens chercher une nouvelle feuille ? Je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas fonctionné, mais rassure-toi, c'est très rare de réussir du premier coup...»

Remus remarqua que leur professeure de sortilèges avait attaché une feuille de mandragore défraîchie à sa châtelaine. Sirius l'avait vue également mais il n'était pas doté du même sens de la retenue que son ami :

« Pourquoi vous en avez besoin ? »

Même Peter soupira. Athenray et Chourave se considérèrent avant que la première ne répondît :

« Pour un sortilège d'ordre assez privé. Je vous en parlerai peut-être... Si j'y arrive...

\- Reviens dans deux semaines, pour la pleine lune, proposa Chourave tandis qu'elles déambulaient entre les rangées. Elles seront encore plus belles.

\- Celle-là est déjà magnifique.  _Lily Evans_ , lut-elle sur l'étiquette, bien entendu... »

Le soir (enfin) venu, Sirius laissa son rideau ouvert, avec un petit sourire, un rien de défi, à Remus qui fit de même. Il en fut ainsi tous les soirs à partir de ce jour-là. 

 


	34. Hiver 1973 : souvenir d'une révélation

_Un jour..._

James et Sirius étaient sur les nerfs. Les Black réitéraient leurs menaces. Et Sirius en avait assez de cette maladie chronique, qui faisait que Remus, parfois, n'était pas là. Privés de jeux. Privé de sa présence apaisante. Il explosa en classe, à cause d'une énième provocation de Snape ou James, il ne savait plus qui avait commencé. Et tandis qu'il époussetait les étagères de la salle d'Athenray pendant sa retenue, il l'entendit discuter avec McGonagall, qui était venue consulter un de ses grimoires. Elles murmuraient, mais il entendait...

Athenray articulait difficilement :

« Ils sont fatigués, c'est l'hiver, les jours sont courts... Et puis notre jeune élève est forcément toujours partagé entre le devoir envers sa famille et ce qu'il vit ici... »

Cela, McGonagall le savait bien. Sirius allait mieux, mais elle ne devait pas toujours compter sur James pour l'emmener taper dans des cognards afin de se défouler ou sur Remus pour inventer des ruses qui le mèneraient à travailler.

« Et c'est la pleine lune, forcément, cela remue beaucoup de choses... »

Sirius sut.

Ce fut si soudain, si imprévu, si inconcevable mais si net que la certitude fit une seconde fois son chemin, pour s'assurer d'être comprise.

La vérité était là dans sa tête, comme si elle l'avait été de toute éternité. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il estima mentalement. Pleine lune. Remus malade. La dernière fois, juste avant les vacances, cela faisait donc un mois. Et en novembre... Pleine lune aussi. Ils en avaient parlé en cours d'astrologie. Une émotion violente l'envahit, un tsunami glacé qui lui coupait la respiration et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer si c'était la terreur ou la tristesse, peut-être aussi un soulagement égoïste. Remus était absent. Et Sirius savait où il était. Comment avait-il pu ignorer cela ?

Il courut à l'infirmerie dès qu'il le put. L'alcôve où il avait vu Remus au printemps dernier était fermée. La révélation était cachée derrière.

_S_ _i j'_ _avance d'_ _un p_ _a_ _s,_ _c'est fait_ _. Pas de retour en arrière si je prends son parti._

Un souffle, à travers le rideau.

Il leva la main.

Une ombre, de l'autre côté du voile, en miroir.

« Remus ? »

Il poussa doucement sa main, les plis du rideau se retenant à ses doigts pour s'entrouvrir. Et Il était là.

Un silence, long comme la nuit.

Ses yeux seuls brillaient encore, dans sa pâleur maladive. Et Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il était accouru juste pour vérifier et Il était là, alors que dire, que faire de plus ? Il était là...

« C'est la pleine lune, parvint-il, d'une voix retenue et ridiculement feutrée.

\- Non, répondit Remus, avec un sourire de défi, amer et je ne sais quoi d'autre.

C'était hier. »

Sirius laissa le voile se refermer derrière lui. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu si fort. Tout voltigeait en apesanteur dans sa tête, il avait envie de partir en courant, hurler, et envoyer le reste se foutre en l'air.

« Je ne sais pas, murmura Sirius, la voix toujours brisée, et ne sois pas vexé si je me trompe... J'espère que je me trompe

parce que...

Tu es si gentil. »

Remus luttait contre les larmes. Fort. Il est si fort, s'épouvanta Sirius. Mais, c'est quoi, tout ça ?

C'est l'inconnu.

Sirius était prêt à s'écrier que ce n'était pas grave mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Il devinait que c'était terrible même s'il n'en savait rien.

Enfin Remus chuchota si bas que Sirius crut l'avoir imaginé, tant il y pensait :

« Je suis un loup-garou. »

Il était incapable de réfléchir à l'effroyable danger qu'il représentait. C'était Remus, le garçon le plus gentil qu'il connaissait. Alors, il le regarda, accueillant pour la première fois les flots d'émotions qu'il ne voulait pas nommer et dont la tendresse clandestine l'étouffait ; inexorables et vertigineux comme l'effroi, soudains comme les larmes, mais ils n'avaient rien d'effrayant, ils n'avaient rien de triste...

Il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Tu peux faire confiance à James. Sinon, je suppose que Dumbledore peut me jeter un sortilège d'oubli... »

Comme s'il les avait invoqués, James et Peter s'engouffrèrent dans l'infirmerie à ce moment-là et croyez-le, Remus et Sirius les reconnurent rien qu'à leur cavalcade.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Sirius Black ?

\- Absolument pas ! » répondit Mme Pomfresh.

Remus serrait le bras de Sirius pour le retenir mais il lisait le déchirement dans son regard. Mentir à James, c'était le pire.

« Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de M. Lupin non plus. »

Silencieusement, Sirius pressa son poing sur l'épaule de Remus. Il ne détachait pas son regard de lui. Ils entendirent les garçons sortir et la porte de la pharmacie se refermer sur l'infirmière, retournée à ses potions.

« Que veux-tu faire ? murmura Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je suis fatigué. »

Sirius hocha la tête et posa à nouveau, plus doucement, son poing sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Dors... Je reviendrai.»

Remus n'avait pas l'air d'y croire vraiment, le regard dans le vague, résigné. Sirius s'éloigna. Et puis, son pas ralentit. Il revint, hésitant. Pressa à nouveau son épaule, plus longuement, avant de partir à regret.

La troisième fois, Remus pouffa enfin, douloureusement, de rire, à peine un souffle ténu entre ses lèvres sèches, les poumons épuisés.

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

Il avait déjà les yeux fermés. Il hocha la tête, son petit sourire toujours suspendu aux lèvres.

Sirius approcha un tabouret, croisa les bras sur l'oreiller et coucha sa tête auprès de Remus. Une de ses mèches pâles lui tomba sur le nez. Elle sentait la poussière, la lune. Il joua avec, du bout des doigts, avant de le laisser tranquille. Son souffle profond soulevait sa poitrine, semblable à ce qui cascadait dans ses veines. Remus-passion ; souffle de loup. En contemplant son beau visage si fin, ses pommettes gravées dans un marbre sillonné de méandres roses, ses paupières aux nervures violettes, Sirius se demanda s'il devait avoir peur, parce qu'il n'y arrivait vraiment pas du tout.

Remus, endolori et fourbu, somnolait, et, aux réveils, il entendait sa respiration, sentait son bras chaud sur sa tête. _Il est encore là._

Quand madame Pomfresh revint, plus tard dans l'après-midi, et qu'elle les trouva côte à côte, elle s'exclama : « Voilà autre chose !

\- Mon ami avait besoin de moi ! répliqua Sirius, déjà prêt à mordre.

\- Il sait, précisa Remus.

\- Alors c'est un vrai ami. Et pour cela, il mérite bien un mot d'excuses pour l'après-midi. Ne revenez pas pour autant le mois prochain. »

Remus retint le bras de Sirius qui s'étirait avant de repartir.

« Je dirai à James.

\- Et je serai avec toi. »

Il posa le poing sur son épaule. Il hésitait, était réticent à partir. Remus murmura simplement « Merci ». Sirius pfeuffa : « Mais de r... Avec plaisir. Et honneur. De te connaître. D'être ton ami.

\- Tu as vraiment la tête à l'envers. Et c'est un compliment. »

 


	35. hiver 1973 : souvenir d'un petit jeu

_Un jour..._

Les jours s'allongeaient, trompeurs, on eût voulu faire durer les soirées mais les soleils du matin réveillaient brutalement après des nuits bien trop brèves. Les jours s'allongeaient, mais ils mentaient : ils étaient tous aussi courts, défilé de devoirs, de retenues qui happaient James et Sirius, d'entraînements plus intensifs maintenant que l'hiver s'effaçait... Ils s'allongeaient et Remus les regardait filer entre ses paupières, tout étonné de rire. La lune décroissait, son anxiété eût dû diminuer de même mais sa part d'ombre ne faisait que grandir et l'engloutir.

Un coin de parchemin se posa sur sa main avec la délicatesse d'une plume de chouette. Un petit croquis animé le représentait qui tirait la langue, avec des oreilles de loup. Remus le chiffonna prestement, sans retenir un sourire en coin. Il chercha le regard perçant de son confident pour l'éviter finalement, faisant mine de se recoiffer d'une main frémissante qui envoya valdinguer sa plume sur son passage. C'était tout lui, en ce moment. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière... Une valse endiablée qui possédait son esprit depuis l'intrusion de Sirius, oh, joyeusement, comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec un rire si sonnant, une façon si effrontée de bondir partout, dans le dos, dans une classe, dans une vie, jusqu'au plus grand secret, à pieds joints, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser ni d'être choqué ? Il était comme ça. Sirius. L'amitié comme un bloc de marbre, incassable, impénétrable, précieuse à l'état brut. Maudit Sirius, bien trop intrépide... Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir la folie de le débusquer, avant de tranquillement s'asseoir à ses côtés en disant : « D'accord », à tout ce qu'il était.  _Ce que je suis..._ _C_ _elui que je suis le jour, « le_ _plus gentil qu'il ait jamais rencontré »_ _, ou celui de la nuit,_ _celui qui_ _le_...

Chut.

Remus hurlait presque en courant, chaque jour du mois désormais, pour mieux refouler ses cauchemars, et il y parvenait encore plutôt bien, même si au fond la vérité grondait, cette vérité bien trop inconcevable pour un jeune garçon. Madame Pomfresh le mettait en garde contre les dangers d'une activité trop intensive mais il ne lui restait que cela...

« Eh mais c'est Remus ! »

Les acclamations de Peter lui arrachèrent des frémissements qui seraient mis au compte de la pluie froide. Ses amis revenaient d'un entraînement, les joues rouges, les voix tonitruantes.

« Tu es fou de courir aujourd'hui ! T'as vu le temps qu'il fait ?! »

James faillit tomber de son balai en se précipitant vers lui.

« Pardon James Potter ? Tu es BRAS NUS ! claironna Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, moi ! Et puis ça donne chaud le Quidditch ! répliqua James qui se dépêchait tout de même d'enfiler sa cape.

\- Tu parles, tu es juste assis sur ton balai, rit Peter, la course, ça c'est du sport ! Ça fait moldu mais...

\- Chut. Peter, chut. »

Remus traînait dans leur remontée vers le Château, pour mieux les contempler. Ce serait mieux, ce serait bien... Ce serait beau. De ne jamais les avoir rencontrés. De n'avoir jamais même rêvé d'avoir des amis, pour mieux leur résister. Mais Remus, trop faible pour leur lutter contre ces vagues de joie, ces abysses de mélancolie, n'avait plus pour lui que l'espoir de remporter quelques victoires, le vaincre encore, recommencer, rester lucide, jusqu'à ce que...

« Ne joue pas au loup solitaire... murmura Sirius avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le regard effaré de Remus.

\- Chut !

\- Mais regarde-les, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre ! »

Effectivement, James et Peter se chamaillaient et jetaient de petits sortilèges dont les craquements résonnaient.

« Mais même... » marmonna Remus, gêné.

Sirius fit une petite moue.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'en parle.

\- C'est pas ça...

\- C'est pas grave ! »

Sirius n'avait pas l'air vexé du tout. Il voulut reprendre mais Remus commença une phrase en même temps.

« Je ne plaisante pas avec ça, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes...

\- Eh ! les appela James, Peter sur le dos, de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

\- Vous préparez une farce ? sans moi ! TRAÎTRES ! A moins que... Oh Merlin ! Oh Merlin ! C'est une farce  _contre_  moi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

James, faussement outragé, accéléra le pas. Peter, secoué par la course, semait des cris de protestation chevrotants. Ils s'esclaffèrent. Sirius renifla à cause de la pluie. Ses cheveux frisottaient. Ils arrivaient aux portes du Château. Il donna une bourrade à Remus, qui la lui rendit, puis passa la main là où il l'avait frappé, comme pour panser. Sirius le souleva sur son dos pour rattraper James. Ses cheveux sentaient la terre mouillée, son cou le savon et l'odeur de cuir de ses équipements de Quidditch que la douche n'avait pas enlevée.

Chut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire tout à l'heure ? demanda Remus.

\- Ne doute pas de James. N'arrête pas de traîner avec nous, murmura-t-il aux bras enroulés autour de son cou.

\- C'est pas de lui que je doute.

\- Oh, Sirius, ravi de te revoir. Toi aussi, tu as une deuxième tête qui a poussé dans ton dos ?

\- La mienne est plus belle que la tienne !

\- MAIS ! protesta Peter. Au moins, moi, je n'ai pas de cheveux plein la bouche !

\- Eh, recrache ça tout de suite, Remus ! Mes cheveux ne sont pas à manger !

\- Tu crois que je fais exprès ? Ce sont tes cheveux qui viennent à moi ! AH !»

Remus tomba lourdement par terre et faillit le reprocher à Sirius quand il vit qu'il se tenait le bras. La fumée d'un sortilège s'en échappait. Une troupe de Serpentard fit résonner un rire caquetant.

« Aucune dignité Sirius ! Te voilà réduit à servir de canasson à un sang-mêlé ! Heureusement qu'on est là pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Allez... Dix points de moins à Gryffondor, parce que vous êtes incapables de vous tenir correctement. Un jour, tu nous remercieras !

\- Allez manger vos morts !》 rugit James en lançant un  _sectusempra_ , malheureusement arrêté par Slughorn qui les colla immédiatement en retenues. Remus attendit que ses amis fussent partis et tenta de discuter :

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît... Je sais qu'ils sont de votre maison, mais écoutez-nous... Ils s'en prennent à Sirius, alors qu'il est plus jeune, cela dure depuis plus d'un an. Je n'ai pas connu une semaine sans provocation !

\- Mais il me semble que vos amis ne sont pas pour rien dans cette affaire (il fit apparaître un registre) : sectusempra, sortilèges d'irritation, de saucisson... Eh bien ?

\- Quel élève supporterait leurs brimades sans se défendre ? Je crois qu'il est justement temps d'organiser une... Je ne sais pas, une médiation ? Vous pouvez convoquer la professeure McGonagall si vous voulez...

\- Mon cher petit, des rivalités entre maisons, nous en avons toujours connu. Les guerres adolescentes, ça ne date pas d'hier. Ne me faites pas perdre davantage de temps, endurcissez-vous un peu, vous verrez...

\- Alors ça sera toujours comme ça ?

\- Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe... ! »

Remus gronda tout son saoul sous la douche et rejoignit ses amis à la bibliothèque. Il y avait une table au nord à laquelle personne ne s'asseyait, qui était devenue plus ou moins la sienne. Ils étalèrent leurs parchemins. Le conduit qu'ils avaient déniché par hasard lors de leur retenue, l'année précédente, faisait partie d'un réseau construit pour que les elfes de maison passent inaperçus. Les quatre complices n'avaient jusque là réussi qu'à accéder à deux ateliers d'entretien remplis de balais et de bassines et des salles de classe vides... Ils ne désespéraient pas parvenir un jour à dénicher une entrée secrète dans la bibliothèque ou mieux : un chemin menant à l'extérieur du château, et, en attendant, continuaient de tracer leur carte. Ce soir-là, ils cherchaient un sortilège leur permettant de représenter les éléments mobiles de Poudlard dans toute leur imprévisibilité. « Franchement, ça ne rime à rien d'enfermer des livres dans la réserve... S'ils veulent qu'on apprenne bien la magie, le mieux c'est de nous donner envie, de nous laisser découvrir les possibilités... » Peter dissimulait dans sa poche une quantité honorable de bonbons dans laquelle il piochait avec une régularité stupéfiante. Sirius dessinait pour calmer ses nerfs. De puissants chevaux au galop aux longues crinières cascadaient sous sa plume, en arabesques de style art nouveau... Remus traçait les plans des salles, la tête de James sur son épaule, incapables de fixer les contours de ces lieux qu'ils parcouraient pourtant si souvent...

Lily et Marlene passèrent plusieurs fois près d'eux, menées là par leurs devoirs. Elles se penchèrent avec intérêt sur leurs griffonnages.

« On peut vous aider ?

\- Regarde, proposa Remus, et dis-moi si tu comprends.

\- C'est une carte du Château ? Wahou ! s'écria Marlène. Oh, trop chou Sirius, tu as même dessiné les statues ! »

Sirius, pas trop emballé, lui tira la langue en grommelant : « Pas chou !

\- Vous n'y arriverez jamais, déclara Lily. Il est trop imprévisible.

\- C'est juste toi qui es trop défaitiste, objecta James.

\- Vous feriez mieux de réviser vos cours.

\- Notre approche de la magie est empirique, voyez-vous.

\- Oh làlà, monsieur utilise des mots savants... !

\- C'est Remus qui lui a appris !

\- Même si vous mesuriez un peu plus précisément les distances afin que ça ressemble à quelque chose, même si vous aviez, par exemple, l'idée d'utiliser des vues en plusieurs dimensions pour marquer les demi-étages, avec un sortilège de  _transula_... T.R.A.N.S.U.L.A., de rien, franchement, ça me semble impossible... expliqua Lily avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Impossible ? répéta James avec un sourire qui avait  _très bien_  entendu.

\- Impossible, assura Lily, le sourire plein de défi qui s'écrasa dans les yeux brillants de James.

\- Tu me rediras ça quand tu auras ma... Notre carte sous les yeux ? »

Lily s'éloigna après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Remus qui le renvoya à Sirius :

« Il n'y a pas de magie plus puissante que le mot « _impossible_ » tombant dans l'oreille de James...

\- Il faut toujours qu'il décroche la  _lune_... répliqua Sirius avec un rictus mutin aux joues rougissantes et regard noir de Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? maugréa James qui avait remarqué leur manège. Si vous prévoyez de montrer ma lune à toute l'école, je vous promet, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

\- Oho, tu me donnes une idée ! s'écria Sirius avant de partir dans un jappement nerveux qui lui attira un Chut ! unanime des visiteurs de la bibliothèque.

\- Je vais chercher ce sortilège dont a parlé Lily, soupira Remus.

\- Vas-y à pas de loup, on s'est déjà fait assez remarquer comme ça ! »

Remus ne prit pas la peine de réagir. Quand il revint à sa table, Sirius était plongé dans un livre sur les potions, mais plus encore que sa concentration inhabituelle, ce fut son bras à la manche relevée qui l'abasourdit : là où sa cousine l'avait frappé, un hématome commençait à bleuir, profondément sous la chair qui d'habitude ne marquait pas les coups. Sirius grommela et rabattit sa manche. Chut.

Remus élabora un essai dans un coin de parchemin où il avait dessiné le couloir des élèves : les contours disparurent quand il eût prononcé la formule magique. « Il faut que tu redessines la galerie des elfes maintenant... » murmura James, surexcité à son oreille. Quand il se fut exécuté et qu'il valida le dessin, il suffisait de passer la baguette dessus pour voir apparaître l'autre par transparence.

« Ah oui... ! murmura Remus.

\- AAAAH OUI ! exulta James.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Peter. Il fait faim !

\- Une faim de loup ? proposa Sirius.

\- Viens avec moi, toi, on a des livres à ranger ! gronda Remus en les lui empilant dans les bras avant de le tirer par la manche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous jouent tous les deux ? gémit James.

\- Attention en allant à la Grande Salle, James, ne te perds pas, on n'y voit rien entre chien et loup ! Aïe ! »

Sirius bazarda ses livres à la va-vite là où il y avait de la place, et rejoignit Remus dans l'allée centrale. Les bras croisés, le regard incendiaire, il fulmina :

« Dis-moi : en fait tu es incapable de garder un secret ?

\- Oui ! » gloussa Sirius avant de pincer les côtes de Remus qui ne put retenir un jappement de surprise, de rire et de colère qui résonna dans les rangées vides.

Maudit Sirius.

 


	36. Hiver 1973 : Vérité

_Un jour..._

Un funambule. Sirius était un maudit funambule, un de ceux qui avancent inconscients, sans grâce, qui battent si fort des bras qu'on ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux, et laisser sa bouche béer d'appréhension en les regardant, sans parvenir à détacher le regard. Un peu comme sa façon de voler sur son balai au Quidditch. Il caracolait, manquait de se faire percuter par un cognard toutes les cinq minutes et l'évitait miraculeusement, la langue tirée dans sa concentration ou sa provocation, parfois les yeux crispés, agrippé à un balai, soudain la tête en bas. Et quand il se faisait percuter, ses coéquipiers avaient de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il se laissait faire. C'est pourquoi James avait demandé à Remus de venir assister à l'entraînement, ce jour-là. Sirius jouait au funambule avec la révélation de Remus, jouait au funambule avec ses démons, laissait dans son sillage une puissante odeur d'acier chaud, comme un orage, comme l'odeur du sang. Était-ce même raisonnable de le laisser monter sur son balai quand les lettres reçues le matin-même le plongeaient dans une frénésie gravée aux fous-rires hystériques et au mutisme impénétrable ?

« Prends un livre si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé de regarder...

\- James. »

Il voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas à quoi il servirait mais le simple fait que James demandât à ce qu'il fût là le fit taire. Si préoccupé et démuni... Lui non plus ne savait pas à quoi il servait mais Remus ne devait pas le laisser seul là-dedans.

« Bien sûr que je viendrai.»

Cela ne pouvait pas être si grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait apporté un livre de son père – il avait un exposé à terminer, une punition pour avoir bavardé à voix très haute au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Eiffel avait dû le sanctionner pour l'exemple, mais l'avait retenu à la fin du cours pour lui demander des explications. Il n'en avait pas pour elle : il avait retenu Sirius qui s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à Snape en pleine classe...

Un cri retentit au-dessus de sa tête. C'était Sarah qui perdait déjà patience. Il reporta son attention sur les Barghest. Ben tiens, un exposé sur un immense chien sauvage, comme par hasard... Remus n'était pas paranoïaque, cela eût été rapidement invivable, mais certains hasards le faisaient sourire amèrement, surtout depuis que Sirius exerçait sur lui une pression insupport...

VOUUUUUUUUUUUM !

Le balai de son ami, puis son genou effleurèrent sa tête et Sirius, en remontant en flèche, poussa un cri de loup. Remus s'efforça de l'ignorer en hésitant à ajouter ses propres anecdotes sur les Barghests de Roald Dahl, il décida de ne pas le faire. Celui des Baskerville non plus. Oublie que tu es demi-moldu. La chanson «  _Black Dog_  » tournait dans sa tête. Impensable, mais il porterait peut-être son tee-shirt sous sa chemise d'écolier, comme un talisman...

« SIRIUS ! HEY ! »

James avait levé la main, et pour taper dedans, Sirius dut effectuer un virage à quatre vingt dix degrés, ce qui lui permit d'éviter le cognard qui lui fonçait dessus et qu'il faisait mal semblant de ne pas voir. Remus recommença à respirer. Peter arriva à ce moment-là et le batteur se précipita vers lui pour le saluer, cogna la rambarde avec la brosse de son balai, manqua de s'écrouler sur Remus. Une balle le suivait, droit sur Peter, Sirius la dégomma, effleurant une mèche de son ami qui blêmit. Sa batte, qu'il avait tenue trop lâchement, lui échappa des mains et passa près de Dan.

« Bon sang, Black, tu es INTENABLE !

\- C'est bon, j'arrête de jouer, j'en ai marre ! sourit Sirius avant de proposer à Remus : on fait un tour sur les toits ?

\- BLACK ! C'est pas toi qui décides si l'entraînement est terminé ! Si tu nous plantes là, c'est pas la peine de revenir !

– TRÈS BIEN ! Je vous plante ! C'est pas les trucs à taper qui manquent à Poudlard ! Maintenant, lâche-moi !

\- Sirius, tu devrais... commença prudemment Remus.

\- Hors de question. Je ne sais pas ce que tu allais dire, mais n'y pense même pas. Allez, viens ! »

Remus se demanda s'il était plus dangereux en l'air qu'à terre. Son odeur de sueur et de cuir envahissait ses narines, et il se rappelait, comme s'il l'avait vraiment goûtée, la chair chaude qu'il embrassait dans ses cauchemars... Ses dents grincèrent. Oh Sirius, qu'est-ce que je te fais ? Il baissa la tête, réprima ses frissons. Son ventre bouillonnait. Merlin, Merlin...

« Non. » répondit-il.

Peter ricana. Sirius se dit qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher très loin avant de trouver une tête à claquer. Il s'assit à côté de Remus qui révisait son exposé, le balai entre les jambes. Le vernis du manche s'écaillait, il gratta les copeaux du bout de l'ongle pour les détacher. Remus tapa sa main.

« Il est pas à toi.

\- On s'en fout.

\- C'est pas bien le Quidditch ?

\- Pfff. »

Un silence.

« Si, ça va. Mais j'en ai marre de devoir tout le temps obéir. Il y a assez de règlements comme ça en classe.

\- Mais ça te faisait du bien de voler, de taper...

\- Oh c'est bon... Je trouverai autre chose !

\- Vous avez qu'à aller courir ensemble, suggéra Peter.

\- Ouais, ça c'est une idée ! rit Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de Remus.

\- Je sais très bien comment ça finira : tu vas te mettre à voler et essayer de me déconcentrer... »

Sirius éclata d'un rire puissant, venu du fond de ses entrailles. Remus ne put retenir une petite moue mordue. Le bras de son ami lui donnait épouvantablement chaud, il était sûrement écarlate malgré la bise de fin d'hiver.

« J'ai envie que les choses changent. »

Il y a des jours où l'on se sent prisonnier de ce château en dépit des enchantements. Prisonnier de son destin tracé, et même prisonnier de sa rébellion quand il ne reste qu'à se construire  _contre_. Noir et Blanc, tout fout le camp... Désir de chaos. Que les choses changent, que les frontières s'effacent à coups de démolitions et que ce qui doit être devienne ce qui est. Témérité, et peur de rien. Il ne faut pas que de la colère pour se prendre un cognard en pleine tête, il faut avoir envie de se rappeler de vivre.

Les cheveux de Remus caressaient sa joue. Leur amitié, ça ressemblait à un vrai choix, des rencontres inespérées qui ne ressemblaient à rien et qui devenaient tout. J'ai envie de changement. J'ai envie de romans et de poésie. J'ai envie d'une autre histoire qui sache m'en apprendre sur la mienne dans les méandres de laquelle je me perds. J'ai envie d'un autre horizon. Les moldus ne cessent de réinventer la magie, mais s'ils savaient... s'ils savaient...

Sirius poussa à nouveau un hurlement de loup et chatouilla Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il se joignît à lui.

&

« Aïe ! James Potter, tu es une brute !

\- Oh, dégage si t'es pas content ! »

Plus tard dans la soirée, près de la cheminée, James massait les épaules de Sirius, toujours tendues. La blessure invisible infligée par Narcissa, le jour où il avait traversé le corridor avec Remus sur le dos, le brûlait encore. Peut-être était-ce un sortilège malin comme on ne les apprenait pas à Poudlard. Peut-être était-ce la colère de Sirius qui ne laissait pas passer.

« Arrêtez de crier, soupira Remus. James, tu presses sa peau comme si tu pétrissais de la pâte à gâteau, évidemment que sur des tensions, ça fait mal ! C'est pas au bras de Sirius de prendre la forme que tu veux, c'est à toi de suivre les muscles.

\- Quels muscles ? ricana James, aïe ! ben tu vois, t'as pas si mal au bras.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles petit à petit. Commence par glisser le long de la colonne... Le rond des omoplates... Prends le temps de comprendre comment c'est construit. »

James passa sa main sur le dos de Sirius à plusieurs reprises. Il trouva un rythme et entama un travail sur ses omoplates, puis ses épaules. Remus le guidait en murmurant, lui faisant reproduire les gestes que madame Pomfresh effectuait sur lui les lendemains de pleine lune.

« Hum... Okay, James, tu apprends vite.

\- C'est Remus, là.

\- Hein ?

\- Nan je déconne.

\- Super James... Sirius, détends-toi. »

Les mains de James continuaient leurs cercles chauds dans son dos et Sirius se sentit apaisé, comme s'il flottait à quelques centimètres de son corps.

« Où t'as appris tout ça ?

\- Ma mère m'a emmené chez un ostéopathe, mentit Remus, parce que j'avais trop grandi l'année dernière, ça me faisait mal.

\- Bénie soit la magie moldue », fit Sirius avec un regard malicieux pour Remus qui lui répondit par un de ses clins d'oeil, emmitouflé dans un pull-over trop grand pour lui dans les bras duquel n'importe qui eût rêvé de se blottir. Il tirait sur les fils au bout des manches usées.

« On sort cette nuit ? demanda négligemment Peter, c'est le week-end, autant qu'on en profite... »

&

Ils reprirent le couloir des elfes, explorèrent de fond en comble les salles de classe dans lesquelles ils aboutirent, en traçant l'itinéraire sur leur carte. Les sens de Remus étaient aiguisés par la lune croissante et il n'avait plus besoin de lumière pour se repérer.

« A quel étage sommes-nous ? »

Ils se penchèrent à la fenêtre. L'air était froid, le lac couvert d'une brume légère. Au loin, dans la forêt, des hurlements de loup retentirent et Sirius donna un coup de coude amusé à Remus qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça fume, là bas. Cuisines et buanderie. Nous sommes au couloir du troisième, ouest.

\- Remus, tu es un génie... »

Un bruit étrange les arrêta. Il provenait des murs. C'était un son visqueux, humide, avec un léger effet de succion ou de clapotis.

« Hmm. Flippant. C'est pas des elfes de maison, ça.

\- C'est le même bruit que derrière la porte des Cancrelard...

\- On décampe ? Par la porte principale, pour vérifier le chemin. »

Peter étouffa un cri. Peeves les y attendait, les main pleines de bombabouses.

« Bordel, Peeves, naaaaan ! supplia James.

\- POTTER LANGAGE ! » hurla l'esprit frappeur.

Les garçons se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, Remus tirant la main de James pour grimper « On ira moins vite mais ce sera moins facile pour lui de nous jeter ses Bouses ! » et ils parvinrent à l'aile sud où ils se réfugient derrière la statue de Philémon le Furtif, le suppliant intérieurement : « Si vraiment ce château est destiné à protéger les élèves coûte que coûte, si vraiment tu étais un espion hors pair, Philémon, je te promets que si on s'en sort ce soir, on deviendra des espions à ta gloire... » en palpant les pierres de leurs baguettes au hasard. La dalle sur laquelle James se tenait vacilla et ils tombèrent sur un toboggan. Remus n'était pas encore arrivé en bas qu'il le dessinait déjà sur le parchemin... « Ce sang froid ! » admira James, qui se demandait comment on devenait espion. Une porte derrière le toboggan, à la taille des elfes, d'où s'échappaient des odeurs de cuisine, et une devant eux. Une galerie si longue que leurs lumières n'en éclairaient pas l'extrémité s'étendait à droite et à gauche. Ce conduit gigantesque et obscur arracha un frisson à Sirius qui poussa la petite porte.

C'était la Grande Salle.

Ses tables de bois luisaient bleu sous les étoiles. Elle était encore plus intimidante au repos, solitaire, et merveilleuse. Des frissons parcouraient les garçons comme s'ils avaient franchi un portail féerique. Ils remontèrent les allées désertes sous les étoiles du plafond qui leur semblaient toutes proches. Remus, la tête renversée en arrière, esquissa un pas de valse que Sirius fut le seul à voir. Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges des professeurs en gloussant : «Professeur Lupin ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix ampoulée en faisant mine de porter un toast, les pieds sur la table. Remus eut un rire triste et il grimpa sur la table pour lever la main vers les étoiles. Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand James l'attrapa par les jambes pour le soulever. Les astres sous ses doigts glissèrent comme dans de l'eau avant de retrouver leur place initiale.

Tout était silencieux. On eût entendu le château respirer. Remus entendait Sirius respirer, sa tête contre la sienne, allongés chacun de leur côté sur la table, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. Combien de temps s'était écoulé, là, dans le silence de la nuit, sur les paupières de la nuit ? Sirius fit une bulle de chewing-gum qui résonna dans le silence paisible. Remus tiqua puis demanda : « Tu crois qu'on peut aller dans les galeries, là-haut ? Le long de ces rambardes qui courent sous le plafond... C'est là qu'est le ciel...

\- On cherchera... Mais n'essaie pas trop de toucher les étoiles. Je t'assure, c'est décevant.»

Il se rassit. Remus avait les yeux fermés.

James vint presser son épaule. « Allez, il faut qu'on y retourne... »

Au croisement des escaliers, un ricanement trop familier leurs arracha un gémissement. « Peeeves, je t'en prie... » Le poltergeist apparut devant eux, il se frottait les mains. Sirius, poussé par le désespoir, lui cracha son chewing-gum au visage. S'il fut simplement traversé, l'esprit n'en fut pas moins outré et fit sonner ses imprécations par toutes les portes et fenêtres en leur jetant des bombabouses. Le temps que les professeurs accourussent, les quatre garçons étaient déjà parvenus à l'escalier de leur tour, se cachant çà et là derrière une statue ou une tapisserie. Ils appréhendaient que leurs noms ne fussent révélés par l'esprit frappeur mais avaient autre chose à penser en premier lieu : ils étaient tous dégoulinant de matière malodorante. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bains. Il y avait quelques serviettes propres dans les étagères. Ils se déshabillèrent prestement avant de glisser sous l'eau.

_C'est le moment ou jamais. C'est maintenant, allez. Au bord du gouffre. Il faut te lancer. Dans quelques minutes, ce sera fini._ _Sirius est exaspérant mais il a raison..._

Le cœur de Remus battait si fort qu'il  n'y eut que l'eau froide pour lui faire tenir le choc.

Il sortit, une simple serviette autour de la taille, comme ses amis. Ils étaient tous épuisés par cette virée nocturne. Peter avait une barre dans le front, James retenait des bâillements. Mais même s'ils ne le voulaient pas, ils interrompirent leurs gestes pour le regarder. Remus aussi se regardait, dans la glace. Ils avaient le droit. La situation était exceptionnelle, cela disait qu'ils avaient le droit. Il s'adossa au lavabo. Ils regardaient les marques vaguement courbes qui encerclaient ses avant-bras, la profondeur de coups de griffe sur l'épaule, les jambes où la peau avait été si déchiquetée qu'elle avait repoussé en faisant des boursouflures informes. Des poils blonds poussaient, déjà plus longs que ceux des autres garçons.

« Ah... Aucun de vous ne pose de question... Vous êtes trop polis. Mais ça ne me facilite pas la tâche. »

Il eut un petit sourire en enfilant sa chemise de pyjama. Il tremblait. Il se sentait terriblement maladroit et les maudit de demeurer muets.   
Qu'on en finisse.

« Sachez déjà que personne ne m'a battu, ni martyrisé. Mes parents sont bons et je n'ai pas d'ennemi. »

Il enfila son pantalon. La brume les entourait, elle refroidissait de seconde en seconde. Il tremblait inconsidérément.

« La plupart de ces blessures je me les suis faites tout seul. Mais pas par accident, comme je vous l'ai dit.

Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti.

\- Tu dois avoir tes raisons... excusait déjà Peter, d'une voix que l'appréhension rendait plus aiguë.

\- Oui... »

Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne pourrai pas, se répétait Remus qui continua pourtant :

« Mais la raison est pire que le mensonge. »

Derrière, Sirius secouait doucement la tête avec un tout petit sourire encourageant. Remus sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Oh que ses battements de cœur étaient lents, que les secondes qui s'égrenaient semblaient durer une éternité. Remus était dans un tel état d'alerte qu'il se souviendrait de tout : la petite moue de James, les cinq clignements de paupières de Peter, le mouvement des flammes des chandeliers, l'infime tremblement des lèvres de Sirius qui souriait toujours même s'il tremblait aussi, tout cela, juste avant la fin...

« C'est que... Tous les mois, ça arrive... Alors je me blesse. Et je suis enfermé et il le faut, je suis dangereux... La rage et la sauvagerie...

Vous devinez, à présent ? Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Cela semblait si irréel.

« Je suis un loup garou. »

Remus. Remus ?

James bâilla franchement et passa un bras sur ses épaules : « Il fait froid, ici. Viens dans la salle commune, on y sera mieux. »

Remus fondit en larmes. James, le cœur chaviré, passa son deuxième bras derrière son dos et le laissa s'abandonner dans son étreinte. Jamais son ami n'avait lâché prise ainsi, ses mains crispées dans ses épaules, des cris sans retenue, il fondait tout entier. James passa une main dans ses cheveux en murmurant :

« Remus Remus... T'es vraiment sans coeur...

Nous dire ça comme ça, maintenant... Il fallait nous prévenir avant de nous être indispensable. Maintenant, on est trop attachés. On est foutus. »

Les sanglots de Remus ressemblaient à ces premiers rires d'enfants qui font naître les fées. 

 


	37. hiver 1973  : réconfort

_Un jour..._

« J'ai un petit peu peur.

\- C'est normal, Peter. »

Remus était encore étourdi, presque grisé par sa crise de larmes libératrice. Il souriait même, les yeux rougis, enveloppé dans son pull, les pieds ramenés sous lui dans le canapé le plus confortable de la salle commune. Il ne lui manquait qu'un chocolat chaud pour être parfaitement réconforté, cela attendrait le petit déjeuner du dimanche, dans une poignée d'heures. James était assis sur le tapis, adossé à l'accoudoir, tout près de Remus. Peter à l'autre bout, un peu ramassé sur lui-même, les mains glissées sous ses cuisses.

« Est-ce-que ça fait mal ? »

Sirius adossé au manteau de la cheminée, contemplait la lumière dorée et chatoyante qui redessinait le visage de son ami, le même sourire aux lèvres.

Remus sembla réfléchir. Il finit par répondre, les yeux baissés :

« Oui. »

Il hésita encore, prit son inspiration deux fois, et puis James dit très vite :

« T'es pas obligé de répondre.

\- Non, non, je sais... Mais j'ai envie... De vous expliquer. Que vous compreniez. Vous avez le droit de savoir. Je voudrais juste essayer de ne pas être trop dramatique ou effrayant.

\- Remus, tu viens de passer dix minutes à pleurer dans mes bras comme un bébé, je ne pourrai jamais vivre de moment plus dramatique ou effrayant.»

Remus rougit violemment et cacha son visage dans ses mains en pouffant.

« _Oubliettes_! feignit-il de lancer. Bon, première chose à savoir, James : Sirius et moi on n'a jamais préparé de farce contre toi. On faisait des cachotteries parce qu'il savait déjà.

\- SIRIUS ! s'offusqua James. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Après une demie seconde de silence, il ajouta :

« Tu progresses. »

Sirius lui tira la langue en souriant.

« Allez, sois dramatique, Remus, ça fait mal ?

\- Très... Tous mes os et muscles se déforment. Et comme le loup est frustré, je me... »

Il leva les bras pour désigner ses blessures.

« J'ai beau boire des potions calmantes, dans des quantités déraisonnables, rien n'y fait.

\- Hum. Et pour le côté effrayant, je suppose que Dumbledore n'a pas mis Poudlard en danger ?

\- Haha, non, il a tout prévu. Je suis même mieux ici que chez mes parents. Maintenant qu' _il_  grandit... Et puis, ça passe inaperçu, ici –  _presque_ , fit-il avec un clin d'œil à Sirius. Mes parents, ils ont du déménager plusieurs fois à cause de moi, parce que nos voisins finissaient par s'en rendre compte...

\- Attends, ça fait si longtemps ? demanda Peter d'une voix blanche.

\- J'avais presque cinq ans. Enfin, bref Dumbledore a...

\- Cinq ans ? Merlin, qui fait ça à un petit de cinq ans ? gémit James. Déjà douze ans, c'est horrible, mais...  _cinq_!

\- Un monstre... » murmura Remus en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un silence.

« N'y pensez pas trop, leur intima-t-il. Dumbledore a tout prévu : il a fait construire cette cabane qui a la réputation d'être hantée...

\- LA CABANE HURLANTE ! jubilèrent les garçons.

\- La cabane hurlante ! s'écria Peter avec un train de retard.

\- Pardon monsieur Lupin ? Tu connaissais un moyen d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et tu ne nous as rien dit ! »

Remus tordit les manches de son pull.

« C'est que...

\- Il plaisante, Remus... le rassura Sirius avec un sourire espiègle pas du tout rassurant, on comprend bien que tu ne pouVAIS rien nous dire... »

Remus gloussa, mal à l'aise. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de trahir la confiance de Dumbledore. L'avant-dernière : décevoir ces trois incroyables dingues qui n'avaient pas sourcillé en apprenant qu'il était un monstre. Ils allaient comprendre, non, qu'il ne pouvait pas leur révéler le passage secret qu'ils cherchaient le plus ? Mais, si jamais cela devait arriver, serait-ce si grave ? Après tout, ils seraient en âge d'aller à Pré-au-Lard l'année suivante, et puis il n'y avait pas grand-chose de si dangereux à y faire ( _si, mais Remus était un peu trop naïf_ ), et puis ils finiraient peut-être par le découvrir, futés comme ils étaient...

« Finalement, on l'aura faite notre nuit blanche... » murmura James en regardant par la fenêtre le jour très voilé qui se levait.

On verra, demain...

Remus n'avait pas regardé Sirius de la soirée.

Ne pas trop y penser, vraiment ?

Cela risquait de devenir très effrayant et dramatique.

« Il n'y a pas de magie plus puissante que la bonté de Dumbledore » murmura Remus.

 


	38. Hiver 1973 : souvenir d'une devise

_Un jour..._

 

« Monsieur Black, bien que je ne puisse que vous féliciter pour votre maîtrise impressionnante du sortilège de  _jambencoton_ , je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger devant une telle fougue..., s'enquit Eiffel.

\- Ben quoi, marmonna Sirius, lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, il faut bien que je réponde un peu à la clique des Black... Ils ne savent pas communiquer autrement. Tu vois tous les efforts que je fais avec ma famille ? Note ça pour le jour de mon enterrement. »

&

« Monzieur Pettigrow, zozota Athenray, z'ai bien remarqué que dernièrement, vous étiez bien plus invezti en claze, vous allez progrezer zans aucun doute, continuez comme za.

\- Elle m'a regardé ! Elle connaît mon nom ! Elle m'a encouragé ! s'émut Peter, les yeux remplis de coeurs.

\- Qu'est-ze-qui lui arrive ? » murmura James, intrigué par les soudaines et irrégulières difficultés d'élocution de leur enseignante.

&

« _Clavustratum !_ » murmura James, les sourcils froncés, le regard appuyé, la baguette fermement brandie, en direction du clou qui brillait au milieu de sa table.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu si appliqué ! » s'étonna Remus.

La puissance du sortilège, tout plein de l'énergie que son ami lui avait insufflée, ébouriffa ses cheveux. James saisit délicatement ce qui était devenu une petite clef argentée.

« Victoire des victoires, tout n'est que victoire ! se félicita-t-il en embrassant son œuvre. Tu comprends, Remus, il nous  _faut_  toujours la clef de la Réserve de la bibliothèque...

\- Le résultat est parfait mais, si j'ai bien compris, vos intentions sont mauvaises ? soupira Remus aux trois bobines qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Oh, je vois ! Méfait des méfaits, tout n'est que méfaits !

\- Assurément ! Puisque tu ne veux toujours rien nous dire sur...  _tusaisquoi_!

\- Hum... J'aime assez bien vous voir travailler. Vous aimez trop réussir pour que je vous donne la réponse.

\- Tu es redoutable, Remus... Je me demande en fait qui est le plus mal intentionné de nous quatre. »

McGonagall félicita Remus qui avait réalisé une clef parfaitement fonctionnelle. James et Sirius s'interrogeaient sur l'existence d'un sortilège qui permettrait de visualiser la serrure par transparence pour concevoir la clef parfaite et Peter se demandait s'il était possible d'ajouter une ou deux dents à la sienne pour l'essayer et la modifier jusqu'à parvenir à la forme nécessaire.

« Et toi, Remus, pourquoi tu travailles tellement ?

\- J'aime ça.

\- Même l'Histoire de la Magie ?

\- En quelque sorte, ça me fascine toujours de découvrir les frontières et passerelles entre le monde magique et les légendes moldues... »

James soupira, tandis qu'ils atteignaient les jardins avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi :

« On sait que ton cerveau est affamé ! Allez ! Confie-nous tes intentions les plus viles !

\- Viles ? James ! Je ne suis même pas censé étudier la magie ! Être ici sans que tout le monde soit au courant de ma situation, c'est déjà un méfait ! »

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Remus leur avait révélé son secret. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlé, il y avait trop à faire en classe, dans les couloirs et sur les toits ; simplement Remus apprenait à apprivoiser et exprimer sa fatigue, écouter sa nervosité, ses humeurs lunatiques. Il y avait des chutes dans l'épouvante, et encore beaucoup de retenue. Mais il s'efforçait désormais de garder les cauchemars pour la nuit ; et, pour le jour, leur lumière...

« Personne ne peut te forcer à déclarer ta situation. C'est privé.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas privé, c'est même une question de sécurité publique : je dois être enregistré. Ici, Dumbledore me protège, après nos études, je... »

Le cœur de Remus s'emballa. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de parler de cela. Quoi ? Ils riaient, à peine dix minutes plus tôt !

« Si je m'en sors bien, peut-être qu'on me laissera accéder à un métier... Sinon, je serai déjà content d'avoir appris tout ça...

\- T'as qu'à mentir.

\- Tu penses bien que mes absences seront inévitables et dénoncées...

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

\- Je crois que la plupart des loups-garous qui, comme moi, se refusent à vivre en meute et à se propager, se retirent dans des sortes de... de quartiers. Ils s'enferment tous les mois dans ces cages sécurisées, vivent de cultures et de petits commerces, à l'écart... Comme des moldus mais ce n'est pas si mal...

\- On les empêche de vivre parmi les autres sorciers ?

\- Il y a un peu de ça. Certains s'isolent volontairement. Ils ne supportent pas les méfiances, les discriminations...

\- C'est pas comme ça que les relations vont s'améliorer.

\- Non. Mais comme ça tout le monde est protégé. Il y en a d'autres qui se mettent au service des sorciers, dans des carrières, des travaux d'entretien, de construction... Une façon de racheter leur faute.

\- Quelle faute ? s'indigna Sirius. Il n'y a pas de faute ! »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Il  _pourrait_  y en avoir, je suppose. Ça suffit...

\- Tu en parles si... calmement...

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on aborderait ce sujet si tôt. »

Sirius tremblait d'indignation. La résignation apparente de Remus le mettait hors de lui.

« On ne te laissera jamais tomber. Tu vivras avec nous.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, hein ?

\- Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

\- Tant mieux. »

&

« Professeur!

\- Non, monsieur Black, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à aller aux toilettes.

\- Non, j'ai une question ! »

Slughorn haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui... »

L'insistance ironique de Slughorn toucha Sirius en plein dans la colonne vertébrale. Il sentit la colère pulser dans ses nerfs.

« Je n'arrive pas à avoir une potion verte, elle reste bleue...

\- Avez-vous correctement suivi la recette ? Le jus d'Hélicanthe devait être à la même température que le contenu du chaudron...

\- C'est niveau première année ça », ricana Snape, le visage rendu plus blafard encore par les reflets glauques que sa potion diffusait sur ses traits tirés.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, inspira profondément pour se calmer, changea d'avis et cracha dans le chaudron de Snape.

« Oh oh... murmura Peter.

\- Professeur ! beugla Snape.

\- Monsieur Black ! tonna Slughorn.

\- Merde ! s'écria James.

\- Potter !

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore meilleure comme ça, ta potion !

\- Ah oui ? Parce que moi j'ai lu la recette, il n'y a pas de bave de chien dedans !

\- On teste ? frima Sirius en lui arrachant sa louche des mains avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

-  _Accio_! s'écria Slughorn. Monsieur Black, boire une potion d'enflure ne vous agrandira pas la cervelle !

\- L'absence d'explications non plus !

\- Vous bénéficiez de mes conseils depuis un an et demi ! Ce n'est pas LE jour où vous avez décidé de travailler sérieusement que je vais vous donner des leçons particulières ! »

James et Peter tenaient chacun un bras de Sirius pour le forcer à se rasseoir. « Allez, murmura James, tu t'es rattrapé dans toutes les matières, tu vas y arriver en potions aussi... Tu vas leur montrer.... »

Le regard des camarades brûlait Sirius. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Parfois, cette boule de rage lui donnait l'illusion d'être invincible. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ses premiers éclats contre ses parents. Parfois, quand elle faisait danser des étoiles devant ses yeux, Sirius n'en pouvait plus de frustration face à toutes ces idioties. Une potion d'enflure ? génial... Qu'est-ce-que cela lui apporterait dans la vie ?

Enfin, il soupira et plongea le regard dans son chaudron, puis son grimoire. James n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quand l'ensemble de la classe eut repris son cours, Sirius murmura :

« Si tu réussis à détourner l'attention de Slug pendant la retenue qu'il me donnera probablement ce soir, je serai ton esclave pour toute la journée demain.

-  _Méfait des méfaits, tout n'est que méfait,_ une journée c'est pas assez si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux faire. Interdiction d'explorer le couloir secret sans moi.

\- Mais non ! Un bonus : massage après ton prochain entraînement de Quidditch, même si c'est pas demain.

\- Non merci. Un jour et demi. Et la nuit entre les deux. »

Slughorn corrigeait des parchemins pendant que Sirius vidait les étagères de leurs fioles et herbes séchées, époussetait le bois, frottait les flacons et les rangeait de nouveau. La tâche eût été insupportable n'eût été la collection de grimoires anciens disposés derrière le professeur qui attirait son regard, le plus discrètement possible. Tendu d'impatience, Sirius envoyait des prières mentales à James pour qu'il se décidât enfin.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le couloir, suivi de cris de colère. Slughorn se leva et ordonna à Sirius de le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, ici ? Que je m'échappe ?

\- Comment vous dire ? » répondit sarcastiquement le professeur en désignant la pièce pleine de produits magiques, de livres interdits que Sirius projetait bien de feuilleter, de potions qui mijotaient, dans l'arrière-salle, arrivées à la moitié de leur préparation délicate.

« C'est ça ou je vous stupéfixie. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, je le regrette.

\- La confiance, peu importe, mais épargnez-moi les regrets, marmonna Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

\- Toujours le dernier mot, Black, hein ? »

Lorsque Sirius rejoignit le couloir menant à l'infirmerie où Remus se reposait, James grimpa sur son dos en demandant : « Méfait accompli ?

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir essayer différemment... »

Remus était assis sur son lit, le sourire un peu triste et rêveur. 

Sirius faillit lâcher James.

« Tu veux le guérir, c'est ça ? » murmura James à son oreille.

 


	39. printemps 1973 : un grand jeu

 

_Un jour..._

 

« Mes chers élèves... Je suis au regret de perturber cette belle journée de printemps par de si funestes nouvelles mais je ne prendrais pas la parole pour interrompre les festivités si la situation n'était pas de la plus haute urgence...

\- Il cause bien, dis donc ! souffla Peter à Sirius.

\- Chers élèves, chers collègues - et pour certains amis-, une rumeur court depuis quelques semaines dans nos couloirs et il est temps pour moi d'affirmer la vérité, bien que certains estiment qu'elle devrait demeurer cachée. J'ai confiance en votre sagesse, oui, même en toi, le première année, et en vos capacités de déduction, et je compte sur votre loyauté pour combattre cette ignominie qui s'est abattue sur notre école. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Remus, malgré la tiédeur de l'air printanier. A côté de lui, Sirius ne perdait pas une miette de ce discours solennel.

« Car oui ! un traître se cache parmi nous. Un traître qui a déjà causé bien trop d'incidents en mélangeant les ingrédients des potions... »

Ali hocha vivement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Un traître qui a saboté plusieurs balais, en coupant les pointes de leurs brosses, afin qu'ils ne volent plus droit ! Et ce, dans le but de faire perdre les Poufsouffle au Quidditch ! Les Poufsouffle ! Qui ose faire cela à un Poufsouffle ?! Ils sont bien trop gentils pour être considérés comme des adversaires ! »

Ali, Poufsouffle lui-même, fronça les sourcils.

« Ce traître, encore, nous a privés de petit déjeuner hier en remplaçant le jus de citrouille par du vulgaire jus d'orange ! Il a enfermé votre professeure de métamorphose dans un placard pendant toute l'heure du thé ! Il a bouché les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage ! (quoique cette information reste à vérifier, il s'agit peut-être de l'esprit frappeur).

Cela ne peut plus durer ! Notre infirmière est épuisée ! »

Mila rougit en hochant la tête.

« Hagrid doit multiplier les rondes afin de garantir votre sécurité ! »

Le Gardien baissa les yeux, immensément digne et modeste.

« Nos professeurs craignent bien de devoir enseigner  _tout l'été_ pour rattraper le temps perdu !!! »

Les élèves lancèrent des cris de protestation. Lorsque le silence fut revenu, l'orateur reprit, la voix basse d'abord, puis de plus en plus puissante, tremblante d'émotion :

« Mes chers élèves, je connais votre force et votre courage. Unissons-nous pour démasquer ce vil malfaiteur !

\- On y croirait, mec !

\- Je vous en prie, Horace, surveillez votre langage ! »

James caressa sa longue barbe argentée et descendit du rocher qui lui avait servi d'estrade sous une cascade d'applaudissements, non sans avoir jeté dans la petite foule des camarades son chapeau étoilé, copie conforme de celui du directeur, dans un geste pompeux. Il tapa au passage dans la main d'Ali qui portait également un costume, celui de Slughorn avec un ventre factice joliment dodu. Mila jouait Pomfresh, rayonnante dans son uniforme, Marlene avait l'honneur d'incarner McGonagall mais elle grommelait que quiconque eût  _tenté_  d'enfermer leur professeure pendant l'heure du thé ne serait plus de ce monde pour continuer ses bêtises. Un groupe de cinq élèves représentait les Elfes des cuisines, le reste des camarades et Hagrid jouaient leur propre rôle, excepté Sirius qui avait insisté pour devenir James. Des cartes ensorcelées, glissées dans leur poche, déguisaient les élèves, d'autres objets avaient le pouvoir de leur donner des gages et malédictions, au fil de la partie. Ce jeu de rôles extraordinaire était l'œuvre de Fleamont Potter. Son fils unique et bien-aimé n'étant pas à la maison pour fêter ses treize ans, il avait choisi lui offrir une fête inoubliable à Poudlard.

« THE GAME IS OOO-ON ! » brailla James, de sa voix qui muait déjà un peu et qui n'avait plus rien de Dumbledoresque. Les apprentis détectives se précipitèrent pour échanger des informations, relever des indices et certains furent victimes de nouvelles farces de la part du « traître », comme Sirius qui reçut une carte de mutisme, sous le rire moqueur de Peter. Exaspéré, il désigna sa bouche puis celle de Remus, avec le regard de celui qui n'eût pas toléré le refus : « Tu veux que je parle pour toi, c'est ça ? » Sirius acquiesça. « Je refuse de dire des gros mots, on est d'accord ? » Sirius remua les lèvres, mais ne produisit aucun son, soupira, les dents serrées et saisit le bras de son ami. « Mais oui, je reste avec toi, 'Jimmy' ! » Remus se sentit rougir, mais tous les élèves étaient en ébullition sous le soleil-surprise de mars, alors...

Les professeures Athenray et Eiffel, qui se promenaient en direction des serres, s'approchèrent, intriguées par toute cette agitation.

« Oh oui, venez jouer avec nous mesdames ! implora Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu ? sourit Athenray qui avait perdu son zozotement et gagné une feuille supplémentaire à sa châtelaine.

\- C'est une enquête, mais personne ne joue votre rôle !

\- Je m'étais porté volontaire, tu sais ! rit Paul, leur camarade de Poufsouffle.

\- T'allais pas t'habiller en fille ! protesta Peter.

\- Allez, venez, même Hagrid joue avec nous !

\- Qu'en pense monsieur Black ? demanda Eiffel.

\- C'est pas Black, c'est Potter !

\- C'est pas vrai, ça recommence... Je suis désolée, j'étais persuadée d'avoir réussi à vous différencier !

\- Ah mais en vrai c'est Black, mais dans le jeu, c'est Potter.

\- ... »

Eiffel et Athenray échangèrent un regard puis la première fit une grimace étrange avant de sourire du sourire d'Athenray.

« Deux Athenray... soupira Peter. Je vais défaillir.

\- Allons nous pencher un peu sur ce jeu, voulez-vous ? » demanda l'une des deux femmes à sa complice en avançant vers Hagrid.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, la partie commença à patiner. James déclara alors : « Vous êtes trop nuls ! On va changer les équipes ! », avant de saisir la main de Mila. Sirius tendit le bras vers Remus et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. « Toi aussi, tu penses qu'il a organisé tout ça pour en arriver précisément là ? » Sirius hocha la tête, un immense sourire mutin aux lèvres. « Et tout le monde en profite... » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Sirius laissa sa main derrière son épaule, se pressa contre lui, un instant. Le soleil froid de mars, venu trop vite et sans prévenir, l'éblouissait, l'affolait un peu, pour être honnête. Ah, le fourbe ! Il sentit Remus se... non pas se tendre, mais il n'eût pas été surpris s'il eût retenu son souffle. Pourquoi son ami ne pouvait-il pas réagir simplement, comme James ? Sirius croyait qu'avoir dévoilé le mystère eût rendu les choses plus évidentes, mais ce n'était pas encore facile pour Remus d'être touché, de le regarder dans les yeux, de... tout ça. Sirius ne connaissait rien aux sentiments, il ne savait même pas reconnaître les siens, il était à peine capable de les accueillir, depuis quelques mois. La preuve, c'est qu'il croyait que Remus avait retenu son souffle sans se rendre compte que c'était lui-même qui avait arrêté de respirer.

Oh Remus, toutes ces années de solitude, avant Poudlard ! Et... après ? Le cœur de Sirius plongea tout à coup, à la pensée revenue que Remus risquait de tout perdre.

 _« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... »_ l'avait-il prévenu.

_Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais._

Stupide !

Un sursaut les sépara, brutal comme une décharge, qui laissa sur l'épaule de Remus une sensation de brûlure.

James et Mila se précipitèrent vers eux. James plongea la main dans la poche de Sirius qui, surpris, donna une tape sur son poignet.

« Ça se fait pas, James, un mec en plus ! s'écria Paul.

\- Oh, c'est bon, c'est mon meilleur pote ! En plus il me joue moi, donc je me fais mes propres poches et... VICTOIRE ! rugit James en tirant une carte de son pantalon ! C'était toi le traître !

\- QUOI ! feula Remus. On enquêtait ensemble... ! »

Sirius eut un sourire contrit qui s'élargit soudain diaboliquement quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole puisque la partie était terminée.

« Eeeeh oui ! Hagrid m'a dit qu'il avait pensé à Peter mais aurait sûrement gaffé, il joue trop mal la comédie ! J'étais très content de jouer le méchant ! » jubila Sirius en exécutant un jeu complexe de tapes dans les mains avec James. Il bondit avec un cri, et ne fut pas le seul, quand Hagrid l'attrapa par la taille et fit mine de le jeter à l'eau. Un concours de ricochets s'ensuivit, dans le lac paisible qui reflétait toutes les couleurs que le printemps euphorique mélangeait dans le ciel, lilas et abricot, des nuages aux contours dorés, qui habillaient le parc de paradis. Hagrid faisait rebondir des cailloux plus larges que les têtes ahuries des élèves, et lorsqu'ils eût appris à Peter à réussir les siens, il reçut en rougissant le titre de professeur. Sirius baignait ses pieds. Il leva la tête et appela Remus avec un sourire mutin, pour désigner du menton James et Mila, assis en tailleur face à face, qui n'osaient même plus s'effleurer les mains. James remarqua le regard de Sirius et lui tira la langue, Sirius tapa dans la main de Remus qui fit un clin d'œil à Peter, qui leva le pouce en direction de James qui se pencha pour embrasser le front de Mila.

 


	40. Hiver 1973 : souvenir d'un miroir

_Un jour..._

Sirius crucifia son reflet dans le miroir de deux clous d'argent, regard impitoyable hérité de son père qu'il haïssait. Comment était-il possible de haïr si fort quand on n'avait jamais encore pu aimer avec tant de passion ? Il saisit ses cheveux à pleine poigne et tira violemment dessus en poussant un cri inaudible, les yeux toujours plantés droit devant l'insurmontable. Puis, il rassembla ses poings fermés devant sa bouche pour les mordre. Il pensa à Remus, sa rage identique, les jours de pleine lune, contre laquelle lutter était impossible, et il se demanda si sous leurs rires au canines coupantes et blanches de jeunesse, ils ne cachaient pas tous un monstre prêt à s'auto-dévorer. Remus. Remus. Remus... Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça, Remus qui n'a pas le choix de montrer ses cicatrices... Sirius poussa un gémissement aigu, hurlement retenu, en relâchant la pression de ses dents. Quelques cheveux lui restèrent dans les mains, qu'il fit disparaître dans le lavabo où gisait la lettre de ses parents.

James ouvrit la porte pour se brosser les dents, après le petit déjeuner. Sirius, dans le miroir, souriait, serein, en refermant sa trousse de toilette.

« Putains de connasses d'allergies de printemps. »

La noisette de dentifrice de James chut en même temps que sa mâchoire.

« Ah heu... Ouais, c'est clair ! »

Sirius renifla agressivement. James fourragea dans ses cheveux avant d'inspecter son sourire impeccable. Les garçons levèrent la tête et échangèrent un regard dans la glace. On entendait quelque chose dans le couloir. C'était le printemps, tintant comme les clochettes qui venaient d'éclore sous les saules du lac. C'était Remus, qui fredonnait un air primesautier des années 20. Il s'interrompit en les voyant : « Oh... Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là, je... J'ai l'habitude de chanter quand je suis seul, désolé...

\- MAIS POURQUOI TU T'EXCUSES ! IL FAUT CONTINUER ! » rugit James.

Mais son ami était déjà trop embarrassé, il nettoya énergiquement ses dents en rougissant, regardant de temps à autre dans le miroir les cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage, en effleurant les arêtes du bout des doigts avant de les retirer comme si elles le brûlaient, ou comme s'il se rendait compte tout à coup qu'il n'y pourrait rien changer ; que cet espoir revenait, fatalement.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il remarqua le rouge des stries sur les joues de Sirius, ses phalanges et le contour de ses yeux.

« Tu l'as lue ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la lettre reçue quelques minutes plus tôt, noyée dans le lavabo.

Les jours avant la pleine lune, Remus était comme ça, plus franc. Ce n'était pas malvenu, à peine surprenant, parfois délivrant.

« Oui. Je dois rentrer pendant les vacances.

\- Bordel de merde, siffla James.

\- Fichtre, renchérit Remus.

\- Remus, tu ne fais aucun effort. »

Ils pouffèrent sans joie. Sirius poussa un soupir à la limite de la plainte.

« Tu es content de revoir ton frère, quand même ?

\- ... Aucune idée, il n'écrit plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on est différents ou parce qu'on se ressemble trop qu'on ne se comprend pas... J'ai l'impression que c'est un inconnu et pourtant, rien de lui ne pourrait me surprendre.

\- Dis lui ces choses là. Avant qu'il n'arrive ici et qu'il s'engage...

\- Pfff... On n'est pas du genre à...

\- Fais-le. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûtera ?

\- Je n'ai aucune patience. Ça va m'énerver s'il ne m'écoute pas, et si je m'énerve, il m'écoutera encore moins... Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Le problème, c'est que moi j'ai toujours voulu m'échapper de cette famille maudite. Lui, il fait tout pour y rester. »

Ils étaient assis sur le carrelage. James songea à Mila qui n'allait jamais aux toilettes sans ses copines. Il ne se doutait pas que les commodités pussent être le lieu de confidences. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était une confidence. Sauf qu'il écoutait Sirius, là. Que ça faisait longtemps, plus de dix minutes, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas bagarrés pour rigoler.

Quelque chose se passa. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître  _le_  bruit étrange des canalisations.

Remus fut le premier à se lever, discret comme s'il eût été chaussé de soie. Il glissa son oreille tendue le long du mur. Le bruit résonnait légèrement dans la salle de bains vide. James et Sirius se pressaient dans son dos, tous trois se déplaçaient comme un seul homme.

« Eh, les gars, il faut y aller, les cours vont commencer ! appela Achille de la salle commune.

\- On arrive ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Hors de question d'aller en classe. Remus hésita certes une seconde mais une série de petits chocs, comme des coups sur un tuyau résonnèrent encore. James tapa en même temps sur les carreaux de faïence, à mesure qu'il avançait : « Où es-tu ? » jusqu'à l'évier bas qui ne servait qu'au ménage des Elfes de maison. Le robinet vacilla puis tomba. Remus frémissait d'appréhension et Sirius d'excitation.

Dans le tuyau, un œil apparut, très rond, la paupière grisâtre, la pupille brun verdâtre.

Les garçons bondirent.

L'œil disparut aussitôt.

« Oh non, reviens !

\- James, bordel, c'est peut-être dangereux !

\- C'est pas possible qu'il y ait du danger à Poudlard ! répliqua James en collant son œil au trou. C'est peut-être un elfe !

\- Pourquoi un elfe se cacherait dans les canalisations ?! »

James regarda à nouveau.

« James, si tu perds ton œil...

\- Oh mais c'est une goule ! jubila-t-il.

\- D'accord. Une goule, ne jubila pas Sirius, pas du tout impressionné.

\- Mon père en a apprivoisé une quand il était petit !

\- Le mien chassait celles de la maison, maugréa Sirius. Elles volaient dans les cuisines. Il nous donnait sa baguette et nous demandait de leur jeter des sorts. Ça le faisait rire quand elles criaient. »

Une pluie glacée s'abattit sur les épaules de James et Remus. Sirius se leva pour mieux ignorer leurs regards scandalisés et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains. Il s'accroupit, frappa doucement sur un carreau qui sonnait creux : « Vous vous rappelez ? On croyait le voir bouger tout seul parfois l'année dernière... » Les garçons s'y précipitèrent. Bien que légèrement mobile, la dalle ne se laissait pas desceller, aussi James appela : « Eh ! Petite goule ! » sous le regard scandalisé de Sirius. Remus se demanda si James était sérieux ou surjouait pour amuser Sirius. Le truc, c'est que lui-même était déjà très amusé.

« Donne-moi le toast que tu as gardé ce matin ! » somma James en tendant la main vers Remus qui l'avait gardé pour Sirius, qui avait quitté la table dès qu'il avait reçu son courrier, sans avaler quoi que ce fût. Il déposa l'offrande près du carreau et les trois garçons attendirent en retenant leur souffle. Et en le relâchant car l'attente durait. Remus regarda alternativement James, concentré comme au milieu d'une prière, puis Sirius, légèrement dubitatif, encore un peu préoccupé. Soudain, une étincelle éveilla son regard.

Une petite main grise s'empara vivement du pain et disparut aussi sec, sous un claquement sonore quand la dalle retomba.

« Eh ! Mais reviens ! Tu pourrais dire merci !

\- Les goules parlent notre langue ?

\- Aucune idée, mais il faudra bien lui apprendre ! »

&

« Vous étiez où ? demanda Peter lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur classe après avoir manqué le premier cours de la journée.

\- On te racontera... » murmura James qui avait remarqué le regard inquisiteur de Snape.

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, l'atmosphère s'allégeait d'heure en heure sous un soleil festif. Au fond de la classe, Sirius dessinait et Remus se perdait dans la contemplation des lignes d'encre, si souples, rubans sombres qui ajoutaient peu à peu de la profondeur à ses croquis. « Peter Pan ? » murmura-t-il en voyait apparaître un petit garçon espiègle. Sirius sourit, on ne voyait que cela sous la cascade de ses boucles noires. « Mes parents m'ont envoyé plein de livres, tu pourras en prendre avant de partir...

\- Comment ils s'appellent ?

\- « Le Fantôme des Canterville », « Vingt mille lieues sous les mers », « Le Livre de la Jungle »...

\- Encore.

\- « Le tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours », il y a des ballons d'air chaud...

\- Génial ! Je veux celui-là. Et tes parents, comment ils s'appellent ?

\- Silence ! » glapit Snape devant eux.

Sirius arma sa plume comme un poignard dans son dos retourné. Pour avoir déjà tenté de lui en emprunter une, Remus savait que la pointe était terriblement affûtée. Sirius avait une graphie magnifique mais très nerveuse, et personne d'autre que lui n'arrivait à écrire avec ses outils.

« James a reçu deux miroirs à double sens pour son anniversaire. Il m'en a donné un. Il est bête, il a eu peur que tu sois jaloux, il ne te l'a pas encore dit.

\- Il est  _très_  bête.

\- Irrécupérable. Tu pourras lui envoyer des lettres pour moi ? Il me les montera. »

Le sourire de Remus était tout proche.  
Sirius pressa son épaule contre la sienne pour dessiner une étoile sur le coin sa page. Remus en dessina une autre, à droite. «  _Et tout droit jusqu'au matin !_  » murmurèrent-ils d'une voix.   
Ils ne parlèrent plus, l'un contre l'autre, pétrifiés, les joues pressées de rouge, au soleil festif de printemps...

&

Les garçons chipèrent des victuailles à la petite fête de Pâques et, le soir venu, après que la plupart de élèves fussent couchés, retournèrent dans la salle de bains pour appâter la goule, en vain.

« Une goule ? Mais pourquoi tout ça pour une goule ? demanda Peter interloqué.

\- Oh, c'est James, tu sais... soupira Sirius. C'est à onze heures le train, demain ?

\- Oui. Et toi, tu pars quand ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore répondu à Slug. Je vais essayer d'attendre votre départ.

\- Je ne prends pas le train demain, murmura Remus. C'est la pleine lune mardi. C'est mieux que je reste ici. Je pense que je rentrerai par cheminette en fin de semaine prochaine.

\- Pas possible, gémit Sirius, je te remercie de trouver une excuse mais Slug n'acceptera jamais d'attendre jusque là !

\- Tssssk, ricana James, et Remus fut soulagé qu'ils en rissent. Quels profs restent ici pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-il, attentif et prévenant.

\- Hagrid ! Je suppose que Dumbledore aussi.

\- Il n'a pas de famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Je ne supporterais pas de passer ma vie au même endroit... Même ici. »

Malgré la nervosité de Sirius et Remus, les garçons commençaient à glisser dans une léthargie électrique, celle du repos après une émotion trop forte. Ils étaient agités de petits sursauts, à tour de rôle.

« Allons au lit » capitula Sirius, même s'il ne pouvait pas dormir.

James l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui, le bras de Remus s'enroula autour de sa taille, et sa propre main trouva une épaule de chacun pour s'y s'agripper.

« Allez, dis-le, James...

\- Je vous aime.

\- Méfait accompli ! » rirent-ils.

 


	41. Printemps 1973 : captifs

 

_U_ _n jour..._

 

_/Laissez-moi sortir, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi sortir... /_

_/Tu m'as dit que ça finirait un jour/_

_/Alors quand est-ce que tout cela finira ?.../_

Sirius fut le premier à quitter l'école, juste après le petit déjeuner. Ses cousins l'appelèrent deux fois pour sortir de table, avant de lui jeter une décharge. « Maintenant, tu viens ! » cracha Narcissa. Remus, Peter et James les suivirent jusqu'au couloir des cachots, la mort dans l'âme. Sirius n'osa pas les saluer avec chaleur pour leur dire au revoir, les regards goguenards de la famille pesaient trop lourd sur eux.

Misère, cette odeur... C'était cela le pire. Pire que les murs tapissés de teintes sombres qui repoussaient toute la lumière, pire que les ornements archaïques qui cachaient mal la laideur en-dessous, pire que les ancêtres qui médisaient sur son passage, pire que la haine qui engluait l'air ; cette odeur, rance, primitive, qui s'infiltrait en lui dès la première bouffée pour glacer son sang, envahir son cerveau et anéantir les bons souvenirs allait le rendre fou.

« Bonjour Père, bonjour Mère » articula-t-il de son mieux en se redressant dans le salon.

Ses parents semblaient à peine l'attendre, installés sur la grande table, recouverte d'un service à thé, de parchemins et de journaux. Orion leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sirius se débarrassait maladroitement de la suie qui collait à ses cheveux et, d'un geste qui ressemblait à une gifle, fit disparaître ses boucles.

« Sirius, dit-il en guise de salutations.

\- Montez vos affaires et changez-vous avant vous asseoir à table, dit sa mère, d'un ton qui tenait davantage de l'ordre que de l'invitation. Si cela est possible, ajouta-t-elle en le jaugeant de haut en bas. Vous avez grandi... »

Regulus aussi avait grandi, Sirius en eût le cœur frappé en le croisant dans les escaliers où il jouait avec Kreattur. Il passa dans ses mèches brunes une main que le petit frère repoussa avec hargne.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Dans sa chambre quasi vide, il abandonna son uniforme, sa fière cravate rouge et or dans son sac qu'il glissa sous le lit. Le tissu d'une ancienne robe, qu'il retrouva dans son placard, était souple et solide, la coupe parfaite, les broderies fines passementées de fils d'or mais il eût tout donné pour pouvoir se balader dans le parc avec ses brailles de Quidditch lourdes et boueuses.

Il redescendit. Regulus n'était plus dans l'escalier. Il n'était pas non plus à table.

« Nous allons vous faire tailler de nouvelles robes, déclara sa mère quand il s'assit.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il les porte ! » siffla Orion.

Walburga se tint coite. Orion déplia un parchemin d'un geste sec du poignet.

« Ce cher Horace nous a tenus au courant de tes faits et gestes, ce trimestre. »

 _« Ce_ _c_ _her Horace »_ , allons donc ! Quelques mois à peine auparavant, Sirius entendait encore : «  _Ce bonhomme d'Horace_  », ou «  _ce_ _brave_ _Horace_  » mais à présent qu'ils pouvaient s'associer pour lui taper dessus, ils buvaient ensemble à ce champagne-là.

« Vos résultats s'améliorent. »

Sirius leva la tête vers son père avec méfiance. Orion, les yeux sur le parchemin, ne daigna pas croiser son regard.

« Je ne vous cache pas que cela m'a agréablement surpris. Je m'étais résigné à l'idée d'avoir mis au monde un fils ignare, un cas désespéré. Maintenant, je conçois que vous ayez un peu de jugeote et que mon éducation a porté ses fruits. Vous demeurez un sorcier têtu et irrespectueux, mais je n'ai plus honte de vous faire porter le nom de Black. Il devient même temps pour vous de nous accompagner, votre mère et moi, dans le monde.

Vous avez arrêté le Quidditch.

\- Oui, répondit Sirius quand il comprit que cette affirmation attendait une réaction.

\- Très bien. Sport populaire de dégénérés. Vos amis ?

\- Un peu tout le monde...

\- Je veux des noms.

\- Je n'en ai pas, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, alors ça va être long de faire la liste de tous les Gryffondor, de tous les Serdaigle, de tous les Pouf...

\- Slughorn m'a parlé de Potter, Pettigrew et Lupin. Pas les meilleurs, manifestement, étant donné que vous avez cumulé... Déjà une douzaine de retenues ?

\- Slughorn n'est pas mon directeur.

\- La plupart causées par des conflits avec vos propres cousins.

\- Slughorn n'est pas mon directeur.

\- Plaît-il ? »

Orion se pencha sur la table et croisa enfin le regard de son fils. Sirius ne flancha pas.

« Slughorn n'est pas mon directeur. Avez-vous pas demandé au professeur McGonagall ce qu'il en était ?

\- Êtes-vous en train de mettre en doute la parole de notre confrère et celle de vos cousins ?

\- Je n'ai mis en doute la parole de personne. Je vous demande simplement pourquoi vous ne vous adressez pas à ma directrice ? Les choses se font comme cela à Poudlard, que vous le veuillez ou non, je suis de la maison des... ! »

La porcelaine vacilla. Une veine palpitait sur le front à la peau fine et blafarde du chef de famille.

« Eh bien parce que je me contrefiche de l'avis de cette McGonagall ! Je décide, moi, à qui je donne ma confiance mais puisque vous insistez, je vais vous donner raison ! »

Sirius réprima un frisson et s'appliqua à demeurer impassible, même si cette promesse n'avait rien d'encourageant.

« Vous savez, cela fait bientôt deux ans que je me demande à quoi bon payer des frais de scolarité pour un fils indigne, ingrat qui plus est, quand d'autres écoles de sorciers sauraient mieux dresser ce sale caractère. »

Le visage toujours inexpressif, Sirius sentit tout son être se glacer et n'entendit même plus son père énumérer des pensionnats dont les noms alimentaient les rumeurs les plus terribles.

_Ma faiblesse. Il l'a bien comprise. Slughorn. Je vais te tuer, même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferai à Poudlard._

« L'ennui, c'est que... Nous aurions bien honte d'un enfant envoyé à Blastgard. Ce n'est pas comme si nos confrères espéraient mieux de vous, depuis le temps ils se sont fait à l'idée, mais enfin nous avons le sens du prestige et de l'honneur, même si vous vous évertuez à l'ignorer. »

Sirius eut une petite moue d'indifférence, à peine perceptible. La situation était assez cocasse. Tous deux désiraient donc que Sirius restât à Poudlard sans vouloir offrir ce plaisir à l'autre.

« Comprenez-vous combien vous nous mettez dans l'embarras ? Depuis vos premiers jours, d'ailleurs. Tout est toujours allé de travers. De déception en déception. Nous sommes bien fatigués de vous. Songez, Sirius, qu'il faudra bien vous racheter un jour.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Ni vous, ni Dumbledore ne pouvez revenir sur la décision du Choixpeau.

\- J'attends que  _mon_  fils m'honore devant mes collaborateurs, j'attends qu'il tienne sa  _foutue_  langue, qu'il courbe l'échine comme un bon chien et montre enfin le respect qu'il doit à son père ! Et lorsque ses études seront terminées, s'il parvient à être diplômé, après tous les efforts que j'aurai accomplis pour lui, j'attends que ce petit ingrat se tienne à la place que j'aurai choisie pour lui, pour laquelle je me serai battu et que je lui servirai sur un plateau d'argent ; sans quoi, je vous assure, petite pourriture, que je saurai démolir votre réputation avant même qu'elle n'ait été établie. Le nom de Black sera pour vous maudit et il n'y aura rien, ni entreprise, ni administration ni même la plus petite et misérable épicerie qui acceptera de vous employer. Vous qui n'avez jamais voulu comprendre à quel point ma,  _votre_ , famille est puissante, vous êtes à ma merci. Je peux vous faire interner. Je peux faire de vous un prince... ou un vagabond. »

Sirius détacha les yeux de ceux de son père, tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Et vous ne réagissez toujours pas. N'importe quel sorcier bien constitué m'aurait supplié ou remercié pour cela. Vous êtes décidément dégénéré... » articula Orion avec dégoût.

 _La faute à qui ?_ songea Sirius.

Il ne le retirerait pas de Poudlard, pas tant que ses résultats demeuraient satisfaisants. C'était tout ce qui importait au jeune garçon. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à vivre un jour après l'autre et si le seul avenir envisageable était d'être consigné dans la famille Black, il était résolu à n'avoir pas d'avenir du tout.

« Regagnez votre chambre. Nous allons faire venir un tailleur pour vous confectionner de nouvelles tenues. Puis nous irons déjeuner avec messieurs Melville et Reissman, de l'Académie. Aucun faux pas ne sera toléré. Blastgard. Gardez bien cela en tête. »

Les jambes de Sirius le lâchèrent sitôt qu'il eut franchi le pas de sa porte et il eut à peine le temps de gagner son lit avant de défaillir, la tension abandonnant brusquement tout son corps. Il pressa un oreiller de satin brodé des armoiries de la famille sur son visage mais ne se résolvait pas à hurler, espérait peut-être simplement mourir étouffé, là.

Laissez-moi sortir. Sortir ! Je n'ai pas mérité ça, je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Laissez-le à cet imbécile de Regulus, s'il le souhaite. Je n'ai jamais demandé ça !

Ma place n'est pas ici ! Je suis de la maison des Gryffondor !

Sous ses paupières fermées défilaient des images de la salle commune, du plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle, la nuit où il s'y était réfugié avec ses amis. Le soleil du parc, le rire légendaire de James...

Une pensée heureuse, et tu t'envoles, mon esprit...

«  _La deuxième étoile à droite_ _et tout droit jusqu'au matin !_ »

Laisse-moi sortir !

&

/Laisse-moi sortir ! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !/

\- JAMAIS !/

Un choc sur la tête, plus violent que les précédents, fit valser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

/Tue-le !/

/MEURS !/

/J'ai faim ! Laisse-moi sortir !/

/MEURS MEURS !! Tu ne l'auras jamais !/

/JAMAIS !/

Le loup se jeta à nouveau contre le mur. Un craquement épouvantable se fit entendre. La douleur étourdit le monstre un instant mais sa rage le tenait éveillé.

Remus le projeta à nouveau contre le mur.

Encore.

/Encore ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!/

Ils étaient deux à lutter à présent.

Il ne restait qu'une issue.

&

Après le départ de Sirius, Remus avait accompagné ses camarades à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et était remonté au Château dans une calèche, avec Hagrid. Le géant l'avait ensuite invité à prendre le thé dans sa cabane, à se promener à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite où il lui apprit à reconnaître les traces de pas de Wolpertingers : « Il y en a ici ?!

\- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, ils nidifient en ce moment, ce sera bientôt la naissance des petits... Viens avec moi, on va leur préparer des gamelles de fanes de légumes ! »

Ils avaient parcouru des livres sur les créatures magiques durant tout le week-end mais son intérêt pour les goules avait légèrement déçu le gardien qui s'entichait de créatures moins inoffensives. Si Remus se sentait un peu seul le soir dans le dortoir vide, la pensée qu'il avait des amis à attendre suffisait à le réconforter. Il lisait, s'inquiétait pour Sirius et écrivait à James et Peter.

Jusqu'à cette nuit sanglante.

-

Remus s'était endormi en se chantant une berceuse oubliée, tourné vers le lit vide, ouvert, de Sirius.

-

Ce fut d'abord une odeur.

Une odeur familière et terrifiante, terriblement attrayante qui mettait tout son esprit en alerte et son corps en appétit. Dans son sommeil, son bassin ondula entre les draps tandis que sur sa peau s'épanouissait une vapeur rose. Il étira ses membres qui n'étaient plus ni douloureux ni difformes mais puissants, magnifiques, les membres d'un corps noble qui ne demandait qu'à bondir. Un demi sourire, moue de désir, étira ses lèvres écarlates et, entre ses dents pointues, un gémissement s'exhala.

Et il  _le_  retrouva.

Où était-ce, d'ailleurs ? Ni les couloirs, ni les prés, simplement le lieu informe des aspirations qu'offre parfois le rêve.

 _Il_  était là.  _Il_  courait à perdre haleine.

 _Sa_  fuite était comme un appel.  _S_ _on_  corps se mouvait avec grâce et puissance, hypnotique dans ses pulsions de vie. Tout autour de  _lui_ , comme une aura, la peur odorante taquinait les sens. Il  _le_  rattrapa,  _l'_ encercla dans une danse de désir et de mort, se réjouissant de la sueur qui soulignait d'argent le contraste de  _ses_  joues rouges sur la pâleur de l'effroi.  _Il_  tenta encore de s'échapper, mais il était trop tard. N'en pouvant plus, il bondit pour s'emparer de  _lui_  tout entier.  _Son_  corps était à défaillir, peau souple, ferme, chaude qui, en se débattant,  _le_  pressait encore plus contre lui.  _Ses_  cris de terreur muèrent en gémissements, ah l'abandon, sommet exquis à capturer, là dans  _ses_  lèvres, dans  _sa_  langue qu'il léchait et croquait, ses épaules rondes,  _son_  dos musculeux à la chute interminable,  _ses_  fesses charnues, et  _son_  sexe aussi, dévorer tout entier, laisser le sang couler, si rouge sur la peau banche, se prendre à apprécier la beauté et la chaleur... Mais ce n'est pas tout, le sang, ce n'est pas tout et le loup affolé de désir ne savait même plus comment s'y prendre alors, dans son sommeil, la main de Remus descendait vers son ventre, vers son sexe tendu douloureusement

ah... !

Oui, c'est ça,

c'est exactement ça

/FAIS-LE/ c'est si simple, fais-le...

Oh

c'est si bon...

Si...

Sirius...

 

Sirius !

Remus se réveilla au milieu d'un spasme de plaisir, dans l'horreur, le corps noyé dans le plaisir.

Hors de lui-même.

Repoussé, aliéné.

Il bondit, réveillé tout à fait. Un haut le cœur retourna son estomac à la vue des draps souillés de semence et sa course vers la salle de bains lui arracha une seconde convulsion, tant l'odeur de son corps lui répugnait. Sous l'eau glacée, il poussa un long hurlement, glaçant le sang des elfes venus nettoyer la chambre, et frappa les murs jusqu'à se briser les phalanges, hurla encore avant de se recroqueviller, secoué de tremblements, espérant mourir là, sous l'eau qui n'était pas assez froide pour le tuer d'un seul coup.

Jamais ça ne s'était passé comme ça ! Jusque là, c'était le loup qui traquait, et dévorait et jouissait, mais là, qu'était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-il, Merlin ! osé faire, ces choses dégoûtantes, à un Sirius terrorisé, en se touchant, en...

Sa main, enflée, qui ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien, percuta à nouveau le mur. Il eût voulu avoir des griffes de loup pour ouvrir son propre ventre, arracher son sexe.

Combien de temps resta-t-il sous l'eau glacée ? Il suffoquait, entre les larmes, les nausées, les grelottements. Sors de ce corps. Sors...

L'eau s'arrêta de couler. C'était inutile. Il avança vers le miroir sur lequel il fracassa sa tête. Pleine lune, puissance décuplée : rien à faire. Le loup ne voulait pas mourir. Le reflet dans la glace brisée dessinait encore plus de cicatrices.

Remus enfila ses vieux vêtements de pleine lune, haillons misérables qui signaient sa malédiction et se précipita à la cabane hurlante, pieds nus dans l'herbe. La pleine lune n'aurait lieu que le lendemain soir, mais il lui serait insupportable de vivre dans la maison Gryffondor, de vivre simplement. Il espérait mourir de faim. Il espérait mourir de froid.

Le piano. Le canapé défoncé, le lit. La rage de Remus le précipita vers tous ces objets mais la faiblesse de son pauvre corps d'humain glacé, assoiffé et affamé eut raison de lui et il se roula simplement en boule, dans un coin.

Attendre, attendre...

&

Une caresse tiède l'effleura, une caresse d'air. Remus ouvrit péniblement ses yeux brûlants et secs, si difficilement qu'il oublia la sensation et abandonna. Le corps du jeune homme était recroquevillé, aliénant de douleur. Un second mouvement le réveilla tout à fait. Il redressa la tête. Un ange ? Ah... Non. C'était un patronus de Dumbledore, un superbe phénix qui semblait même porter des couleurs. Remus tendit le poing mais ne réussit qu'à traverser l'oiseau spectral avant de pousser une longue plainte qui n'avait encore rien d'humain. L'oiseau s'en retourna. Remus ferma les yeux.

&

Madame Pomfresh hurla.

De très loin, cela lui rappelait le premier cri qu'il avait entendu, il y avait bien longtemps de cela...

« Au nom de Merlin tout puissant Circé, Baba Yaga et tous les sorciers du Panthéon, qu'as-tu fait ?! Remus ! »

Le corps de Remus était tout sec de n'avoir pas bu pendant deux jours. Ses os, ses veines et ses muscles saillaient sous la peau couverte d'ecchymoses et de coupures, toute déformée de contusions. Ses cheveux emmêlés laissaient apparaître des bosses d'où coulait un sang épais, encore noir de loup. Le même sang coulait de ses oreilles et de son nez. Ses morsures avaient attaqué la chair plus profondément que jamais, atteignant le muscle. Son ventre et ses cuisses étaient écorchés, comme s'il avait rampé sur de la pierre.

Elle se précipita à genoux devant lui pour le relever en continuant sa litanie : « Merlin, oh Merlin... ». Remus se laissa manipuler, il était nu mais s'en souciait peu, elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être avait-il réussi à quitter son propre corps, à le démolir suffisamment pour ne plus être un corps ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Remus avait la lucidité éblouissante, et cruelle. Lumière chirurgicale depuis ses cinq ans, éveil prématuré.

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Madame Pomfresh avait murmuré. Remus, enveloppé dans une couverture, n'arrivait pas à avaler son chocolat chaud. Son estomac était noué d'avoir eu si faim et soif. La plupart de ses blessures étaient en train de guérir et les mains qui entouraient la tasse tremblaient.

Il lui en voulait.

« Remus... Tu ne manques pas de courage. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« J'aimerais tellement t'aider... C'est trop injuste ce que tu vis. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais tu n'as rien à craindre, nous sommes des professionnels, n'aie pas peur de nous effrayer ou... je ne sais quoi. »

Remus hocha la tête avec un sourire convaincant.

« Je saurai m'en souvenir.

\- Je sais que le monde des sorciers n'a jamais été tolérant avec les lycanthropes. Mais si tu dois être le premier... Le premier loup-garou à nous apprendre ce qu'il faut savoir... tu sais, tu pourrais protéger, prévenir ceux qui viendront, inévitablement, après toi. Et peut-être, avec espoir, éviter que d'autres viennent. »

C'était trop tard. Raconter qu'il dévorait Sirius, c'était déjà si honteux qu'il n'y était jamais arrivé. Mais raconter qu'il le violait, même si c'était en rêve, c'était impossible. Élevé seul, à l'écart de tout camarade, par des parents trop protecteurs, Remus comprenait à peine ce qu'était un viol mais ni dans le monde des sorciers (où de toute façon c'était un tabou) ni dans celui des moldus il n'avait entendu parler d'attirance entre personnes de même genre. C'était comme si cela n'existait pas, alors, forcément, il pensait :  _Il m'a pourri... Il m'a empoisonné jusque là..._

Mais il pensait aussi :  _oui, c'est moi. Je vis avec ces rêves, je vis avec... lui. D'où que cela me vienne, il faudra bien que ce soit moi qui le_ _vaincque_ _. Et si ça n'est pas possible, il me restera encore le pouvoir de nous tuer. De me tuer, moi._

Et cette pensée était la plus rassurante.

 


	42. Printemps 1973 : un autre jour

_Les jours suivants..._

Remus passa la fin de la semaine à l'infirmerie, sous le regard attentif de madame Pomfresh qui lui préparait des bains revigorants aux plantes, entre deux potions de sommeil et des quantités déraisonnables de chocolat chaud. Tous ces soins étaient insupportables, il lui répugnait de demeurer statique dans une eau parfumée et chaude, qui faisait trop de bien à son corps dégoûtant - et sa nudité... Elle s'évertuait pourtant à le réconforter et une part de Remus fondait de gratitude tandis que l'autre se hérissait. A quoi bon ? Ça ne guérira jamais ! Ça ne passera pas... Mais la zélée infirmière était persuadée qu'en attendant de soigner la malédiction, il fallait déjà soigner le corps saccagé par ses effets. Elle répétait à Remus qu'il méritait d'être choyé, que le corps et l'esprit, tout était lié, comme le mouvement des planètes, que toute chose retrouverait un jour sa place.

Non, songea Remus. Il n'y a pas pour moi de place. Je suis un hybride. Un déclassé. Être ici, c'était déjà bien assez et je suis en train de tout fissurer. La bête en moi me fracasse l'esprit. Je ne peux pas la retenir...

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore lui-même vint lui rendre visite, le regard perçant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Remus ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était la personne qui eût su le mieux recevoir ses confidences, aussi inavouables fussent-elle, alors il continua d'afficher son sourire résolu, à la Sirius. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Chut.

&

« Mon Dieu, que tu as grandi ! » s'écria Hope en se précipitant vers son fils. Une bouffée de bien-être envahit Remus lorsque ses bras l'entourèrent, et il l'étreignit jusqu'à ce qu'il eût étouffé le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Son père embrassa son front, les mains plongées dans sa « tignasse d'amour... ». Il y avait davantage de chaleur dans leurs retrouvailles retardées, aux flammes intenses du regret. Admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'héberger tel qu'il était... Mais personne n'en dit rien, pendant le trajet vers leur maison perdue, il y avait déjà trop peu de temps à passer ensemble, et tous leurs sentiments s'évaporaient dans les parfums d'herbes folles.

Remus passa l'après-midi étendu sur une chaise longue, au soleil. On eût pu croire qu'il se délassait, mais il était plus proche de l'apathie. Hope et Lyall, déboussolés de le voir sans un livre, une longue-vue ou un cahier dans les mains, crurent d'abord à de la nonchalance adolescente ou les séquelles de la lune. Un sourire maladroitement rassurant, désespérément inquiétant s'évertuait à flotter sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche. Remus se pelotonna à nouveau sous le soleil, le journal à la main pour faire illusion, dans un immense pull gris. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi de la nuit, ne dormait pas non plus le jour, perdu entre deux mondes. Il ne pensait plus.

« Remus... Laisse-nous faire venir un médecin, ne sois pas stupide. »

Faire venir un médecin ? A quoi bon ? Ils allaient dépenser une fortune pour rien... Encore fallait-il, en plus, trouver un guérisseur qui acceptât de le soigner...

« Ça va maman, ça va... 

Je grandis. »

Peut-on ainsi détruire une famille... ? Greyback n'avait pas seulement agressé un petit garçon, il l'avait condamné à revivre chaque mois son traumatisme, à plonger lentement dans la folie, implacablement conscient mois après mois de devenir monstre lui-même, et condamné aussi tous les membres de sa famille à l'épuisement et l'isolement. Hope n'avait pas pu conserver son emploi, déménageant trop fréquemment, s'occupant trop près de son fils. Cette année-là peut-être eût-elle pu retrouver un poste mais sa santé était devenue fragile et, sans l'avouer, elle redoutait que Remus ne fût renvoyé et ne revînt vivre à la maison. Leurs sentiments d'amour inconditionnel étaient peu à peu rongés par une culpabilité indissoluble.

Hope plongea la main dans les méandres de la laine pour trouver celle de son fils et l'attirer à elle. Ses doigts chauds caressèrent les phalanges réparées par madame Pomfresh comme si elle savait. « Tes si jolies mains... » Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de Remus, elles ne s'arrêtaient pas à ses cicatrices. 

Le soleil. Une tasse de thé, apportée par Lyall. Les insectes bruissaient dans les champs, à perte de vue. Sa maman tenait sa main et ne demandait rien. Chaque bouffée d'air n'insufflait en lui que de l'angoisse. Remus ne voulait pas oublier, il voulait porter l'étendard de sa cruauté pour ne plus se faire confiance et ne plus rien risquer. Mais les jours passaient, faisant bien leur travail, et il fallait admettre que les souvenirs de cette nuit se dissipaient. Et si l'infirmière avait raison ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un sacré mauvais rêve, qui t'a fait... bouger, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Oh, il reviendra, tu sais... Le mois prochain.

Tu ne seras jamais libre.

_Au moins, je ne deviendrai pas un monstre... Si une pensée doit être la seule à me donner la force de tenir debout, c'est bien celle-là : je ne serai jamais un criminel._

Mais est-ce encore raisonnable d'aller à Poudlard ?

De continuer de jouer avec eux ?

Enfin, ici aussi, tu es un poids... !

Il n'y a rien pour toi, ni avenir, ni...

N'est-il pas temps de te retirer ?

_Il fallait s'y attendre, bien sûr mais..._

_Dieu, que c'est tôt._

&

Le troisième jour, il se réveilla en sursaut.

« REMUS "J." LUPIN !

IL VA FALLOIR QUE TU ME DISES QUEL EST TON DEUXIÈME PRÉNOM POUR QUE J'TE BOTTE SÉRIEUSEMENT LE CUL ! »

Une lettre carmine hurlait dans sa chambre, de la fumée s'échappant des plis du parchemin.

« QU'EST-CE-QUE T'ES EN TRAIN DE ME FAIRE ?! TROIS LETTRES SANS RÉPONSE ?! MÊME DUMBY M'A DIT QUE S'IL ÉTAIT ARRIVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE IL ME L'AURAIT DIT ! ET TOI TU ME SNOBES ?? »

Ses parents, effrayés par le tapage accoururent et découvrirent Remus, la tête enfouie dans les bras, les épaules secouées par des spasmes.

« DÉJÀ QU'ON NE T'A QUE VINGT-NEUF JOURS PAR MOIS, TRENTE LES PLUS CHANCEUX ... ! »

« Il est... vraiment... sans pitié... !

\- Est-ce que tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Hope.

\- Non, répondit Remus à sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. C'est juste... James. »

Oh. Dear.

Remus riait.

Silencieusement, comme toujours mais il  _riait_  !

Il s'en voulait terriblement, pour ses résolutions, pour ses parents, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

« TU CROIS QUE J'AI PAS ASSEZ AVEC L'AUTRE SIRIUS QUI EST INJOIGNABLE ? »

Déchirant sans scrupules les lambeaux de son cauchemar, sans se laisser intimider par leurs barbelés, James lui imposait son souvenir, un souvenir réel, plus solide que l'anxiété. Le souvenir simple et immaculé d'un ami, et il emmenait avec lui Sirius, simple et plein de force lui aussi. Le problème, avec James Potter, c'est qu'on ne peut pas longtemps rester effrayant ou dramatique. Avec James, il n'est pas permis de culpabiliser, on ne peut qu'exagérer, vivre insolemment et généreusement ; ces dents-là ne se plantent que dans la vie, jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à la lie.

« REMUS ! »

"C'est trop tard", avait-il dit dans la salle de bains.

De toute façon, James Potter n'a jamais craint le danger.

Vous vous êtes bien trouvés...

« REMUS ! »

Allez, Remus, encore un jour.

« REMUS ! »

« C'est difficile... » gémit Remus en essuyant des larmes amères.

Il ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir peur, de cauchemarder, et il ne promet pas non plus de retenir la folie. Peut-être même que tout cela finira un jour...

« REMUS !

 JE VAIS CONTINUER DE CRIER JUSQU'À CE QUE TU PRENNES UNE PLUME ET QUE TU M'ÉCRIVES ! 

REMUS ! »

«  _Comment ça, t_ _u n_ _'as pas de nouvelles de Sirius ?!_  » gratta frénétiquement la plume du jeune homme sur le parchemin.

Il est juste en train de te dire : "je veux être avec toi".

«  _T_ _u me_ _désespères.._. » répondit James le jour-même.

Et que, quoi qu'il arrive, parmi tous tes souvenirs, certains seront heureux.

 


	43. Printemps 1973 : tous les quatre

 

_Un jour..._

 

L'image de Sirius errait entre le souvenir et le rêve, spectre familier. Il y avait tant d'appréhension dans le songe renouvelé de leurs retrouvailles que Remus ne savait plus dans quel recoin de son esprit son ami se cachait, confondu dans le cauchemar et la mémoire. Sirius perdait de sa consistance, aliénée par l'angoisse. Il était temps qu'il revînt, ou Remus allait l'y noyer.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la salle commune, seulement quelques élèves de sixième et septième année qui relisaient leurs notes avant les cours du lendemain. Les préfets les avaient déjà poussés deux fois à aller se coucher mais James, Peter et Remus s'entêtaient à accueillir Sirius. « Les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse »... maugréa Frank. Alice et lui semblaient décidés à monter la garde toute la nuit, des journaux ouverts sur une table. Ils avaient déjà dû les retenir d'aller dans le couloir des cachots.

« C'est quoi ces quatre cavaliers ? demanda James, intrigué.

\- Une légende moldue, je crois.

\- Ne dis pas aux moldus que c'est une légende, rit Remus. Ils font partie d'une religion. Ils annoncent la fin des temps, globalement. »

James imita un rire démoniaque. Alice cacha son amusement derrière son journal.

« Vous regardez ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances, pas vrai ? » demanda Peter.

Sa voix était pleine de tension. Il semblait avoir longtemps attendu de pouvoir poser la question.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Remus.

Les aînés se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules.

« Franchement, les garçons, ne vous souciez pas de ça, je...

\- Allez !

\- La statue qui a été érigée le mois dernier, en hommage à Artémis Nine, a été vandalisée. »

Artémis Nine était une diplomate du monde magique. Érudite, d'une éloquence rare, bienveillante, elle avait œuvré notamment pour une loi sur le devoir de protection : tout sorcier témoin d'une manifestation magique pouvant causer des dommages à des moldus avait le devoir de protéger ces derniers, par quelque moyen que ce fût, quitte à lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie ensuite. Bien que la plupart des sorciers le fissent déjà par solidarité naturelle, son inscription dans la loi était absurdement récente. Pour ce faire, Nine avait lutté contre de nombreuses manifestations très brutales, essuyé des critiques violentes et injurieuses, la tête toujours haute. Sa force de caractère était devenue exemplaire.

« Oh, regretta James... Est-ce que je dois être désolé de ne pas être surpris ? Je veux dire, on sait que des tas de sorciers sont encore très discriminants... La pauvre Nine a vécu pire, non ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça » reprit Peter.

Son père travaillait au Ministère et malgré ses précautions pour ne rien laisser entendre, Peter avait compris que ces dernières semaines avaient été tumultueuses. Il n'avait pas pu se libérer pour profiter des congés de son fils, les journaux rapportaient une série d'événements préoccupants qu'il s'entêtait à minimiser. Isolé, Peter était resté seul avec ses questionnements.

« On ne sait pas si tout ça est lié, le gronda Frank. Parle avec prudence.

\- Des livres de la bibliothèque de l'Académie ont été volés et leurs cendres ont été retrouvées. Quel sorcier laisse de cendres derrière lui, si ce n'est précisément pour qu'on les retrouve ?

\- Ça fait plusieurs mois que ça s'amplifie, admit Alice.

\- Il y a aussi eu ce discours public de Maddie Foster, qui a été hué puis brouillé.

\- Maddie Foster ?

\- Elle se portait candidate pour devenir manitou à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, expliqua Frank.

\- Et qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Née-modlue..., soupira Peter, comme Artémis, comme les auteurs de ces livres. Le Ministère et la Gazette ont reçu des torrents de beuglantes pour avoir défendu Foster...

\- Ecoutez, les garçons, tout ça est dérangeant, mais vous êtes à Poudlard : les directeurs font en sorte qu'aucune discrimination ne soit tolérée, et vous êtes en sécurité. Ce qui se passe dehors ne doit pas entraver vos études.

\- Hum... fit semblant d'acquiescer James.

\- Ce n'est pas une fausse responsabilité. Œuvrez ici à ce que les relations entre élèves soient respectueuses, pour construire plus tard des relations sereines au sein de notre communauté.

\- Haha, tu ne m'auras pas Alice ! Je te vois venir !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle James. C'est maintenant qu'il faut devenir des sorciers sains et diplomates.

\- Ouais, ben il n'y a pas que nous qui ne sommes pas "diplomates" !

\- Ça n'a jamais été une excuse !

\- Enfin, Alice ! Comment veux-tu faire entendre raison à des dingues comme les Black, les Malefoy, Crabbe... qui ne jurent que par le sang ? Ils sont si bornés, et agressifs, c'est impossible de discuter avec eux !

\- C'est pour se donner une chance qu'on tient à vous éduquer tous dans la même école ! Tu préférerais les voir à Durmstrang ? Regarde ton ami, Sirius !

\- Sirius ?! demandèrent James et Remus d'une même voix.

\- Il pourra faire le lien.

\- Sirius ? Oh non, pas du tout. Sirius déteste sa famille, et elle le déteste aussi !

\- James, vous êtes des ados, c'est normal de détester sa famille...

\- Tu as vu ses crises d'angoisse et de colère ?!

\- Mais il va mieux.

\- Quand il est ici, oui. Quand il retourne chez eux, ça redevient pareil. Tu crois qu'il appréhenderait autant sinon ? Personne ne l'écoute. Je ne serais même pas surpris que ses tarés de cousins soient liés de près ou de loin à tous ces événements !»

James fulminait.

« Sois prudents avec ce genre d'accusations. Tant que vous n'avez pas de certitudes...

\- On ne nous écoutera pas, je sais ! grinça James.

\- C'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

\- Eh bien pour moi, c'est pareil ! Ce sont des Black ! Des putain de Black ! Vous connaissez leur réputation !

\- Justement, c'est une réputation. Maintenant , fais confiance au Ministère pour enquêter et sanctionner. James, en les rangeant tous dans le même moule, tu fais comme ces sorciers intolérants qui essaient de persuader les autres que tous les moldus veulent notre extinction. Montre-toi prudent. Ton discours est à la limite de la diffamation !

\- C'est eux qui se rangent dans le même moule... »

James croisa les bras, ses yeux bruns étaient animés de flammes noires. Il ne pensait pas s'énerver autant quand la conversation avait débuté, mais tout avait dérapé. Les petites rivalités dans les couloirs, il le savait, n'étaient qu'une infime partie de ce qui se tramait vraiment dans cette micro-société qu'était Poudlard, et au-dehors... Il avait vu Sirius revenir de loin, de très loin dans l'éducation pourrie que ses parents lui avaient inculquée, malgré la répugnance qu'elle lui inspirait déjà inconsciemment. Sirius n'était pas une passerelle entre ces deux pensées, c'était bien trop lourd pour ses épaules. Sirius, c'était plutôt une erreur magnifique de la nature, pleine de sens. La fleur née sur le fumier. Un espoir.

Remus tendit une main timide vers son avant-bras, levant un regard plein de culpabilité. De n'avoir pas pris la parole ? James eut un petit sourire. Ce n'est rien. Je sais que nous sommes tous les deux, trois et quatre, embarqués dans cette galère. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'apaisèrent. Les pages du journal se tournaient dans de doux froissements.

Un déclic se fit entendre et le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota.

Sirius apparut.

De son crâne ras, de sa la pâleur encombrée des ombres que les Black y avaient collées, de son éternel sourire mutin, Remus ne vit rien. Ses yeux avaient rencontré immédiatement son regard, évidemment, infiniment. En dépit de toute l'appréhension folle, la culpabilité et l'embarras, Remus vit son ami. Il était peut-être sali par toutes les poussières du Manoir des Black, mais à ses yeux, il était aussi immaculé qu'au premier jour. Ses cauchemars ne l'avaient pas atteint, comment eussent-il pu ? Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Aussi chaotique que soit le reste de leurs vies bien ravagées, il y avait leur place, là.

Le mouvement des planètes...

« N'importe quoi ! répondit Sirius.

\- Je te jure, elle m'a demandé où tu étais... s'écria James, encore fébrile, pressé de raconter des bêtises.

\- James, j'atterris à peine et la première chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est qu'une fille voulait me voir dans le train ? T'as pas mieux ?

\- Ça me semblait une bonne nouvelle...

\- Au lit, maintenant, ce n'est plus discutable ! ordonna Alice.

\- T'es pas ma mère, riposta Sirius, je vais prendre une douche d'abord.

\- N'oublie pas de faire tes dents ! » avertit Frank, le nez à nouveau dans son journal, les jambes croisées, la charentaise au bout du pied.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire à l'air estomaqué de Sirius. Sa douche dura plus longtemps que nécessaire, sans doute voulait-il s'assurer que toute la crasse du Manoir filait avec l'eau vivante. James tapota doucement la dalle de la goule mais elle ne répondit pas. Peter riait : « Quoi, tu ne l'as pas laissée tomber ? »

Ils se faufilèrent dans le lit de James, enveloppés dans la grande couverture de laine de Remus qui étouffait leurs chuchotis.

« Eh, t'es un loup déguisé en mouton en fait ! taquina Sirius en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

\- Tu peux parler, mouton noir ! » répliqua Remus en faisant semblant de repousser sa caresse. Sirius attrapa son poignet et éclata de son gros rire : « Ouais ! Je suis un foutu mouton noir ! Un fils perdu ! Vive moi !

\- Oh, bordel, Black est de retour... » maugréa un de leurs camarades de chambrée, tiré de son sommeil, dans le lit à côté.

Sirius s'adossa aux oreillers tandis qu'une rivière de cheveux noirs dévalait ses joues, sous la baguette de James. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, l'esprit encore courbaturé pas des vacances aux angoisses croisées. « A propos de mouton noir : ma cousine Andromeda, qui devait obéir à un mariage arrangé... » Remus pâlit. « ... Et qui est finalement partie avec un né-moldu, elle vient d'avoir une fille ! » Peter s'affalait près de lui, les paupières papillonnant sur ses yeux bleus. James rit et secoua doucement son épaule : « Allez, va te coucher... J'ai pas la place pour vous quatre dans mon lit ! Tu veux dormir ici, Belle au Bois dormant ? »

Sirius eût bien voulu, il eût sans doute même accepté si James ne l'avait pas proposé ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de James qui ne faisait que plaisanter.

« Non, bondit-il, léger comme un elfe. Tu ronfles trop ! »

_Pitié. Mon père m'a appelé « fillette » assez souvent pour la fin de mes jours..._

Il sauta dans son lit, soupira d'aise dans les draps frais et tendit la main vers Remus qui regagnait le sien, enroulé dans sa couverture.

« Tu veux mon déguisement de mouton ? »

Sirius agrippa la laine chaude pour se donner une contenance et secoua la tête en souriant, mutin. Remus lui fit un clin d'œil et tendit le poing vers son épaule, comme l'avait fait Sirius le jour où il l'avait découvert à l'infirmerie.

« Je ferme les rideaux ? murmura-t-il. Ils sont fermés côté James, alors...

\- Alors laisse-les ouverts de ton côté. Je deviens claustrophobe... »

Ceux de Remus étaient restés ouverts sur la fenêtre entrebâillée. Les garçons ne regardaient pas la nuit.

La seule ombre qui m'attache est ici.

Et il n'y a qu'une étoile.

 

 

 


	44. Printemps 1973 : une alliée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA : la goule dont il s'agit ici n'a rien à voir avec la créature diabolique représentée dans la plupart des récits. Chez J. K. Rowling, c'est plutôt une sorte d'elfe innofensif, quoique pénible. J'ai choisi de rester dans cette vision.

 

_Un jour..._

 

Cela faisait dix jours, depuis la rentrée, que les garçons se précipitaient dans la salle de bains dès la fin des cours, au moment où elle était déserte. Ils déposaient de la nourriture et attendaient sans patience que la créature se laissât voir. Parfois, ils commençaient là leurs devoirs. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes à peine, ils trépignaient déjà, et très vite se résignaient. Quand James et Remus ne filaient pas se dépenser à balai ou à la course, ils étudiaient tous les quatre à la bibliothèque, à développer leurs plans du château, ou dénicher des sortilèges amusants. L'un d'entre eux devint particulièrement populaire ce printemps-là : les victimes se donnaient à elles-mêmes une claque sur la joue. On ne comptait plus le nombre de défis lancés en classe, à celui qui tenait une plume chargée d'encre, ou à table, de préférence les jours où était servi un dessert crémeux... Le soir venu, en allant se doucher, les garçons constataient la disparition des cadeaux, partagés entre la joie d'avoir suscité une réaction et la déception de ne pas avoir patienté assez longtemps pour surprendre l'objet de leur convoitise. Si la goule s'emparait de certains aliments avec avidité, elle en délaissait d'autres après y avoir goûté. Sans grande surprise, ses préférences portaient sur les sucreries et la viande, ainsi que le fromage le plus odorant possible. Un jour, les garçons avaient retrouvé le miroir mural brisé, sans doute par le jet furieux de la pomme à peine entamée qu'ils avaient retrouvée par terre.

Mais arriva un soir où ils furent retenus par des punitions. Rusard avait pensé bien faire en séparant James et Sirius, chargés de nettoyer les sanitaires des quatrième et cinquième étages, mais c'était sans compter sur les miroirs à double vue qu'ils emportèrent avec eux. Après avoir dissimulé leur artefact dans une cabine, les garçons se dépêchèrent de s'acquitter de leur tâche réugnante, se rejoignant parfois à travers la glace pour bavarder.

« Sérieusement, je veux bien faire des travaux d'intérêt général, mais à quoi bon faire des trucs ultra lents et inutiles quand on pourrait utiliser la magie...

\- Brrr, c'est vraiment dégueu ces lavabos... Eh, tu entends un bruit dans les tuyaux, toi aussi ? C'est peut-être notre copine qui vient nous rendre visite !

\- Ah non, hein, pas maintenant que j'ai tout nettoyé !

\- Oh, t'es pas charitable !

\- BLACK ! »

Rusard surgit, manquant de fracasser la porte dans l'espoir de surprendre le coupable.

« A qui parlez-vous ?!

\- Personne ! Je chante ! Ecoutez-moi ça, on les appelle : les Beatles !

\- Pas de cafard ici !!

\- Mais non, ça fait :  _Love love me do ! You know I love you ! I'll always be true ! So plea-a_ _-_ _a_ _-_ _ase ! Love me do_ _-o_ _! »_

Un tintement battait la mesure dans les tuyaux, créant une cacophonie peu harmonieuse.

« AU TRAVAIL BLACK ! »

Sitôt que Rusard fut sorti en pestant, Sirius se précipita vers son miroir :

« Merlin, mais quel talent ! applaudissait James. Qui t'a appris ça ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est Marlene et Lily qui chantent ça tout le temps ! »

Le pas traînant et la respiration sifflante de Rusard s'approchèrent alors dangereusement des toilettes du quatrième tandis que les coups portés dans les canalisations s'intensifiaient du côté de Sirius.

« J'ai presque fini, j'arrive ! » glapit James.

Tempe contre tempe, les garçons scrutaient, sans prononcer un mot, très concentrés, le trou des toilettes fraîchement lavées. Un bruit de succion leur arracha un frisson de dégoût et un sursaut de recul. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent à nouveau, la goule se tenait là, les mains noueuses agrippées aux rebords blancs. Elle était malingre, la peau verte et luisante comme celle d'un batracien et vêtue de morceaux de tissus assemblés au hasard. Sa tête ovale et chauve, dépourvue d'oreille, dodelinait, trop lourde pour son corps frêle. Ses yeux, aux pupilles noires bien plus larges que celle d'un humain, et sa bouche tombaient légèrement, lui donnant une expression plaintive. Mais son regard se colora bien vite de fermeté lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers eux.

« Je rêve ou tu me réclames ton repas ? »

James tapa dans la main tendue : « J'ai rien sur moi, rendez-vous dans deux heuraaaaaïeuh ! »

Elle tira à elle, dans son petit poing fort comme l'acier, un doigt qui vira au bleu. Sirius fouillait ses poches avec désespoir :

« J'ai rien, j'ai rien... Tiens, prends cette noise en acompte ! On revient ce soir, promis !

\- Oooiiir... caqueta la goule.

\- Ce soir. La nuit !

\- Uuuuuu... iii... ! » sonna comme une menace.

Elle arracha la pièce des doigts de Sirius et l'examina. Juste à ce moment, Rusard arrivait en trombe. James rabattit le couvercle des toilettes, cela fit un grand « bong » et les garçons échangèrent un regard paniqué. Le clapotis de l'eau fut étouffé par les cris du concierge : « La goule ! Vous avez vu la goule ? Créature de malheur, si je t'attrape ! J'ai bloqué son accès en bas, elle ne m'échappera pas... Des tuyaux percés ! Des siphons bouchés ! Et son raffut ! A n'en pas dormir de la nuit ! »

James et Sirius, côte à côte, les mains dans le dos, tels deux petits anges bruns, répliquèrent de leur voix la plus innocente :

« Il n'y a pas de goule, monsieur ! »

Sirius essuya la faïence avec son chiffon, très consciencieux, avant de le glisser effrontément dans la poche de la blouse démesurée du concierge.

« On peut y aller ?

\- Hummm... »

Un cri venu de l'étage supérieur les fit bondir :

« QUI A INONDÉ LES TOILETTES DU CINQUIÈME ? »

Rusard détala. James se frappa le front, consterné.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il a saboté les toilettes lui-même...

\- Niark niark niark ! fit un rire qui dévalait les étages.

\- Je dirais que Peeves l'a aidé ! »

Depuis le retour des vacances, les jours s'allongeant, les élèves étaient autorisés à sortir après le dîner. Les garçons rivalisèrent de vitesse à balai. De manière informe, deux équipes se formèrent, des quatre maisons mélangées, pour improviser une petite partie de Quidditch peu académique mais riche en « Dammit Potter ! » et « Foutu Black ! ». C'était triste pour les autres, James et Sirius étaient de vraies furies ; bons perdants sans doute, mais surtout prodigieux vainqueurs. Le premier progressait de semaine en semaine et son instinct d'observateur s'aiguisait à mesure qu'il développait son sens de la stratégie. Pour Sirius, c'était toujours la même envie de se battre, contre personne en particulier, contre toutes les limites. Son jeu était brutal, instinctif, toujours sur la ligne rouge. La première fois, on lui accordait le bénéfice de la chance du débutant, et à la quinzième, on ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de se cacher les yeux de crainte quand il frappait un cognard au dernier moment. Les camarades de Remus pouffaient en le sentant se crisper. Avec Ian, Lily et Marlene, ils ne regardaient le match que d'un œil, préférant bavarder en évoluant sereinement autour des arches du château.

« Et ta maman, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Ça va... dit-il trop vite. Ça va, ça vient. »

Le match s'acheva sur une victoire de l'équipe de Sirius et Remus. Dirk Cresswell, de Poufsouffle et Cherry Freeman, de Serpentard, chantèrent des hourras, et James invita Mila sur son balai avant de l'emmener à la conquête du ciel nacré de nuages blancs, roses et pêche. Polina, une amie de celle-ci, eût volontiers fait de même avec Sirius, mais il regardait ailleurs.

« Eh, tu vas au festival de Gwynedd, toi ? demanda Marlene à Remus.

\- Festival ?

\- Comment, tu ne connais pas ? J'ai presque convaincu mes parents d'y aller, cet été, ce serait bien de se retrouver là-bas !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des concerts, surtout, il y aura plein de groupes super chouettes ! »

Marlene se donna soudain une puissante gifle. Déséquilibrée, elle lâcha un cri et se laissa rattraper par Remus.

« Oh BLACK ! »

Sirius tournoyait autour d'eux, avec un rire diabolique.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda bêtement Remus, abasourdi.

\- C'est toi que je visais !

\- Eh bien tu vises mal ! cria Lily, énervée.

\- Mais tu ne tires jamais dans le dos... »

Sirius tira la langue et lança un « prlrlrlrlrlt » désabusé en les survolant, la tête en bas. Mais quand Remus tendit sa baguette vers lui, son visage s'éclaira :

« Pétrif...

\- Protego ! »

D'autres élèves les rejoignirent et s'amusèrent à lancer et esquiver des sortilèges, jusqu'à ce que Frank, les cheveux verts, décrétât que la soirée était terminée. Le soleil se couchait, une bonne odeur de printemps s'élevait de la terre déjà humide et des fleurs nocturnes. Remus trouvait toujours l'été un peu long mais il aimait le début de la saison, les journées entières à lire, pieds nus sur le plancher, dans l'herbe, retrouver son tourne-disque et danser... La mélancolie reviendrait les jours d'orage, les jours de pluie, mais il ne la fuirait pas. Un festival, peut-être ? Pourvu qu'il ne tombât pas durant la pleine lune...

« J'ai fait ce que vous avez dit, vous savez, murmura Sirius en remontant vers le château. Un soir où il faisait beau, comme aujourd'hui. Avec Regulus, on a joué à la balle, pendant que mes parents étaient à une réception. Il m'a confié qu'il aimerait jouer au Quidditch, mais vous savez, nos parents jugent ce jeu indigne de notre rang. Au bout d'un moment, je lui ai dit qu'il devait vivre pour lui-même.

\- Bien dit !

\- C'est du McGonagall, ça. Mais Regulus a prétexté qu'il devait la vie à ses parents. Alors j'ai répondu que si ça voulait dire mener la vie qu'ils veulent, je préférerais ne pas être né. »

James passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami mais il s'en défit doucement. Remus murmura :

« Il a répondu ?

\- Il n'a rien dit. Il est juste rentré à la maison, comme ça. »

Il tut les crises d'angoisses, et les menaces d'Orion, les coups, la nuit. Regulus faisait comme si cela n'existait pas. C'est une maison de dégénérés. Il préférait le dire comme ça :

« Je pense que s'il décide de s'y mettre, je ne voudrais pas avoir à l'affronter.

-Tu as envie de reprendre ?

\- Parfois... Mais ça va vite m'énerver à nouveau.

\- Tu peux participer au jeu sans faire partie de l'équipe, comme en début d'année. Ou faire juste des parties amicales, comme ce soir.

\- J'aime bien la compétition, ça donne du challenge. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Ils se douchèrent après tout le monde et s'assirent en rond autour de la dalle de la goule.

« On dirait une invocation... » gloussa Peter en découpant en deux morceaux le fromage qu'il avait dissimulé à table. Lorsque la petite figure parut, il lui donna une des parts et lui montra la deuxième :

« Allez, on se connaît bien maintenant, fais-nous confiance et sors de là. »

A leur grande surprise, la goule s'exécuta.

« Hey, tu sais leur parler, Peter... » susurra Sirius.

Peter lui jeta un sort que Sirius ne prit pas la peine de contrer. Il grimaça en se donnant une tape.

« Et toi, tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

La goule secoua lentement la tête, le regard plein de méfiance.

« Mais tu comprends ? »

Signe d'acquiescement.

« Tu vis ici ? »

Non.

« Remus ! Apporte ta carte ! »

Remus se précipita le plus silencieusement possible dans le dortoir et saisit la chemise cartonnée dans laquelle il rangeait ses ébauches. En les dépliant, il se rendit compte de leur insuffisance : elles étaient trop fragmentées, imprécises... La goule n'y comprenait rien. Sirius dessina des croquis des salles principales, mais elle demeura perplexe.

« Bon... C'était cool quand même » fit Peter en lui donnant le second morceau de fromage.

Ses petits yeux trop noirs passèrent du morceau de fromage à Sirius puis James. Elle murmura : « ... Rsaaaard...

\- Rusard ?! » » paniquèrent Sirius et James.

Elle fit la grimace et maugréa une suite de syllabes indistinctes et gutturales qui sonnaient durement comme des malédictions.

« On ne l'aime pas trop, nous... » osa Sirius.

Elle se leva et leur fit signe de les suivre.

« Euh... Elle nous conduit à Rusard ou on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Si on ne la suit pas, on ne saura jamais... »

Le couloir était désert. Elle s'arrêta devant un portrait de Merwyn le Malicieux et fit un bruit semblable à un éternuement : « _M_ _ischief!_

\- Méfait ?!»

A ce mot, le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître une glissière. La goule s'y engouffra sans hésiter, les garçons la suivirent, Peter le premier, poussé par les autres, puis Sirius, Remus et James. « Lumos ! » c'était un colimaçon immense, lorsqu'ils se penchaient, ils n'en voyaient pas le centre. Ils glissaient rapidement pourtant. Remus frissonna dans le sourire, Sirius et lui se tenaient par les manches de leurs robes de chambre. Ils atterrirent au rez-de-chaussée, derrière le second portrait de Merwyn.

« C'est pas exactement ce qu'on voulait mais c'est  _encore plus f_ _ab_ _uleux_!!! s'extasia Sirius. Quand je rentrerai par cheminette, la prochaine fois, on pourra se donner rendez-vous là !

\- Je crois qu'elle vous remercie pour tout à l'heure.

\- Merci Peter, on avait compris !»

Mais la goule avait disparu. Des fantômes flottaient dans le hall, aussi les amis préférèrent-ils retourner derrière la toile. Le toboggan avait disparu, à sa place, des Elfes de Maison circulaient dans leur galerie, les bras chargés de linge. Ils rouspétèrent contre ces indésirables qui dérangeaient leur travail mais Remus reconnut Nim, la jeune elfe qui lui apportait régulièrement ses repas à l'infirmerie. Il la salua avec un grand sourire. Ses joues grises prirent une tinte plus sombre et elle en laissa tomber sa pile de torchons.

« Eh, dis-moi ! Il n'y a pas une goule qui traîne parfois par ici ? »

Tous les elfes se figèrent sur place, leurs yeux se plissèrent de colère :

« Ah non, pas elle !

\- C'est une voleuse !

\- Une maraudeuse !

\- On ne veut plus la voir par ici !

\- D'accord, d'accord, chut ! » supplièrent les amis.

Ils prononcèrent la formule et cette fois une échelle magique apparut qui les souleva jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor.

 

&

 

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, ils échangèrent un regard entendu en considérant d'un autre œil les tableaux qui ornaient le mur, derrière la table des professeurs...

« Mais dites-moi pourquoi... pourquoi personne n'aime cette pauvre petite goule... » chantonna James.

 


	45. Printemps 1973 : plaisanter

_Un jour..._

 

« Maintenant ajoutez cinq millilitres d'élixir d'aigue-marine pour... A vous, monsieur Black.

-  _Lady Cunégoule de la Poudlardière_? chuchota James.

\- Prévenir des effets secondaires du tamier.

_\- Ou Lord Goulven, chevalier des canaux de Poudlard..._

\- Qui sont ?

_-_ _Gou_ _l_ _s_ _ch_ _ta_ _f_ _?_ _Comment on_ _sait_ _si c'est un_ _gars_ _ou une fille ?_

\- Des nausées. »

«  _James ?_

_\- Hum ?_

_\- Ta goule !!!_ »

James se donna une gifle.

«  _Merlin, elle était forte, celle-là, j'ai pas mérité ça !_

_\- Estime-toi heureux, t'avais rien dans les mains quand j'ai lancé... !_

_\- Oh, la bonne idée !_   _Achille !_ »

Achille se donna une gifle. L'encre de sa plume gicla sur sa joue et constella la chemise de son voisin.

« _Oh !! ... Eleanor ?_ »

Sirius était à l'affût de toutes ces distractions sans y participer, attentif à la potion régénérante de Wiggeneld qu'il préparait. A chaque étape, il levait le visage vers Remus pour lui adresser un signe de victoire mais son ami dut avouer en secouant la tête : « Ça ne sert à rien... », sa tête alerte et anxieuse, à l'approche de la pleine lune, lovée dans sa main. Il souriait, les lèvres pâles, les pommettes saillantes, presque irisées là où la peau était plus fine et électrique. Ce n'était pas le brave sourire du combattant, Sirius se demandait même comment, pourquoi il parvenait encore à se suspendre là, mais il faisait partie de Remus. Éternel. Et toujours impénétrable. C'était sa façon de tenir tête et pourtant, il n'avait rien d'ironique. « Les blessures comme les miennes, la magie ne les soigne pas... » Sirius l'interrompit en posant la main sur son coude. Snape les regardait. De là où il était, au premier rang, tout à droite, près des armoires, il y avait peu de risque qu'il les entendisse mais son œil inquisiteur les sondait. Sirius lui adressa un signe provocateur du menton. Il ne parvenait pas à l'égaler et cela aussi nourrissait sa colère. Slughorn s'enorgueillissait d'avoir réussi à mater son esprit rebelle et, pour ne pas réagir, il lui fallait plus de sang-froid que pour élaborer le plus subtil des élixirs. L'hypocrisie latente de la situation lui coulait dans le dos, là où le souvenir des duplicités de ses parents envers leurs rivaux avait depuis longtemps creusé des frissons.

« Il  _faut_  lui trouver un nom !

\- T'es sûr que tu veux ça James ? répliqua Peter. Après tu vas t'attacher, elle va s'attacher, avant de t'en rendre compte tu porteras des charentaises et tu lui diras de faire ses dents... _protego_! » para-t-il lorsque Chelsea lui lança un sortilège en douce.

Devant eux, Remus pouffa de rire.

« Vivement ce soir, qu'on découvre un autre passage secret ! s'excita Peter.

\- Non, pas ce soir, répondit James.

\- Vous pouvez y aller sans moi, c'est bon !»

Coup d'oeil de Snape. Merlin, ce mec-là avait un radar à secrets ou quoi ?

« La semaine prochaine, trancha Sirius.

\- Oh, les gars, vous êtes... commença Remus, ému.

\- Chut. Ou je vais pleurer ! » grinça Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire élargi. Avec Sirius, il n'y avait jamais besoin de dire merci, il ne s'intéressait pas à ces choses-là, il les brisait, quand James disait qu'il l'aimait, les compliments. Il n'était pas encore capable de recevoir ça.

« Vous oubliez que ce soir, moi, je vais à Pré-au-Lard sans vous ! »

Il y eut un magnifique silence ébahi. Remus lança un clin d'oeil mutin aux mines éberluées de ses amis, qui se peignirent en joie :

« Toi ! »

Sirius tendit la main pour pincer ses côtes :

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'un jour tu en plaisanterais ! »

Remus rit silencieusement en retenant son poignet et, relevant la tête, plongea dans son regard. Comme ça. Comme la première fois, avant de vraiment le comprendre, avec le même étonnement et le même air de défi insouciant.  _Au diable !_  Il s'était retenu bien trop longtemps, de crainte de le retrouver dans ses cauchemars. Mais ça ne les arrête pas, ça ne les arrêtera jamais, alors qu'au moins le jour je puisse... Les veines de Sirius palpitaient sous ses doigts et Remus, enflammé, s'engouffrait dans la promesse d'orage de ses yeux. Il le pressa un peu plus fort, avant de devoir le lâcher. Et lui resta un peu plus longtemps avant de devoir s'en aller.

Suspendus.

Autour d'eux, la classe était bercée dans une petite rumeur de découpes, de bouillonnements, de crissements de grains sous les pilons et de bavardages, que Slughorn tolérait « dans la limite du raisonnable ». De temps en temps, hors de la vue du professeur, les élèves continuaient de se jeter des sortilèges. Rachel visa James, qui esquiva à la moldue, en se baissant, et le sort frappa Lily qui lâcha un cri de douleur quand elle se frappa avec sa louche chaude.

« BLACK !

\- Mais ! »

James avait déjà bondi et se confondait en excuses :

« C'est pas toi qui étais visée ! Pardon !

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'on est touchées à cause de vos conneries à Black et toi !

\- Désolé, tiens, essaie ma pommade !

\- Jamais de la vie je n'essaierai tes potions !!!

\- Je vais finir de copier le cours à ta place, alors. »

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard intrigué avec Peter. James s'incrusta sans ménagement entre Lily et Snape, bousculant allègrement ce dernier. Il pesta dans ses dents. James le dévisagea : « Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Dis-le, si t'as un problème ! » Il le dépassait d'une tête, Slughorn venait de le féliciter pour son geste réparateur, c'était le grand chevalier de la classe, alors...

Il baissa la tête.

&

Ça commença à la récréation. Remus sentit des petites décharges, comme des vertiges causés par la faim et la fièvre. James tenait Mila par la main, ils étaient si jolis tous les deux. « Eh, j'ai essayé un  _tergeo_  sur les cheveux de l'autre, rien à faire ! Je sais pas quelle magie entoure sa crasse mais elle est puissante ! » Remus détourna la tête, les autres rirent. Peter proposait des bonbons à Chelsea avec un regard appuyé. Il lui en chipa quelques uns pour ne pas risquer de succomber avant le cours d'Athenray. « En même temps, t'as rien mangé ce matin ! » Oh non, l'odeur du bacon était si appétissante qu'elle en devenait écoeurante. Ian, Leonard, Imogene et les copains de Poufsouffle s'amusaient encore à se lancer des sorts, pour le plaisir de courir, crier, sous les nuages électriques qui les recouvraient de leurs masses de plomb. L'orage allait tonner dans quelques instants et la lumière avait quelque chose de chaud, cuivré un peu surnaturel. Toute cette atmosphère excitait les élèves, comme avant une fête. Pour le moment, suspendu dans l'air épais, un pollen volait à peine, inconsistant, engourdi, blanc sur le fond noir. On eût dit que le temps s'était arrêté, il ne tombait pas, il n'arrivait pas, ne passait pas. Si seulement le sable pouvait léviter ainsi dans le sablier, ce serait une belle et simple journée de printemps à l'infini, qui ne serait pas suivie de la brûlure sèche de l'été, Remus n'aurait pas à partir et souffrir seul, le soir, les rires crèveraient longtemps l'espace impalpable...

&

Dans la cabane hurlante, c'était le même ballet immobile. La poussière ondoyait à peine dans la lumière qui irradiait entre les planches clouées aux fenêtres, couleur de bronze brûlé d'après l'orage. Couché sur le plancher sale, Remus la contemplait. Ses pensées divaguaient, il roulait sur le bois rêche quand le soleil se déplaçait et suivait son crépuscule orangé, puis rose vif, un bel indigo... C'était doux de se laisser aller, comme ça, au fil des vertiges et de la mélancolie. La faim le plongeait dans une agréable léthargie. Laisse-moi partir... Je m'envole, j'abandonne. Je voudrais tant qu'il n'y ait plus de corps à prendre.

Le cours de sortilèges avait été annulé et les élèves envoyés à la bibliothèque pour effectuer un travail de recherches à la place. Des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur l'absence d'Athenray. Tout allait très vite. On racontait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, que sa famille avait été blessée, enlevée, déportée, toutes sortes de choses qui n'étaient pas des ragots amusés ou rocambolesques d'adolescents mais les histoires de jeunes sorciers qui, sans s'en rendre compte, avaient basculé dans les façons de penser d'un monde désaxé. Quand le premier coup de tonnerre avait éclaté, Remus s'était décidé, tout à coup : « Je vais chercher le troisième volume, je reviens... » Il était passé entre les rayons sans les voir et avait quitté la bibliothèque. Il faisait presque nuit tant l'orage était dense, une ambiance de fin du monde. Le sol vacillait sous ses pieds. Les cousins Black l'avaient suivi du regard dans le corridor.

Il savait que c'était lâche de fuir ainsi sans le dire à ses amis, mais ils comprendraient. Il n'y arrivait pas. A se battre. C'était le truc de Sirius, ça, et est-ce-qu'il s'en tirait ?

Condamnés...

Ses doigts dansaient sur la poussière du sol, il ne savait pas dessiner aussi bien que Sirius, alors il traçait des points au fil de ses pensées, il les reliait, faisait émerger des cartes. Des constellations. Et il sourit.  _Parce qu'il est partout Sirius, même quand je n'_ _ose_ _pas être près de lui, il_ _vient_ _à côté_ _de moi,_ _dans mes pensées,_ _partout_ _._ _D_ _ans ma vie, il est là._

Son corps se tendit. Ses larmes n'eurent pas le temps de couler que l'Autre était déjà là.

Allez, prends, qu'importe

Il me reste une chose.

 

 

 


	46. Printemps 1973 : liberté ?

_Un jour..._

 

Athenray revint très vite, comme pour tordre le cou aux rumeurs les plus sinistres. Quelque chose de nouveau rayonnait en elle, apporté peut-être par cette après-midi d'orage. Dans son sillage, soudainement, la fin de l'année se précipita et ce fut alors l'urgence. Un petit peu plus de jour le soir, un petit peu plus de temps pour grignoter la nuit, ne pas dormir, vivre un petit peu plus longtemps avec eux, s'enivrer de souvenirs pour supporter les mois d'enfer à venir.

Un tout petit peu de cette belle amertume qui rend la fête plus vive et réelle, un tout petit peu encore de nuits sans sable et

_encore un peu de ses histoires..._

« Son nom, je l'ai trouvé : on va l'appeler Mowgli. Ça veut dire grenouille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait lire, Remus...

\- C'est le nom parfait, affirma Sirius : pour un gars comme une fille, elle vit dans l'eau des canalisations et elle a été élevée par Akela, le Père Loup... »

Il désigna Remus.

« Baloo l'ours ! »

Il pointa Peter.

« Et Bagheera la panthère noire ! acheva-t-il en secouant sa crinière brune aux reflets soyeux comme de l'eau.

\- Et moi !?

\- Toi, tu es le roi des Bandar Log ! Le peuple des singes, sans loi ! »

James éclata de rire et fit le tour de la pièce, bondissant et poussant des cris à en effrayer Mowgli.

_donnez-moi encore un petit peu de quoi_

_m'offrir davantage que ce petit peu-là_

&

Un soir, cependant, où ils furent moins prudents et Rusard plus alerte, ils furent pris en chasse par Miss Teigne. James lui envoya une bombabouse. Sirius qui la rattrapa de justesse, se laissa accuser car il ne voulait pas priver son ami de son dernier match de Quidditch. Le concierge, légèrement submergé par l'indignation, le chargea de remettre en état une vieille salle de classe. Des morceaux de parchemins, des plumes brisées jonchaient le sol parmi les moutons de poussière et grouillaient d'éléments indistincts que Sirius souhaitait ne pas approcher. Les tables collaient aux doigts, la peinture écaillée du tableau retenait des méandres de crasse, l'humidité avait laissé des traînées noires sur les murs. Il soupira et commença par nettoyer les carreaux afin d'avoir un peu plus de lumière, tira la langue au grand soleil qui le narguait et à Peter qui jouait au Ring Toss avec une bande de camarades. La poisse. Allez, pour James... Il frotta les tables et les murs avec une marée de lessive, inonda le sol de mousse, glapit quand un nuisible l'effleura, rougit tout seul de sa propre frayeur et mit tant de zèle à l'ouvrage qu'il parvint à rendre la pièce assez propre pour contenter Rusard. Il sentait le savon à des mètres à la ronde, ses articulations protestaient et il était immensément satisfait de son travail.

Tout en empilant les sacs de déchets que les Elfes feraient disparaître bientôt, il se félicitait que Peeves n'eût pas mis son grain de sel là-dedans quand une voix plus glaçante encore que celle du poltergeist lui arracha un sursaut. Oh non. Il ferma les yeux. En une fraction de seconde un fol espoir naquit et disparut en lui, hérissant puis liquéfiant tous ses membres.

Ils arrivaient. Ils venaient pour lui. Le couloir était vide, personne ne passerait là par hasard. Ils arrivent. Ça va arriver.

Ils sont là.

Sirius se sentit blêmir. Son cerveau fusait à mille à l'heure, pourtant il était incapable de prendre une décision, et il lui sembla que le temps ne s'écoulait plus pendant qu'ils se toisaient, interminablement. Narcissa, Crabbe et Rosier, ses cousins, mais aussi d'autres : Mulciber, Wilkes, Avery. Le cauchemar intégral. L'air arrogant, propre aux sangs-purs, qu'ils continuaient d'arborer, était doublé de quelque chose de nouveau, une sorte d'autorité bizarre, une assurance venue d'ailleurs. Un puissant sentiment de force et une unité quasi militaire émanaient de leur groupe. D'où cela venait-il ?

« Ah, Sirius, Sirius... les retrouvailles avant notre grand départ... » commença Rosier en s'avançant dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le rabattre vers la salle déserte. Sirius voulut crânement s'arrêter, quitte à encaisser son gros torse dans le visage, mais tous les autres brandissaient leurs baguettes. Rosier saisit sa cravate et tira jusqu'à ce que le nœud se refermât sur sa gorge. Mais pour une fois, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ses couleurs.

« Il faut qu'on parle... » entendit-il.

Son visage odieux était trop proche de Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer chaque détail de sa peau, ses cheveux, son odeur... Beaucoup trop de sensations venaient se fracasser dans ses nerfs, amplifiées par la peur, et il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Seul son cœur s'agitait horriblement fort, comme pour fuir son bon à rien de corps pétrifié.

« Je sais que ça fait deux ans qu'on se cherche, qu'on se taquine pas mal, déclara Rosier en replaçant sa cravate, en redressant son col. Et pour t'avoir éprouvé de toutes les façons possibles, je dois admettre que tu es sacrément bon en sortilèges. On aura réussi quelque chose ! » ricana-t-il.

Il pressa fraternellement l'épaule de Sirius.

« Nous n'avons pas été tendres, mais c'est ainsi que nous sommes faits, tu sais bien. Ce qui nous met à l'épreuve ne doit pas entamer notre loyauté, au contraire, c'est le signe même de notre fidélité, de notre force. Le monde n'est pas tendre, et nous le savons d'autant plus que nous sommes des sorciers.

Peut-être que nous nous y sommes mal pris avec toi, peut-être que tu n'es pas exactement comme nous... »

Il le sentait venir, le vieux refrain.

« Mais peu importe, nous te prenons comme tu es. »

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. Ça, c'était parfaitement inattendu. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers Narcissa qui souriait. Elle s'approcha :

« C'est vrai que nous supportons difficilement l'idée que tu ne sois pas Serpentard mais au moment de te quitter, nous avons des choses plus importantes à considérer. Au fond, peu importe le chemin. Tu sais d'où tu viens. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi, là.

Je te parle de famille, Sirius. »

Chaud froid, Sirius se délitait et se perdait. Son souffle s'accéléra.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Rosier reprit :

« On t'a jugé trop vite alors que... Ce n'est pas facile pour toi, ce n'est pas simple. On le voit bien, quand on te regarde, avec eux, tes prétendus amis. Ça ne va pas vraiment, hein... J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu fais semblant, tu sais. On voit bien que tu fais tout pour retenir leur attention. Cette retenue, là, pour ses conneries. Faut pas le craindre, le Potter, il rit plus fort que tout le monde, mais il ne vaut pas mieux. Son père est coiffeur, alors... »

Craindre ?

Craindre James ?

Sirius eût ri s'il n'eût été si perdu.

« Et ses deux camarades ne sont pas plus fiers, ça tu le sais déjà. Lupin, je...

\- Viens-en au fait. »

Rosier ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il scruta le visage de son cousin, se demanda s'il avait touché un point faible, s'il devait continuer de le bousculer ou garder cette carte sous le coude.

« Le fait, c'est qu'il est temps pour toi de redevenir toi-même. D'arrêter de faire semblant. Il n'y a rien pour toi auprès d'eux. T'es pas de ce monde-là, Sirius, tu vaux tellement mieux que ça ! Tu es né dans la plus prestigieuse des familles, tu as reçu une éducation solide, tu es promis à un avenir brillant. Tu as voulu nous faire rager, te pavaner avec tes amis sang de bourbe, comme une provocation ? Soit. Tu as fait ta petite crise d'ado, on t'a vu, maintenant arrête ce petit jeu. Reviens. Ta place est là.

\- Sirius, nous sommes ta  _famille_. »

Sirius eut un sourire triste en direction de Narcissa qui venait de répéter cette phrase. Était-ce Orion qui les envoyait déclamer ce discours ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver émouvante.

« On ne s'est pas compris, et je le regrette. Ça ne change rien aux liens qui nous unissent, à la loyauté dont nous devons faire preuve, à l'honneur que nous portons en étendard. Tout cela est si puissant que nous devrions en pleurer de reconnaissance. Effaçons nos travers et avançons. Quelque chose de grand est en train de se préparer, et il y a une place pour toi. »

Le sang se retira à nouveau du visage de Sirius. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce numéro-là ? Il tremblait, de rage indubitablement, mais d'anxiété également. Elle lui coupait la parole, il se tenait là, muet, comme si son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Le cercle se referma lentement sur lui pendant que Rosier s'approchait pour murmurer à son oreille, presque tendrement, en enlaçant ses épaules d'un geste protecteur. Des volutes argentées s'échappaient de sa baguette et illustraient ses paroles envoûtantes.

« Représente-toi ce monde dont nous rêvons tous : celui dans lequel les sorciers n'auraient plus à se cacher ! Imagine, la liberté d'user de tes pouvoirs au grand jour, un avenir serein pour les nôtres, l'assurance qu'ils n'auront jamais à avoir honte de leur magie ; toutes ces choses que l'on nous a promises... La crainte abolie, la sécurité, la vraie ; puissance infinie !

Justice, enfin !

Tout cela est en train de se réaliser. Et cette cause glorieuse n'attend que toi, toi aussi tu as un rôle à jouer là-dedans !... Viens, prends ta place dans cette grande aventure ! »

Les longues mèches de Sirius coulaient entre ses doigts, sa voix mélodieuse le transportait, il avait l'impression d'être entraîné dans une étrange valse...

« Parce qu'elle est là, la vraie vie. Elle ne consiste pas à choisir le copain le plus fort en gueule pour enchaîner des bêtises futiles, ou la fille la plus séduisante, elle ne consiste pas à finir tranquillement des études insignifiantes sous la coupe d'un sorcier dit puissant - qui a refusé le ministère pour végéter dans une école...- et qui assure te protéger. Te protéger, vraiment ? Nous sommes responsables de notre protection ! Nous ne sommes pas des chiens soumis en cage, parqués dans des quartiers ! »

Sirius trembla en se rappelant soudain ce que Remus lui avait raconté, son avenir probable dans une réserve. Est-ce que Remus avait une place là-dedans, cette vision si brillante qu'elle en devenait éblouissante, et tous ses contours flous ?

« Mes amis... » balbutia-t-il.

Narcissa posa ses mains sur ses épaules, souriant toujours, plus tendre que jamais :

« Ils seront les bienvenus s'ils souhaitent nous rejoindre, il y a de la place pour tous ceux qui seront prêts à engager leur vie. Mais demande-toi d'abord s'ils en valent vraiment la peine. Tu sais, ils ne sont pas comme nous... »

 _Ils ne sont pas comme nous_. Où avait-il déjà entendu ça ?

« Auront-ils ce courage ? Car cela demande du courage de changer le monde que nous avons toujours connu... Mais tu ne seras pas seul. A l'extérieur, quelqu'un nous attend. Un seigneur plus puissant que quiconque, qui pourra se dresser face à Dumbledore et révéler le seul monde que nous désirons vraiment. Il en faut du courage pour s'opposer à ces idées qu'il nous a bourrées dans la tête. Sirius, je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, nous avons dû être durs mais tu sais que c'était pour ton bien. Nous ne voulons pas te perdre à l'aube de notre départ de l'école. »

Leurs mains pressées sur lui étaient insupportables pourtant quelque chose en Sirius voulait que jamais elle ne le quittassent. Loyauté, famille, des liens implacables qui rampaient dans son sang, plantaient leurs griffes dans sa gorge...

« Les attentats...

\- Il y aura toujours des obstacles sur notre chemin. Ils n'avaient qu'à être raisonnables, et discrets, soupira Rosier, il y a mieux à penser, plus large, plus grand. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, pas de compromis, une cause si grande n'admet pas le compromis. Nous devons savoir si tu es avec nous ou si tu es contre nous. Rejoins-nous et tu n'auras plus jamais rien à craindre.

C'est ta dernière chance.

Nous serons tous ensemble.»

Sirius sourit faiblement à Narcissa.

Des bouffées blanches passèrent devant ses yeux, il haleta.

Et il y eut le coup de grâce.

« Ton frère va arriver l'an prochain, nous serons partis... Pense à ce que tu vas lui laisser. »

Regulus ?

Mais

Oh, 

Regulus !

_Moi quand je pense à mon frère, tout ce que je veux, c'est..._

Quelque chose naquit en Sirius en même temps que quelque chose s'effondrait. C'est comme ça qu'arrive la révélation.

Il avait eu tort, oh qu'il avait eu tort ! Il eût dû écouter Remus et James, passer plus de temps à jouer avec Regulus, le chatouiller, voler à balai, comme il le faisait si simplement avec ses amis, lui donner des livres, quitte à se faire punir, qu'importe ! Il eût dû le bourrer de tout cela. Il eût dû le prévenir de tout, de tout ce qui existait qui était beau et bon, de cette assurance que l'on peut devenir celui qu'on veut, et pas la simple descendance d'un autre... La liberté ? Qui vient me parler de liberté ?! S'ils savaient... S'ils savaient.

Comment pouvait-il hésiter ? Toutes les choses qu'il avait vu faire dans la famille n'allaient que de brimade à torture, maléfice et intolérance. Il se souvint des longues discussions dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, des claques merveilleuses qu'il s'y était prises. Comment pouvait-il hésiter ?

Il releva les yeux.

Quel monde ceux-là allaient-ils créer ?

« Non. »

Il y eut un grand silence glacé et terrifié.

« Sans moi.

-Alors, c'est comme ça... Jusqu'au bout, tu es donc un traître à la famille !

\- SIRIUS ! » vociféra-t-il comme on crache.

D'un geste vif et violent, Rosier enroula la cravate de Sirius autour de son poing qu'il abaissa, lentement, pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux puis à quatre pattes.

« Mais nous, on ne garde pas les branches pourries, les chiens galeux... »

Un des comparses lança un sifflement. Quelqu'un d'autre lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. « Oh le sale chien ! » railla Crabbe.

Un pied pressait sa tête contre le sol.

« Tu as tout gâché ! Tu as tout gâché, bordel, et tu vas te pavaner là, tranquillement, avec tes copains traîtres et sangs de bourbe, t'amuser à faire le singe à l'école, tandis que nous luttons pour la vermine comme toi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

 _-_ _Flagro_! »

Sirius sentit la brûlure que Narcissa avait imposée à son bras l'hiver précédent se raviver. Il étouffa un grognement de douleur.

« Prépare-toi. Ceux qui ne marchent pas avec nous seront contre nous. Prépare-toi. Tu n'as rien vu. Car nous sommes déjà prêts, même pour la guerre. »

&

_La guerre._

_Est-ce du bluff ? Est-ce qu'on en arrive là ?_

_Est-ce que je vais vraiment les affronter ?_

_Est-ce humainement possible d'affronter sa famille ?_

_Comment on est-on arrivé là ?_

Est-ce que les liens qui l'unissaient à ce petit frère allaient se désagréger aussi ?

Sirius écrasa son poing sur le mur des toilettes où il s'était enfermé.

Que tout s'arrête !

Il serra son bras blessé par Narcissa.

_Ce n'est pas moi ! Qui se tient debout là dans ma peau ?_

_Qui doit vivre cette vie-là ?_

Il souffla lentement, sortit des toilettes avec la sensation de marcher dans un tunnel étroit, l'esprit si confus qu'il ne savait plus où ses pas le dirigeaient, machinalement.

Loin, loin d'ici, hors de ce monde où je ne serai jamais libre.

Un bruit de course, une main qui tape dans son dos lui arrachèrent un cri et un geste de défense.

« C'est le ménage qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

Le petit accent de Peter, sa bouille stupéfaite et sa question stupide eurent raison de Sirius qui éclata d'un fou-rire incontrôlable. Ils sentit ses nerfs fondre et les chassa ainsi, par grands éclats très bruyants, qui le secouaient de la tête aux pieds et le vidaient de son souffle.

« Oui... C'est exactement ça ! hoqueta-t-il.

\- On est dans le parc. Remus voulait monter te prévenir mais je devais venir boire de toute façon. Tu as fini, toi ?

\- Complètement fini. » sourit Sirius.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

 _J_ _e ne servir_ _ai pas_ _votre seigneur,_  se répéta-t-il en arpentant le corridor ensoleillé, à côté de Peter qu'il n'avait jamais tant aimé qu'à ce moment précis. Papa ours.

_Vous vous trompez, j_ _e ne_ _peux pas revenir : je n'ai jamais été là._

_Celui que vous voulez est mort depuis longtemps_

_Et moi, solide et bon comme l'or,_

_Ça c'est moi : je me suis découvert avec Eux._

Remus était étendu sous un saule, la tête sur le sac de James qui jouait un peu plus loin, à agiter ses cheveux et mimer ses exploits devant Mila et ses copines. Sirius s'allongea sur le ventre, à côté de lui, la tête enfouie dans les bras. Il chantait doucement, cela disait :

_«_ _If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_

__Don't be alarmed now_ _   
__It's just a spring clean for the May Queen_ _   
__Yes, there are two paths you can go by_ _   
__But in the long run_ _   
__There's still time to change the road you're on_ _   
__And it makes me wonder._ _ __.._ _ __»_ _

Peter somnolait, après avoir joué, comme un enfant.

Une plume s'échappait du sac de James, elle chatouillait la peau de Sirius. Il la sortit, avec une bouteille d'encre et du parchemin. Perdu dans ses pensées, il traça d'abord de grandes lignes noires, énervées. Puis des courbes, plus lentement, sinueuses et complexes, des arabesques dont la recherche de l'harmonie l'apaisait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il y avait une petite fée énervée qui s'agitait dans son cœur et il voulait comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ses lignes devinrent plus précises. Il fit apparaître un portrait de Peter Pan, encadré par les figures des enfants perdus qui avaient son visage et celui de Regulus, des sirènes, des fées qu'il s'efforça de faire ressemblantes aux rires de James et Remus.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper... »

Remus souriait à la vue de ses doigts tachés d'encre, ses cheveux emmêlés, la moue concentrée qui tirait son visage.

« Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres, des comme ça ?

\- Des livres comme  _Peter Pan_? Non. Mais il y en a d'autres tout aussi bien, différents.

\- Je ne veux pas de différent. C'est fini alors ? Je ne retrouverai pas ça ?

\- C'est le premier. C'est loin d'être fini. Je te promets qu'il y en aura d'autres. »

Sirius fit un petit soupir, entre le sanglot et le rire. Il n'y a pas de Pays Imaginaire. C'est autre chose, je veux dire et il n'y a pas de mystère pour dire, perdu, comment ça s'appelle simplement ? Il soupira comme un grondement pour chasser la fébrilité. Remus se redressa sur un coude pour contempler son dessin. Sa tête reposait naturellement sur son bras à la blessure invisible.

Sirius déclara, en ajoutant les derniers détails :

« Il n'y a pas de magie plus puissante que...

\- Ton regard, coupa Remus. Quand tu lis.

Quand tu dessines. »

_Les livres, les_ _chansons_ _, oui, c'est beau, de belles choses que je mets entre toi et moi, pour mieux parler et se comprendre, pour ne pas te toucher, même en pensée._ _J'ai_ _si_ _peur des mots que je dirais, si ça devait être moi._

Sirius suspendit son geste.

« Tu vois... Tu sais faire ça, toi aussi.

Tu es un artiste. »

Sa voix était basse et infiniment délicate. Sirius baissa doucement la tête vers lui, comme s'il l'entendait encore. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Qui tremblait ? Les frissons se communiquaient de l'un à l'autre, semblables à ces lignes noires, déliées, gardiennes de secrets, de simples traits d'encre devenus bien davantage. C'est ça. Quand ton dessin respire sans que tu ne l'aies ensorcelé. Quand tu vas dans un autre monde sans traverser de frontière. Les ténèbres de la journée grondaient âprement dans la tête de Sirius et son cœur... La tentation était séduisante de se jeter du haut d'un balai, se fracasser le crâne sur un miroir, pour les détruire. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que la tête dorée de Remus reposait sur son bras et que sa douceur l'anéantissait complètement.

Un rire un peu plus éclatant de James tira Peter de sa léthargie. Il se leva pour contempler le dessin, félicita Sirius qui n'entendait pas vraiment. James et ses amies, intrigués, rentrèrent dans la confidence du saule et poussèrent des cris admiratifs. Sirius se fit prier, tira la langue et finit par dessiner sur les bras de tout le monde : un vif d'or pour James, des boursouflets pour les filles, une fée pour Peter. Ils rabattirent leurs manches en gloussant pour les cacher aux professeurs. « A toi ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant signe à Remus de venir, mais il secoua la tête en rougissant. « Allez... ! Personne ne verra rien. » Les autres étaient partis. Remus secoua la tête en triturant nerveusement le flacon d'encre qui lui échappa et se répandit dans l'herbe. Il lâcha un grognement agacé. « Bon, eh bien ça résout le problème ! rit Sirius. Tu n'as pas fait exprès, j'espère... » Remus maudit sa maladresse et puis... Il attrapa la manche de son ami, soudain, un éclat espiègle dans l'œil, en défit le bouton et la replia soigneusement jusqu'en haut de son coude, lentement, pour en profiter, tous les deux. Il posa sa paume grand ouverte sur l'herbe toute humide d'encre avant de saisir, tendrement l'avant-bras de Sirius, là où Narcissa le brûlait encore. Il le tint longtemps et quand il s'en alla, il laissa l'empreinte de son étreinte. Avec le même soin presque sacré, il déplia la manche, reboutonna son poignet. Il se leva, tendit sa main propre :

« Viens, je vais me rincer. Et toi, va jouer et te baigner avec les autres ! »

Dehors, le soleil redescendait paresseusement, pourtant, ils furent éblouis, comme au réveil. Les voix des camarades semblaient plus fortes, un peu étranges. Athenray et Eiffel étaient assises sur un ponton, côte à côte, comme des sœurs jumelles, pas exactement. Il n'y avait que Hagrid et elles pour être si familières, se mêler aux élèves. Remus s'agenouilla sur la berge pour laver sa main, elle resterait noire encore plusieurs jours. Des grillons chantaient dans les herbes. Sirius s'approcha, nonchalant, et rejoignit les autres.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stairway to heaven - Led Zeppelin  
> (S'il y a du remue ménage dans vos haies  
> Ne paniquez pas  
> C'est juste un ménage de printemps  
> Pour la reine de Mai  
> Oui, il y a deux chemins que l'on peux emprunter,  
> Mais à long terme,  
> Il est toujours possible d'en changer  
> Et je me pose des questions)


	47. été 1973 : le dernier jour

_Le dernier jour..._

 

C'est comme une suite d'éclipses. C'est comme si le soleil faisait des clins d'œil. C'est Sirius rongé d'ennuis, qui voudrait changer le sourire du ciel, retrouver, dans sa lumière trop blanche, la lueur ambrée, familière...

C'est le dernier jour.

James et Mila se disputent quelque part, Peter joue ailleurs dans le parc. Remus a pris son bras et dit :

Allez, viens, vole !

Maintenant il descend, le pied traînant par terre. Il vole lentement pour suivre Remus, sa lassitude, son inquiétude affichées sur son visage, il est beaucoup trop facile à lire, ses émotions si - toujours tout entières, pures. Remus ralentit et s'arrête, à peine essoufflé, une touche écarlate sur le bout du nez, des joues ; à peine fâché d'être interrompu. Sirius jette son balai dans les herbes folles et abandonne par-dessus son pull puis sa chemise. Deux gloussements, une fossette dorée, les regards se mêlent et il bondit sur le sentier, sautille n'importe comment, à pas chassés, le dos tourné au chemin pour lui faire signe de le suivre. Remus s'est déjà élancé pour le rattraper. Très vite, ils se talonnent, à longues foulées fauves, coude à coude, souffle contre souffle, et de temps en temps un soupir de rire leur échappe, quand ils se dépassent l'un puis l'autre, quand leurs bras s'entrechoquent, petit pincement d'adrénaline. Le sang pulse dans les membres convalescents de Remus, il sent son cœur s'emballer et c'est bon, parfois, à fond, sans retenue, sans mesure. Ses poumons refusent, il est au bord de la rupture, Sirius aussi sûrement, mais aucun des deux ne veut abdiquer. C'est toujours ce que veut Sirius : dépasser.

Allons voir plus loin si nous y sommes.

« Tu vas... crever... chaud... halète-t-il.

-... Pas... grave... l'habitude !

\- T-shirt ?

\- Veux... pas... tout le monde voit...

\- Il n'y a... personne.

\- Il y a toi. »

.

« Mauvais... le soleil... sur les blessures...

\- Pas le sport ?

\- ... pas pareil... marmonne-t-il, hors d'haleine.

\- L'eau ?

\- Hein ? »

Souffles coupés. Sirius a saisi sa main et court plus rapidement encore. Remus manque de tomber, tente de freiner, sa main est toute gonflée de veines là où ils se serrent de toutes leurs forces, brûlantes, et Sirius l'emmène, poigne implacable, dans le lac clair. L'eau est lourde et froide, il n'a pas assez d'air pour protester. Sa vision se brouille. Sirius tire plus fort, l'attire à lui, le bras passé à sa taille. Il envoie son pied dans ses chevilles, Remus agrippe ses épaules nues, de toutes ses forces, ses cheveux embrouillés dans ses doigts, ils n'ont plus même de quoi crier, il ne sait plus pourquoi il résiste, il n'y a plus qu'à abandonner, s'immerger dans un boucan de bulles, d'eau fracassée, toujours agrippés l'un à l'autre, les bras, les jambes, ils coulent ensemble, il n'y a qu'eux et c'est éblouissant

et

c'est tout juste

.

s'ils émergent

.

Ils respirent. Bruyamment, sans retenue, ils râlent presque. C'est douloureux. C'est divin. Immobiles, sur le dos, les yeux fermés, le sang est bien trop ardent, le soleil cogne dans le cou, ou est-ce l'inverse ? Les sensations rejaillissent et tout est mélangé. Leurs poitrines se soulèvent miraculeusement, encore une fois, à la dérive, encore une fois, les yeux fermés,

c'était tout juste

.

Il fait si beau et noir

Dans cette ombre, quelque part, tout près sans même le toucher, il y a quelque chose de mouvant, d'imprenable,

ce corps de l'autre, innommable

et

il ne faut pas réfléchir à

la profondeur

le trou noir irrésistible

où le temps s'étire à l'infini

C'est vertigineux, indescriptible

et

il ne faut pas s'arrêter

aux pourquoi comment

tu sais...

aux sentiments

ne te pose pas la question

tu le sens toi

que la vérité est là

il n'est pas besoin de la toucher

de la nommer

le temps n'est pas venu de porter tous les crimes

et tu flottes entre deux eaux

les yeux fermés

.

laisse venir

l'imprudence

.

respire

.

.

C'est comme une fausse note, comme un grincement. C'est McGonagall qui crie, alertée par Hagrid. Ils entendent à peine ses imprécations, ils ont dérivé si loin dans le lac. Sirius a un sourire espiègle, et c'est à nouveau la course pour regagner la berge. Il l'éclabousse, Remus appuie sur sa tête pour le faire couler, leurs muscles sont raides, maladroits, cisaillés de déchirures mais ce n'est pas la douleur dont ils ont l'habitude. Leurs cris d'excitation la font soupirer. Ils sont privés de récréation. Elle les réprimande de mille façons encore en remontant le parc avec eux. Sirius a oublié le balai volé et ses vêtements qui reposent toujours dans les herbes folles. Il hausse les épaules quand elle pose la question. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, flous, fous. Ils marchent pieds nus, les chaussures rejetées sur l'épaule, un petit quelque chose d'inconvenant, talons roses, souples sur la terre battue. La poussière caresse la peau, fine et brûlante. Quand ils s'approchent du château, elle finit par faire apparaître une blouse démodée, il grimace encore plus. Un souffle chaud caresse ses épaules. C'est la baguette de Remus dans ses boucles ruisselantes. Il se rappelle. L'automne de leur première année, de leur rencontre, de ce courant tiède qu'il faisait passer sur son étrange visage pour dessiner ses cicatrices, c'est le premier sortilège qu'ils ont échangé. Sirius se tourne vers Remus et lui sourit, vraiment, sans ironie, en songeant que du temps a passé, incroyablement, depuis cet automne-là, que le mystère de ces marques est levé, qu'un autre demeure plus profond et insaisissable, et Remus plonge dans ses yeux, que, peut-être, à chaque saison il aura un nouveau visage à dévoiler, ils n'en finiront pas de se découvrir tels des étoiles lointaines.

Sirius songe

Qu'il est prêt à plonger

Que parfois, c'est une heureuse chose que le temps passe.

 

**~ Fin de la deuxième année ~**

 

 


	48. Été 1973 : saccage

_Un jour..._

 

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de jours et pour combien de jours encore...

L'été soixante treize, suffoquant, accablant.

Des paroles venaient d'en bas, indistinctes, prononcées avec la vivacité de claquements de fouets. Sirius faisait danser ses doigts noircis sur le bois de son bureau. Il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Cela lui viendrait quand des paroles commenceraient à se répéter dans sa tête :

«  _I will find a way - way_

 _There will come a day - day_ »

Avant de partir, James avait dit à Remus : « cette fois, n'attends pas ma beuglante pour te souvenir de nous ! » De quoi parlait-il ? Sirius lui avait simplement demandé d' « apporter de la musique ». Remus avait expliqué de son mieux, avec un sourire embarrassé, combien les appareils étaient encombrants mais il n'avait pas compris.

A présent, il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de l'entendre.

C'est que, depuis le début de l'été, à tout instant, au milieu de la plus quelconque des activités ou de la plus exaltante des rêveries, un rythme impérieux, une voix dans sa tête venaient le surprendre et accompagner sa solitude. La musique s'était insinuée dans sa vie. Pourtant, il ne connaissait que quelques chansons fredonnées par son ami et elles étaient tout à fait incomplètes. Mais il en comblait les vides. Un refrain oublié, un couplet incomplet ? Il les avait réinventés. Les récits passionnés de Remus l'avaient introduit dans le champ de l'art, où son esprit affamé ne pouvait que se jeter, éperdument. Ces chansons fragmentées, il les avait faites siennes, et leurs lacunes avaient fini par lui plaire plus encore qu'elles ne le frustraient. Il y avait une quête naïve et salvatrice que Sirius poursuivait dans ces espaces blancs pleins de possibilités qui occupaient son esprit et lui demandaient : « qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Dans la solitude de sa chambre, les ténèbres se suspendaient et écoutaient.

Et si la réponse venait et qu'elle devait être décevante ?

Il y avait insufflé tant de lui-même qu'il craignait à présent d'anéantir cela en l'écoutant, la  _musique_.

Perdait-il la tête ? Où cela s'arrêterait-il ? La magie moldue était illimitée et il découvrait que son esprit l'était aussi.

A tant songer, il se sentait devenir un seul esprit, fantôme de lui-même, fantôme vivant, exilé de l' _autre_  monde

Et quand il s'en rendait compte, il riait très fort de lui-même pour les chasser :

L'obsession,

La possession

CRAC !

« Monsieur Sirius, maître Orion vous fait savoir qu'il est l'heure ! »

Kreattur lui tourna le dos pour marmonner : « même pas habillé, oh quelle indécence, quelle misère, un si mauvais garçon...

\- Kreattur ! Sirius ! Arriverez-vous enfin ? »

L'elfe disparut dans un deuxième craquement. Des exclamations de colère ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

Sirius se frotta les yeux, s'étira, soupira puis gronda tandis que ses muscles se crispaient à nouveau. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente, après son rendez-vous secret dans le miroir avec James. Jusqu'au bout du monde, James au rire inoubliable, sa lumière dans la longue nuit de l'été, la source claire où calmer la brûlure. Il ranimait Sirius chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, avec son enthousiasme inaltérable devant un nouveau jeu, une découverte, ses plans sur la comète ; en étant simplement et profondément lui-même. Compter ensemble les jours, le visage plongé dans sa cape d'uniforme, terré sous les draps, pour retrouver l'odeur de Poudlard et dissiper l'angoisse. Il avait manqué de se faire repérer plusieurs fois mais il craignait davantage de se perdre s'il devait ne plus lui parler ni l'écouter.

Ensuite, il s'était mis à dessiner. La lune lui avait tenu compagnie, ronde et rousse, étrange meurtrière. Il dessinait, de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il était enfermé sans distraction dans cet épouvantable été, il n'avait plus que cela. Le dessin, c'était sa liberté, et même s'il devait cacher ou détruire ses croquis, le simple geste, le tracé, le parcours lui suffisaient. Il se méfiait des mots, c'était trop douloureux, trop aveuglant d'une lucidité qu'on ne peut adoucir. Les mots avaient quelque chose d'accompli et on ne pouvait jamais revenir en arrière. Leur tranchant définitif le repoussait. Mais les images qui fusaient dans sa tête, leur vérité ne se laissait pas piéger, elle demeurait puissante et insaisissable, et pourtant, il sentait qu'il commençait à comprendre leurs symboles...

 _« Something will be done_ »

A corps perdu

« SIRIUS ORION BLACK, NE NOUS FAITES PAS MONTER !»

Il soupira et se leva brusquement. Sa banderole rouge et or brillait sur le mur, grâce à un sortilège de glu perpétuelle soufflé par James un soir, dans le miroir. Il enfila une robe. L'empreinte de Remus avait disparu depuis longtemps mais il était inconvenant de se présenter bras nus chez les Black. Dans la poche de son veston de damas, il glissa trois parchemins pliés très finement. Il s'arrêta un instant sur ses ongles et sa peau tachés d'encre noire, marque de l'inconvenant (encore !) mouton noir, et il sourit.

En dévalant les escaliers, il manqua de percuter Regulus qui grimpait quatre à quatre à sa rencontre. Depuis qu'il avait été choisi par une baguette au ventricule de dragon, il ne se sentait plus de joie. Ses parents le portaient aux nues, enchantés de trouver chez le cadet une bouture des espoirs déçus par le premier. Mais aussi bourré de défauts fût-il, Sirius était dénué de tout sentiment de jalousie et d'envie. En passant à côté de son frère, il lui chatouilla les côtes et comme Regulus ne put retenir un rire, leur père les menaça de sa baguette : « Tenue ! » Sirius se redressa, mains dans le dos, un sourcil levé haut sur le front, étendard d'insolence. Regulus chouinait : « Mais c'est  _lui_  qui a commencé ! » Orion leur jeta un regard glacial, la baguette toujours brandie.

« Toutes mes excuses... » marmonna Sirius.

Le père eut un mouvement de tête imperceptible, les lèvres pincées et s'apprêta à se retourner.

« ... Mais j'aime trop l'entendre rire ! »

Regulus ouvrit une bouche ébahie. Il fut hâtivement entraîné par le bras par Walburga qui, obéissant à l'ordre muet de son époux, le fit disparaître dans la cheminée.

Sirius faisait face à son père. Il tremblait de tous ses membres mais le seul moyen de vaincre sa peur était de l'affronter, alors il faisait face.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! déclara-t-il avant que son père n'eût pu parler.

\- Vous vous exprimerez quand vous y serez autorisé. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé votre avis. Si la situation vous incommode tant, posez-vous les bonnes questions... Ce n'est que votre impertinence que nous mettons à mal. Allons, vite. »

Sirius plongea sa main dans la poudre de cheminette. Lui, qui avait lu  _Le tour du monde en 80 jours_  trois fois depuis le début de l'été, regrettait que les sorciers eussent oublié le voyage. Le Poudlard Express n'avait pas d'équivalent. Les rencontres, la distance qu'on voit mesurer sous les yeux, les paysages qui invitent à l'évasion, à se sentir magnifiquement petit dans ces espaces, qui invitent à rêver. Croire que c'était une perte de temps, c'était ne rien comprendre au temps.

Il atterrit dans le salon violet de ses grands-parents maternels. Les cousins étaient réunis, raides sur leurs fauteuils tendus de brocart, surplombés par le regard sévère des ancêtres dans leurs tableaux, leurs parents savamment affalés, fausse nonchalance de rois du monde. Deux elfes de maison faisaient voler des plats d'amuses-bouches. Son père arriva dans son dos et s'empressa d'aller embrasser ses proches, c'est à dire approcher leur joue en humant l'air autour d'eux.

       

Il y avait tout le monde : Pollux et Irma, les parents de Walburga, ainsi que les frères de cette dernière : Alphard, plus taciturne et impassible qu'une statue, et Cygnus, accompagné de son épouse Druella et des deux filles qui n'avaient pas été reniées : Narcissa et Bellatrix. Pollux et Irma avaient également convié la famille éloignée : Lucretia, la sœur d'Orion et son mari Igniatius, de même que les Rosier, de la famille de Druella, et les Crabbe. Enfin, Cassiopée et Doréa, les sœurs de Pollux, complétaient le charmant tableau familial. Sirius était entouré des mêmes Cancrelards qu'à l'école. Ils ne lui avaient laissé de la place que sur le repose-pieds du fauteuil d'Evan Rosier, près de l'âtre. Il ricanait, l'imbécile, murmurant à son passage : « c'est un beau panier pour un sale chien... ». Sirius résista à la tentation de reprendre une poignée de poudre et manqua de sourire – inconvenant! - en imaginant la course poursuite qui s'ensuivrait par la cheminée...

Il voulut refuser les amuses-bouches mais son grand-père le fusilla du regard, aussi saisit-il un verre de jus de sureau et un feuilleté. Le repose-pieds, dépourvu de dossier et bas de siège, était extrêmement inconfortable. Le petit four lui collait au palais, il n'arrivait pas à l'avaler. Les conversations se croisaient, insupportables, quand soudain...

« Votre jardin est splendide ! » admira Lucretia.

Pollux fusilla son épouse du regard. Il eut un ricanement méprisant :

« Oh, vraiment ?

\- Il vient d'être entretenu...

\- Par un moldu !

\- Oh ! Comment ?

\- Vous plaisantez ! »

L'assemblée ne put retenir des cris d'indignation. Irma baissa coquettement les yeux.

« C'est un charmant jeune homme du village, il faisait du porte à porte pour proposer ses services... J'ai cédé à la curiosité ! avoua-t-elle avec un sourire de petite fille coupable.

\- Curiosité ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, moi ! A mon âge, rien ne me surprend, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? J'ai trouvé l'ensemble assez pittoresque pour tout avouer : ses outils ingénieux, ses gestes... !

\- Pittoresque... ? Rustique oui !

\- Enfin ! Dans votre jardin ! Pourquoi ne pas le faire entrer chez vous tant que vous y êtes !

\- Oh, voyons, il ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Il sont bien intégrés dans le village, lui, et sa famille.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait que...

\- Oh, Merlin, non, tout l'intérêt était là !

\- Doux Merlin...

\- Mais enfin  _quel_  intérêt ? Vous auriez obtenu cela en une poignée de minutes avec un elfe !

\- Le pauvre a attiré ma sympathie, il avait besoin d'un peu d'argent... Ce n'est pas facile pour  _eux_ , vous savez...

\- C'est le monde à l'envers ! Père, dites quelque chose ! Vous ne nous avez pas élevés ainsi !

\- Il n'est venu ici qu'une après-midi, j'étais absent. Et il ne reviendra pas, affirma Pollux. J'aurais même pu ne pas le savoir si Boxy, notre elfe ne m'avait pas informé de la situation ! »

Irma demeurait insensible aux regards qui pesaient sur elle.

« Bien entendu que ce n'était l'affaire que d'une fois, j'étais curieuse... C'est sans doute parce que je prends de l'âge, j'ai aimé le regarder travailler lentement, méthodiquement, de ses mains. Il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans ce spectacle d'une nature qui puise dans ses forces naturelles, qui prend son temps... »

Sirius leva lentement la tête, le regard intrigué.

« Il suffit ! coupa Orion, mes enfants n'ont vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ce genre d'élucubrations ! Mais dans quel monde vit-on ? Irma, avez-vous perdu la tête ?

\- Orion ! » glapit Walburga, choquée.

Sirius qui n'avait rien demandé à personne tira la langue aux regards qui convergeaient vers lui. Evan Rosier lui envoya un sort si brutal qu'il en saigna du nez. Des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Si votre Sirius n'était pas si influençable, aussi ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? » rugit Orion à l'intention de son neveu.

Sirius souriait, caché sous son mouchoir.  _Voilà qu'ils se disputent pour savoir qui me donnera le plus gros coup de pied au..._

« Je vous défends de vous adresser sur ce ton à notre fils ! bondit le père Rosier.

\- Et à notre mère ! renchérit Cygnus.

\- Ah oui ? Vous voulez un deuxième cas Andromeda ? Pas dans ma famille !

\- Ne parlez pas d'Andromeda ! s'écria sa belle-sœur, humiliée.

– En attendant, seuls  _nos_  enfants sont capables de s'engager pour défendre leurs valeurs !

\- Mais allons-y ! Embauchons des moldus ! Donnons-leur un salaire, les braves, ils sont si misérables ! Pourquoi ne pas leur donner nos filles aussi ! Comme cela, nous n'aurons plus besoin de secret, tous nos nouveaux-nés seront de sang-mêlé ! C'est cela que vous voulez ? »

Lucretia, qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfants, éclata en sanglots.

Un gong dissonant retentit juste à propos :

« LE DINER EST SERVI ! » brailla l'elfe Boxy.

Les plats eussent-ils été marinés dans du séné, personne n'eût affiché une mine plus dégoûtée. Sirius était habitué aux tensions qui régnaient dans la famille mais elles étaient habituellement dirigées contre lui ou étouffées sous l'hypocrisie. Malgré tout, il ne tirait aucune réjouissance à les voir s'entre-déchirer. Il était seulement las, las des disputes, quelles qu'elles fussent. Evan s'amusait à lui envoyer des sortilèges sous la table, et il ne pouvait pas répliquer, en dépit de son intense désir de le voir s'infliger une gifle. Bellatrix se moquait de ses yeux rouges : « alors, on fait des allergies ? Il devrait te plaire, le jardin ! » Ainsi, ne put-il résister à la tentation quand Boxy apporta la tarte à la crème :

« Je n'ai plus faim, Evan, veux-tu ma ... ? »

Oups.

La tarte se suspendit en l'air, à l'instant où elle eût dû s'écraser sur la tête d'Evan. La main de Sirius qui tenait l'assiette dérapa bizarrement en l'air.

« Quelle maladresse, pathétique... gronda Alphard, assis en face. Donne-la moi, ta part. »

Il la fit voler à lui. Sirius ne put retenir un sentiment de frustration, même s'il valait mieux cela... Evan poussa un soupir agacé. Il l'avait voulu, ce dérapage de son cousin ! Il ricana, pour garder contenance. Sirius contracta son mollet jusqu'à ce qu'une crampe se fît sentir. Doucement, il la laissa se détendre. Il recommença. C'était mieux que les brûlures d'Evan et Bella. Les yeux gris d'Alphard ne le quittaient pas, et cela l'agaçait aussi. Son oncle ne parlait jamais, il le mettait mal à l'aise.

Un autre sortilège lui arracha un sursaut incongru.

« MAIS ENFIN SIRIUS !

\- Je vais lui parler !

\- Mais, Alphard... Vous n'allez pas quitter la table ! »

Alphard se leva.

Il conduisit Sirius dans le salon bleu, plus petit, plus sombre, mais dépourvu de tableaux et ainsi moins oppressant que la plupart des autres pièces.

« Assieds-toi. »

Sirius secoua la tête. L'anxiété l'empêchait de réfléchir.

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. »

Alphard eut un éclat de rire, un seul, qui eût pu sembler mesquin mais était plutôt désabusé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul. C'était désagréable. Si James eût été là, il se fût pourtant jeté dans ses bras.

« Tu penses tenir la route ? »

Sirius haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Il faut que tu tiennes bon. Termine ta scolarité à Poudlard. Tâche de ne pas être transféré. Je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi.

\- Même ici vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi.

\- Non, admit-il. Nous n'avons pas le choix, moi je ne l'ai plus... Et toi pas encore. »

Sirius grattait le vernis d'une commode, machinalement.

« Je ne l'aurai pas. Mon père dit qu'il me déchoira si je ne marche pas dans ses pas. Plutôt mourir. J'en suis capable.

\- Les choses changent.

\- Ils disent tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

\- Il y a un mage noir qui cherche à dominer les moldus.

\- Et les autres Êtres ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Termine tes études. Dumbledore est un vrai rebelle, comme toi.Tu es parfaitement à ta place à-bas, et ce n'est pas une critique. Tes cousins sont partis maintenant, tu seras plus tranquille.

\- Et si je décide de me battre dans le camp de Dumbledore ? »

Alphard sonda le regard de son neveu.

« Si tu refuses de marcher dans les pas de ton père, il te faudra bien une cause gigantesque. Tu ne manques pas de courage. Je doute que tu aies eu le choix, mais tu as grandi. Tu aurais pu être écrasé.

Laisse cette commode tranquille.»

Sirius poussa un soupir.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, de tout ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux, mais je ne suis pas contre eux.

\- Vous avez déjà pensé à partir ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

\- Je ne savais pas comment. Tout le monde n'a pas ton tempérament. Ce n'est pas de la flatterie, c'est comme ça. J'avais besoin d'appartenir à un cercle, une famille, pour m'émanciper, ailleurs... Mais je n'ai pas réussi, je regrette. Et, malgré tout, je suis attaché à cette famille. Je n'ai pas choisi. Mais je crains de devenir une branche morte si l'on me coupe de l'arbre.

\- C'est nul, soupira Sirius. »

Alphard eut un nouvel éclat rauque qui ressemblait l'imitation d'un rire par quelqu'un qui n'eût su que vaguement à quoi rire ressemblait.

« Tu as du courrier ? » murmura-t-il, le plus doucement qu'il lui était possible dans sa rudesse.

Sirius lui tendit péniblement les trois lettres qu'il avait adressées à ses amis.

« Vous êtes devenu hibou, alors ?

\- Que veux-tu ? Quand je suis devenu ton parrain, j'ai promis de te protéger et te soutenir.

\- Mais mêm...

\- Le reste n'importe plus. »

Les adultes partageaient un digestif et la présence de Sirius était malvenue. Ses cousins avaient quitté la demeure. Il parcourut le beau jardin odorant, sortit de la demeure, suivit les lampadaires grillés, sape gratuite et détestable. Il aperçut Regulus en premier, assis seul sur un muret au coin d'une allée. Quand il remarqua sa présence, il bondit et fit un signe à l'adresse de ses cousins, dans l'impasse, hors de vue. Il y eut une suite rapide de craquements. Sirius, furibond, se précipita vers son frère qui voulait détaler, le saisit par le cou d'une poigne inflexible et l'entraîna en direction du bruit. Ils passèrent plusieurs maisons. Soudain, le cœur de Sirius s'emballa et il serra plus fort Regulus qui protesta. Dans le jardin d'un des petits cottages, des ronces grosses comme un poignet avaient envahi le gazon roussi et noir, comme brûlé. Les massifs de fleurs avaient perdu leurs pétales, les parterres étaient décimés et sur la porte de bois, comme gravé à la flamme, un immense « M » fumait encore. Sirius blêmit en laissant ses bras retomber. Regulus lui asséna un coup de coude vengeur qu'il ne sentit pas.

Un jeune homme déboula dans le jardin. Son regard noisette était plus curieux que fâché lorsqu'il découvrit les deux adolescents pâles qui lui faisaient face, vêtus de robes longues et de vestons, en dépit de la chaleur de l'été. Lui-même portait un short, en fait un simple jean coupé au-dessus des genoux, et c'était tout. Le soleil se précipitait dans les reliefs musculeux de sa peau mate et gorgeait ses cheveux de miel. Un sursaut brûlant ébranla Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il venait de découvrir l'état de son jardin et s'élança vers les massifs, le pas meurtri par les tiges drues des mauvaises herbes. Il fusilla les jeunes Black du regard :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Nous ne savons pas, je vous le jure ! s'écria Sirius. Le bruit nous a surpris, nous sommes venus voir... »

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du « M » sordide qui brûlait la porte. Le jeune homme suivit son regard et lâcha un juron.

« Vous n'en avez  _aucune_  idée ? »

Il semblait si ému, humilié peut-être. Son beau jardin, dans lequel il avait sans doute passé du temps, dans lequel il avait patiemment vu éclore des fleurs, perdu, gâché. Les entrailles de Sirius se tordirent. Il secoua la tête, muet, mais toute son allure et son attitude le trahissaient sûrement.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vus ici.

\- On est venus visiter notre grand-mère, Irma Black.

\- Ah oui. Je suis allé m'occuper de son jardin hier. Elle est sympa. »

Les frères haussèrent un sourcil chacun. Aucun membre de la famille Black de s'était jamais vu décerner ce qualificatif.

« Je comprends mieux votre... »

Il fit un geste pour désigner leurs vêtements. Sirius se sentait ridicule, et il avait chaud. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, sans se décider à partir, c'était trop criminel. Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter, le laisser seul dans cette débâcle. Le jeune homme reprit, songeur :

« Il se passe des choses étranges, quand même.

\- T'as qu'à aller ailleurs.

\- Reg' ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Ça ne se dit pas ! »

Le jardinier pointa un doigt autoritaire vers Regulus.

« Ma grand-mère vit ici, dans la maison de sa propre grand-mère, alors je n'ai aucune envie d'aller ailleurs ! J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'on m'a fait et pourquoi, c'est tout. »

Il enfila des bottes de caoutchouc et un tee-shirt sur lequel était dessiné, à la grande surprise de Sirius, un vif d'or dans le cercle duquel était inscrit un « a ». S'agissait-il d'une équipe de Quidditch ? Comment un moldu avait-il pu se procurer un tee-shirt semblable ?

Le jeune homme saisit une bêche, des tenailles et observa le massif. Il demanda distraitement :

« Et vous, vous restez combien de temps ?

\- Juste la journée.»

Il s'en voulait férocement de ne rien pouvoir arranger. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, rien ne pousserait jamais plus sur la terre des ancêtres.

« Je... Je le dirai à ma grand-mère, elle saura peut-être... balbutia-t-il.

\- OK, cool. »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

« Bon, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de se remettre au travail, je suppose...

\- Bonne chaaance... lâcha Regulus, mesquin, en s'éloignant.

\- Hum. A bientôt, peut-être, répondit le jardinier froissé à son dos tourné.

\- Je suis désolé », murmura Sirius, si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

Il ne faisait plus attention à lui. Sirius en profita pour regarder une dernière fois son profil ardent avant de s'enfuir, bouleversé par une honte plus profonde, si cela était possible.

 

«  _Bonne chance_?! singea Sirius sur le chemin du retour.

-  _Je le dirai à_ _ma_ _grand-mère_  ? fit son frère sur le même ton.

\- Parce que tu trouves normal ce qui s'est passé là ?!

\- Il a profité de la faiblesse de grand-mère !

\- Oh, c'est une phrase d'Evan, ça, je suis sûr !

\- Laisse tomber, je ne parle pas aux traîtres ! »

Sirius pila, aussi énervé qu'amusé.

« Ah c'est facile, d'éviter le débat ! Non mais regarde-toi, gamin, va !

\- Tu vois, toi tu parles comme Père !

\- Ah ça, JAMAIS ! »

Regulus avait un petit sourire. Aussi énervé qu'amusé. Il avançait très vite pour semer Sirius.

« Tu peux pas marcher avec moi, je suis d'accord. Je voudrais vraiment qu'un jour, tu trouves... tes propres phrases. Je ne serai plus là pour toi !

\- Je sais déjà. Mais j'ai la famille,  _moi_.»

Regulus était déjà loin devant.

&

La nuit venue, Sirius s'enterra profondément sous ses draps malgré la chaleur. Il appela doucement James dans le miroir. Son ami était entouré de petites lucioles multicolores, autour d'un grand feu où des marshmallows grillaient et fondaient tout seuls.

« C'est l'anniversaire de mon père ! »

Il essuya la buée du miroir pour contempler son ami qui souriait de toutes ses dents, enlacé par Fleamont. Dans le cadre, le reste de la famille lui adressa des signes de la main.

« Bonsoir Sirius ! Content de te voir enfin ! Enfin... De te distinguer, plutôt !

\- Bonsoir monsieur Potter ! Je suis content de vous voir aussi... Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Bien... murmura Sirius. Moi aussi j'ai passé la journée en famille, rien de tel pour se ressourcer, hein !

\- Passe la soirée avec nous, alors ! »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, simplement se laisser porter par cette voix, ce semblant de présence qui ranimait son cœur. Les cousins de James s'amusaient à créer des feux d'artifice. Ils racontaient des plaisanteries avec le même enthousiasme que lui, riant au point qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à articuler la chute. Sirius étouffait ses gloussements dans sa cape, levait de temps en temps la tête pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait.

« Dis, avec Remus et Peter on voudrait aller faire nos courses de rentrée le même jour, tu penses qu'on pourrait faire ça tous ensemble ? Tu y vas quand ? Même si tes parents ne veulent pas que tu ailles prendre un verre, on pourra se retrouver dans un magasin...

\- James, je ne fais pas mes courses de rentrée, ce sont les domestiques...

\- Oh.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Oui, c'est fâcheux...

\- Regrettable, mon cher ami.

\- Eh bien...

\- Oui.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils me laissent d'autre choix.

\- Absolument, absolument. Je suis témoin et je suis tout à fait neutre.

\- Il va falloir ruser.

\- Je préfère ça.

\- Tu me diras quand vous aurez décidé du jour ?

\- Je m'en veux d'avoir cette pensée mais Remus n'étant pas parmi nous, la responsabilité m'échoit : si tu te fais prendre ?

\- Les responsabilités ne te conviennent pas du tout. L'absence de Remus nous pèse tous, à ce que je vois.

\- T'es con. Au pire tu finiras chez moi.

\- Mouais. Mais vraiment au  _pire_.

\- Fais-toi chasser. Bordel, maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, j'ai trop envie. Je crois que je vais hurler pour alerter tes parents, à trois : un, deux... »

Sirius passa sa main sur le miroir en riant silencieusement. James le rappela sans tarder.

« On ne dit rien aux gars ? Ça leur fera la surprise.

-  _Motus et gardienus du secretus_.

\- Petit détail : il y a un léger risque que je sois transféré à Blastgard en cas d'échec.

\- Tant mieux, comme ça, je suis sûr que tu n'échoueras pas. Nous sommes les meilleurs. Nous sommes invincibles. Et j'ai hâte de te revoir bordel. »

Quand James eût quitté le miroir, il ne laissa dans l'ombre que des flashes de souvenirs épars, un peau brune, un œil tendre, un dos musclé... Soleil brûlant.

Oh, Sirius. La solitude de l'été. Elle te fait perdre la tête.

Voilà ce que signifie : inconvenant.

Chut. 

 

 

 


	49. Été 1973 : souvenir d'un chocolat chaud

 

_Un jour..._

 

Un bazar joyeux de mots glanés de ça de là, de parfums de crème glacée ou de poussière au fil des étals, de pavés irréguliers, de bousculades et de soleil qui découpe des ombres biscornues : le Chemin de Traverse était à son plus étourdissant. Remus s'y perdait avec délices. Il adorait se fondre dans la foule, disparaître, se laisser guider par la voix tonitruante de James qui poussait un cri surexcité toutes les deux vitrines. L'été étendait ses feux dans le ciel où des fanions aux couleurs de Poudlard se croisaient pour fêter la rentrée. Les Lupin et Les Potter avaient rapidement sympathisé et c'était au mieux car leurs enfants cavalaient déjà loin devant. Le père de Peter n'était pas venu, Peter avait d'ailleurs passé le week-end précédent chez Remus, à son plus grand bonheur. Ils avaient ri ensemble des dessins de Mowgli que Sirius leur avait envoyés, dans lesquels la goule se lamentait de leur absence. Il n'y avait pas de lettre, ces petits croquis disaient tout. Remus avait dû abandonner les étreintes de la solitude en compagnie d'un Peter qui n'aimait pas tellement lire, était assez insensible à la musique et plutôt attentiste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inventer une activité. Ils s'étaient surtout baladé à balai, avaient traîné dans le bureau mystérieux de Lyall, joué et rejoué aux mêmes jeux de société et partagé quelques silences embarrassés. Mais Remus prenait sur lui : sa mélancolie avait atteint de telles profondeurs qu'il était comme un enfant sorti de la nuit qui doit s'habituer à la lumière et il se faisait violence, même si cela le fatiguait, pour être un compagnon agréable.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas fâché que James l'Inépuisable prît le relais ce jour-là.

« James, NON ! »

Sourd aux protestations de Peter, James, perché sur son dos, était déjà en train de le précipiter sous la fontaine de la grande place pour mettre à l'épreuve sa nouvelle cape anti-pluie de Quidditch. Fleamont rabroua son fils, avec peut-être un peu trop de tendresse pour paraître sincère et sécha le pauvre Peter d'un coup de baguette.

« Bon, on retourne au Chaudron Baveur pour le thé !

\- Bof, tu ne veux pas aller manger une glace, plutôt ? Le Chaudron sera plein de monde...

\- Non non non, on y va ! Il y a aussi la queue devant chez Fortarôme de toute façon. »

Le bar était effectivement on ne peut plus bondé, des clients étaient même sortis avec leurs verres. James poussa un grognement, serra les dents et s'avança avec détermination mais son père le retint : « On va aller ailleurs, peu importe...

\- Non, je ne veux pas aller ailleurs ! » trépigna-t-il avant de se libérer de la poigne paternelle pour se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Remus fit semblant d'ignorer le regard agacé que Lyall lui lançait pour le prendre à témoin. Les caprices tapageurs de James commençaient à sérieusement l'irriter.

« Il y a de la place, mais VENEZ, dépêchez-vous ! » brailla sa tête écrasée dans l'interstice de la porte.

Le bar empestait la transpiration, la bièraubeurre et un effluve épouvantable que Remus découvrit bientôt sous le nom de Gamp old Gregarious. Un groupe de sorciers qui semblait fraîchement diplômé faisait tourner un bock et se défiait d'en avaler plus d'une gorgée. James profita de leur agitation pour se glisser sur un de leurs bancs et entraîner ses amis à sa suite. Un des jeunes, celui à qui était venu le tour de s'infliger l'infâme breuvage, éclata de rire en cédant volontiers sa place à Fleamont : « Oh Papy va s'asseoir, hein ! » Le père de James fit mine d'être vexé, ce à quoi personne ne fut dupe, et il donna une tape affectueusement brutale sur l'épaule du jeune homme, renversant par là le reste de boisson. « CHAMPION ! » acclamèrent ses camarades, moqueurs. Lyall grimaça, il avait l'ouïe sensible.

Les commandes apparurent sur la table. Remus dégusta avec ravissement une cuillerée de la crème onctueuse qui recouvrait son chocolat et tapa gentiment la main de Peter qui s'en approchait. « J'aurais dû prendre ça » pleurnicha-t-il devant son lait fraise. Il manquait le thé de Hope. « Je vais leur demander au comptoir ! » bondit James. Peter soupira en le voyant disparaître : « Tout ce shopping m'a coupé les jambes, je ne sais pas comment il fait... » Il leva soudain la tête, le regard ébahi, fronça les sourcils et balbutia : « Oh, les... le voilà ! » Remus, qui avait fermé les yeux en savourant une seconde cuillerée de crème, ne vit rien de son trouble. James s'assit en face de lui, les yeux pétillants. Remus lui sourit en retour, dans toute son immense naïveté. Puis quelqu'un se glissa à côté de lui pour s'écrier : « Salut la compagnie !... »

Remus, sursauta et renversa tout son chocolat sur lui.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se trouve un nom de groupe, "la compagnie" c'est d'un ridicule...

\- Ça... mais, Sirius !? »

James éclata d'un rire si sonore que tout le café se tut et se tourna vers eux. Peter s'épouvanta de la perte de toute cette bonne chantilly et en récupéra du doigt sur le col de Remus avant que Lyall ne le nettoyât.

« James, chut ! Sirius doit passer inaperçu ! gronda Remus.

\- Tu vois, James ? Chez Remus, c'est naturel ! »

Il contourna la table pour saluer les parents. Fleamont lui adressa quelques mots en lui serrant doucement le coude, s'attirant son plus beau sourire. Le père de Remus se pencha sur leurs épaules pour déposer une limonade et un nouveau chocolat chaud sur la table, avec un sourire discret pour son fils. Une seconde n'était pas entièrement écoulée que Sirius poussait un gémissement gourmand, l'index dans la bouche, les yeux fermés, en pleine extase. Peter s'écria : « Non mais je RÊVE ! Pourquoi il a le droit, lui ?! » Remus baissa les yeux sur l'accusé qui se figea, le doigt déjà replongé dans la crème. Son regard passa de Peter à Remus et un sourire malicieux étira le coin de ses lèvres lorsque, faussement contrit, il proposa son index à la bouche de Remus. Remus eut à peine le temps d'être tenté de le faire marcher qu'il rougissait déjà et il ne put que pouffer de rire avec ses amis. Sirius lui déposa une touche de blanc sur le nez avant d'engloutir son butin.

« J'ai une heure devant moi. En espérant que Regulus ne me balance pas, s'il se rend compte de mon absence. »

Un cri de douleur les fit bondir : c'était Hope qui venait de se brûler avec son thé.

« La tasse était à peine tiède... » balbutia-t-elle, les lèvres enflées, honteuse d'avoir attiré l'attention sur elle. Des larmes de douleur pudique brillaient dans ses yeux. James lui tendit son verre de limonade glacée.

« Elle est  _froide_... assura Euphemia en approchant sa main de la boisson. Elle ne fume même pas...

\- Ensorcelé ? murmura Lyall

\- Pour quelle sinistre raison... ? »

Le regard de Lyall croisa celui de Sirius et il se sentit blêmir en comprenant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour penser à la même chose. Non, pas  _ici_ , quand même ? Mais le serveur, interpellé par Fleamont, se défendit avec une indifférence suspicieuse : « Évidemment que le thé ça se sert chaud, elle n'avait qu'à faire attention... »

Évidemment. Que dire de plus ? Les adultes donnèrent l'exemple en retrouvant le fil de leur conversation, pour ne pas inquiéter davantage les enfants.

James et Peter déballèrent les farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient dénichées chez Pirouette et Badin :

« Marsupunaises : quand tu en piétines une, tu bondis à chaque pas, comme un kangourou !

\- Pour Rusard !

\- Poil à hoquet...

\- Pour Snape !

\- Boîte à rimeuh...

\- Les cours d'histoire ne seront plus jamais les mêmes !

\- Encre invisible...

\- Pour la carte !

\- Ça évitera à notre cartographe de se salir les doigts, sourit Remus effleurant ceux de Sirius qui les déplia fièrement.

\- Ah non ! Ces marques-là, je les garde !

\- C'est le dessin ?

\- Tout l'été. »

Noir sur blanc, si évident. Il y a le souvenir de ta prise sur le sortilège de mes cousins ; cette marque qui brûle encore c'est ta main qui m'a tenu fermement, son encre est devenue mienne au bout de mes doigts, mon mouvement, ton élan.

« Je voudrais bien les voir, si tu es d'accord..., chuchota Remus.

\- Bien sûr. Mais on n'en parle pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Ah làlà, c'est encore mieux que Noël ! s'extasia Peter, les yeux brillants devant les jouets étalés sur la table. Et cette année, on va pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard !

\- J'avais pris option Divination pour être avec Mila mais on n'est plus ensemble... Enfin, on doit s'expliquer à la rentrée...

\- C'est d'un sérieux tout ça !

\- Tu veux pas plutôt t'expliquer avec McGonagall pour venir en runes avec nous ? J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pris divination pour elle...

\- C'est la dernière fois que je me fais avoir... » jura le cœur d'artichaut de James.

Ils rirent de sa mine dépitée en terminant leurs boissons.

« Cet été, je suis allé à un festival, avec Marlene et Lily.

\- Ouhouh, fit Peter.

\- Un festival ? demanda James.

\- Un festival de musique... On y a croisé Athenray et Eiffel !

\- Alors là ! Inséparables en fait, même en dehors de l'école ! Peut-être qu'elles sont sœurs !

\- Je ne crois pas, murmura Remus. Mais elles sont vraiment proches. Vous croyez qu'Eiffel reviendra cette année ?

\- Normalement non mais... On peut rêver, hein ! »

La conversation dévia sur les camarades, les futures fiancées de James, des plans pour l'année et toutes les plaisanteries dont peuvent discuter les garçons de treize ans, tandis que la grande aiguille achevait implacablement son tour de cadran.

« Raconte un peu, ce festival, demanda Sirius qui ignorait encore un peu les regards appuyés de Fleamont.

\- C'était génial... ! »

Remus souriait sous sa crinière dorée. Même, ses mains tremblaient un peu.

« J'avais jamais vu de concert. Il y avait une foule dingue, mais c'était agréable, tout le monde était réuni pour la même fête... Tout le monde était content et chantait. Avec des tenues extraordinaires, plein de gentillesse et de joie. C'était... Le meilleur moment de l'été. »

Sirius gardait le nez dans son verre. Côte à côte, c'était mieux. Pas besoin de se regarder. A cause du bar bondé, cœur battant. De joie. Il sentait tous les frissons de Remus passer sur sa peau, par leurs épaules et leurs bras serrés l'un contre l'autre, même sous leurs manches longues. Quelque chose traversa son esprit, disparu si vite qu'il resta informulé, c'était une impression vague qui aurait pu être dite à peu près en ces mots :  _si nous pouvions être libres de sortir bras nus, comme ce jeune homme chez ma grand-mère, que sentirions nous bras contre bras ?_  Il y avait les muscles chauds de cet homme, il y avait la peau de Remus, aperçue discrètement dans la salle de bains ou en tee-shirt le soir, dans cela qui était un désir plus qu'une envie, car trop fugace, trop instinctif.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Il retira son bras tout à coup et voulut s'adosser nonchalamment avant de se rappeler  _in extremis_ qu'il était assis sur un banc sans dossier. Il eut juste un drôle de sursaut. James leva un sourcil.

« Et moi alors ? minauda Peter, aussi étranger que James à toutes ces choses de la musique.

\- Évidemment que ce week-end aussi ! rit Remus.

\- Il est l'heure, trancha Sirius.

\- On se retrouve très vite, la semaine prochaine, fit James, en enjambant la table pour l'enlacer, debout sur le banc, à son aise. Tu prends le train, hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et il y aura Regulus.

\- On va le corrompre !

\- Y'a intérêt ! » rit Sirius qui n'y croyait pas.

« On va y aller aussi » marmonna Lyall qui n'attendait rien tant que de quitter ce lieu curieusement hostile.

Ses amis l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la cheminée des départs du Chaudron Baveur, passerelle entre les deux mondes. Peter se serrait contre Sirius qui répondait avec une sincérité maladroite à son étreinte. Les quatre parents et les trois amis faisaient une ronde autour du foyer pour saluer son départ mais il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, juste un peu encombré de joie, pour tenir jusqu'à la rentrée. James jouait la grande scène dramatique des adieux et ils saluèrent en même temps, Sirius dans les flammes vertes, la langue tirée, le flamboyant portrait de l'espièglerie. 

 

Puis, il disparut. 

 


	50. été 1973 : souvenir d'un frère

_Un jour... et un peu du lendemain :_

Après le passage du chariot de friandises, James prit le bras de Sirius et l'emmena dans le couloir. Il faisait très noir à cause de la tempête. Des bougies magiques flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et diffusaient des lueurs vacillantes. L'odeur de la pluie, la moiteur et les secousses excitaient les écoliers dont les cris bondissaient comme les flammèches des pétards mouillés. Ils chahutaient, bousculaient les préfets échevelés qui étaient contraints de porter leur uniforme en dépit de la moiteur. James et Sirius, eux, se pavanaient en chemise, le premier bouton du col défait, les manches relevées. Ils heurtèrent Frank et parèrent son  _stupéfix_ taquinfirent du saute-mouton sur le dos d'un sixième année penché pour chercher son chat sous une étagère, embarquèrent sur leur dos deux futures petites Serdaigle, prétextant que le sol était devenu lave - le chahut qui s'ensuivit fut mémorable - et aperçurent dans un compartiment Regulus, coincé entre Snape et Taylor, le nouveau préfet des Serpentard.

« Brrr, quelle tristesse, grimaça James, en faisant semblant de parler tout bas mais faisant exprès d'être entendu. Qui mérite de s'asseoir à côté de  _ça_  lors de son premier voyage en Poudlard Express ? »

Sirius n'était pas tout à fait à son aise. James tendit la main à Regulus :

« Viens. On a des chocogrenouilles ! »

Sirius roula les yeux, sous la main qu'il avait portée à son front.

« Non, merci, je n'en ai pas envie !

\- Bon mais, en vrai, viens !

\- Non !

\- Allez, deux minutes ! Il faut qu'on parle !

\- Il a pas envie, que veux-tu de plus Potter ? Tu t'en prends aux plus petits que toi, maintenant ? » grinça Taylor.

Snape eut un rire goguenard. James saisit le bras de Regulus, qui ne protesta pas vraiment, assez impressionné, et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Il lui tendit une chocogrenouille.

« James Potter. Je joue du Quidditch. J'adore ton frère.

\- Je te le donne. Je sais qui tu es. Je n'aime pas le chocolat.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai ça ? fit James scandalisé en se tournant vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules :

\- Il n'y en a pas chez nous.

\- Tu peux pas savoir si tu n'en as jamais mangé, allez ! »

Regulus repoussa vivement la main de James qui laissa tomber la friandise. Sirius voulut intervenir mais son ami le retint.

« On joue au Quidditch ensemble.

\- Je sais.

\- Sirius m'a dit que tu étais meilleur que lui à la balle, que tu étais sacrément bon. J'étais un peu jaloux, tu penses bien ! Alors j'aimerais bien t'y voir.

\- Le Quidditch..., soupira Regulus avec une moue de mépris. C'est un sport d'imbéciles. »

James appuyé contre le mur avec nonchalance, pencha la tête comme pour mieux l'observer et sourit sans répondre. Regulus secoua la tête, le regard aussi fuyant que celui de son frère.

« Je peux retourner maintenant ?

\- Vas-y... Mais n'oublie pas que quand tu seras triste ou fatigué et que tu auras envie d'être un peu imbécile, tu pourras venir nous trouver. N'importe quand : tu viendras jouer avec nous, à la balle, ou autre chose. T'amuser, quoi. Il n'y a rien à perdre. On connaît des coins sympas dans le château, on pourra t'aider à faire tes devoirs et... tout ça.

\- J'aurai mes camarades et préfets pour ça.

\- C'est pas pareil que la famille. »

Regulus fusilla James du regard, prêt à répliquer. Sirius blêmit. S'il niait... S'il osait nier... Mais le cadet ravala sa première pensée pour murmurer :

« C'est toi que Sirius est allé voir la semaine dernière, par la cheminée. »

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement.

« Tu n'as rien dit ? répliqua-t-il dans un même filet de voix.

\- Je ne suis pas comme cela. »

Rien de plus faux, il n'avait jamais hésité à laisser son aîné porter le chapeau. Mais cette fois, c'était différent parce que Sirius n'avait pas fait cela pour seulement tordre le cou aux interdits. Par tous les moyens, prenant les risques les plus grands, il s'était échappé pour le retrouver, lui, James Potter.

« C'est vraiment très sympa. Bon, maintenant, tu sais qu'on est là, entendu ? Eh sérieusement, regarde ton frère... Il n'a pas l'air malheureux ! »

En fait si, Sirius était blême. James lui donna une petit tape sur la joue pour qu'il retrouvât des couleurs.

« Laissez-moi, maintenant. Tu m'énerves. James. Potter » ajouta-t-il, trouvant trop familier de l'appeler par son seul prénom et trop agressif de l'appeler par son seul nom.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard qui montrait la même expression. Si Remus avait été là, il eût vu deux statues de marbre, héros tragiques et magnifiques, muets désormais, la parole coupée, après avoir échangé un dernier murmure inconsistant. James passa simplement son bras sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui faire tourner les talons et l'emmener ailleurs, là où il y aurait des distractions et des réjouissances. Il déblatérait des choses comme : rien n'est joué, et même s'il va à Serpentard et ceci et cela, et je ne lui ai pas encore fait entendre mon rire magique. Sirius avançait. Le bras de James pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Ils croisèrent les jumelles Mandy et Sally Addams qui n'eurent qu'à battre des cils pour se voir offrir la chocogrenouille délaissée.

« C'est ton frère ?

\- Il te ressemble trop !

\- Il est tellement  _mignon_! »

A côté de Regulus qui arborait encore, taillés dans l'élégance racée des Black, des yeux et joues tout ronds de l'enfance, Sirius semblait tout à coup, par contraste, beaucoup plus élancé, petit jeune homme déjà. Quelque chose avait changé.

« Vous voulez faire un Kem's avec nous ? Il y a déjà Hester, Polina, Peter et Achille ! »

Remus avait rejoint Lily et Marlene pour regarder les photographies prises durant le festival. Sous les yeux encourageants et surtout les rires des filles, ils se donnèrent à cœur joie, ouvrirent les paris et, très vite, tout dégénéra au point que James faillit en perdre son balai. Remus les retrouva, accompagné de Marlene et Lily, une chanson à la bouche, des photos en éventail dans la main. Elles montraient des voitures moldues, des jeunes en pantalons larges, sourires ensoleillés, couronnes de fleurs. Sirius tapota une image du bout du doigt. Remus rit :

« Appareil moldu... !

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- C'est une moto. Un véhicule, on ne voit pas très bien, je n'ai que l'avant, tu as le guidon, là.

\- Et ça ?

\- Hum... Ce sont des éléments de mécanique, je ne connais pas leur nom...

\- Tout ça c'est utile ? C'est trop bien fait... C'est... Comment ça marche ? De l'air chaud ?

\- Oh là, non, ça marche à l'essence, comme les voitures, tu connais ?

\- J'en ai vu, je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

\- Bon. Eh bien... Moi non plus, en fait. »

Sirius approcha la photo de son nez, l'inclina comme pour voir au-delà du cadre.

« C'est magnifique... Pourquoi ça ne bouge pas ? Je voudrais la voir en entier ! La prochaine fois, tu prendras des photos magiques !

\- C'est l'appareil de Marlène, je n'en ai même pas, moi ! »

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre mais James l'interrompit, autant par délicatesse que pour lui désigner Snape qui hésitait à entrer et adressait des signes maladroits à Lily. Toute son allure transpirait le malaise, Remus en eut le cœur serré, Sirius avait envie de le secouer et James glapit :

«  _Contre Kem's_ , éliminé, tu dégages ! »

Les amis éclatèrent de rire. Même Lily avait un petit sourire amusé. Snape ouvrit la porte, James répéta, plus brusquement : « Non, mais en vrai, tu ne rentres pas !

\- C'est pas pour toi que je viens Potter. Lily, je, euh... enfin. Tu... Je voulais...

\- ... Mais encooore ? continua James, superbement désagréable.

\- Oh la ferme, toi ! répliqua Lily en sortant.

\- Mais je demandais, juste... !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Depuis quand ça te regarde ? »

Et elle ferma brusquement la porte.

« Ouhouuuuuuh ! » fit Peter, s'attirant les rires de Sirius et James.

Remus se tourna vers Marlene qui fit une petite moue.

« On peut toujours jouer au Président ? »

&

Jusqu'au bout, tout le monde avait espéré qu'Eiffel reviendrait cette année-là, telle une héroïne aux cheveux bleus, pour briser la Malédiction des Professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais aussi douée et facétieuse fût-elle, tous doutèrent qu'elle se fût métamorphosée en ce vieil homme vilain et rabougri qui se tenait à la droite de Slughorn. Dumbledore confirma leur désespoir en le présentant sous le nom de Professeur Sandmann. Remus avait beau être le mieux placé pour ne pas se fier aux apparences, il eut, comme tous les camarades, un regret mêlé d'appréhension en voyant leur nouveau professeur tenter un sourire qui déchaussait ses dents jaunes et noires. Mais la pire des surprise fut de découvrir qu'Athenray manquait également à l'appel. Peter en poussa une longue plainte désespérée. A sa place, se tenait un homme très petit, vif et affable.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Les meilleures profs de l'école... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Personne n'en avait la moindre idée mais des rumeurs naissaient déjà. Peter était le seul des quatre amis à y prêter attention car Le Choixpeau commençait à chanter et sous la table, Sirius triturait ses ongles encore gorgés d'encre. Il savait déjà, bien sûr, quelle serait l'issue, mais si jamais... Non. L'espoir était bien trop doux. C'est une tentation trop douloureuse et inutile. Ferme ta tête. Il sentit la main de Remus se poser sur son bras, le pied de James crocheter sa cheville et lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère qui s'avançait déjà, d'un pas décidé, presque amusant dans sa détermination trop grande pour lui. Dans son regard, un éclat de tendresse. Au diable les rivalités idiotes, son sale caractère. Ils ne seraient pas obligés de se fréquenter tous les jours s'ils vivaient dans la même tour ! Mais si une seule autre personne de sa famille se détournait de ces choses épouvantables qui arrivaient, dehors, si seulement il refusait cet avenir sérieux et grave...

« Serpentard ! »

Regulus n'eut pas un regard pour lui lorsqu'il longea la table qui l'applaudissait en dissimulant hautainement sa satisfaction. Par goût de la contradiction, Sirius laissa un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres, lorsqu'il toisa tour à tour James puis Remus.

« C'est fini... » murmura ce dernier en pressant son bras affectueusement.

Sirius s'en dégagea.

« Tant mieux, je meurs de faim. »

Il éclata d'un grand rire en envoyant valser le pied de James.

L'effondrement dans le regard.

_C'était idiot. Tu es tellement idiot Il va falloir arrêter ça, Sirius. Ton père a raison, tu es bien trop faible._

Si James était sans cœur, il n'était pas dénué de patience. Il octroya dix secondes à Sirius. Puis il fit voleter autour de sa tête des chips aux bruits d'insectes que Sirius s'amusa croquer en plein vol, comme une gargouille. Sa soupe était remplie de crème, de pain, de fromage, de chips, et quand il en arriva à y touiller du pop corn, Remus sut qu'il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce fût. Bientôt, leurs camarades de troisième ou quatrième année se joignirent à eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bazar, monsieur Black ?

\- Rien, professeure McGonagall.

\- Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes en retenue pour toute la semaine avec monsieur Lupin ?

\- ...

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez oublié, constata-t-elle face à leurs visages déconfits.

\- Alors moi je veux bien avoir oublié, intervint James, parce que ça m'étonnerait que Remus soit impliqué là-dedans !

\- Et pourtant ! Rendez-vous, demain, huit heures trente, dans le couloir du troisième, aile ouest : vous nous aiderez à préparer les classes pour la rentrée.

\- Huit heures trente ! gémit Remus quand elle se fut éloignée. C'est dimanche demain !

\- Wow wow wow, attendez, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour mériter une semaine de retenue, dimanche, à huit heures trente,  _sans moi_?

\- C'est pas exactement un trophée, James... glissa Peter.

\- Non mais  _Remus_?! J'ai jamais eu ça, moi !

\- On ne t'en a pas parlé parce que c'était le dernier jour et tu étais énervé par... euh...

\- Oui, bon. Mon ex.

\- Ah ben vous avez déjà discuté ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Oui, dans le train.

\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté de tout le trajet ! s'offusqua Sirius.

\- T'es allé aux toilettes à un moment – ne change pas de sujet ! fit-il en brandissant un index menaçant.

\- Ça m'a pris trente secondes ?!

\- J'EXIGE DES RÉPONSES !

\- Je suis allé faire une course à pied, Sirius est venu avec moi, il faisait chaud, on s'est baignés. Sauf que c'était au bout du lac, en zone interdite. Et... qu'on a dérivé assez loin. »

Les élèves commençaient à se lever pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

« Rien que ça ? rit James, mais j'ai fait dix fois pire ! Vous vous êtes méchamment fait avoir les gars ! En plus, il y a une fête ce soir, hors de question de se coucher tôt ! »

Deux filles passèrent en riant. Dans leur sillage, ils grimpèrent les escaliers de colimaçon qui les menaient à leur foyer. La salle commune était éclairée de bougies rouges et or, des rires éclataient déjà autour de la cheminée qui faisait griller des chamallows, dernier parfum de camping. Dans un coin, des paris tournaient entre les joueurs de dés ou cartes magiques. James s'empressa de faire les gros bras face à Leonard et Gottlieb, des gars de cinquième année. Polina et Juliette continuaient de couler des regards vers Sirius dont le rire accompagnait celui de son ami à chaque victoire, pour inventer les défis les plus saugrenus et les plus risqués.

Être en troisième année, c'était commencer à se prendre un peu au sérieux. Les plus jeunes allaient se coucher quand les garçons se réunirent dans la salle de bains pour retrouver Mowgli et partager deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre, dérobées par James et Sirius. Deux bouteilles pour quatre, c'était assez peu, mais Peter se fit plusieurs fois chiper son tour et Remus se méfiait de l'alcool, si bien que ce fut près de deux bouteilles pour deux. La petit goule était assez vexée d'avoir été abandonnée si longtemps et ils ne surent si elle comprit leurs explications mais elle s'apaisa quand Sirius lui offrit un dessin pour se faire pardonner. « Tu l'afficheras chez toi... Comme ça quand tu nous inviteras, on pourra le voir... Hein, tu nous inviteras bientôt pour le thé ? Petite Mowgliii ! déblatérait James, légèrement gris. Eh, demain, ces deux-là, ils seront de ménage dans les classes, haha ! Tu leur enverras de l'eau chaude dans les robinets... Oh, tiens, est-ce que tu peux faire en sorte que les Cancrelards n'aient que de l'eau froide dans leur douche ? ...» Quand il se releva, Sirius sentit le sol tanguer. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, qu'il flottait, légèrement, à côté de son corps, qu'il devait se concentrer un peu plus plus pour répondre à Remus, qu'il se sentait si détendu, miraculeusement apaisé. Oh ! ça devrait être toujours comme ça ! James eut un geste maladroit qui bouscula ses lunettes, un petit rien du tout que Sirius fut le seul à voir et leur regard complice déclencha un fou rire inextinguible. Ils durent s'appuyer contre la porte pour se calmer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? douda Peter.

\- Je crois que c'est la bière... » sourit Remus amusé par le rire de James et l'euphorie de Sirius, tandis que Peter tentait désespérément d'attraper quelques gouttes au fond des bouteilles.

La plupart des troisième année étaient couchés. James et Sirius s'incrustèrent dans une partie de Magic Speed. Remus, trop réservé, se retira rapidement du jeu, écouter les autres rire et assister à leurs échanges était beaucoup plus réjouissant. Sirius, éliminé à cause de sa  _soudaine_  et  _étrange_  maladresse, s'effondra sur son accoudoir et poussa un immense soupir, les côtes douloureuses d'avoir ri, le cœur toujours creusé, rempli d'ivresse et d'euphorie. Ça commençait à l'anesthésier.

James riait de le voir chanceler : « C'est dingue l'effet que ça lui fait ! dit-il en échangeant un regard complice avec Remus.

\- Il n'a pas mangé, lui ! »

James se précipita sur les bonbons pour en proposer à son ami qui les repoussa, écœuré. « Trouve-moi plutôt à boire... » Le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il reçut était un cocktail, mais il n'en dit rien et l'engloutit. C'était une soirée extraordinaire et Sirius en conserverait à jamais le souvenir imprécis et violent : la joie attisée par la douleur, l'euphorie étourdie par le vide de l'échec, de l'oubli ; un contraste acéré. Il lui semblait que l'alcool pétillait dans l'abominable nuit de sa vie, comme la pleine lune assassine, ou les étoiles barbelées de sa famille. La première ivresse, magique.

Le regard de Remus, tard dans la nuit.

Il jouait avec Achille, ils discutaient plutôt, en triturant des cartes. Sirius le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il tournât la tête. Laisse-moi, attends, ne souris pas comme ça... Laisse-moi plonger dans l'ambre immémoriale de tes yeux, laisse-moi retrouver toutes les évidences rassurantes que nous avons tissées par-dessus les vertiges. Car j'ai rencontré, cet été, un regard si semblable au tien que j'ai peur de m'y engouffrer à présent.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel_ , qui me revient dans l'ivresse...

Contraste acéré ?

Couler, couler, se laisser couler...

vapeurs, étourdissement, déséquilibre

égarement

malaise

Il avala de grandes goulées d'air.

Remus souriait toujours en s'approchant de lui.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher ?

\- Je crois que tu n'en as pas envie ! »

Déchirons la nuit, l'été, les mauvaises pensées

« Remus, n'es-tu pas censé être raisonnable ? »

Il est l'heure de s'amuser

« Foutu pour foutu... »

Tu as changé, songeait Remus.

Tu es si triste, et plus ouvertement que jamais :

C'est ton rire qui le dit quand tu crois le cacher.

Qu'est-ce qui fuit dans ton regard ?

Comprends-tu maintenant le danger, la sauvagerie ?

C'est bien...

Pourquoi ta diablesse de tête s'entête-t-elle à tomber sur mon épaule ?

« Tout va revenir à la normale » murmura Remus.

Oubliées, une bonne fois pour toutes, la solitude et l'inconvenance.

Les choses vont retrouver leur place,

Le mouvement des planètes

Et tout le bordel.

 

&

Remus s'étira. Toutes ses articulations craquèrent les unes après les autres : ses épaules, sa nuque, ses chevilles puis ses orteils lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur la descente de lit.

« Non » dit Sirius.

Tiens, il avait fermé les rideaux. Remus rit et les ouvrit pour y passer sa tête.

« J'ai dit non. Merlin, on vient à peine de se coucher...

\- On a dormi quatre heures, c'est du luxe, tu es vraiment négatif. Allez, debout.

\- T'es pas ma mère.

\- Dieu merci.

\- Vos gueules, les mecs. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être puni en ce premier dimanche de septembre.

\- On voudrait dormir, nous.

\- C'est marrant, parce que moi pas du tout... » maugréa Remus.

Le rideau était ouvert côté James. Remus ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était souvent comme ça. Une enfilade courait parfois de lui à Peter, jusqu'à Achille lors des soirées les plus fantaisistes, pour faire voler les sortilèges et les dragées surprises.

Remus saisit doucement le poignet de Sirius. Sirius feignit de se dégager mais referma sa main sur le bras de Remus.

« Ouais, j'arrive. Je dois prendre une douche.

\- Hum... »

Remus s'enfuit dans la salle de bains avec la couverture de son ami, par précaution.

Lorsqu'il revint, il le trouva pelotonné dans sa propre couverture de laine, complètement rendormi. Seuls ses cheveux dépassaient, mouvements d'ombre sur l'oreiller blanc. Remus se laissa attendrir une minute de trop par la rondeur de son épaule qui se soulevait paisiblement.

« Allez, maintenant, Sirius, debout ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à McGo, moi ?

\- Dis-lui... que t'es pas ma mère... »

Remus s'empara de sa couverture. Sirius grogna et la maintint sur lui. Remus gronda, refusa de lâcher sa prise. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à demi affalé et ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. 

Ils se réveillèrent vingt minutes plus tard.

« Je te déteste, je te déteste... ! » gémit Remus en dévalant les escaliers.

Ils échouèrent devant la classe sous un regard si accablant qu'ils regrettèrent de ne pas être descendus en pyjama pur s'épargner ces dix minutes de retard. Remus fusilla Sirius des yeux avant d'entrer dans la salle à sa suite et son ami, las, lui écrasa sa main sur le visage.

« Il y a quelques bancs à réparer dans cette salle, vous connaissez le sortilège ? Je vérifierai leur solidité ! Et passez-leur un peu de cire, ils ont triste mine. Remettez-moi toute la salle à neuf ! Je veux que les nouveaux arrivants soient reçus dans les meilleures conditions !

\- On peut graver des mot d'encouragements sur les tables ?

\- Ou glisser des dragées surprises dans leurs casiers ? »

McGonagall leva les bras au ciel, se métamorphosa en chat et disparut derrière un portrait.

« La confiance ! s'écria Sirius en s'asseyant au bureau, les pieds sur la table.

\- Jeune présomptueux » rétorqua la jeune sorcière du tableau.

La chaise se renversa par magie et Sirius se rattrapa dans une galipette.

Si les deux amis étaient d'excellents sorciers, la réparation des bancs leur demanda tout de même beaucoup d'énergie, ce dont Sirius, encore nauséeux de sa mauvaise nuit, disposait peu. Dès que le premier siège fut dans un état satisfaisant, il s'étendit dessus « pour tester » et se serait rendormi si Remus ne l'avait pas renversé d'un coup de pied.

« Solidité vérifiée. Positif.

\- Cette cruauté...

\- C'est mon côté sombre !

\- Dis pas ça.

\- Je plaisantais. »

Remus, déjà penché sur le deuxième banc, releva la tête vers Sirius toujours allongé par terre.

« Depuis quand tu ne saisis plus le second degré ?

\- Bleuah je suis fatigué, c'est tout. »

L'idée de trouver le remède à la lycanthropie remonta à l'esprit de Sirius, qui l'avait un peu oublié, cet été. Il regarda Remus du coin de l'œil.

« Bon, tu viens tenir le bazar ?

\- Je t'ai vexé ?

\- Viens m'aider ! »

Sirius tendit le bras sans se lever. Remus tapa dans sa main en soupirant.

« Non, je ne suis pas vexé. Ce serait un comble. Je suis fatigué moi aussi. »

Il serra sa main et ils contractèrent leurs bras pour relever la pauvre carcasse de Sirius :

« Eh ! on n'a jamais fait de bras de fer !

\- C'est pas le moment, Sirius... »

Ils reprirent le travail et petit à petit, la classe retrouva un aspect engageant. Remus, satisfait, commença à chanter en faisant valser le balai nettoyeur du bout de la baguette :

«  _Well you can bump and grind_ _!_ »

Sirius retint son sourire. Remus monta sur un banc en poursuivant :

«  _If t's good for your mind_ _!_ »

Sirius le rejoignit, dos à dos.

«  _Well you can twist and shout_ _!_

 _Let it all hang out_...»

Ils éclatèrent de rire. James et Peter arrivaient à ce moment-là.

«  _But you won't fool the children of the revolution !_ _No you won't fool..._

_\- THE CHILDREN OF THE REEEEEEVOLUTION !_

_\- NO NO NO !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce balai, Remus !?

\- De la guitare... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

 

&

 

**_La chanson est de T-Rex. Vous vous rappelez Billy Eliott ?_ **

L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Ne commencez pas à treize ans, putain.

 


	51. Été 1973 : souvenir d'un nom

_Un jour..._

 

Remus et Sirius passèrent ainsi la belle semaine de fin d'été à aménager diverses salles. Avant chaque récréation, inlassablement, James lançait comme une boutade qu'il faisait un temps à se baigner. Il recevait inlassablement, trois fois par jour, une double grimace : de la simple langue pendue au nez de cochon, passant par le sourire forcé par les doigts dans la bouche. Sirius et Remus rivalisaient de créativité ; et toujours à l'unisson.

Sirius n'en soupira pas moins en se rendant à la salle de Sortilèges, la tête basse. Sa frustration avait quelque chose d'attendrissant. Il ne tarderait pas à devenir exaspérant et il serait toujours temps de maudire McGonagall à ce moment-là. Mais pas maintenant.

Remus lui fit une pichenette sur la joue :

« Allons, tu n'es pas ravi de rencontrer le successeur d'Athenray avant tout le monde ?

\- Je serai à jamais fidèle à Athenray !

\- C'était la chasse gardée de Peter, rit Remus avant d'ajouter : mais c'était toi son préféré.

\- N'importe quoi ! »

Sirius baissa la tête et mordit sa petite moue satisfaite. Remus poursuivit :

« On n'aurait pas parié là-dessus.

\- Parié sur quoi ?

\- Sur le fait que tu apprécies une professeure. Que tu apprécies les cours, que tu travailles. Quand tu es arrivé, en première année...

\- Chut.»

Sirius se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, assombri tout à coup. Remus lui donna une autre pichenette et d'un geste vif, Sirius retint son poignet.

« Arrête. T'es chiant aujourd'hui ! »

Remus souriait toujours :

« Tu as changé. »

Sirius voulut répliquer. Ce n'est pas vrai, pas tant que ça et puis toi aussi.

Mais les mots disparurent soudain.

On change tous, non ?

« Chut. »

Non.

Tout l'orage de ses yeux ricocha sur le sourire impénétrable de Remus et il fallut s'y voir, voir en face sa vérité. Remus avait raison. Les ténèbres de la rage autour de son âme s'étaient dissipées, depuis quand ? Il se découvrait désarmé tout à coup.

Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Comment faire sans elle ?

«Et alors ? C'est ta faute. Et James aussi.

– Tant mieux. »

Il eût dû se sentir vulnérable, non ?

« J'aime bien » murmura Remus tandis que la main de Sirius le lâchait pour frapper à la porte.

Une voix aiguë appela :

« Entrez, entrez donc ! »

Ils passèrent la porte avec méfiance et curiosité et parcoururent la pièce du regard. Le minuscule professeur était perché tout en haut de l'échelle de la bibliothèque qui couvrait le mur.

« Alors, c'est vous les enfants terribles ? Vous ne me semblez pas si redoutables. »

Remus eut un demi sourire, les mains tordues, Sirius soupira.

« Approchez, voulez-vous ? »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Flitwick les observa, légèrement en surplomb. Ses yeux étaient encore plus foncés que ceux de James, peut-être même complètement noirs, c'était difficile à discerner et très déroutant. Jamais Remus n'avait rencontré regard si insondable, un miroir sans tain. Il cligna des yeux pour s'y soustraire. Le professeur s'écria :

« Connaissez-vous le sortilège de Ratatinage ?

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Sirius se tourna vers Remus, surpris.

« Mon père m'a montré cet été. Je n'ai pas pratiqué bien sûr, mais il m'a expliqué comment il fonctionnait.

-Il semblerait qu'il soit temps pour une première leçon particulière, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard curieux. Flitwick désigna les piles de livres qui encombraient les derniers rangs de pupitres.

« Je ne sais depuis combien de temps ces vieux grimoires sont entassés dans cette salle de classe. Les avez-vous déjà utilisés ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Madame Athenray préférait composer ses propres leçons.

\- Et c'est une liberté qu'elle avait largement raison de prendre. C'est une bonne enseignante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, professeur ! s'écrièrent les deux amis, le visage illuminé.

\- Vous allez me raconter ce que vous avez appris pendant que nous rétrécirons ces manuels obsolètes, voulez-vous ? Ensuite, nous les transporterons dans les archives de la bibliothèque. »

Un nouveau sortilège, une occasion de visiter la Réserve ? Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver meilleur remplaçant pour les consoler du départ d'Athenray.

« Un geste vif, à angle droit, du poignet, pointe en bas. Répétez après moi :  _Reducio_!

 _\- Reducio_!

\- C'est presque ça, monsieur Lupin, encore un effort, videz bien vos poumons, représentez-vous le rétrécissement, montrez-le avec votre baguette, ce n'est pas qu'un geste ! Allons !

 _-_ _Reducio_! »

Le grimoire se ratatina dans un petit mouvement de poussière. Remus se pencha sur la table. Il faisait la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes. Avec un sortilège de lévitation, il le rangea dans le carton que Flitwick avait déposé sur une table.

« Vous êtes doué ! C'est très bien, vraiment. Il est temps pour moi d'aller déjeuner, je reprends les cours à treize heures, je reviendrai vingt minutes avant pour vous accompagner à la Bibliothèque, entendu ? »

Les garçons travaillèrent dans le plus grand calme. Seules les incantations résonnaient dans la pièce. La faim, la proximité, les non-dits les enveloppaient et le silence posait son vernis sur leur amitié. L'incertitude se diffusait par-dessus le sentiment de quiétude qui les enveloppait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, sans le ternir, c'était quelque chose en plus, en parallèle pour encore plus les égarer dans les strates de leurs émotions...

La retenue dans l'imprudence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien.

\- Tes yeux sont rouges.

\- C'est la poussière. »

Sirius ferma le carton et se jeta sur le bureau, sous le regard faussement désapprobateur de Remus qui se contenta de s'y accouder.

« Viens !

-Non. »

Sirius pointa sa baguette sur Remus :

« _Reducio_!

-  _Protego_! Tu es fou ? »

Sirius éclata de rire. Le pupitre derrière Remus avait pris la taille d'un meuble de poupée. Il se leva pour l'examiner et lui donna une bourrade en passant.

« Lune croissante. Tu es nerveux. »

Remus haussa les épaules, honteux d'avoir douté de son ami. Sirius lui tira la langue.

« Je voulais vérifier que je pouvais le faire sur des objets plus grands !

\- Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais...

\- Non ! Et j'ai réussi !

\- Et tu connais le contre-sort ?

\- ... Non ! sourit-il. Et toi ?

-  _Amplificato_ , il me semble, mais je ne connais pas le mouv... NON ! »

Le meuble miniature s'était déjà fracassé contre la fenêtre avec la vivacité d'un cognard endiablé. Il laissa une fissure comme une toile d'araignée sur la vitre. Sirius éclata de rire à la mine effarée de Remus.

« Bon, ben c'est pas ça ! »

Il expédia les débris de bois dans la poubelle puis Remus s'efforça de réparer la vitre tandis qu'il déplaçait les autres tables pour masquer le vide du premier rang. En dépit des talent du jeune sorcier, une petite étoile éclatée se distinguait toujours sur le verre.

« Attends, je vais essayer de...

\- NON. Tu n'essaies plus rien du tout. Assieds-toi et attends le retour d'Athen... de Flitwick. »

Sirius lui donna une pichenette et se dirigea vers le tableau. Il y écrasa une craie pour inscrire en gras : « _LES ENFANTS TERRIBLES SONT DE RETOUR_ _!_ ».

« Il nous faut  _vraiment_  un nom ! »

Il ajouta, dessous : «  _mais pas Athenray :(_ » et dessina un avis de recherche. Les dessins de Sirius n'étaient jamais tout à fait réalistes, c'était encore cela le plus étonnant et le plus miraculeux quand on savait qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance en histoire de l'art. Il s'émancipait naturellement du style classique des portraits traditionnels et il savait saisir des détails révélateurs. Cette figure vibrante d'enthousiasme était bien celle d'Athenray, malgré ses boucles trop extraordinaires, ses yeux un peu trop écartés et des taches de rousseur que la fantaisie de Sirius lui avait inspirées.

Ils n'entendirent pas Flitwick arriver par la porte opposée et bondirent quand il s'écria :

« On m'a dit combien vous étiez attachés à elle !

\- Oh ! Nous ne voulions pas, vous êtes... Je...

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire si mesdames Eiffel et Athenray vont bien ? » coupa Sirius sans gêne, avec l'air audacieux et téméraire, dépourvu d'ironie, qu'il affichait parfois.

Flitwick eut un petit rire. Il souleva les cartons de livres par enchantement et invita les jeunes hommes à le suivre.

« Quelle gravité ! Bien sûr qu'elles vont bien ! Elles nous ont envoyé leurs bons vœux pour la rentrée.

\- Mais pourquoi... ?

\- Je ne peux vous le dire mais sachez que cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, ni avec cette école. »

Ils croisaient des camarades dans les couloirs, leur conversation s'interrompit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque que Sirius osa reprendre :

« Elles ont du fuir ? »

Flitwick sonda le jeune homme de son regard impitoyable.

«Fuir ? A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Il ne semblait pas froissé par l'indiscrétion de Sirius. Il lui posait la question en toute clarté, jaugeant de sa capacité à poursuivre cette conversation épineuse. Sirius rajusta le carton dans ses bras avant de répondre :

« Je pense aux mouvements anti-moldus et nés-moldus qui sont de plus en plus violents. »

Le visage du professeur s'assombrit. Il hocha la tête.

« Effectivement, cette montée des extrêmes est préoccupante. Mais parler de fuite est inexact. Je ne peux vous en dire davantage. Je le regrette, votre préoccupation me semble sincère. »

Le sang battait aux tempes des deux amis. Le secret, c'était le meilleur garant de la sécurité : un si grand secret ne pouvait signifier qu'un danger immense... Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Leurs coudes s'entrechoquaient, leur arrachant un tic d'agacement à chaque fois, sans qu'ils ne parvinssent à s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Madame Pince et Flitwick discutaient avec animation – pouvait-on discuter autrement avec le professeur de sortilèges ? et Remus donna un coup de coude plus fort à Sirius pour lui désigner du menton la main de la bibliothécaire. La clef de la Réserve n'était qu'un cylindre d'argent : elle déployait ses dents une fois insérée dans la serrure, un simple trou circulaire. « _Mischief_... » siffla Sirius, s'attirant un petit rire de Remus, qui apaisa un peu son inquiétude.

 

&

 

Ils rejoignirent la salle de métamorphose où avait lieu le cours suivant. James les attendait, éternel impatient. En dépit de son attitude moqueuse, il eût passé toutes les récréations avec eux si on l'avait laissé faire.

« Rusard m'a dit que vous pouviez aller manger dans les cuisines, après le dernier service, dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- Bof... marmonna Sirius, Remus haussait les épaules.

\- J'ai bien proposé de vous apporter des sandwiches, bizarrement, on me l'a refusé... C'est complètement injuste ! »

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit des biscuits sur lesquels ses amis se jetèrent.

« Le monde essaie de nous séparer James, mais notre cause est juste et nous vaincrons !

\- Ouais !!!

\- Mais tu ne m'aides pas en choisissant une autre option que la mienne ! taquina Sirius en lui tapant sur la jambe.

\- J'ai demandé à McGo de changer ! Elle n'a rien voulu entendre ! Elle m'a parler  _d'assumer_  ses  _responsabilités_ , de  _maturité_ , de... Un mot en quatre syllabes là...  _d'engagement_! »

Il haussa les épaules avec une petite moue perplexe.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir appris ces sortilège en classe...

\- Où est Peter ?

\- Avec Ali et compagnie, je crois.

\- Bah merci du soutien ! Et ne me dis pas qu'il a raison de profiter du beau temps !

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Il se trouve que Ali lui avait emprunté sa bababil : il lui en aurait rendu une copie qui aurait disparu au bout de quelques minutes... Peter était furieux.

\- Ah, Peter Peter...

\- C'est pas sympa de la part d'Ali, objecta Remus. Moi aussi j'aurais été en colère.

\- Tu ne joues plus aux bababils, toi...

\- Il est comment ce nouveau prof ? »

Ils lui parlèrent de sa gentillesse et des nouvelles de leurs professeures disparues.

« Elles étaient d'origine moldue ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une piste, mais Flitwick ne nous a pas vraiment contredits. »

Après cela, ils restèrent songeurs un moment. Il faisait trop chaud pour s'alarmer. Trop de fatigue, de lassitude. Sirius se dressa debout sur le banc pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Croissante... J'avais raison.

\- Je sais. C'est pour le 12, si tu veux savoir.

\- On pourra t'accompagner à la cabane ? »

Posée ainsi, la question était incongrue et Remus ne put contenir un fou rire qui ranima les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Jamais !

\- On sera prudents ! » s'indigna Sirius.

Remus lui jeta un regard très dubitatif.

« Fais-moi confiance, un peu ! »

Il sauta par terre pour faire face à Remus. Leurs sourires avaient disparu. Remus secoua la tête :

« C'est plus que dangereux. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Dumbledore et puis...

C'est hors de question que vous me voyiez comme ça.

\- Je ne serai pas choqué !

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Et moi, je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Mais...

\- Sirius, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit, d'accord ?

\- Non, pas d'accord » bougonna-t-il.

Remus tremblait de tous ses membres. Il croisa les bras, détourna les yeux.

Un silence. James n'osait pas trop intervenir. Il posa une question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis un moment :

« Tu crois que Mowgli connaît ton passage secret ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, marmonna Remus, absent, encore submergé par l'anxiété. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle sorte du château.

\- Pardon ? »

Remus blêmit.

« Tu vas  _dehors_? Mais comment tu fais pour... ?

\- C'est plus sécurisé dehors, il y a moins de risques de le découvrir fortuitement... Mme Pomfresh... Me lance un sortilège ou me prête une cape d'invisibilité...

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !  _Depuis t_ _out ce temps tu avais un moyen d_ _e devenir invisible_  !

\- Non ! Je ne connais pas ces sorts ! s'écria Remus exaspéré.

\- Mouais... Heureusement que c'est pour la bonne cause, fit semblant d'accepter Sirius en lui donnant un faux coup de pied.

\- Ouais, quelle cause... »

Remus cacha un instant sa tête dans ses mains puis secoua ses cheveux, ressaisi, comme si de rien. Quelque chose oppressait Sirius. Il secoua ses cheveux, lui aussi.

« Une très bonne cause, assura James : te laisser venir étudier. »

Remus pouffa, les yeux toujours baissés. Il tendit le poing pour taper celui que James lui tendait avec insistance.

« Mon père a une cape d'invisibilité. Il dit que j'en hériterai quand je serai digne.

\- Mature et responsable ? » rit Remus en se levant.

Ils se levèrent. Les élèves et McGonagall arrivaient, le cours allait débuter.

 

&

 

Si les écoliers n'eurent aucune difficulté à accepter le remplacement d'Athenray (Flitwick était trop différent d'elle pour créer de la concurrence, ils n'avaient en commun que leur bienveillance exaltée), les choses se passèrent différemment lors du premier cours de M. Sandmann.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, l'atmosphère étouffante et feutrée. De l'arrière classe s'élevait un vrombissement, sans doute quelque appareil affairé à son office magique. Dans des bocaux, sur les étagères, étaient exposés toutes sortes d'éléments étranges et effroyables : des plantes séchées qui frémissaient comme si elles étaient vivantes, des formes qui semblaient organiques sans ressembler à quoi que ce fût de vivant. Il y avait surtout des bocaux vides mais étiquetés soigneusement et qui vibraient dans leurs boîtes protégées de mousse. L'air contenu dans l'un d'entre eux semblait irradier, comme si la lumière était différente à l'intérieur, mais pas non plus comme s'il contenait de la lumière.

« Ah, les beaux, les beaux esprits... »

Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un grincement, au fond de la classe, était en fait la respiration sifflante du professeur. Il s'avança vers eux avec une stabilité telle qu'il paraissait se déplacer sur des roues, sous sa longue robe gris-vert.

« On m'a parlé du plus beau métier du monde, de jeunes êtres à former, et c'est vrai que j'en ressens toute la complexe alchimie, j'en discerne les promesses... »

Un frisson parcourut la classe. Chacun se sentit soudain dévoilé par la simple présence de l'enseignant, leurs âmes mises à nue dans leur plus grand secret. Quelqu'un gémit. De frêles chuchotis protestataires s'élevèrent, faiblement. Il sembla cependant à Sirius que Sandmann ne scrutait pas leurs âmes, conscient de son pouvoir, il les éprouvait seulement, respectait leur pudeur.

« Splendide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un sourire repoussant, de la salive blanchie au coin des lèvres :

« Quels beaux yeux... murmura-t-il.

\- La consanguinité, vous savez... » répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

Soudain, l'étrange sensation vécue par les élèves se dissipa. Ils rirent de leur trouble qui leur sembla alors exagéré.

« Vous avez appris à reconnaître les principales forces obscures, telles qu'on s'accorde généralement à les représenter et vous avez appris à contrer les sortilèges. Tout cela est bien beau mais ne vous préservera pas des dangers de l'esprit, de la manipulation, de vos cauchemars.

Laissez-moi vous enseigner tout cela. Vous apprendrez à fermer votre esprit aux intrusions, repousser les invasions et peut-être même rirez-vous des vos peurs un jour... »

Alors que la classe commençait à le considérer avec respect, intriguée et intéressée par ce programme, Sandmann asséna :

« En ce qui concerne vos démons intérieurs, par contre je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Pourtant, nous commencerons par là : il va falloir lutter avec vos faiblesses. »

 

&

 

Le samedi, il pleuvait. Sirius dessinait sans parvenir à terminer quoi que ce fût, entre la carte du château et ses gribouillis de frustration.

« On forme une bonne équipe. Je suis l'explorateur. Remus est le cartographe et toi le dessinateur.

\- Et moi ? demanda Peter.

\- Je sais pas, choisis. »

Sirius posa soudainement et fermement sa plume.

« Il faut que je sorte. Qui vient faire un tour à balai ?

\- Il pleut.

\- Remus, Remus... »

Ils détalèrent de la bibliothèque les mains pleines de parchemins, les étincelles de colère de Pince voletant autour de leurs épaules et bousculèrent leur directrice dans leur course vers la sortie.

« Encore vous ! Mais quelle équipe de maraudeurs ! »  
  


 

 


	52. Automne 1973 : penser

_Un jour..._

 

C'était la dernière année des capitaines Thelma, poursuiveuse des Gryffondor, et Oscar, attrapeur des Serpentard. Des tensions s'amassaient autour d'eux comme des brumes électriques, pressées d'encouragements par leurs maisons, chahutées intempestivement par leurs adversaires. Thelma avait passé la semaine d'entraînement à tancer James ; James avait passé la semaine à se faire plaindre et masser par ses amis. Ce soir-là, il était simplement affalé sur le canapé, entre Remus et Sirius. Remus massait son cou d'une main fraîche et distraite. Ils paressaient en écoutant Peter rire des plaisanteries de leurs compagnons de maison. Le feu craquait. L'automne les avait pris de court et se découvrait soudain dans l'extase bienheureuse de la fin de semaine.

« Hum, les gars ? marmonna James. Je dois tenir un journal de rêves, vous n'en auriez pas quelques uns de croustillants à me raconter ?

\- Hors de question !

\- Oh Remus ! rit James. Tu fais des rêves inavouables ?

\- Ah non... Je... C'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Oh Remus, tu rougis TELLEMENT ! Oh Merlin ! gloussa Sirius.

\- Chut.

\- James, chatouille-le pour moi !

\- MAIS ! »

Remus donna une petite tape à la main malicieuse qui s'approchait, James rendit la tape à Sirius qui grogna.

« Et toi, Sirius, mon cher ami ? Je t'en prie, j'en ai besoin... !

\- T'as qu'à simplement écouter Peter parler en dormant, et tu auras plein d'inspiration ! »

Sirius rêvait. Mais c'était tout, ça finissait au réveil salvateur. Il fallait oublier et il s'en persuadait très bien. Il tendit la jambe pour taquiner Peter qui leur lança à chacun une dragée surprise dans la bouche. Savon pour Remus, sève de pin pour Sirius, ragoût pour James.

« Toi, je te prendrai dans mon équipe. Quand je serai capitaine, tu seras poursuiveur ! Et Sirius (il lui frotta les cheveux), tu reviendras me protéger des cognards !

\- James Potter rêve donc d'être capitaine ?

\- J'ai pas besoin de plus, j'ai déjà une vie de rêve.

\- Pfff, n'importe...

\- Sirius, chut. »

Il ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un petit regard amusé. La main de Remus, qui caressait toujours les cheveux de James, s'étendit jusqu'à lui taquiner la joue. Un petit mouvement de tête, de cou, une mèche ondulée glissa entre ses doigts puis son épaule ronde tout pétrie de la chaleur du feu. Tous les yeux rivés sur Peter. La chaleur confondante de James pour tous les trois.

 

&

 

« A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- À ? Euh ! Mais j'écoutais, je vous jure ! »

Sandmann eut un petit rire caquetant, sifflant, répugnant. Il était encore difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait de moquerie ou d'amabilité.

« Et si vous nous montriez ? »

Le professeur ne prêta plus d'attention au trouble de Hester et se dirigea vers les étagères pour y choisir une boule de cristal. « Je connais le truc, ça ne marche pas ! » murmura James à Sirius qui lui donna un petit coup de coude, sourire en coin, sans quitter Sandmann des yeux. Personne ne quittait Sandmann des yeux, mais ils étaient encore peu nombreux à avoir réalisé qu'au fil des leçons, la méfiance avait laissé place à une curiosité sincère. Le vieillard posa le prisme bien en évidence sur son bureau et ferma les yeux, la baguette posée sur sa tempe, quelques secondes. Il l'abaissa lentement. Un petit fil argenté suivait sa pointe et pénétra le cristal. Il y passa la main après avoir calmement déposé sa baguette. Deux figures fantomatiques apparurent, celle d'un homme et celle d'un petit garçon maigre et vif. Chaque élève les distinguait comme s'ils étaient juste en face d'eux. Il n'y avait pas véritablement de lieu dans la classe où ils se tenaient. Ils appartenaient à la vision de chacun.

«  _Prends le temps de te rappeler les émotions que tu as vécues,_  dit l'homme,  _c'est le plus important. Les odeurs, les visages, les sensations te reviendront moins vite. Accueille ce qui te revient, même si c'est incomplet. Il faut maintenant que tu trouves la force de te détacher du souvenir, c'est le plus difficile. Ne tente pas de le retenir ou tu pourrais le déchirer !_ » Le petit garçon s'exerça, sous les conseils du professeur, si précis et clairs qu'il y parvint rapidement.

Les élèves avaient désormais compris que le petit garçon était Sandmann. D'un mouvement de baguette, le vieux professeur ramena son souvenir à sa mémoire, le regard attendri, si cela était possible :

« Il arrivera peut-être des jours où vos pensées seront trop envahissantes pour vous permettre de réfléchir et, parfois, vous aurez besoin de les dissimuler aux curieux. Nous allons aujourd'hui apprendre à les matérialiser et les isoler.

Personne n'aime trop dévoiler ses pensées intimes au premier venu, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai choisi de vous montrer ce souvenir : il correspond simplement à la leçon du jour et n'a rien de privé. L'autre raison est que cet homme-là (il désigna la boule de cristal vide)... était un professeur exceptionnel et je souhaitais vous faire bénéficier de son enseignement.

A présent, pour vous exercer, vous allez choisir un souvenir ni trop douloureux bien entendu, car il sera lu, ni trop heureux car vous éprouveriez des difficultés à vous en séparer. Les souvenirs que l'on extrait ne disparaissent pas de nos esprits mais ils sont plus difficiles à retrouver. Nous aurons tout le temps d'y travailler, dans les années à venir, en cinquième, sixième.

Enfin, soyez assurés que je ne lirai pas ces pensées. Vous les confierez à un de vos camarades en qui vous aurez suffisamment confiance pour vérifier leur qualité. Vous trouverez deux petites pensines au fond de la classe, ne les utilisez que lorsque vous aurez mon autorisation. »

Sandmann souffla dans la paume de sa main et la classe fut plongée dans le silence et le noir. La température augmenta de quelques degrés et se stabilisa. Les élèves déambulaient, s'asseyaient, ou se recroquevillaient pour mieux réussir à saisir l'essence d'un souvenir. La difficulté première était de rester concentré sur le moment précis, de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer. La sensation était étrange aussi, de sentir ces images s'extraire de sa mémoire. Il fallait lutter contre le réflexe puis le désir de défendre son intégrité. Enfin, Remus souleva en frémissant sa fiole remplie d'un filament lactescent. Il trouva rapidement James qui avait réussi avant lui. Sirius n'avait rien fait d'autre que rester silencieux et flotter à la surface de ses pensées en se gardant des profondeurs. Il avait bien cherché une ou deux idées, mais matérialiser quoi que ce fût était au-dessus de ses forces, non, de sa volonté. Plus cela devenait difficile de tenir toutes ces choses enfermées, plus il craignait de les rendre visibles. Il avait abandonné tout net et observait ses camarades en silence, alangui par l'atmosphère étrange de la classe.

Ils s'assirent en cercle. Sandmann qui circulait examina les fioles pleines et les autorisa à partager leurs souvenirs, sans accabler Sirius. Même Peter avait un petit filament, presque invisible. Sirius refusa de prendre celui de James : « C'est à Remus, il l'a réussi aussi.

\- On s'en fiche, ça m'est égal que tu le voies le premier. »

C'était un souvenir tout simple de goûter au chocolat chaud, quatre ou cinq ans. Fleamont entre dans la cuisine, un illustré dans les mains. Il rit du rire qu'il a transmis à son fils, en plus grave et guttural, le genre à vous secouer du fond des entrailles, combien de fois a-t-on déjà dit "irrésistible"? En voilà une de plus. Il demande à son fils : : «  _What's a monster's favourite letter ?_ » Et comme James ne sait pas, il répond, en accentuant une grimace de dégoût _: «_ _Double-EEWWWW !_ ».

Quand Remus revint, un sourire aux lèvres, il croisa le regard de Sirius qui déclara : « Eh bien on sait d'où vient son humour débile maintenant ! À toi. »

Il l'avait choisi pour Sirius. C'était un souvenir du concert de l'été précédent. Il ne connaissait ni les groupes ni leurs chansons, il n'avait pas retenu toutes les mélodies, il avait juste donné la guitare : le son et le plastique bleu électriques. C'est inouï, complètement désaxé, un truc d'extra-terrestres. Sirius sourit : « Je vois. C'est plus classe qu'un balai.

\- Tu veux réessayer ?

\- Pas maintenant. »

Peter avait choisi de leur montrer une image de James sur son balai, ce n'était pas vraiment une scène, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de secondes de vol, un peu floue et décolorée. « Encore plus classe vu comme ça. Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir assister au spectacle ! » chuchota James en pressant son épaule.

 

&

 

James tapa dans les mains de ses amis avant de rejoindre son cours de Divination :

« L'heure de la sieste : on va boire du thé, pépère !

\- Mémère » rectifia Sirius.

L'étude des runes n'était pas si reposante mais elle était infiniment plus passionnante. Remus et Sirius avaient appris l'alphabet avant tout le monde, sans effort, en s'amusant à coder les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient en classe. L'esprit curieux et musical de Remus se glissait à merveille dans l'exercice de la traduction tandis que Sirius se laissait plutôt transporter par leurs symboles graphiques et métaphoriques. Peter et finalement James aussi, apprenaient en les écoutant discuter, le soir, sur les devoirs. Sirius feignait d'ignorer les regards ébahis de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il ouvrait ses livres.

Parmi les autres élèves de troisième année qui les suivaient jusqu'au deuxième étage, il fallait que Snape les talonnât. Sirius pila exprès pour qu'il lui rentrât dedans.

« C'est bon là ? Tu vas arrêter de me coller maintenant ! Tu ne me touches pas ! Je vais puer pour la journée, t'es content ? »

L'air autour d'eux s'alourdit soudainement et la crainte gagna Remus. Snape, stoïque comme un roc, ne baissait pas les yeux. Sirius s'approcha de lui, le regard barré de la même rage. Deux béliers. Ils allaient se battre, c'était inévitable. Un éclair frappa Remus. Il empoigna Sirius. Son ami se débattit, il en allait de sa fierté, au point de lui tordre le bras : « James ne m'aurait pas retenu ! siffla-t-il quand ils furent éloignés.

\- Hello, moi, c'est Remus ! gronda son ami.

\- Ouais,  _Remus_. T'en as pas marre qu'il nous file comme ça tout le temps ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais...

\- Et s'il entend quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas entendre ?

\- Y a-t-il eu une seule fois où se battre a résolu le problème ?»

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel :

« On n'a jamais frappé assez fort, c'est tout !

\- Au point d'être renvoyés ? Non mais franchement, Sirius... »

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur un banc, croisant les bras, d'un même mouvement, leurs mines pareillement boudeuses, les yeux soigneusement fixés aux murs opposés. Snape se tenait dans son coin, tout seul.

Remus pressa le coude de Sirius qui regardait ailleurs. Sirius répondit par un coup sec. Remus soupira et marmonna :

« Regarde-le !

\- Oh, tu vois ! fulminait déjà Sirius en constant qu'ils étaient encore épiés.

-  _Regarde-le_. »

Sirius comprit. Sans détourner le regard de Snape, il pressa son genou complice sur celui de Remus en laissant un sourire malicieux se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres. Leur cible rougit et détourna les yeux pour se soustraire à cette silencieuse inquisition.

 

&

 

Toute la semaine, à chaque fois que Snape levait la tête, il croisait le regard glacial de Remus, James, Peter ou Sirius, faussement cachés derrière le journal, une cuillère, une plume. Le meilleur, c'était de le faire sursauter en se cachant derrière le livre qu'il choisissait à la bibliothèque. Le pire : le fixer quand il mangeait son petit déjeuner.

« Je prends le relais si tu veux James, proposa Peter en remarquant que son ami n'avalait rien.

\- Nan, c'est pas grave. J'ai pas faim. »

Les couverts de ses amis leur échappèrent des mains avec fracas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de James ?!

\- Non mais arrêtez. J'ai juste un peu mal à l'estomac, je sais pas.

\- Tu as match, James, tu ne peux pas jeûner.

\- Le match ! sourit Remus. Se pourrait-il que...

\- Tu stressasses ?

\- Où est  _notre_  James ? »

Il éclata de rire mais une légère crispation n'échappa pas au regard de son meilleur ami.

« Mais ça ne va pas, en fait.

\- Si, si c'est bon.

\- James...

\- Ça va passer...

\- Dans une heure ? Quand tu seras à cinq mètres de haut ? hors de question que tu t'évanouisses en plein vol !

\- C'est toi qui lui dis ça ? railla Peter, alors qu'en première année, tu t'es pris un cognard en pleine...

\- Mais tais-toi, d'où tu sors ça, toi ? ça n'a rien à voir !

\- ÇA VA. C'est en train de passer. C'était un peu tendu au réveil, c'est tout. Regarde, je mange ! »

James enfourna une bouchée de compote et l'avala, se figea, s'assura qu'elle se rendait où il fallait puis sourit, triomphant.

« Gare à toi, Potter. A la prochaine faiblesse, je te stupéfixie et on te porte à l'infirmerie !

\- Eh, tu sais stupéfixer ?!

\- Théoriquement... Tu ne veux pas être mon premier cobbaye ! »

Les trois amis escortèrent James jusqu'aux vestiaires mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : la moitié des gars des Gryffondor les accompagnait bruyamment enlevant sur leurs épaules quelques filles complaisantes. Le regard exaspéré de Thelma suffit à les maudire sur dix-huit générations et ils furent expédiés vers les gradins. Sirius pressa son front contre celui de James, leurs mains sur la nuque et ils s'écrièrent : « _Mischief Master!_  » Remus lui adressa un clin d'oeil plein de confiance et Peter, égal à lui-même, le serra dans ses bras avant que Thelma ne l'attrapât par le col pour le ramener fissa dans la loge. La marée rouge et or avança, conquérante, vers les gradins, chantant, riant, agitant des vuvuzelas qui glapissaient «  _Coupe_ _pour le lion_ _!_  ». Peter avait déjà tant soufflé dans la sienne qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus très bien.

Lorsque le match débuta, tous les Gryffondor sifflèrent en même temps et les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, déconcentrés, s'égarèrent quelques secondes de trop. Les Serpentard des gradins huèrent les supporters, des insultes - dont la moindre était « tricheurs ! » - fusaient en face et finalement la moitié de l'école qui fut attentive au début du match était composée des deux maisons qui ne s'affrontaient pas. Regulus était assis juste en face de Sirius. Était-ce un hasard ? Pour mieux s'ignorer, leurs yeux s'élevèrent en même temps vers James à la fluidité si parfaite qu'elle donnait envie de hurler. La maîtrise, la vitesse, la précision, à se damner, comme le pinceau du plus expert des calligraphes. « Il appartient au ciel... » murmura Remus. Ils s'étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre dans leur admiration mutuelle. Lorsque James marqua le premier but, ils furent les premiers à bondir en hurlant, en oubliant même de siffler pour mieux attraper au vol son sourire victorieux.

Mais déjà Slughorn se précipitait, si l'on peut dire, dans les rangées des Gryffondor, écarlate et moite :

« _Accio_  sifflets ! Que je ne vous entende plus ! Mais où vous croyez-vous ?

\- BAH DANS UN STADE ! » rugit Sirius.

Mais son cri fut noyé sous les rires à peine retenus des Gryffondor : le professeur avait employé son sort avec tant de fougue que les jouets fusaient sur lui comme des projectiles. Peut-être que certains élèves les avaient lancés. Il en empoigna le plus possible de ses petites mains dodues et s'en retourna dans la tribune des enseignants.

Il restait assez de sifflets pour acclamer le second but et la troisième fois, Slug lança carrément son sort d'attraction depuis son fauteuil pour ne pas laisser le temps aux élèves de les cacher. Oscar le Serpentard, faillit en intercepter un et l'arbitre fut bien en peine de savoir quelle équipe il fallait condamner. Un penalty fut accordé aux Serpentard, les Gryffondor huèrent, les insultes reprirent, Dumbledore haussa la voix, chacun se ratatina dans son siège et, une demie heure plus tard, Gryffondor l'emporta.

Une heure du matin, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Un seul sifflet avait survécu, c'était celui de Remus, qui l'avait caché tout du long et donné à Sirius au début de la soirée. Sirius avait bu une bièraubeurre volée, une seule, parce que ensuite il avait oublié qu'il en voulait d'autres. Sa tête était si chargée qu'il se sentait, de toute façon, perpétuellement hors de la réalité, il suffisait de rire un peu plus fort pour retrouver un semblant d'euphorie. De temps en temps, l'image de son frère lui revenait et il se serrait un peu plus contre James. Pas comme  _ça_ , bien sûr, mais au détour d'un croche-pied amical, d'une bourrade, d'une cavalcade sur son dos.

Est-ce que Regulus avait vraiment dit : «  _Je te le donne_ » ? Il n'y croyait plus. Ces souvenirs avaient tant tourné dans sa tête qu'il n'y croyait plus. Il avait sûrement imaginé tout ça. Ça n'avait plus rien de réel. Et merde. Ça n'a jamais eu de sens, pourquoi ça revient me prendre la tête au moment où je devrais me sentir bien ?

Sirius descendit des épaules de James et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il retrouva la bouteille volée qu'il avait cachée sous la dalle de Mowgli, la rinça rapidement dans le lavabo et se planta face à son reflet. Il le menaça de sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais pu lui sourire. Il ferma les yeux. La pointe se dirigea vers sa tempe. Qu'est-ce que je dois garder pour ne pas me déséquilibrer ? Qu'est-ce que je peux enlever en restant le même ?

Sirius jeta la bouteille vide à la poubelle en remontant au dortoir. Les trois gars étaient étendus sur le lit de James, en travers, jambes pendantes d'un côté, tête de l'autre, étourdis de tout ce sang remonté dans leur crâne, à en entendre leurs rires perchés. « Hey, Sir... » Il avait déjà sauté à plat ventre sur leurs corps, de tout son long dans un grand fracas de protestations, son immense rire de chien, déjà capturé et torturé par des mains qui le chatouillaient, des odeurs de savon et de laine, des bras qui l'immobilisaient, dans le moelleux d'un oreiller. « Vous êtes pas drôles ! » Il fut bien obligé de s'étendre lui aussi dans cette tendresse qui le contrariait. James marmonna et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, déjà somnolent. Remus songea qu'ils allaient s'endormir comme ça, emmêlés dans les couvertures, en paquet informe, leurs jambes et leurs rêves entrelacés.

Les respirations paisibles se croisaient. Un petit courant d'air venu de nulle part fit frémir les rideaux. Achille soupira dans son sommeil. Sa respiration s'interrompit. Un filet d'air peinait à passer dans sa gorge.

« Eh ? » appela doucement Remus, réveillé par la rupture dans cette harmonie.

Il avait regagné son lit, il ne comprenait pas comment Sirius et James pouvaient dormir dans cette position, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les bras n'importe comment. Il avait trop besoin d'air mais respirer était difficile. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Le souffle d'Achille s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, quelques secondes, avant de forcer sa gorge serrée avec le déchirement d'un gémissement. Remus se précipita à son chevet.

« Eh, Achille, c'est moi, réveille-toi ! »

Il tapota doucement les joues froides de son camarade, secoua ses épaules. Achille eut comme un sanglot muet, les membres tendus et immobiles. Ses veines commençaient à apparaître. James se réveilla le premier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Remus poussa un cri. Achille venait de lui envoyer son poing dans le nez. Le sang coulait et il y pressa sa manche en reculant, paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir éclaboussé.

« James, viens, Achille... Ne va pas bien ! »

Mais Achille s'était réveillé, se confondait en excuses, et Remus reculait, en souriant, l'air de rien, pour ne pas être touché : « Ça va, je vais me laver et me changer, c'était quoi ?

« Rien, un sale cauchemar, je rêvais que j'étais écrasé par... je ne sais quoi. Je crois que je t'ai confondu avec mon rêve quand tu m'as réveillé. Je suis désolé !

\- C'est rien, ça passe. »

Sans en parler, ni se concerter, ils laissèrent quelques chandelles allumées le reste de la nuit.

 

 

 

 


	53. Automne 1973 : blessure·s

_Un jour..._

 

L'inquiétude soulevée par l'étrange malaise d'Achille disparut bientôt. L'infirmière n'avait pas remarqué d'altération de sa santé, il dormit comme un bébé la nuit suivante et, vu la façon dont il détalait dans les couloirs, il ne semblait pas souffrir de troubles particuliers de la respiration. Les premières semaines d'automne s'écoulèrent ainsi aussi tranquillement que faire se peut dans une école de magie, entre les cours de métamorphose et les tours que les élèves se jouaient. D'ailleurs, James était en train d'aider deux jeunes Gryffondor de première année à perpétuer la tradition des farces anti-Serpentard. Remus soupirait, Sirius ricanait, et le reste de la salle commune se réjouissait de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le lendemain.

« Je crois que j'aimerais avoir des enfants, un jour. » déclara James en s'affalant au pied du canapé.

Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir pendant que Sirius faisait semblant de vomir.

« Bon, deux jours, maxi. »

Au moment d'aller se coucher, tout allait bien.

Et puis, au milieu de la nuit, les rideaux frémirent. Achille grogna qu'il était temps de fermer cette fenêtre. Remus soupira et se retourna.

Cela commença par un grincement venu de si loin qu'il fut imperceptible d'abord. Quelque chose semblait glisser péniblement et se rapprocher d'eux dans... Dans leur rêve ? Une main étouffée frappait et se traînait. Petit à petit, ils discernèrent une longue plainte lugubre, insinuée dans leur sommeil, jusqu'à ce que Peter bondît en s'écriant :

« C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- T'as ronflé trop fort, rendors-toi, grogna Ian.

\- Ce n'était pas un ronflement, murmura James. C'était... Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu avant...

\- Drama queen, gronda Remus en refermant les yeux, sûrement une connerie des Cancrelards...

\- Mais Halloween n'est que demain... »

Ils s'entendaient à peine respirer les uns les autres, comme si, le souffle retenu, ils attendaient l'irruption de quelque chose, comme si l'épaisseur soudaine des ténèbres piégeuses aiguisait leur alerte. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut rien et Sirius se décida à aller aux toilettes. Il y eut une seconde plainte, accompagnée d'un grincement terrible qui leur arracha à tous un cri d'effroi. Cela semblait venir du mur, derrière leurs têtes de lit. Peter alluma les chandelles, tremblant de tous ses membres mais déterminé à comprendre ce qui arrivait. Il palpa les tapisseries et les pierres en murmurant : « Est-ce que c'est une  _créature,_ un _maléfice ?_... ?

\- En tout cas, ça ne nous veut pas du bien... » balbutia James.

Ils brandissaient leurs baguettes, debout au pied de leur lit, indécis quand Sirius revint.

Plus rien.

« On descend à la salle commune ?

\- Demander à Frank... ?

\- Tu veux le réveiller ? hasarda Remus.

\- Quand même, c'est vachement étrange... Ça pourrait être dangereux... » gémit James d'une voix tremblante en enfilant sa robe de chambre avant de filer.

Les autres camarades se recouchèrent, un peu n'importe comment au-dessus des draps, la lumière allumée, les rideaux des baldaquins ouverts, prêts à bondir, en attendant son retour. Achille, Ian et Peter continuaient de se persuader que c'était un coup des Serpentard mais un petit quelque chose dans l'œil de Sirius alerta Remus. Il s'apprêtait à le questionner quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit toute grande, arrachant un cri d'effroi véritable à son ami qui le tira à lui. Une bourrasque violente décrocha les rideaux et ils tombèrent près du lit de Remus.

Les garçons détalèrent en hurlant et se cognèrent dans leur préfet qui accourait, pressé par James :

« C'est la tempête, c'est rien...

\- MAIS Y A PAS DU TOUT DE TEMPÊTE AUJOURD'HUI !» hurla Sirius.

D'un coup de baguette, Frank répara les rideaux, puis il observa le loquet de la fenêtre :

« Elle était fermée ?

\- Bah heu...

\- Elle était fermée ?

\- Non. Remus préfère dormir la fenêtre ouverte. »

Remus, pour une fois, répondit par des yeux noirs au regard accusateur de ses camarades et à celui, blasé, de Frank qui disait en somme  _comment veux-tu aussi_...

« Un coup de vent. Arrêtez de vous monter la tête et de m'embêter pour des bêtises. Et il est HORS de question de dormir dans la salle commune ! »

Peter ravala sa question en boudant.

Les garçons sortirent des cartes, se terrèrent entre deux lits et s'endormirent très tard les uns proches des autres jusqu'à ce que retentît la cloche qui annonçait le départ pour Pré-au-Lard.

Jamais créature ne montra tant d'empressement à dévaler les étages, de la tour des Gryffondor jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Jamais Poudlard ne connut course de glissade sur les rambardes plus acharnée. Arrivés derrière le couloir des sanitaires, alors que Ian et Achille les avait devancés, Remus attrapa ses amis par le col pour emprunter le toboggan de Melvin le Malicieux. Ils accueillirent leurs voisins de chambrée près de la porte de sortie avec un immense sourire, une pomme à la main, le souffle calme, la mise propre.

« Y a... un truc... siffla Ian écarlate et échevelé. Forcé...ment y a... un truc ! »

 

&

 

« C'est plus petit que je ne le pensais, déclara Sirius après avoir parcouru toutes les rues du village.

\- Rien n'est jamais assez vaste pour toi, sourit James.

\- Non mais c'est bien quand même. »

Pressés dans les effusions de leurs camarades, ils avaient empli leurs poches et leurs joues de bonbons et s'étaient précipités sur les jouets de Zonko avant de composer une immense tablée de Gryffondor aux Trois Balais, avec tous leurs camarades et coéquipiers. Lorsque Hagrid passa la porte, ils l'acclamèrent et l'invitèrent à leur table. Le géant rougit, madame Rosmerta essuya son front, les bièraubeurres tournèrent mais comme Sirius avait le ventre plein, il n'y retrouva pas l'ivresse de la première fois. Remus préféra rester fidèle à son chocolat chaud avec surplus de crème et un petit lapin en meringue. Il le croqua, le regard narquois, en soutenant les mines envieuses de Peter et Sirius.

« Avant d'y prétendre, Sirius, il va falloir qu'on éclaircisse un point : où sont passées vos projets de farces aux Cancrelard à James et toi ? »

James et lui se considérèrent un instant et admirent, en baissant les yeux :

« C'était nous.

\- De ?

\- Hier soir, le bruit dans le mur, c'était nous.

\- PARDON ? bondit Peter.

\- J'en étais sûr ! soupira Remus, la panique de James était tellement surjouée !

\- Mais comment, espèces de trolls ?

\- On a demandé à Mowgli. Vous avez remarqué, à chaque fois que l'un de nous sortait, ça recommençait : on la retrouvait dans la salle de bains et on lui demandait de le refaire.

\- Raclures de bandimons, va !

\- C'était un entraînement pour aller ce soir effrayer les Cancrelard !

\- Ah les veracrasses !

\- On devait tester, vérifier !

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?! Il y avait bien assez de cobayes dans le dortoir à part nous !

\- Je sais pas, on a eu cette idée vite fait !

\- Bande de cloportes galeux... !

\- Sauf le dernier truc : la fenêtre qui s'ouvre et le rideau, c'était pas nous, je le jure !

\- On n'a  _rien_  compris à ce qui s'est passé !

\- Vous ne valez pas mieux que des Cancrelard...

\- Eh oh, doucement avec les insultes ! »

Sirius suppliait Remus du regard. Il était prêt à lui pardonner quand son ami lui demanda :

« C'est bon, je peux te prendre de la crème maintenant ? »

Remus hésita, creusa une cuillerée généreuse dans sa tasse, tous les regards attirés par le merveilleux tourbillon blanc crémeux, onctueux... Il chipa encore un peu du regard de chien battu de Sirius qui se croyait irrésistible avant de la lui catapulter au visage. Sirius poussa un cri de surprise qui fondit dans un fou-rire.

« Remus !

\- Remus !

 _-_ _That's my boy !_ J'ai trop d'influence sur toi, mon Remus ! »

La sortie touchait à sa fin quand Sirius les entraîna d'un pas déterminé sur le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante. Passée la curiosité au moment de découvrir le village, plus personne ne s'y pressait. Les trois garçons la contournèrent pour se planter hors de vue, épaule contre épaule et observer solennellement la ruine. Remus se tenait un peu plus loin, assis par terre, recroquevillé sur un genou, il dessinait des runes dans la poussière pour ne pas lever la tête.

« Remus ! Tu l'as déjà vue de l'extérieur, toi ?

\- Pas besoin. »

Pas envie

Attirer tout ça, moi.

Ils sont si gentils, ces trois garçons, je n'ai pas mérité ça. Je ne voulais pas découvrir en eux cette gentillesse maladroite, qui ne sait pas encore comment faire, indiscrète et enthousiaste, beaucoup trop, face aux interdits. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas être leur agent du chaos, leur prochaine bêtise.

Je sais qu'ils sont capables de tout.

« Emmène-nous à l'intérieur, un jour.

\- Il y a sûrement des méfaits plus intéressants à inventer.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de méfaits... râla Sirius. Eh, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu ne me crois pas, hein ?

\- Non ! », rit Remus.

Si.

Je crois à ta curiosité au-delà de tout, aussi irrépressible que celle d'un enfant, aussi vaillante que celle de l'homme qui connaît son devoir : intraitable. Même si tu fais tout pour ne pas le laisser paraître, tu les as, cet instinct, cette sagesse et tu t'efforces de les déguiser en malice. Tu dis que non mais il s'agit toujours de méfaits : forcer les portes et même les murs, les interdits, les injustices. Méfaits, oui, pourquoi pas, s'il faut ça pour libérer de l'infâme et de l'étouffement. Mais ne viens pas me dire que tu veux porter mon fléau avec moi, toi qui as déjà plus que ton compte à porter. Laisse-moi croire que tu ne cherches qu'à oublier, te jeter dans la bataille pour oublier tes démons, pour vivre à la lisière du danger et parvenir un jour à te perdre.

« Je ne te crois pas. Mais je ne doute pas de toi.»

Alors je dis que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Et c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas,

Il y a plus insolent encore :

C'est ta bonté.

« T'es chiant Remus. Arrête de dire des choses comme ça. »

Il lui donna un petit coup de pied, derrière le mollet, un coup très tendre. Peter et James s'éloignaient en les appelant dans l'orange du couchant.

« D'ailleurs, arrête de penser. »

Sirius jeta un dernier regard à la cabane.

« On va être en retard.

\- A mon avis, on l'est déj... AAAH ! »

Sirius le poussait dans le dos, en se précipitant vers les calèches qui les attendaient en bas du sentier. Ils dépassèrent James et Peter dans leur course d'aliénés, à la limite du déséquilibre. Engoncés dans leurs robes et écharpes, ils étaient moins lestes que l'été précédent. Sirius se débarrassa de la sienne, empoigna Remus de l'autre main, serrant de toutes ses forces, de toute sa rage, pour faire mal et pour ne pas abandonner.

Crois-moi crois-moi crois-moi crois en toi.

 

&

 

Il n'y eut pas de farce contre les Cancrelard cette année-là. Mowgli refusa tout net de descendre dans les cachots. Elle chiffonna les parchemins sur lesquels Sirius avait dessiné des plans et les déchira en tout petits morceaux. Quand ils insistèrent, elle se terra au fond de son repaire et refusa de reparaître. Ils déposèrent des offrandes récupérées pendant le délicieux banquet et les déposèrent là, honteux et confus, pour le moment où elle se déciderait à reparaître.

 

&

 

Ça recommence.

En une fraction de seconde, chaque fibre de ses muscles se contracta tant qu'il ne put même pas hurler. Tout son corps hurlait : DANGER. Son échine transperçait sa peau. Ses poumons luttaient pour se ranimer. L'esprit à mille à l'heure au point qu'il demeurait pétrifié. Hors de lui-même. Étranger. Écrasé par ces images et pensées projetées dans les recoins de sa tête par leur tourbillon maléfique. Réveille-toi ! Je ne peux pas bouger. Où sont mes membres ? Il n'y a plus rien que cette poisse gluante et immonde, sueur, sang ou semence, quelle différence ? Il n'y a que cette crispation odieuse, et cette main, refermée sur le désir qui espère d'autres caresses... Oh, il faut en sortir, il faut en sortir ! Ouvre les yeux, réveille-toi ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ça ne sert à rien de trembler comme ça, c'était seulement un rêve ! Si c'était un rêve, pourquoi mon corps lui répond-il si ardemment, d'où viennent ces odeurs de sang, de sexe, de peau qui me... Cette chaleur moite, ces frissons, ce sang qui pulse dans ma main. Oh, si seulement, je continue, encore un peu, je me sens proche, personne ne saura et.

Non. Il faut que tu bouges. Réveille-toi complètement... Avant que la faim ne te reprenne, que le désir...

Remus se força à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière grise qui traversait la fenêtre murmura qu'il était bien revenu dans le monde. Une immense inspiration s'engouffra dans ses poumons tremblants. Il distinguait son rideau entrouvert, les angles des lits des camarades aux souffles paisibles, le plafond et les tapisseries odorantes. Sa main se détacha lentement de son sexe pour repousser le drap humide. Il n'y avait ni poisse, ni sang, ni rien. Un peu de sueur, à peine. La fraîcheur apaisa ses tremblements.

J'ai réussi.

Il bascula sur le dos, respira lentement, les bras en croix. Le sang pulsait douloureusement dans ses muscles courbaturés. Il prêtait attention à tout, pour ne pas réfléchir. Les motifs du baldaquin, les respirations de ses voisins, les petits bruits du château, le solo de batterie de Bonham dans "Moby Dick", la liste des propriétés du sang de dragon et celle des satellites de Jupiter, un poème de Dickinson. Ses membres découverts se refroidirent et leurs crampes lui rappelaient la place de ses bras, doigts, veines et nerfs. Ça va. C'était seulement un cauchemar. Personne n'est réveillé. Il est tôt, tu peux te rendormir. C'est fini. Remus tira sur les draps et retourna son oreiller avant de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules. Je suis vivant, je suis réveillé. Pense à quelque chose d'agréable. Une dune de sable liquide, en plein soleil, et tu glisses et roules, ça ne fait pas mal, c'est comme de la soie... Les herbes folles, la mer, un vol à balai...

Sa tête roule sur le dos de Sirius qui conduit, il a ses cheveux noirs sur la bouche, et sa tête est soulevée par son rire ou peut-être sa respiration, vaste, céleste. Il a ses bras autour de Sirius, et la certitude qu'il lui sourit, lui parle doucement, il ne sait plus de quoi, en se tournant parfois de son mieux vers lui. Ils sont dans le parc, maintenant, en plein soleil, il n'y a personne d'autre. Allongés côte à côte, le bras de Sirius sur son ventre, son visage enfoui dans son cou et il rit doucement en continuant de murmurer des choses gentilles. Remus tourne la tête vers lui, sa joue sur son front chaud et Sirius y presse son nez, ses lèvres, encore murmure Sirius, encore, merveilleux carrousel de mains qui se cherchent, sans fin, l'herbe chaude, la peau, le ventre, l'odeur, les lèvres humides et fraîches, encore...

Remus ne dormait pas tout à fait et cette fois, il eût bien aimé... Dormir. Rester dans le rêve, rejouer à l'infini cette scène, couper le fil qui le liait au monde, tissé de la culpabilité qui se réveillerait avec lui. Alors... allez, encore... Qui le saurait...

_Non, il ne faut pas._

Qui saura ?

Encore...

Une douche froide, et on fait avec.

Pervers

Pervers

Pervers

« Il faut manger, Remus ! »

J'ai passé la nuit à manger Sirius alors fiche-moi la paix, papa James.

Remus glissa une cuillerée de porridge dans sa bouche. Gluant, fade. Il lui fallut sept secondes et une gorgée de thé trop infusé pour parvenir à l'avaler. Peter y glissa sa propre cuillère, circonspect.

« Bah ouais, c'est dégueu... »

Il la souleva pour laisser la bouillie tomber tas à tas dans le bol en riant. Seigneur, quel gamin.

« Prends plutôt du bacon ! proposa James.

\- J'ai pas envie de viande... »

Rien de plus faux. L'odeur de la charcuterie était si appétissante qu'elle lui donnait la nausée. Mais il ne céderait pas, il ne faut pas  _lui_  céder...

« Remus, tu trembles ? »

La main de Sirius pressa son épaule. Il le repoussa brutalement, secoué par un haut le cœur.

« Merde ! » bondit James.

Remus ne vomit pas. Il s'efforça de retrouver son souffle, la main de Sirius pressée sur son coude, James toujours attentif qui n'osait rien suggérer et les regards des camarades voisins, oppressants.

« J'y vais... A l'infirmerie, je veux dire.

\- Ouais, murmura James, je viens...

\- Seul. A demain... »

 

&

 

Sirius travaillait à une bande dessinée, allongé sur le ventre, devant la cheminée, assisté des plaisanteries torrentueuses de James, encouragés par les rires des filles et garçons. Les tables et fauteuils bien remplis bruissaient de conversations. Lorsque Remus passa la porte, le visage tuméfié, un sourire brave aux lèvres, tout tremblant, un silence très bref précéda une reprise hâtive et peu naturelle des discussions.

« J'en ai marre de l'infirmerie. »

James passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'escorter jusqu'au dortoir. Il y eut sans doute quelques rumeurs, inévitablement, mais Sirius eût tranché la langue de quiconque eût demandé à savoir. Remus hésita un peu et s'écroula en travers son lit, Sirius, préoccupé, d'un côté, Peter de l'autre pour faire pareil, James de tout son long derrière leurs têtes.

« Tes mains ! » murmura-t-il.

Remus les leva. Elles étaient bandées. Ses mains criminelles qui le caressaient, dans son inconscience. Il avait réussi ça, les écraser, à défaut d'assassiner le désir.

Il reposa ses bras en travers de ses yeux. Et alors ?

« Oh, Remus... »

Remus souriait encore.

« Pas tes mains... Tes belles mains ! implora James. Ne le laisse pas faire, la prochaine fois !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Il faut que tu lui défendes une chose ! Comme ça... Tu te prouveras que tu peux te battre, un peu, contre lui. Tu garderas le contrôle. Rien que ça, mais ça sera beaucoup ! Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de lutter, pour toi. Peut-être qu'un jour, petit à petit, tu réussiras à le dominer complètement ! »

Remus couvrait ses tristesses d'un voile de rire fragile, à l'enthousiasme si plein d'espérance de James. Si tu savais...

« Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes ! » ordonna-t-il en pressant son épaule.

J'essaie, j'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas. La viande, les mains, les désirs... Je voudrais que tout disparaisse, je fais comme je peux.

Et la voix de Peter s'éleva.

« Pourquoi se battre ? »

Tout le monde arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde.

« Mais t'es con ou bien ? pointa Sirius.

\- Peut-être que tu n'es pas obligé de te battre contre lui. Peut-être que tu peux faire la paix avec lui.

\- C'est impossible ! Jamais je ne ferai la paix avec un monstre ! Tu veux quoi ? Que j'aille dévorer des enfants la nuit ?

\- Non, ça ne sera pas la paix, ça. Tu serais toujours en lutte.

\- Tu proposes quoi alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je réfléchis...

\- Ça se voit » marmonna Sirius.

Remus poussa un soupir. Puis Peter. Puis Sirius. James se leva pour ouvrir la boîte de chocolats que Dumbledore ou Pomfresh n'oubliait jamais de laisser à l'intention de leur protégé. Remus le laissa lui en jeter un dans la bouche. C'était fou, ça. La complicité au bord du précipice. L'âme encore toute crispée prête à s'effondrer dans un rire. Parler à mi-mots de ces choses affreuses, penser seul à celles qui ne sont même pas évoquées, se sentir vide, à vif, sans plus trop savoir où en sont mes doigts, mon cœur mon âme, et malgré tout, ils ont réussi ça, domine la certitude d'être aimé. James se recoucha, assez près pour que Remus pût poser la tête sur son ventre.

« Parfois, c'est plus dur que d'autres, en fait ?

\- Oui. C'est tout un système subtil d'insomnies, de cauchemars, d'envies que je ne... »

Il s'interrompit, leva une main en signe d'impuissance et soupira.

« Parfois c'est plus dur, chuchota-t-il en observant ses doigts meurtris. Parfois, mes rêves... Je ne sais plus... »

Remus pressa ses mains sur son visage. La présence de Sirius irradiait près de lui. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils ne se touchaient pas et ne disaient rien. Il était étendu sur le dos, comme lui, il songeait. Ses longues mèches brunes, des filaments de pensées impénétrables, effleuraient les siennes, presque sages sous leurs airs d'herbes folles, un peu emmêlées.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, murmurait James, ça, ce n'est pas toi. Ne crois jamais ça. Tu n'oublies pas ? On te prend comme tu es. On ne te laissera pas tomber. »

Comme le jour où Sirius l'avait découvert à l'infirmerie, au retour d'une pleine lune, son cœur battait la chamade et ils étaient prêts à s'endormir, l'un près de l'autre.

« ... Je ne sais plus si c'est lui qui  _veut_  ou si... »

Et comme ce jour-là, la révélation

Sirius savait déjà avant d'ouvrir le rideau, 

Et les yeux, le cœur, c'est pareil :

Tu sais déjà, Remus

Chut.

 

 

 

« C'est moi. »

 

 

 

 

 


	54. Automne 1973 : Fulgurances

_Le même jour..._

 

Toute la présence de Sirius irradiait et Remus ne s'appartenait plus. Toutes les cellules de son corps se tendaient, toutes en alerte, vers Lui, inconscient de tout cela, allongé là, silencieux, immense et soudain insondable comme la nuit, gravée de constellations. Depuis quand Sirius avait-il à ce point étendu sa démesure dans sa vie ? Sa présence avait le poids de la stabilité, alors que les polarités du monde semblaient en même temps bouleversées.

Est-ce que c'est possible, des sentiments pareils ?

C'est bien trop pour moi !

Sirius continuait de respirer, lointain, inconscient du trouble qu'il provoquait et dont il était l'innocente et invulnérable cible. James continuait de fourrager dans ses cheveux, geste agaçant qu'il pensait apaisant, alors Remus le laissait faire. Son ventre ondulait sous sa tête. Peter, petit monstre d'affection, tenait son bras. Mais il savait qu'il suffirait de tourner la tête, ou que Sirius bougeât d'un cheveu pour que son cœur s'emballât et que la vérité prît corps, le submergeât entièrement.

« Oh  _cachu._

\- A tes souhaits, dit Peter.

\- Je voudrais bien t'aider mais j'ai pas compris... », s'excusa James.

Brusquement, Remus éclata d'un rire irrépressible, sonore, comme le faisait Sirius dans les pires moments de doute, et ça marchait, ça envoyait valser les larmes et l'effroi.

« On a perdu Remus !

\- C'est du gallois. Ça veut dire  _m..._!

\- On l'a complètement et irrémédiablement perdu.

\- On ne nous met pas assez en garde contre la lycanthropie, on nous parle des soirs de pleine lune, des crocs et des griffes, mais en fait c'est surtout des gros pudiques incapables de prononcer un juron qui ait du sens ! Allez, lâche-toi, Remus !

\- Sirius, chatouille-le !

\- Putain de merde ! » rit-il encore, les yeux cachés sous un bras, l'autre protégeant ses côtes que Sirius n'attaqua pas.

Alors là... Je les connaissais bien, la solitude et le désespoir, hein, je n'étais juste pas habitué à ce qu'ils revêtissent de si beaux atours, ce sentiment majestueux et immense à en recouvrir mon ciel. Je ne connaissais pas l'ironie, le pas de plus vers la folie quand tout avait réussi à se faire passer pour faisable et acceptable, et que celui-là même qui m'accompagne me devient... Impossible à protéger.

« Je crois que je vais m'endormir...

\- Vas-y, dors. On te réveillera si tu as l'air de faire un cauchemar. »

Remus se redressa lentement et se frotta les yeux, songeant qu'il vaudrait mieux demander à ses professeurs un sortilège pour étouffer les éventuels cris qu'il risquait de pousser dans son sommeil.

« Non, descendez, ça va être l'heure de déjeuner. Je dormirai mieux seul, mais merci.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir manger ?

\- Je suis trop fatigué. Je pense que l'elfe Nim m'apportera quelque chose.

\- Pas de porridge, hein ?

\- EH ! Mais moi aussi je veux manger au lit ! s'écria Peter que James emportait déjà par le bras.

\- Allez, viens Sirius !

\- Ouais. »

Il se leva mollement. Remus évitait son regard, serrait les mains entre ses genoux pour masquer les frissons qui le secouaient. Il n'arrivait plus à ordonner ses pensées, ses atomes dispersés jetés dans la confusion.

« Tu t'étais endormi ?

\- Mais non. Je réfléchissais.

\- A quoi ?

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Mais pourquoi  _moi_  on m'envoie balader quand je dis que je réfléchis ? » s'indigna Peter qui attendait à la porte avec James.

James le bâillonna avec sa cravate.

«T'as intérêt à bien dormir. » chuchota Sirius en se levant.

Il pressa son poing sur son épaule puis, comme Remus ne réagissait pas, fit une pichenette sur sa joue. Remus saisit son poignet pour l'arrêter. Il leva enfin les yeux et sourit machinalement à Sirius, à son visage noble sous sa cascade de cheveux sauvages, où perçait son regard d'argent aux longs cils, les fossettes au coin de ses lèvres.

Oh merde, vraiment.

Pas de doute.

Il lâcha son poignet chaud, les yeux embués, le sourire tremblant.

« Eh ! Tu veux que je reste ? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Il faut que je dorme. Ça ira mieux demain. »

Sirius tira sur la couverture de laine et à cette simple mais douce attention, Remus fut envahi d'une bouffée de tendresse. L'instant d'après, Sirius la lui avait lancée sur la tête. Remus pfeuffa, toute tendresse évanouie, en se laissant retomber en arrière sur le lit. Il s'attendait à entendre Sirius s'éloigner et sursauta presque lorsqu'il le sentit prendre ses chevilles pour le coucher correctement.

« Enlève-lui ses chaussures quand même ! héla James de loin.

\- C'EST BON, j'allais le faire !

\- C'est bon, je peux le faire ! glapit Remus.

\- Avec tes mains en vrac ? C'est bon, j'ai déjà vu tes pieds, hein. »

Sirius tenait fermement sa bottine, il réfléchit avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne vais pas te chatouiller ! »

Remus rit, d'un rire qui manquait de naturel, trop piqué d'énervement, toujours beaucoup trop troublé. Il résonna sous la couverture. Tout est différent maintenant, chaque mouvement, chaque toucher, le son de sa voix... Ce n'est pas possible.

« J'enlève tes chaussettes, hein.

\- Qui dort en chaussettes ?

\- Peter, je suis sûr.

\- Tu es sans cœur, Sirius...

\- Juste parce qu'il oublie ! Et James, sûrement. James, je pense qu'il dort avec une seule chaussette. Je sais pas pourquoi, ça lui correspondrait bien.

T'as les pieds gelés. »

C'est toi qui as les mains indécemment... tièdes.

« Couvre-toi vite.

\- Papa James a de la concurrence.

-Et enlève ce truc de ta tête avant d'étouffer.

\- Mon fantôme viendra te hanter.

\- Ce sera encore mieux pour organiser les méfaits ! »

Une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête. La porte se referma. Remus ramena lentement ses pieds sous la couverture, tout le reste du corps pétrifié et tremblant. Il faisait trop chaud là-dessous et cependant il était secoué de longs frissons qui lui donnaient la nausée en même temps qu'ils le portaient vers des cieux inconsidérés. Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi être heureux : c'est répugnant et, en plus, c'est désespéré. Pourtant, l'esprit un peu vide, un peu ivre, les yeux grand ouverts,  _c'est moi_.

La solitude, encore, ma vieille amie !

Tu n'es pas venue seule et à présent je le reconnais, ce sentiment, si grand et lumineux dans le désespoir et.

C'est moi qui le vis.

C'est moi et je suis maintenant capable de tout

Puisque j'ai décidé de ne jamais lui faire de mal,

Tout ira bien.

Je saurai lutter, maintenant.

 

&

 

De l'autre côté de la porte, les trois amis firent la course jusqu'à la Grande Salle, tapèrent dans les mains des coéquipiers, se bousculèrent, tout comme d'habitude. Ils discutaient un peu moins, peut-être, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et leur conversation à bâtons rompus eût été difficile à suivre pour des inconnus. Sirius avait retrouvé les ombres familières, celles qui l'avaient un peu délaissé, ces dernières semaines.Mais Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant qu'il le découvrait ravagé, il n'avait jamais ignoré ses tourments. Cette fois-ci, Remus s'était laissé aller à en parler, un peu. Cela avait-il suffi pour le bouleverser ? Ou peut-être était-ce la vision des bandages ensanglantés sur ses mains ? Ses mains. Pourquoi ses mains ? Il est couvert de cicatrices, jusqu'au visage, tu les as vues, tu les oublies trop vite... Il ne faut pas oublier, Sirius. Il faut garder espoir. Il y aura une solution, c'est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas de solution.

Sirius sourit. Cette pensée optimiste, c'était celle de Remus. L'an dernier, il eût été incapable de formuler quelque chose de tel.

_Tu as changé..._

« Monsieur Black ! Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

 _Cachu_ , Remus n'était même pas là pour lui souffler la réponse.

« Bile d'ornithorynque, goutte à goutte, remuer trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, cinq fois dans le sens inverse. Il faut que le philtre devienne bleu, marmonna-t-il, priant intérieurement la déesse de la mémoire que Remus appelait Mnémosyne.

\- Joli, concéda Slughorn.  _Trois_  gouttes à la fois, mélanger  _cinq_  fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et s'arrêter  _avant_  que le philtre ne devienne bleu. Mais il s'agit bien de bile d'ornithorynque.

\- Pas mal, encouragea James. Tu progresses. »

Pour ce qui serait d'inventer la potion pour le guérir, c'était foutu.

« Comment peut-on s'arrêter  _avant_  que ça ne devienne bleu ? Comment est-on censé savoir à quel moment ça va devenir bleu ? Comment fait Snape ? Il a le même bouquin que nous, il s'en sort mieux que tout le monde !

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Déjà essayé.

\- Ou devenir pote avec Snape.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Ou avec Lily, c'est sa pote et elle est forte en potions elle aussi.

\- Remus aussi est fort en potions... »

James pouffa doucement.

Mais Sirius, il y a urgence !

Il se dirigea vers la réserve de la salle des potions en réfléchissant.

Songeons à l'absurdité balancée par Peter.

La paix ?

Machinalement, il fit un pas de côté pour ne pas toucher Chris, un Serpentard. Plus que d'habitude, depuis quelques jours, les deux maisons s'évitaient comme la peste et ce n'était pas peu dire : trois élèves de Serpentard étaient tombés mystérieusement malades tour à tour et les rumeurs allaient bon train, d'autant plus qu'on n'avait toujours pas déterminé de quel mal ils souffraient, sinon qu'il les avait pris dans leur sommeil. Snape n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer que Remus était également absent, Sirius bouscula donc son coude en passant - comment était-il possible que Snape n'eût pas acquis le réflexe de se pousser quand il passait ?! Par habitude, il échangea les étiquettes de deux flacons sur l'étagère de Slughorn. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Comment lui apporter la paix, moi ?

James avait entraînement en fin de journée. Remus dormait toujours. Il avait fermé les rideaux de son baldaquin et Sirius l'entendait à peine respirer. Il l'avait appelé doucement sans obtenir de réponse.

« On fait quoi du coup ? » demanda Peter.

Sirius le lança sur leurs devoirs. La nuit tombait doucement, la salle commune bourrée de rire et d'entraide. Tout en s'appliquant à recopier le cours du jour pour Remus, il laissa ses pensées divaguer, retrouver leur emprise familière sur son esprit. Et une impulsion surgit, imposée à lui, irréfléchie, comme toujours, mais elle lui sembla à ce moment-là la chose la plus évidente à faire.

« Tu vas où ?

\- Je vais pisser !

\- Charmant... » marmonna Lily.

Sirius toisa le miroir.

Voilà : c'est déjà assez le bordel dans sa vie. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi ridicule et instable. Pas avec lui. Remus a besoin d'un ami fidèle et solide, pas du chaos. Je peux être cet ami-là, je peux être un ami bien meilleur que ça. Tiens ta promesse, Sirius. Ne lui impose pas cette bataille-là.

Et puis...

_Tu as changé._

Il garda le regard givré de son frère, les insultes de ses parents, les crimes de ses cousins : tout cela, il pouvait encore le supporter, cela ne concernait que lui-même. Colère, ma bonne amie, ne me laisse pas oublier le mal qu'ils m'ont fait ! Je ne supporterais pas d'y croire une nouvelle fois et de retomber du haut de mes espérances. Le ciel naïf n'est pas pour moi, ce sont des armes qu'il me faut, un bouclier, que sais-je ?

Un simple filament blanc s'arracha de sa tempe et il retint un cri dégoûté. La sensation était répugnante, comme un attouchement interdit, moralement, et physiquement, comme si un long ruban de chair était ôté de l'intérieur de son corps. Mais enfin il était là, au bout de sa baguette, fin comme la barbe à papa que Cora leur avait fait goûter, à Noël, en première année. C'est tout ? Cette petite chose, là, qui l'avait empêché de parler à Remus comme avant, de rire comme avant, même de le côtoyer comme avant ? Il y avait un peu du bras de Remus, contre le sien au Chaudron Baveur, un peu de ses beaux pieds nus, un peu de son sourire rose frais. Sirius, dans sa précipitation, avait arraché un peu plus qu'il ne le voulait, mais peut-être le fallait-il, avec le souvenir du jardinier de sa grand-mère qu'il noya dans le lavabo.

C'est ça. Pas besoin d'y penser. Plus besoin d'étouffer.

Une petite pichenette pour forcer le destin.

La suite des événements ne se déroula pas du tout comme Sirius l'avait prévu.

Sauf au début, parce qu'il y croyait. Le cœur léger de savoir simplement qu'il avait jeté un poids, sans se rappeler pour qui, pourquoi il pesait tant, encouragé par ce sentiment d'avoir pris les choses en main, il se rendit au dortoir pour réveiller son ami avant le dîner. Remus s'étira, tout chaud de sommeil, les yeux gonflés, le teint transparent, les joues à pincer. Sirius sourit.

Oh. Sirius souriant, première vision au réveil. Mon cœur est indéniablement très bien réveillé.

« C'était si bien que ça le cours de Potions ? s'étonna Remus.

\- Mais non, idiot ! »

Il s'étira longuement, souvent sujet aux chutes de tension. Les bandages de ses mains se dénouaient et il les rajusta de son mieux, empressé, pour ne rien montrer puis enfila des mitaines par-dessus, c'était étrange mais cela cachait la misère, comme on dit.

« Ça fait mal ?

\- Ça passera. Comme toujours ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil. Sirius pressa son épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. James accourait, échevelé, extatique, tout échauffé de sa séance de sport : « Sirius James Black ! Il faut que tu reviennes aux entraînements, déclara-t-il en pointant son index sur lui, et l'année prochaine, tu joues dans l'équipe ! »

Le cœur léger, Sirius répondit simplement :

« D'accord.

\- D'accord ?! »

James l'emporta sur son épaule pour traverser le couloir en hurlant de joie. McGonagall lui entrava les jambes et ils se rattrapèrent de justesse, le ventre craqué de rire, enchevêtrés, le cœur léger.

« Il a dit OUI ! Il va reprendre le Quidditch !

\- Cela nécessite-t-il un tel raffut ?! questionna sévèrement leur directrice.

\- Madame, vous allez être fière de nous, je vous le jure !

\- Je vais surtout prévenir Madame Pomfresh qu'elle doit s'attendre à une charge de travail supplémentaire...

\- J'ai changé, madame ! » s'écria Sirius car elle s'éloignait déjà.

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. Derrière elle surgissait Regulus, accompagné d'un camarade de sa maison.

« Hey brother...

\- Hey ! » répondit James qui n'avait pas vu Regulus, puis : « Oh ! » quand il remarqua sa présence.

Un peu embarrassé, Regulus les salua, leur présenta son ami, Martin Lewis.

« T'es pas malade ? demanda James.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a plein de Serpentard malades. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

\- En quoi cela peut te...

\- A moins que tu ne viennes nous contaminer !

\- Mais, non, N'IMPORTE QU... !

\- Je plaisante ! Comment ça se passe Poudlard ?

\- Cela se... déroule bien, marmonna Regulus, déstabilisé.

\- C'est quoi ton cours préféré ?

\- Euh... Les sortilèges.

\- Et encore, t'as pas connu Athenray !

\- Il m'en a parlé.

\- Eh, je suis là, hein » marmonna Sirius.

James eut un petit rire. Aucun des trois jeunes ne comprenait comment cette conversation pouvait se dérouler et pourtant, ils continuaient de se répondre, en avançant vers la Grande Salle où, inéluctablement, ils se sépareraient. Regulus continua :

« Il ne m'avait pas prévenu que ce serait si... Grand.

\- J'ai pas réussi à expliquer.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. »

Plus que quelques pas.

« Tu vas jouer, alors ?

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Qui n'a pas entendu ?! »

Sirius sourit.

« James Potter... murmura encore Regulus.

\- Qui n'a pas envie d'essayer en le voyant jouer ?

\- Bon appétit, à un de ces jours.

\- Regulus ! »

Le cadet, déjà engagé vers la table des Serpentard, se retourna.

« Rejoins l'équipe de ta maison. J'ai envie de jouer contre toi, comme on faisait à la mai... avant. On a toujours été élevés pour être des rivaux, alors...

\- Alors ? marmonna Regulus.

\- Alors, faisons-le bien : en nous amusant. »

Leurs regards semblables se soutenaient, et pour une fois, peut-être, Sirius ne fut pas repoussé par cet héritage familial. Très vite, en un éclair, les yeux de Regulus ricochèrent sur James avant de revenir à lui.

« J'ai deux ans pour réfléchir, alors...

Bonne soirée. »

Plus tard, dans la salle commune, les conversations allaient bon train concernant l'équipe de Quidditch. C'étaient les dernières années de la capitaine Thelma, poursuiveuse, et Dan, un des batteurs qui avaient formé Sirius les années précédentes. Sarah désespérait déjà de se retrouver avec lui comme coéquipier, tout le monde se charriait. Remus se tenait à l'écart, encore flottant à côté de lui-même, pour observer, incrédule, Sirius. Il ne savait plus s'il manquait de sommeil ou s'il avait trop dormi, au point de se confondre dans ses rêves, réflexions, illusions. Il discutait un peu avec Frank et Marlene. Les paroles se tarirent, les élèves se couchèrent les uns après les autres et il en profita pour aller se doucher à ce moment-là. Ses amis discutaient avec Mowgli.

« Tu peux sortir, il n'y a personne.

\- C'est à moi ou Mowgli que tu dis ça ?

\- Les deux ! »

Remus souriait en quittant sa cabine, les cheveux tout humides, en tee-shirt Led Zeppelin et pantalon de pyjama gris. Sirius s'appliquait à ne pas le suivre des yeux et, pour ne pas perdre contenance, Remus fredonna un titre en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

« Eh ! J'ai toujours voulu te demander comment tu fais ce truc, avec tes yeux !

\- Ce... ?

\- Tu viens de le faire. T'arrêtes pas. »

Remus écarquilla les yeux.

« Un clin d'œil, tu veux dire ?!

\- Oui !! »

Remus échangea un regard aussi amusé qu'abasourdi avec James. Qu'était-il arrivé à Sirius ? Tombé sur une bièraubeurre oubliée ? Une potion de paix ou un Felix Felicis ?

« Il faut... eh bien... fermer un œil ?

\- Comment ? Comme ça ? »

Sirius plissa les yeux, puis les ouvrit tout grands.

« Ouais... T'es pas loin, hein..., railla James.

\- Là là LÀ regardez ! »

Il bascula la tête en arrière en contractant une joue.

« Non, c'est plutôt... Juste  _un_  œil, en fait. Regarde bien !»

Sirius regarda, victorieux, Remus qui croisait à nouveau son regard, même si c'était pour un jeu. Mowgli s'y mettait, elle aussi, ses iris globuleux recouverts d'une paupière transparente.

Sirius essaya encore le lendemain, pendant tout le cours de potions, s'attirant un jet de sangsues par Snape.

« LÀ, regarde !

\- Tu triches ! Sans les mains ! »

Remus pleurait de rire. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil en louchant. James ne fit que loucher, à l'autre bout de la classe. Sirius se retourna les paupières pour s'attirer des cris écœurés. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de McGonagall, il avait abandonné tout espoir et faisait circuler les grimaces les plus farfelues et les plus contagieuses possibles. Elle le changea en singe mais cela occasionna tant de dispersion qu'elle lui rendit bientôt son apparence humaine, juste au moment où il commençait à prendre les notes avec son pied droit.

 

&

 

Petit matin blanc des premières neiges de novembre.

Sirius éternua. Une boule de poils rose et blanche s'était invitée sur son nez pendant la nuit.

« Crotte de Troll ! ACHILLE TON CHAT ! »

La petite créature se frotta sur ses joues. Sirius abdiqua et lui gratta les oreilles. Remus se réveillait à côté, la tête enfouie dans ses oreillers, l'œil interrogateur, amusé : « Tiens, on fait la paix ? » Soudain, les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'arrondit en un cri silencieux. Des larmes de joie surexcitée pointèrent dans ses yeux tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers James endormi pour tenter de toutes ses forces de lui transmettre télépathiquement son idée improbable, absurde, démesurée, folle et

libératrice ?

 _Il te faudrait un animagus de compagnie_ , avait-il suggéré à Remus, il y avait deux ans de cela.

Deux ans, bon sang.

Qu'il était lent !

Et que Peter...

« Peter est un génie.» 

 

 


	55. Automne 1973 : bravades et soupirs

_Un jour..._

 

A trois heures du matin, la nuit suivante, Sirius s'étala sur James. Quoique profondément endormi, son ami ne fut pas perturbé le moins du monde par cette intrusion et passa la main autour de son épaule pour l'attirer sur son oreiller.

« J'ai mal partout, gémit Sirius.

\- Dors, grogna James.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ?! » pesta Ian.

Sirius nota mentalement, dans sa liste de sortilèges à inventer, celui qui permettrait de masquer le bruit des conversations. Il se tortilla un peu dans l'étreinte de James jusqu'à trouver une position confortable et murmura à son oreille :

« Il faut qu'on parle !

\- J'aime pas... quand maman dit ça, marmonna James ensommeillé.

\- Je suis pas ta mère !

\- Tant mieux... ça me plaisait moyen de... dormir avec ma mère.

\- Parce que avec ton meilleur pote c'est moins gênant ?!

\- Oh, tu sais... T'es comme mon frère... On vient de la même planète, toi et moi, alors... »

Bordel. Comment James réussissait-il à dire des choses pareilles, si calmement, à moitié endormi ? Sirius eût perdu toutes ses tripes, desséchées, avant d'en articuler le quart de la moitié du commencement.

Bordel, il repartait, en pressant son épaule :

« T'es jamais gênant, mon Sirius. »

Si Sirius avait été doté d'un soupçon de conscience, il eût peut-être dédit James. S'il avait été le même garçon impertinent et déprécié qu'en première année, il eût éclaté de rire.

 

Il se contenta de sourire, rêveusement.

 

La journée avait été éprouvante, après tout.

 

&

 

_Un peu plus tôt..._

 

« Les graines de riskin sont à utiliser avec parcimonie. Leur huile au goût de noisette va amalgamer vos préparations mais les consommer crues peut être fatal... »

Avant même que Slughorn n'eût achevé sa phrase, Peter hurla :

« Aaah ! Sirius en a mangé une !

\- N'importe quoi ! riposta Sirius en ôtant la main de sa bouche. Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je l'ai vu !!

\- C'est vrai, monsieur Black ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il raconte n'importe quoi ! »

Mais sous son air bravache, Sirius blêmissait à vue d'œil sous le coup d'une violente tachycardie. Slughorn préféra ne pas prendre de risque.

« Mademoiselle Evans, vous allez conduire votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

\- Oh ! bouda Lily.

\- Ça va, je connais la route !

\- Et si vous tombez raide mort avant d'y arriver?

\- Non mais n'impor...

\- J'y vais, je connais la route moi aussi ! bondit James.

\- HORS.DE.QUESTION.

\- Je peux y aller, si vous voulez bien », proposa Remus, le visage absolument impassible et angélique.

Slughorn accepta. James et Lily, qui contrairement à Slughorn connaissaient les affinités des deux compères, affichèrent la même expression désabusée. Remus leur adressa un clin d'œil à chacun en même temps que Sirius leur tirait la langue.

« Euh, professeur, je fais quoi s'il tombe raide mort ? »

La lourde porte des cachots claqua dans leur dos. Remus soupira et se mit en route.

« Pas la peine d'aller si vite ! » protesta Sirius qui lambinait.

« Eh bien, monsieur Black ? Le riskin vous ramollit ?

\- Alors là mais pas du tout ! »

Sirius le rattrapa d'un bond et pressa sa jambe contre la sienne. En réalité, il lui fit un petit croche-pied, mais Remus vit davantage de danger dans leurs cuisses voisines que dans ce piège affectueux.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de se presser, c'est tout... » continua Sirius.

Il lui donna une autre petite bourrade, de l'épaule. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais autant il pouvait bousculer James sans retenir sa force, autant avec Remus il se sentait obligé de se canaliser. Pourtant Remus était plus grand que lui, pas aussi athlétique mais pas chétif non plus, juste plus sec : on voyait bien ses muscles se découper, finement dans ses bras, surtout après la pleine lune quand il était un peu déshydraté et que ses veines ressortaient, il dégageait quelque chose de très brut qui contrastait avec son tempérament si... Enfin bref : quand Sirius le bousculait, il avait à chaque fois l'impression de lui demander la permission. Remus l'intimidait un peu même si, quand on le touchait, il rougissait toujours et se crispait. Mais...

Ça le faisait sourire.

« En vrai, si je tombe, il se passe quoi ? Tu me portes jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

\- N'y songe même pas.

\- Oh... James, il m'aurait porté ! »

Remus eut un petit rire silencieux, la tête rejetée en arrière et lui rendit sa bourrade. « Gamin, va...» Amusé, Sirius recommença : une bousculade par ci, un petit coup de pied, très souple, par-là, je te presse l'épaule, je cherche à effleurer tes côtes ; ils se chamaillèrent tout le long du couloir et voilà, Remus souriait vraiment. Sirius saisit son bras, sur quelques pas. Alerte et émoi dans le coeur, espièglerie et impertinence dans l'esprit, ce petit quelque chose qui met à l'épreuve une émotion confuse. 

« Tu es en forme. Je crois que tu n'as pas mangé de riskin.

\- Tu déconnes ? J'ai le cœur qui bat comme un dingue depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je m'entraîne à résister ? Je sais pas moi ! (il riait, évidemment) Je me cogne. Ça fait pas mal, enfin je veux dire, si, mais. »

Il s'interrompit, dans sa phrase comme dans son rire.

« Pourquoi tu te bouffes les mains, toi ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? » s'offusqua Remus.

Sirius s'arrêta et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, avec un simple sourire, la tête inclinée, interrogateur à moitié. Cela n'avait rien de défiant, mais quel sérieux ! Cela faisait partie du mystère impénétrable et effrayant de Sirius. Lui-même avançait à sa surface, précipité, par crainte incommensurable des profondeurs ; et il tenait la main de Remus serrée autant pour garder leur amitié que pour le pousser à avancer dans ses ombres, dans l'espoir que, peut-être, lui, il pût y discerner quelque chose qui eût du sens...

_Et moi ? Tu crois que je l'ai, le choix ?_

On fait pareil.

On ne sait jamais pourquoi.

Mais je te prends avec, si tu savais.

Ils reprirent leur route, silencieux. Jamais Remus n'avait tant eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras, il en sentait déjà la vaillante chaleur, la rondeur ferme des épaules, cheveux dans les yeux... Son ventre se serra. 

Il sortit un flacon de sa poche.

« Slug m'a donné ça au cas où tu t'écroules dans le couloir. »

Sirius la lui chipa.

« C'est super fort, fais attention, il m'a dit de t'en donner... »

Sirius avait renversé le flacon dans sa gorge.

« TROIS GOUTTES !

\- Oups. Bah, je t'en ai laissé un peu.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas besoin !

\- Oh, tu pourrais essayer... haleta-t-il, voir ce que ça fait...

Merlin... C'est fort ce truc.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais.

Un petit vertige.

\- Assieds-toi »

Il le guida vers un banc creusé dans le mur, derrière la statue de la fée Viviane. Après trois inspirations profondes, Sirius déclara :

« On peut retourner en classe, pas besoin d'infirmerie...

\- Hum, on va surtout attendre que tu puisses marcher.

\- C'est bon, je suis... »

Remus le rassit d'une petite pression sur le crâne. A sa grande surprise, Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, pour la reposer contre la pierre fraîche du mur.

« C'est Slug qui m'empoisonne. Les noisettes n'étaient pas si mauvaises. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'amuse dans les couloirs.»

Remus rit.

« Tu n'en as pas mangé.

\- Prouve-le. 

\- Tu viens de te trahir en disant que Slug ne voulait pas qu'on s'amuse dans les couloirs : si t'avais été malade, tu aurais présenté les choses différemment. »

Sirius ricana.

« Et puis, tu lui as dit que tu n'en avais pas mangé.

\- Tu crois à ce que je dis ?

\- Oui.

\- Première nouvelle ! De toute façons, c'était pas à toi que je l'ai dit mais à Slug. Peut-être que je lui mentais pour ne pas être puni.

\- Ou pour ne pas qu'il te pose de question.

\- Chut.

\- En plus, c'est Peter qui t'a balancé.

\- Et ?

\- T'es capable d'avoir fait semblant exprès, tu savais qu'il allait y croire.

\- Tu me prêtes des intentions mais vraiment... !

\- "Peter ne dit que des conneries", non ? »

Sirius sourit.

« Pas toujours... 

Mais je te jure, mon cœur fait le con. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant le poing, regarde ! »

Remus pressa ses doigts sur le poignet de Sirius.

\- Je ne sens rien, mentit-il. Je crois que c'est plus grave que ça : tu n'as pas de cœur, Sirius.

\- T'es chiant...

T'as les mains froides... Ça fait du bien.

-  _Froid aux mains, chaud au cœur_... C'est ma grand-mère qui dit ça.

\- Celle qui parle gallois ?

\- Oui, sourit Remus. Côté modlu. 

\- Je me demandais... Comment ça s'est passé entre tes parents ? Quand ta mère a appris que ton père était sorcier ?

\- Oh, c'est une histoire très romanesque ! s'emporta Remus qui l'avait entendu conter plusieurs fois. Ma mère se promenait un soir dans une forêt où mon père faisait la traque d'un épouvantard. Elle a beau être moldue, elle est très sensible et elle a senti sa présence, celle de l'épouvantard je veux dire. Comme il s'est senti menacé, il a pris a forme d'un homme immense et hostile. Mon père a surgi, l'a neutralisé, elle a cru que le vilain homme avait fui devant lui. Mon père est tombé amoureux sur le champ. Au début, il n'a pas osé lui dire la vérité. Il l'a fait quelques mois plus tard quand ça a commencé à devenir sérieux et elle a continué à l'aimer, tel qu'il était. »

Sirius pouffa de rire. Remus, vexé, lui donna un coup de coude.

« Je suis désolé ! C'est tellement... Euh. Mignon ? Et naze !

\- Oh arrête !

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu rêves de sauver une jolie moldue en lui montrant tes grands pouvoirs ? 

\- Mais, c'est pas ça, mais...

\- En lui mentant ?

\- Il n'a pas menti... Il lui a dit la vérité dès qu'il a pu...!

\- Je sais... assura Sirius, en remarquant l'émotion de son ami. C'est toujours mieux que d'épouser sa cousine, de toute façon. 

Je te charrie parce que tu as de la chance. »

Il prit la main de Remus pour la porter à son front. C'était rafraîchissant et il n'avait pas à croiser son regard aigu.

« Je suis fatigué, moi,

 du monde magique.

On m'a promis un avenir brillant, une puissance dont je n'ai rien à faire. Une suprématie qui écrase les autres. Je ne vois rien de lumineux là-dedans.

Je n'ai pas ma place, on m'a menti... 

Je suis tellement en colère, tu sais. 

Il faut que je m'en sorte. »

C'était la première fois que Sirius se confiait ainsi à cœur ouvert. Il craignait d'en ressentir un profond malaise, il n'avait pas voulu s'épancher ainsi, cela frisait l'indécence. Mais avec Remus c'était si simple. Il piégeait son monde avec ses doux yeux d'ambre et son grand cœur de loup.

Maudit Remus.

_Ma faiblesse._

« Ces choses que tu m'apportes : les livres, les chansons, et tout le reste... L'art.

 

_Let there be more light..._

 

Ça me semble, plus léger. Non, pas plus léger... Ne me laisse pas parler tout seul, Remus... !

\- Si, je t'écoute. J'ai toujours connu ça, moi. C'est bien de l'entendre dire par un étranger.

\- Je n'ai jamais été considéré comme un étranger, tu vois, chez moi ce sont les autres les étrangers. 

\- Dans cet autre monde, tu es le bienvenu. Je te promets.

\- A condition de cacher mes pouvoirs ? »

Il lâcha la main de Remus qui la retira doucement de son front. Ils se regardaient en coin. Remus baissa la tête en l'admettant.

« Je me suis parfois demandé dans quelle mesure ce serait un gros sacrifice... »

Remus pressa à nouveau son bras. Il se sentait coupable parce que ce geste était innocent pour Sirius alors que lui mourait d'envie de le toucher, porter à ses lèvres ce poignet, embrasser aussi sa joue pâle, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que cela produirait, la sensation sous ses lèvres. 

« Tu as toujours mal là où Narcissa t'a jeté un sort. »

Sirius baissa les yeux sur la main de Remus, encore bandée et couverte de sa manchette de laine. Il avait reposé ses doigts à l'endroit exact où il avait laissé une empreinte d'encre, l'été précédent avant le départ, là où sa cousine avait lancé un sortilège qui brûlait encore sporadiquement. Sirius joua doucement avec un pansement qui dépassait. Avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Je sais que toi, Lily et les autres, vous pensez que vous pourrez changer le monde... »

Il soupira.

« Et j'espère que vous le ferez.

-  _Nous_  le ferons. »

 

&

 

A midi, Sirius se sentait mieux. Il annonça à Remus qu'il allait passer la pause à l'infirmerie, pour s'assurer un bon rétablissement, et qu'ils se retrouveraient ensuite. Satisfait de le trouver si raisonnable, Remus l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et s'en alla déjeuner. Sirius n'avait pas faim.

(Remus non plus, soit dit en passant. Pendant tout le repas, James lui répéta qu'il fallait leur parler plus souvent quand ça n'allait pas. Il craignait que Remus ne se fît plus de mal. « Tu vas avoir besoin de l'entendre, encore et encore, que ce n'est pas grave, tes métamorphoses, tes troubles... Alors que ce soit par moi, Pomfresh ou Dumbledore, et même McGonagall, je suis sûr, fais-le toi répéter jusqu'à ce que ça rentre ! Si ça te fait du bien, on sera toujours là pour le redire. »)

« Bonjour madame Pomfresh. Le professeur Slughorn m'a donné une retenue et m'a dit de venir vous seconder parce que vous avez beaucoup de travail en ce moment. »

Absolument : c'était faux. Mais cela pouvait à la fois le sauver si Slughorn vérifiait sa présence à l'infirmerie – du moment qu'il ne demandait pas de détails mais cela serait une autre histoire- , et peut-être en apprendrait-il davantage sur l'étrange mal qui secouait les Serpentard. Il n'avait pas pris cela au sérieux jusqu'à ce que James interrogeât Regulus et en avait alors conçu une certaine culpabilité.

L'infirmière sonda son regard avec circonspection. « Il me semblait pourtant avoir discuté avec votre directrice au sujet du travail que  _vous_ m'apporteriez... » Sirius songea très fort à Remus et à l'air innocent qu'il eût adopté en pareille circonstance. Finalement, elle soupira et le laissa passer la porte. Quelle que fût la raison qui amenât Sirius, il valait mieux l'avoir sous les yeux...

« Vous ne toucherez en aucun cas aux potions. Vous allez me stériliser ces bandages : plongez-les dans l'eau bouillante de ce chaudron, dix minutes chacun. Vous savez quels sorts employer ? Quand ce sera fait, astiquez donc les vitres puis le sol. Tendez les draps sur les lits et faites brûler de la sauge dans les alcôves. Je les ai ensorcelées pour qu'elles ne puissent pas vous brûler.

\- Vous ne vivez pas très dangereusement... marmonna Sirius.

\- Vous dites ?

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Que vous dites ! »

Sirius s'activa, ce n'était pas si mal, c'était moins oppressant que les cours dans les cachots et cela vidait mieux la tête. L'infirmière était en train de soigner la blessure d'un elfe de maison. Sirius trouva la scène étrange. Il fallait bien que les elfes fussent soignés, bien sûr mais c'était une chose qui demeurait généralement cachée. Il haussa les épaules, se demanda si les bandages qu'il lavait avaient servi à panser Remus. Il n'y avait aucun élève à l'infirmerie, les Serpentard étaient donc rétablis. Cela ne devait pas être si grave. Pourtant, au moment où il allait la quitter, madame Pomfresh hésita puis se décida à lui donner un seau plein de plantes dans lesquelles il reconnut de la lavande, du romarin, du jasmin et de la sauge, ainsi qu'une bouteille contenant un élixir bleuté.

« Vous allez les déposer dans la salle commune. Que chaque dortoir se munisse d'une brassée de ces plantes. Aspergez copieusement tous les rideaux d'élixir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous vous souvenez du malaise que votre camarade Achille a vécu dans son sommeil, au début de l'automne ? Trois élèves d'une autre maison ont également connu des nuits perturbées récemment. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait un lien mais dans le doute, je préfère prévenir tout incident. Vous ne voudriez pas manquer les cours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour rien au monde madame ! » fit Sirius avec un sourire plein de miel.

 

&

 

« Aujourd'hui, annonça Sandmann, vous allez parler de vos rêves.

\- C'est une blague ? » soupira James qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de la Divination.

Les lourds rideaux de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que Sandmann tenait toujours fermés, avaient disparu. Il avait également vidé la plupart des étagères, peut-être par crainte de la lumière, même si elle était grise en ces jours de novembre. Mais ce qui déstabilisa le plus les élèves, ce fut l'attitude du professeur. Il se tenait recroquevillé derrière son bureau, passant régulièrement les mains sur ses tempes avec une grande nervosité et luttant pour ne pas arracher de cheveux au passage.

« Quelles sont les différences entre l'hypnose et l' _imperium_  ? reprit-il après un silence confus.

\- Quel rapport avec les rêves ? » s'étonna Remus, soulagé cependant de quitter le monde dangereux des songes.

Il y eut encore un silence. Quelques élèves levaient la main mais Sandmann semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Il interrogea finalement Lily.

« L'hypnose ne fonctionne qu'avec le consentement de la personne hypnotisée, il me semble.

\- C'est exact. Je parlerais même de  _participation_. »

Un nouveau silence. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas le bazar dans sa classe, ni la torpeur comme chez Binns. Les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, dans la crainte d'une explosion soudaine plus que l'espoir de donner de la cohérence à tout cela.

« Mais dans les rêves..., reprit-il comme s'il posait une question.

Qui peut affirmer où s'arrête la conscience, où commence la possession ? »

Les élèves méditèrent suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas se rendre compte que Sandmann les avait à nouveau quittés. Son visage était crispé, comme sous l'emprise d'une douloureuse et néanmoins touchante mélancolie.

« Professeur ? interpella James, mal à l'aise, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sandmann secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un insecte nuisible.

« Je ne devrais pas vous dire ces choses-là. Mais il y en aura qui courront après vos rêves.

Nous y reviendrons.

L'hypnose, donc. Une puissance subtile et bienfaitrice ! Elle soigne les douleurs. Elle apaise l'esprit. Elle permet parfois de recouvrer la mémoire, de développer les perceptions. De manipuler aussi, c'est pourquoi je voudrais vous apprendre à vous défendre. Nous allons aujourd'hui aborder surtout la théorie, demain, vous travaillerez par trois : un sujet, un hypnotiseur et un témoin. Lorsque viendra le temps de lutter contre les invasions, je travaillerai avec un élève à la fois et il disposera de deux témoins, par sécurité. Vous comprenez ? »

Il semblait plus assuré. Les élèves avaient envie de faire confiance au discours de Sandmann mais il était si repoussant que c'était parfois difficile et chacun composait avec un petit tiraillement coupable qui durerait jusqu'au cours suivant où Sandmann ne manquerait pas de les effrayer avec une autre introduction inquiétante.

 

&

 

A présent, Sirius étirait ses membres endoloris par le travail effectué à l'infirmerie en murmurant à l'oreille de James dont il tirait le lobe pour l'empêcher de se rendormir.

« McGonagall peut se transformer en chat.

\- Tu es un amour mais tu m'as réveillé pour m'annoncer un truc que je savais déjà ?

\- Et quand elle est en chat, elle n'a pas peur de Remus. Pas comme Galatée.

\- Remus veut un chat ? Elle n'acceptera jamais !

\- Pas elle, nous !

\- Sirius, t'es nul en explications.

\- James, les nuits de pleine lune sont difficiles pour Remus parce qu'il est seul et enfermé : il se bouffe, il a envie de courir, il est complètement hors de contrôle parce qu'il est bridé.

\- Sirius, c'est un loup dans ces moments-là, tu sais ? Il n'y a plus de Remus.

\- Mais il souffre !

\- Est-ce qu'il est conscient ?

\- Je ne sais pas... On ne lui a jamais demandé. »

James ouvrit un œil et serra Sirius un peu plus fort.

« Sirius...

\- James, écoute-moi !

\- Oui, je t'écoute, promit James.

\- Peut-être que si on pouvait l'accompagner, il se sentirait mieux. C'est impossible sous notre forme humaine, sinon il nous mordrait. Mais si on se transformait en animal, on ne l'intéresserait pas. Et peut-être qu'on pourrait l'aider à se défouler, en jouant ou en courant, je n'en sais rien.

Je sais pas, c'est juste ce qu'a dit Peter : peut-être que comme ça, il sera bien même quand il est en loup. Il fera la paix. »

James demeura si silencieux que Sirius craignit qu'il se fût rendormi. Enfin, il poussa un immense soupir.

« Laisse-moi reformuler simplement parce que tu n'y arrives pas : tu veux qu'on devienne animagus. »

Sirius hocha la tête gravement. James inspira. Sirius ferma les yeux, redoutant un second soupir.

Je sais que c'est de la folie mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien que je vais mal le faire.

Il sursauta quand son ami s'écria :

« PUTAIN, OUAIS ! »

Ils tendirent la main pour se taper dedans mais à la place, ils se donnèrent chacun une claque.

« On peut dormir maintenant ? » grommela Achille, la baguette levée.

 

 

 

 

 


	56. hiver 1973 : Pinky Swear

_Un jour..._

 

Sirius passa le reste de la nuit à refonder ses plans pour s'infiltrer dans la Réserve ou persuader McGonagall de les aider. James suivait de loin en loin, assailli par un sommeil léger que son nouveau frère adoré ne cessait d'interrompre en le sollicitant ou en le bousculant pour qu'il l'écoutât. 

« T'es insupportable, mec... » marmonnait-il sans cesser de se joindre à ses fantaisies.

Cette énergie folle l'épatait sans le surprendre : il savait que Sirius fonctionnait ainsi, par fusées, lancées haut par-dessus l'apathie de l'angoisse, plus haut, audace et démesure, pour s'éloigner du réel. Et James appréhendait, sans le formuler, la chute à venir. Pour devenir Animagi, ils partaient de rien, n'avaient aucune idée de la démarche à suivre. McGonagall avait à peine effleuré le sujet en classe et elle avait indiqué deux choses :

Le processus est long.

(voici l'autre chose, pour nos amis lecteurs car Sirius et James ne s'en souciaient pas :  
un enregistrement au ministère est impératif, sous peine d'être expédié à Azkaban)

Les semaines passant, ils nourrirent cette émulation pour dénicher les secrets tout en les cachant à Remus. Un vrai boulot de Maraudeur, stimulant et exaltant. Sirius se portait mieux que jamais.

Un jour, à la mi-décembre, il plut tant qu'il fut interdit à tous les élèves de sortir pendant les récréations. Remus se remettait de la pleine lune à l'infirmerie, ils étaient passés lui dire bonjour plus tôt dans la journée. La bibliothèque était bondée. Ils trouvèrent de la place sur la table de Lily, Dorcas et Marlene. Elles firent la grimace au début mais comme ils semblaient travailler sérieusement, elles choisirent de ne pas se déplacer. Et puis, les préfets veillaient au silence...

Cela tint bon pendant une demie heure.

« Vous cherchez quoi à la fin ? siffla Lily, exaspérée par leurs allers-retours express, les chutes de livres sur la table, les pages tournées frénétiquement.

\- Langue de plomb..., jura James solennellement.

\- Ça sent l'embrouille.

\- Je sais que tu nous prends pour des glandeurs mais ma chère camarade, vois-tu, sauver le monde nécessite quelques nuits hors du dortoir, quelques escapades pendant les cours et quelques entorses au règlement.

\- Glandeur c'est trop gentil pour toi. J'aurais dit manipulateur arrogant, affligé d'un complexe de supériorité au dernier stade !

\- Ha ha ha, railla James, T'as parlé avec Snape, toi ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne peux pas me forger ma propre opinion toute seule ?

\- Si, mais à toi j'ai jamais fait de mal.

\- C'est ton existence qui m'est douloureuse.

\- Je la vis bien, fais comme moi. Sinon, on en parle des commentaires de Snape sur les nés moldus ou de ses fréquentations ?

\- T'essaies de semer la zizanie, Potter ? C'est petit, ça.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas, j'entends ton supposé ami traiter de sang-de-bourbe les nés modlus et afficher un mépris certain envers les sangs-mêlés...

\- Sirius l'a fait.

\- Laissez-moi en dehors de ça.

\- Sirius s'est excusé immédiatement. Il a reçu des sortilèges de magie noire de ses cousins, tu sais, les amis de ton ami, simplement parce qu'il a choisi notre camp.

\- Laissez-moi en dehors de ça.

\- T'es venu à ma table juste pour me balancer ça, en fait ? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais qui sera là pour rattraper Snape s'il décide de se ranger de notre côté ? Parce que si on lui tourne tous le dos, il est perdu, c'est certain. Pourquoi tu crois que Sirius continue de parler à son frère malgré les sorts de ses cousins et leur séparation dans deux maisons rivales ?

-  _MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI EN DEHORS DE ÇA, PUTAIN !_ chuchota Sirius.

\- Occupe-toi de la seule chose que tu peux sauver, Potter : tes buts au Quidditch. »

James offrit son demi-sourire à fossettes plein de charme à Lily, la considéra droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et déclara :

« Mais tu es une marrante, toi.

\- C'est une repartie, ça ?

\- Bon, ça va vous deux ? » s'écrièrent Dorcas et Sirius d'une même voix.

Dorcas rougit, Sirius soupira, la tête rejetée en arrière. Lily s'éloigna pour chercher un autre ouvrage et respirer un coup. Sirius chuchota à James :

« La seconde sortie à Pré-au-Lard approche. On achète des friandises à Minnie et on lui explique la situation.

\- C'est over méga tellement risqué...

\- Au pire, elle nous dit qu'elle ne veut pas nous aider et voilà ! C'est pas de la magie noire non plus...

\- Pssst ! Marlene ! C'est quoi les chocolats préférés de McGo ?

\- Mais d'où vous... Pourquoi... ?

\- Langue de plomb, j'ai dit !

\- Dans ce cas va comploter ailleurs !

\- Tu te rends bien compte que si on ne sauve pas le monde, tu seras responsable ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à acheter McGonagall s'il s'agit de sauver le monde !

\- Que c'est chiant, les filles !

\- Gamin, va ! »

Le jour de la sortie, le ciel était d'un bleu à s'y noyer. Sa lumière, sa froideur, la perfection de sa couleur piquaient partout où ils passaient, pénétraient les poumons et les yeux aux larmes, premier émerveillement du monde. 

Au lieu des calèches qui les menaient habituellement au village, certains élèves durent emprunter les barques, comme en première année.

« Comment ça se fait ? demanda Remus à Hagrid.

\- Plusieurs sombrals ont été blessés il y a quelques jours de cela.

\- Des sombrals ?

\- Les créatures invisibles qui tirent les calèches. On ne vous en a jamais parlé ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend en classe ?

\- On vient juste de commencer les Soins aux Créatures magiques, s'excusa Remus tandis que James et Sirius charriaient Hagrid :

\- Ben venez faire cours à la place de Brûlopot ! On ne demande que ça hein ! »

Hagrid eut un bon gros rire mais sa mine soucieuse réapparut rapidement. Son regard dévia vers les arbres décimés, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et près du Château. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'y avait pas eu de tempête...

McGonagall s'opposa à ce que les Maraudeurs montassent dans les barques, aussi partagèrent-ils la calèche de deux Serdaigle.   
  


&

James et Remus retrouvèrent dans l'animation du village les souvenirs des Noëls passés. Peter et Sirius qui n'avaient jamais vraiment fêté Noël découvraient la puissance de sa célébration. La neige étincelait un peu plus que de nature, des lampions de toutes les couleurs chatoyaient, agitaient des clochettes mélodieuses. Partout, un parfum de sapin ou d'épices, partout quelque chose à contempler ou à déguster, des vitrines animées de petites fées de givre et chevaux chamarrés de carrousel. Sirius, un verre de vin chaud à la main, observa longtemps une plume d'oie verte et argentée puis un casse-tête animé. Peter, qui n'avait quasiment pas d'argent et ne fêtait pas vraiment Noël, marmonna :

« Franchement, à quoi bon faire un cadeau à ton frère, vu comme c'est tendu entre vous ? Fais-moi un cadeau plutôt. »

Sirius retint un soupir et demanda :

« Tu veux qu..

Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Oh !

JE SAIS !

Venez, les gars... Les Maraudeurs ! Je vous invite tous aux Trois Balais ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ma tournée ! Noël en avance ! Pour tout le monde !»

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il avait toujours refusé de dépenser son argent de peur de s'y salir les mains. Ses parents continuaient de lui payer ses fournitures et vêtements, alors... jamais il n'avait songé à en faire profiter les autres.

Le pub était bondé, délicieusement chaud, la buée sur ses lunettes fit rire bêtement James. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs grosses capes de laine, de leurs écharpes, leurs moufles, leurs mitaines et Peter ôta son pull tandis que les autres relevaient simplement leurs manches. Ils empilèrent tout cela de leur mieux sur une banquette, Remus près de la fenêtre, Sirius pressé à côté de lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, James en face, tous blottis dans les tas de vêtements moelleux. Un feu ronronnait dans un coin et le seul arôme qui mêlait gâteaux, laits de poule et bièraubeurre suffit à les plonger dans une béatitude intense. 

Sirius lorgnait amoureusement sur la crème de Remus, à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi tu n'en commandes pas un pour toi ?

\- Tout le plaisir est de réussir à te convaincre de m'en donner ! »

Remus lui tendit sa cuillère avec un sourire angélique mais l'engloutit au dernier moment, le rire espiègle. Sirius saisit son poignet en protestant pour récupérer la suivante, tenté par ses joues rouges, le rire fou, la cuillère hésitant entre les deux bouches entrouvertes, presque front contre front.

« Euh, les gars... ? »

Remus, soudain embarrassé, abdiqua et laissa Sirius guider sa main à sa bouche. « ... C'est toi qui l'as payé !

\- Oh, c'est à toi que je l'ai offert ! C'est pas du jeu, ça. »

Il n'en accepta pas moins la généreuse offre. Remus s'efforça de ne pas être troublé en portant à sa propre bouche la cuillère qui...

_Non, mais il faut s'arrêter, là !_

« T'es dans la lune, Remus ? » murmura Sirius plus tard, un peu gris de ses bièraubeurres, adorablement joyeux et tendre, l'épaule pressée contre la sienne. _Après tout, qu'importe ? Je pourrais bien le vivre, avec sa tendresse de tous les jours, à côté de lui à chaque instant, ma place privilégiée. Peut-être que je réussirai à ne plus en vouloir davantage._

Remus sourit, les yeux encore perdus dans ses rêves, le chocolat dans la gorge.

« Non... t'es pas dans la lune, rit Sirius en le contemplant plus attentivement, une mèche de ses cheveux dans les doigts. Tu  _es_  la lune.  _Moon...y_  !

\- Moque-toi de moi, avec ton nom en forme d'étoile, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ouais. Je suis une putain d'étoile. »

Une nébuleuse, songea Remus.

« Et James est le soleil », dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ça, c'est Noël... songeait Sirius, affalé sur sa banquette et à moitié sur Remus. La vraie fête de l'amour dont ils parlent dans les livres moldus, ce sentiment infini de sécurité et de joie.

« Et moi ? appela Peter.

\- Pluton ? Le joli cœur !

\- Moque-toi de moi...

\- Tu finiras par les faire craquer, ne t'en fais pas. »

Sirius plongea sa paille dans le verre de Remus pour lui chiper une lampée du chocolat qui restait au fond, le plus corsé.

James demanda :

« Combien de chances pour qu'on fête la nouvelle année ensemble ? Mes parents voudraient inviter ceux de Remus, et vous serez aussi les bienvenus. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Pour moi, sûrement, affirma Peter, réjoui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Généralement pendant les fêtes, on va chez mes grands-parents, avec tout le monde. Si je m'absente, même juste une heure, comme à la rentrée, cela se remarquera, déclara Sirius, le ton léger.

\- Je vois, tiqua James. Mais comment ça se passera si NOUS débarquons chez la vieille ? »

Les jeunes hommes éclatèrent d'un fou rire un peu faux parce que ce n'était pas drôle, mais recouvert d'une neige légère d'amitié.

« Remus, tu nous chantes quelque chose ? »

Après _Deck the Hall_  et  _Let it Snow_ , Remus choisit une chanson qui n'avait rien de Noël mais dont les sons épousaient l'espoir paisible de cette journée.

**And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree**

**There will be an answer, let it be**

**For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see**

**There will be an answer, let it be**

**Let it be**

**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**

**(The Beatles)**

 

Ils regardèrent le ciel devenir plus pâle, plus rose. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et de leurs bouches, des bouffées de vapeur s'échappaient, comme des bulles de bandes dessinées, comme des idées confuses à effacer ou consigner. Mais il n'y avait pas de nuage dans le ciel, rien, pas de pensée obscure,

rien 

rien entre toi et moi.  
  


&

Ils étaient couchés. Remus était allé se doucher tardivement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait.

Enfin, presque. 

« Pousse ton cul ! chuchota Sirius en se glissant à côté de lui.

\- Tu parles comme James, maintenant ?

\- Il faut bien que les grands frères influent les petits...

\- Tu es plus grand... Et plus âgé que lui.

\- Chut. »

Remus éclata d'un rire silencieux en remontant la couverture.

« Tu dors ici ? James ne te plaît plus ? »

Cela leur arrivait épisodiquement de dormir par terre ou dans le même lit. Jamais Sirius ne reconnaîtrait qu'il avait besoin de câlins.

« Je fais le plein, avant les vacances. »

Bon, presque jamais.

Ils se faisaient face, en chien de fusil, un peu à l'étroit maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi et qu'il ne fallait pas se toucher, mais ce regard de la première fois, infini.

« Moony. » murmura Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Un petit vent secoua les rideaux, froid comme une lame. Il ferma les yeux.

« Répète ce que tu as dit sur les vacances, vous et moi, tu te rappelles ? En première année...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà ? Ah, oui : ça va durer deux semaines. Ça passe vite. Il y a deux semaines de ça, on a fait ce cours chiant à mourir sur les botrucs, c'était le jour où tu faisais semblant d'avaler ta baguette avec James.

\- Oui, je me rappelle, hein...!

\- Vous vous mettiez de profil comme des avaleurs de sabre, et vous la faisiez glisser sur votre joue.

\- OUI.

\- Et Lily a fait rétrécir la tienne et t'as été si surpris que tu l'as lâchée et tu as failli l'avaler pour de vrai.

\- MAIS ! Chut. »

Il jouait avec la laine de la couverture, près de la main de Remus qui ne portait plus de pansement. Des ronces roses s'étaient nouées sur sa peau blanche et avaient laissé leurs épines. Il en effleura une, sur le petit doigt. A quelques millimètres près, il eût perdu son ongle.

« Le temps a passé vite depuis, on ne dirait pas que c'était il y a deux semaines. Ce sera pareil avec les vacances, très vite, on sera de retour, hein ?

On t'écrira tous les jours et tu recevras le courrier et tous nos cadeaux à la rentrée, ça sera la fête à nouveau, notre fête rien qu'à nous, les Maraudeurs ! On ira dans la Grande Salle pour déballer tout ça et manger du chocolat sous les étoiles. 

\- Toi, tu veux m'inciter, moi, à m'infiltrer dans la Grande Salle, clandestinement ? »

Sirius riait mais respirait difficilement. Le petit doigt de Remus, qu'il taquinait toujours sans s'en rendre compte, attrapa le sien. Il se força à rire :

« Eh mais, Remus, 

tu serais pas en train 

de... »

Remus rougit et voulut retirer sa main mais Sirius referma son doigt contre le sien pour le garder prisonnier :

« ... Me faire une promesse ? »

Ils baissèrent les yeux, tous les deux, Remus écrasé par l'émotion, Sirius accablé par l'angoisse. Il se dépêcha de jurer :

« D'accord.

Promets-moi que tu laisseras tes mains tranquilles. 

En échange, je te promets, parce que sinon tu ne me croiras pas, je te promets que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. 

Tu n'iras  _pas_ dans une réserve.

\- Je suis gagnant, je crois. Ma promesse est plus facile à tenir et puis... Dans les deux cas, c'est pour moi.

\- Non. Moi aussi, j'en ai besoin. 

J'ai besoin 

de cette promesse 

pour m'avancer 

dans l'idée que peut-être, 

après Poudlard,

je continuerai de vivre. »

.

« Promets.

\- Bien sûr que je te le promets, souffla Remus.

Je te crois. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. »  
  


&

" _Whispers words of wisdom :_

 _Let it be..._ "

chantait Sirius, au milieu de son sommeil

 


	57. Hiver 1973 : souvenir d'une soirée

_Un jour..._

 

La nuit flottait au-dessus d'eux. 

Il semblait qu'elle se cristallisait pour les unir et les isoler du temps, en flocons plus légers et plus fragiles que la neige. Il semblait qu'elle les suspendait dans l'émotion, sans retenue. C'était une de ces nuits qui oublient de dormir ; et chaque instant ramenait l'infini du premier regard. Une mèche de cheveux étrangers près de la joue, un poing pas loin du sien, le poids sur le matelas, deux souffles jumeaux et cette odeur de peau nocturne. Remus ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sirius avait les siens fermés, il ne dormait pas mais semblait se reposer davantage presque, se reposer vraiment. Pommettes tranchantes, lèvres ourlées, cils très bruns, rien de délicat cependant ; et tout cela ne valait pas sa vivacité impatiente, son rire impitoyable, sa façon d'être, de danser sur le fil, l'urgence fougueuse qu'il avait insufflée dans sa vie, à coups de canon, à coups de foudre. Plus tard, il se réveilla, le front de Remus sur son épaule. Plus tard, il marmonna les paroles de sa chanson en pressant son coude. Vers six heures du matin, Remus murmura : « Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. » Sirius soupira : « James, il dit pas ça... » Remus sourit : « D'accord. D'accord. » Mais Sirius se leva quand même pour échouer dans son lit. Il lui tira la langue avant de rabattre l'oreiller froid sur sa tête, chacun le bras et l'âme encore tendus vers l'autre.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le réveil sonna, pour la dernière fois du trimestre. Ils étirèrent leurs membres épuisés, frottèrent leurs yeux brûlants, portés par une drôle d'adrénaline qui leur tordait l'estomac, devant le petit déjeuner. Remus sourit en voyant Sirius laisser échapper sa cuillère pour la seconde fois. Il fit mine de se fâcher avant de laisser un petit sourire confus étirer ses lèvres. Chacun baissa la tête dans son bol.

« C'est quoi cette ambiance ? Eh, c'est les vacances ce soir !

\- Y'a que toi qui parles le matin, Peter... » marmonna Sirius.

Le courrier arriva, dispensant James de rétorquer. Remus leva vivement la tête et une petite valise, portée par non moins de cinq hiboux, atterrit sur sa table. Un immense sourire illumina son visage :

« J'ai cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais... murmura-t-il. EH NON ! Pas touche ! fit-il en chassant les mains curieuses, C'est une surprise pour ce soir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que pourquoi mais comment MAIS ALLEZ MONTRE ! trépigna Sirius en tentant de la lui prendre.

\- Attention, c'est fragile ! Sois sage et tu verras ce soir !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais sage... » marmonna Sirius.

Les garçons se dirigeaient vers la salle commune quand McGonagall les arrêta.

« Permettez que je vérifie.

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle l'ouvrit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets des Maraudeurs qui ne virent que son visage s'éclairer de lumières colorées et tourbillonnantes. James crut même voir ses yeux s'écarquiller dans ce qui ressemblait à une certaine admiration.

« Vous maîtrisez suffisamment le sortilège d'amplification ?

\- Oui, le professeur Flitwick a lui-même prévenu mes parents ! Ma mère y tenait, avant de me l'expédier.

\- Il est magnifique, il ne faudrait pas l'endommager.

\- Oh, vous vous y connaissez, madame ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'eeeest ? geignit Sirius, que Remus entoura de son bras pour remonter au dortoir.

\- Une mallette de magicien moldu, sourit-il dans son oreille. Tiens le coup, je te promets que ce sera une surprise mémorable... »

Sirius se drapa dans sa susceptibilité. Cela ne manqua pas de surprendre James qui lui connaissait un caractère plus souple. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Remus, habituellement si raisonnable, qui rentrait dans son jeu ? 

C'était la dernière journée de l'année, forcément la plus inutile, excepté pour la Métamorphose, car McGonagall était intraitable. Mais en Sortilèges, Flitwick avait organisé un petit jeu et il les récompensa avec des fondants du chaudron, même si c'était juste avant l'heure du déjeuner. James et Sirius étaient intenables pendant le dernier cours de Potions et Snape les envoya balader. Le cours de Botanique fut annulé parce que Chourave était souffrante - certaines mauvaises langues dirent qu'elle avait avancé ses congés, d'autre craignirent qu'elle n'eût souffert des mêmes troubles nocturnes que les élèves. La journée s'acheva donc par une partie amicale de Quidditch, qui fut l'occasion pour Sirius de reprendre son poste de batteur, toujours sur la ligne rouge mais, eh, il ne la franchissait pas et gardait l'équilibre, alors ? 

Enfin, sauf quand il se concentra pour adresser un clin d'oeil à Remus et qu'il vacilla.

Le dernier banquet de l'année leur proposa des plats de fête cuisinés "comme à la maison". Leur odeur emplissait les couloirs dès cinq heures de l'après-midi, jusqu'à la plus haute tour. Dinde grillée, marrons fondants, pommes frites, canapés de saumon et d'oeufs de poissons... Chaque bouchée était plus succulente que la précédente, jusqu'à la bûche au chocolat dans laquelle Remus eût souhaité se noyer.

« J'attendais ce banquet depuis... Mon anniversaire je pense, déclara James.

\- Ton anniversaire en mars ?

\- Affirmatif. »

Les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles communes, avec permission de minuit exceptionnelle. 

Sirius bouillait d'impatience. Remus fit un peu de place dans un coin de la salle commune et demanda aux préfets de bien vouloir dégager l'espace du tapis central. Enfin il ouvrit la valise. Sirius, le menton sur son épaule, observa l'étrange machine qui y reposait. « Il faut l'agrandir, mon père l'a réduite pour la transporter plus facilement, expliqua-t-il après l'avoir dressée debout par terre. _Amplificato_! » Elle leur arrivait à présent à hauteur d'épaule. « Ceux qui connaissent, ne dites rien ! » rit-il. Elle semblait faite de bois ainsi que d'un matériau coloré et chromé sur les angles, rectangulaire avec un sommet arrondi. La partie supérieure était ouverte et le mécanisme apparent dévoilait une série de lamelles noires. En-dessous s'étendait une cinquantaine d'étiquettes blanches qui portaient des titres étranges, associés à des lettres et numéros que l'on devait probablement taper sur le petit clavier disponible plus bas. Enfin, la moitié basse était décorée de croisillons argentés.La plupart des nés sorciers tournaient autour avec curiosité et lisaient les titres inscrits sur les boutons. 

« Prêts ? » 

Remus appuya sur la combinaison qui correspondait à «  _Al Brown – M_ _adison_ ».

« Regarde, Sirius ! »

Un mécanisme se déclencha et un petit bras de métal saisit une des lamelles noires. Mais ce n'était pas une lamelle...

« C'est un disque. »

La pince déposa le 45 tours sur la platine prévue à cet effet. Remus montra le diamant à son ami. Tout se déroula très vite ensuite, mais Sirius se rappellerait toujours le petit crépitement, et son sursaut quand une voix retentit dans la pièce :

«  _HEEEEEEY EVERYBODY !_  »

Remus retint son rire en pressant son épaule, les joues roses de joie, fier de sa surprise.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? 

Mais déjà un coup de trompette avait retenti. Tous les nés-moldus s'écrièrent en même temps que la voix reprenait :

«  _GET AROUND IT'S MADISON TIME !_  »

C'est quoi ce truc ?!

Ils s'étaient précipités sur le tapis central pour danser en ligne, complices et joyeux. Les autres sorciers, perdus, riaient en s'écriant : « Mais mais mais ?! » Remus attrapa les mains de James et Sirius pour leur apprendre la danse. Si James se laissa volontiers prendre au jeu, quitte à danser n'importe comment, toujours fringant aux yeux de ses admiratrices, Sirius esquiva et retourna près du juke-box. Une main implacable s'était fermée sur son cœur, ses entrailles : l'étranger et la passion. Cette voix suave, cet instrument feutré ! C'était différent de ce que Remus lui chantait mais... Musique ! Son regard retrouva les danseurs sur la piste, qui avaient trouvé un mouvement chaloupé et syncopé, à l'unisson. Deux pas en avant, puis en arrière, un quart de tour... C'était une danse simple et pourtant elle les fédérait dans la liesse ! Ils s'applaudirent quand la chanson cessa.

« Sirius ! Appuie sur F-9 s'il te plaît ! lui demanda Remus, et viens danser ! »

Sirius s'exécuta, sourire moqueur en coin, et leva sa bièreaubeurre en tirant la langue pour se donner l'air nonchalant, accoudé à la machine.

Des frissons d'une ardeur nouvelle frappèrent ses oreilles et ses membres, précipitant des larmes dans ses yeux,comme des billes de cuivre, des rubans de ce feutre brûlant qui traversait les hanches des instruments pour se jeter dans son âme. Les poils de ses bras se soulevaient par vagues. Oh Merlin, quelle magie !Les moldus pouvaient-ils vraiment écouter ce genre de choses dès qu'ils ne voulaient ? Sur la piste aussi, c'était autre chose. Ils ne connaissaient pas tous la danse, enfin... Non, ils dansaient tous différemment, comme il leur plaisait en petits groupes et ils s'imitaient les uns les autres. C'était étrange, désordonné mais cela ne semblait déranger personne, même les sorciers issus de sorciers s'y plongeaient avec facilité. 

Une branche du gui près de Sirius frémit. Elle pressa son épaule. Il la regarda puis leva la tête.

C'était Remus qui dansait.

Il dansait comme il courait, en solitaire, confondant de spontanéité, dépourvu de toute ironie et inconscient des regards qui convergeaient vers lui, attirés comme des satellites. La fluidité de ses mouvements était fascinante, au moins autant que le spectacle de James sur son balai. Il eût pu entraîner à sa suite une farandole, comme un joueur de flûte enchantée. D'ailleurs, James poussa un sifflement d'admiration et Peter s'élança pour suivre ses pas. Remus rit, surpris par son propre charisme, et il oublia très vite pour danser, libéré de ses blessures, dans son élément, de toute son âme.

Il lui jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil, un clin d'œil auquel Sirius répondait par un sourire mutin. Il attrapa doucement son poignet en continuant de se balancer en rythme mais Sirius refusa encore, avec le sourire encore. « Ce n'est pas très à la mode, admit-il, mais j'adore ce style de musique ! C'est la chanson que j'ai écoutée le matin où je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- C'est le jour où nous avons découvert nos baguettes !

\- C'est vrai...

-  Tiens, celle qui débute, là, elle est sortie cette année... » annonça-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

James avait définitivement trouvé sa place sur la piste et Peter continuait de progresser dans son sillage, dans son ombre. Les autres acclamaient le début du tube de l'année, une musique plus planante, moins dansante que la précédente. Le genre à être chanté sous les saules par Remus.

« Celle-là est pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Attends le refrain... Tu entends cet instrument ? C'est de la guitare. Elle est si... Aérienne.

\- C'est quoi, un refrain ?

\- Tu le reconnaîtras.

\- Je ne comprends rien aux paroles...»

Les camarades chantaient en même temps que le chanteur. C'était idiot : ils ne l'entendaient même plus. Frank et Alice dansaient en couple, abandonnèrent l'idée d'une valse pour simplement évoluer serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_   
_He'd like to come and meet us_   
_But he thinks he'd blow our minds_   
_There's a starman waiting in the sky_   
_He's told us not to blow it_   
_'Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_   
_He told me :_   
_Let the children lose it_   
_Let the children use it_   
_Let all the children boogie_

Les enfants swingaient. Les filles et les garçons. Des rires dans tous les coins. Des gens qui s'aiment et vivent ensemble comme des frères et soeurs. Des jeux, des lumières. Une vraie fête. Sirius secoua doucement la tête. Remus le regardait, oublieux de faire un clin d'oeil, son genou contre le sien, qui battait doucement la mesure, et sa main pas loin, même quand il essayait de s'éloigner. Ils hésitaient tous les deux. Depuis cette nuit, la proximité ne leur faisait plus peur mais tout de même, retiens-toi, c'est étrange, tout ça, cette attraction irrésisitible qui fait courser leur coeur, ce besoin de s'approcher, de toucher pour. comprendre ? C'est comme la musique finalement, je veux dire, l'envie de percer le mystère, de posséder. C'est comme le danger, l'envie de tomber pour ne plus rien risquer, de rien avoir à craindre.

Remus, derrière ton allure si anxieuse et raisonnable, et généreuse, c'est bien toi le plus dangereux

chaotique

Joyeux Noël. 

 

Joyeux Noël à toi que j'aime et que je voudrais garder avec moi, dans cette chanson, ce monde où tu n'aurais pas à exploser pour survivre à une famille abusive.

« Pourquoi ils chantent autant ? Les moldus... Pourquoi il répète le refrain ?

\- C'est un peu comme... un sortilège ? On n'a pas la magie pour sceller les serments, alors on répète les mots qui comptent pour leur donner de la force. Et puis c'est beau.

\- Oui, c'est très beau. »

Ils étaient invités à danser par des coéquipiers, des filles, par James qui s'écria soudain :

« Eh, regardez ! C'est la danse des Maraudeurs ! »

Il avança à grands pas de loup ridicules, faussement discrets, leva les bras et fit des pas chassés comme s'il allait se cacher. Remus, plié de rire, accourut pour rendre ça un peu plus cohérent. Ils répétèrent leur petit manège. « Allez, Sirius, on n'attend plus que toi ! »

Et doucement, entre deux verres de jus de fruits, quelques bouchées de pop corn, des défis et paris, et encore de la musique, la soirée s'étira puis s'acheva.

 

&

 

Le lendemain, de retour de la salle de bains où ils s'étaient brossé les dents, Sirius saisit le coude de Remus. « Comme ça ? » Il avança à grands pas de loup. Remus sourit et l'enlaça. Oui, exactement comme ça.

« Tu me manqueras » dit James en se pressant contre eux.

« Hum » dit Sirius

« Tiens » fit Peter en lui tendant une bouteille de bièreaubeurre dont le contenu avait des reflets étranges.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des souvenirs de la soirée, et un peu plus. Fais gaffe en l'ouvrant, on a tassé ça bien serré, ne les laisse pas s'échapper. Et ne prends pas tout d'un coup, ça va te perdre. »

 

_(Maz Smith sur une musique de Caravan Palace)_

 

 


	58. Hiver 1974 : souvenir d'une rupture

_Un jour..._

_« Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_   
_How I wonder where you are ! »_

Les trois jeunes hommes retinrent leur souffle. Un petit coup de coude relança le chanteur :

 _« Up above the world so high,_   
_Like a diamond in the sky. »_

Il soupira profondément et acheva :

_« Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_   
_How I wonder_ _where_ _you are... »*_

« Pas ce soir... » regretta James en se décidant à poser le miroir sur son bureau. Il enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses sourcils. Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis dix ; James avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait rien de drôle à dire, et plus les secondes filaient, plus ils se perdaient dans leurs pensées, au fond desquelles ils se consumaient d'inquiétude pour Sirius. Ils n'avaient même plus la force d'en parler, les mêmes phrases tournaient en boucle et perdaient tout leur sens à force d'être répétées.

Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances avaient débuté. Après avoir passé Noël en famille chacun de leur côté, James, Peter et Remus s'étaient retrouvés, comme promis, pour la Saint Sylvestre. Sirius n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le dernier samedi, le matin du départ.

Il avait disparu, très tôt, dans le bureau de Slughorn pour rentrer par cheminette avec Regulus et quelques autres jeunes privilégiés. Remus sentait encore son étreinte, tout autour de lui, dans la salle de bains, ce matin-là, le sourire frais de dentifrice, amusé par sa danse improvisée. Dans ces moments-là, où le naturel se confond avec le désir, le temps semble tressauter, ralentir et accélérer, et les idées bégaient de la même façon. Avant de savoir, de sentir la réaction de Sirius, Remus avait voulu se rétracter rapidement, considérer cela comme une simple accolade, pour ne pas que la gêne s'installât. Mais Sirius avait déjà répondu à son élan quand il sentit son recul. Maladroitement, ils étaient parvenus à prolonger cette embrassade, avec une sincérité confuse et époustouflante.

Remus pressa doucement ses yeux de ses mains tremblantes. Si ces bras aimés, si tendres, devaient disparaître, s'il ne devait plus y avoir de nuit comme celle...

Oh, Remus, arrête. Tu ne peux pas rêver de cela. C'est indécent, surtout en ce moment !

« Si son miroir avait été brisé, tu le saurais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'espère que c'est la moins... pire des options. »

Sirius et ses maudites farces, ses éclats de rire pour un oui un non, ses jeux d'enfant, Sirius.

Réponds !

 

&

 

A quelques lieues de là, dans le village de Flagley-Le-Haut, Sirius se terrait au plus profond de son esprit, comme le faisait Remus les soirs de pleine lune.

Comment tenir tête encore ? A présent qu'il avait tant grandi, son père ne craignait plus de lever la baguette sur lui. 

Comment plier l'échine ? Se trahir et ne plus se regarder en face n'apaisait guère les tensions, les moqueries, le mépris ; au contraire, et le plus venimeux était encore la haine de soi-même, le dégoût de ce qui coulait dans ses veines. Tout était insupportable. 

L'odeur du manoir de sa grand-mère, la puanteur du sang-pur, le rance avili des générations croisées et pourries jusqu'au fond de l'âme dérangée, aliénée, inhumaine. C'était pétrifiant d'effroi, de les entendre, de réaliser que ce genre de chose était dit, pensé, acclamé par des sorciers. On ne s'habitue jamais.

Ses lueurs, ses nuances de vert glauque. Un soir, Sirius pressa une lame sur sa peau simplement pour réjouir son regard d'un beau rouge profond qui fait du bien à l'âme.

La crainte perpétuelle, le ventre tordu d'angoisse. Jamais tranquille, toujours l'affût d'être dérangé dans une activité, aucune intimité, des journées millimétrées par le clairon paternel, les regards sur lui, les corvées qu'il n'arrivait plus à comparer aux joyeuses retenues de Poudlard. Il n'arrivait plus à convoquer le rire de James dans sa tête, le doux regard apaisant de Remus. Quoique pour lui, peut-être, ce n'était pas plus mal, de l'oublier un peu. Un peu de distance, pas trop de chaos, n'apporte pas ça dans sa vie, Sirius, n'oublie pas... 

Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas oublier, déjà ?

Tu perds la tête.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas si mal. Mon corps fait si mal. Un à la fois. Oublie qui tu es avec eux pour supporter d'être un Black. Il sera toujours temps de redevenir toi-même, ensuite.

La survie.

Tu sais qu'ils t'attendront.

Et Sirius sourit dans ses larmes en pressant le sang dans ses doigts.

« SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! Rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque, nous avons à parler ! »

 

&

 

« Et si nous contactions sa famille ? proposa Fleamont. Il ne serait pas déplacé de leur souhaiter la bonne année. Il me semble que vous êtes son collègue, mon cher Lyall, maintenant que nos enfants sont amis, ce pourrait être un discret moyen d'obtenir de ses nouvelles.

\- Il est chez ses grands-parents, expliqua Peter, on ne connaît pas l'adresse. »

Les deux familles, déjà sympathiques depuis leur rencontre aux Trois Balais, s'étaient liées en quelques heures à peine. Les parents de Remus, habituellement solitaires, avaient fondu pour l'irrésistible bonté des Potter. 

« Je ne peux pas vraiment me considérer comme son collègue...

\- Sirius nous a dit qu'il avait du respect pour vous, s'écria Peter.

\- Quelle affaire ! » grimaça Lyall, et James reconnut là la droiture d'esprit qu'il avait transmise à son fils. Lui-même n'était pas certain qu'il n'eût pas apprécié cette flatterie, même venue de son ennemi. Quoique non, si elle venait de Snape par exemple, certainement pas, ou bien Lily...

Pourquoi Lily ?

«... Et bien que nous soyons ainsi amenés à nous côtoyer, je ne le considérerai jamais comme un associé. Je sais qu'il est capable de se montrer affable mais ce n'est qu'hypocrisie, je connais ses valeurs, diamétralement opposées aux miennes. Le respect qu'il éprouve pour moi me brûle.

\- Eh bien, Lyall ! rit le vieux et serein Fleamont. Oublions cette désagréable idée et réconfortons-nous, voulez-vous ? Allons nous promener dans la campagne, je suis certains que nos jeunes garçons ont besoin de se changer les idées. Montrons-leur comment distinguer les apparitions spectrales, et la différence entre la ciguë et la carotte sauvage !

\- Oh papa, la ciguë ! On apprend ça en première année ! »

Ce fut un réveillon simple et délicieux. Hope les conduisit tous au cinéma voir "L'île au Trésor" et en fin d'après-midi tout le monde aida à la préparation des amuse-bouches. Des sujets en pain d'épices voletaient partout dans la maison et une montagne de crème fouettée recouvrait chaque dessert, de la tarte au chocolat jusqu'au dernier lait chaud. Les trois amis avaient beau s'amuser comme des fous, il planait toujours la pensée inquiète pour Sirius et surtout le manque de Sirius.

Enfin, enfin, enfin, le premier janvier, peu avant minuit, le miroir sous l'oreiller de James murmura doucement : « Bordel, ces ronflements m'ont manqué ! »

Les trois bobines ébouriffées se pressèrent dans le cadre. On ne voyait presque pas Sirius, tapi dans l'ombre. Lui se rassasiait de ces trois têtes, toutes réunies sans lui, mais il n'éprouvait aucune once de jalousie, je le rappelle, il était tellement heureux pour eux et n'avait que plus hâte de les retrouver.

« Je n'ai pas pu vous parler plus tôt, c'est tellement la fête ici, je n'ai pas une minute à moi. »

Il se cachait dans le placard de la salle de bains des enfants. Mais ça, il ne le leur dit pas.

« Maintenant, ils sont fatigués du réveillon, je pense. Tout le monde dort.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je voulais juste vous voir. »

C'était trop imprudent. Mais sa première idée, en appelant le miroir, avait été de demander à voir les parents de James ou Remus. Pourquoi ? Il n'eût pas dû avoir besoin d'adultes, vu ce qu'on lui avait servi ! Mais il pensait à McGonagall, et même Athenray, même si elle était jeune. Athenray, bordel, qu'était-elle devenue ? Flitwick avait beau les avoir rassurés, elle était née moldue. Ce n'était plus quelques agressions perpétrées par des fous, c'eût déjà été intolérable. Non, là, cela devenait trop vaste et terrifiant. 

Il sourit, pressa le cadre dans ses mains en les écoutant raconter le film qu'ils étaient allés voir la veille.

« Bonne nuit, les gars. Je ne peux pas, vous comprenez...

\- Ne te mets pas en danger. C'est tellement bon de te voir... »

Sirius fit un semblant de clin d'oeil avant de disparaître.

Les épaules de Remus et Peter étaient pressées de chaque côté de celles de James. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, laissant toute la tension circuler de l'un à l'autre. Enfin James laissa ses mains tremblantes reposer le miroir. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se leva, leur fit signe de le suivre, et ils descendirent avaler de grands verres de jus de sureau glacé.

De l'autre côté, Sirius s'était levé aussi. Trop étourdi pour se soucier d'être entendu, incapable de se coucher, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. L'escalier massif ne grinçait jamais mais il songea vaguement aux elfes qui travaillaient peut-être de nuit. Il se frotta les cheveux. Il lui semblait que ses muscles étaient devenus trop étroits pour lui et qu'ils grinçaient, il ne savait plus si c'était la tension ou les châtiments paternels. Il parcourut les rayons du regard, résistant au désir de mettre le feu aux ouvrages de théories discriminantes. Il n'y avait pas de livre de métamorphose où découvrir le secret des Animagi, par contre, un volume d'espionnage attira son regard. Il vérifia qu'il était seul, le feuilleta, arracha une page qui l'intéressait et la garda pour plus tard. Il s'assit sur le chesterfield glacé, contempla la neige qui tombait sur le jardin, les rosiers endormis tout vibrants de bourgeons à venir. Sa main tomba sur le lourd coffre de bois et d'ivoire qui jouxtait le canapé. Il souleva le couvercle et observa longtemps les bouchons de cristal.  _Brandy_ _Shadows_. La première gorgée le brûla comme rien n'avait encore brûlé. Cela changeait. Il but une seconde gorgée, pour le plaisir, le défi, et la brûlure.

Sitôt après, ce fut un immense apaisement béat. La boule dans son ventre semblait s'être dénouée, en tout cas, il ne la sentait plus. Il but encore et un fourmillement, semblable à du bien-être, parcourut ses nerfs. Il balança la tête en arrière, sur le dossier et se laissa glisser par terre. Le plafond tournait, l'entraînait dans une étrange sensation, petit vertige semblable à celui du déjà-vu, l'impression d'être un peu décalé de son corps, de mettre les sensations à distance. Parfait.

Eh, allez tous vous faire voir !

Jusqu'où tout ça va nous mener ?

Quand il regagna son lit, Sirius se rendit compte que Regulus ne dormait pas. Avec lui aussi, c'était toujours la débâcle, sourire un jour, poignard dans le dos le lendemain. Mais quand Sirius adoptait le point de vue optimiste de Remus, il remerciait Merlin de lui faire partager la chambre de son frère et non celle d'un cousin, pour la durée du séjour.

Et s'il sentait l'alcool ? se demandait une minuscule voix terrée au fond de lui.

Et si je n'en avais rien à faire ?

Regulus alluma une chandelle, avec une allumette. L'odeur du souffre apporta un étrange réconfort à Sirius. Il se laissa tomber sur la couverture de fourrure. Luxe, luxe, encore du luxe et de la cruauté. Il rêvait d'un plaid de laine un peu rugueuse, souple et odorante, toute décolorée des étés au grand soleil. Le brandy lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire ?

\- Toilettes. Il faut vraiment se justifier de tout dans cette maison ou ce sont nos parents qui...

\- Je demandais juste ! Tu étais long. »

Regulus soupira. Il ne se décidait pas à éteindre. Il chuchota :

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Dommage pour toi.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Pour la même raison que toi. »

Regulus ne répondit pas immédiatement. La franchise de Sirius l'avait pris de court.

« Sauf que c'est l'inverse. » marmonna-t-il.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il n'avait plus envie que Regulus éteignît. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, ça allait encore finir en pagaille. Alors comment faire ? Le fil était ténu entre eux deux mais au moins il existait encore. C'était ce que disait la douleur. Pouvait-il n'y avoir pas de fin ? Pourraient-ils toujours se tenir la main par-dessus le précipice qui séparait leurs chemins ? Sirius rit à cette idée. Il se voyait tracer à balai, aux côtés de James, tandis que Regulus s'enfonçait dans les précipices ténébreux de...

« Tu te moques de moi... » grogna le petit frère.

La douleur.

Sirius, le cœur à nouveau serré, n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment appprécié Regulus. Il avaient su jouer ensemble, pourtant, dépassant parfois leurs destins rivaux et non croisés. Ils s'agaçaient mutuellement, chacun bien décidé à avancer droit, si opposés et cependant inséparables. 

Et James était arrivé avec son allure de frangin. On connaît la suite. On connaît le cœur d'or béant de Sirius, prêt à aimer sans mesure, prêt à accueillir celui qui viendra.

_Sale chien perdu._

Et si Regulus allait jusqu'au bout ?

« Pourquoi ça t'empêche de dormir ? murmura Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'arrête pas d'y penser, j'ai tellement hâte d'aller au Camp ! J'ai de voir ce qu'on va faire et apprendre, de rencontrer des gens. De faire partie de cette grande aventure !

\- Tu as déjà ça à Poudlard.

\- On n'apprend pas la même chose. À Poudlard, c'est trop théorique, pas assez pratique.

\- On apprend plein de choses pratiques. 

C'est la magie noire qui t'intéresse, c'est ça ?

\- N'appelle pas ça comme ça. Ça fait partie de la magie et on devrait avoir le droit de l'apprendre. Sinon, c'est déséquilibré. On n'apprend que la Défense, c'est pas normal !

\- Ça te semble normal d'apprendre des sorts de torture ou de manipulation ?

\- Oui. Il faut savoir se battre, c'est un droit. On doit pouvoir se protéger. Question de respect. »

Sirius pressa ses côtes douloureuses.

« C'est contradictoire entre se battre et se respecter. A quoi ça te mènera ?

\- Agir pour un monde meilleur ! »

Oh, ces discours pré mâchés...

« Il ressemble à quoi, ton monde meilleur ?

\- Un monde sans secret.

\- Pourquoi vous y tenez tant ? Est-ce qu'on vit mal dans le secret ? On a autant d'espace qu'on le veut, nos sorts permettent de réparer la moindre erreur. On ne perd pas en liberté ! Vous vous focalisez là-dessus comme si c'était injuste... Mais on a enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre !

\- Les moldus nous ont chassés, et brûlés !

\- Donne-leur raison en les oppressant, tiens ! Bravo la sagesse... C'est une question de vengeance, c'est tout ?

\- Oppression ?! Parce qu'on a des pouvoirs, ce serait à nous de nous cacher ? C'est injuste ! On devrait être les plus puissants !

\- Puissant ça ne veut pas dire écrasant, être puissant c'est aussi protéger.

\- Bon sang, Sirius, un peu de dignité ! »

Sirius étouffa un cri dans son bras pressé sur sa bouche et réfléchit à la façon dont il pourrait, peut-être, raconter à Regulus combien il avait appris à reconsidérer les moldus, les gobelins, peut-être même parler des loups-garous mais cette conversation avait déjà eu lieu tant de fois...

« Ce sont des humains Je ne peux pas le dire autrement, ce sont des humains. Et nous aussi. Et chacun sa place et ses propres pouvoirs. Nous sommes responsables de la façon dont nous les utilisons. Les miens ne serviront pas à tuer et terroriser.

\- Et par quel autre moyen veux-tu qu'on reconquière notre liberté ? 

\- En les fréquentant ! En les découvrant avec toutes leurs merveilleuses créations ! En acceptant l'idée qu'ils sont différents mais qu'ils sont nos égaux !

\- Sirius, tu t'entends... ? Ils nous traitent mal, ça suffit les efforts !

\- Et toi, tu m'entends ? J'ai... A Poudlard, quand tu veux, je te montre ce qu'ils savent faire, tu verras... On leur donnera l'exemple...

\- Tu as des objets moldus ! Au nom de Circé, Sirius ! Ne dis jamais ça à Père et Mère !

\- Tu crois que j'en ai l'intention ? C'est à toi que je parle, petite tête ! Et il ne s'agit pas d' _objets_ , ce sont des choses intouchables : de la musique, des histoires... C'est indescriptible ! Tu sais mes dessins que tu aimais tant, c'est la même chose en plus puissant, je pourrais te réciter des poèmes ou chanter, si tu es prêt à écouter, Regulus, je t'en prie, écoute, découvre, tu...

\- Tu es complètement fou ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie, ce dont tu parles !

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'as pas entendu...

\- Tu te laisses complètement aveugler ! C'est triste. N'essaie pas de m'entraîner dans ta chute. Je garderai la tête haute. »

Le plafond tournait. Ce n'était plus l'alcool. C'était la rupture.

Quand ils se furent tus suffisamment longtemps pour oser bouger, Regulus éteignit sa lampe.

Il murmura :

« Je n'ai jamais eu envie de te perdre. »

 

&

 

Lorsque Sirius fut réveillé par le carillon familial, le lendemain matin, Regulus s'était déjà levé. Il grommela en s'habillant, déjà prêt à se faire rouspéter pour avoir osé dormir jusqu'au signal, contrairement à son frère et ses cousins qui...

étaient étonnamment silencieux.

Il s'attabla seul, engloutit une tasse de thé et deux verres de jus, assailli par une soif inextinguible, sous l'œil désapprobateur (c'est un euphémisme) de ses parents. L'elfe Doxy lui apporta des toasts plus rassis que grillés. Le journal, pas la  _Gazette_  trop consensuelle pour les Black, un autre du nom de  _Défense de la Magie,_  annonçait que les Greengrass et les Lestrange s'étaient joints aux onze familles de Sang-Pur qui avaient déjà prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Déjà plus personne n'osait l'appeler par son nom. Ses milices, tolérées quoique non-officielles, se déploieraient dans les rues pour faire régner l'ordre, ou du moins, un ordre nouveau. Tout cela glissait depuis longtemps des mains du Ministère. Un terme apparaissait dans cette presse-là :  _traître au sang_.

« Janvier ! asséna son père en frappant le papier du plat de la main pour attirer son attention. Mois de résolutions et de promesses ! Vos cousins font leurs débuts dans la Milice aujourd'hui même. Votre frère se prépare à rejoindre les Camps de Renforcement mis en place l'été prochain par Avery et Mulciber, les plus proches collaborateurs de notre Seigneur. Chacun trouve sa place, rend service au monde sorcier et vous montre la bonne direction.

Qu'en est-il de vous ? »

Foutez-moi dehors. Je crois que je commence à considérer ça sérieusement. Foutez-moi dehors.

« Vous ne mangez pas ?

\- Non.»

Il tendit son assiette pleine à Doxy qui s'empressa de débarrasser en se plaignant des caprices du jeune maître.

« Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Père. »

Un rire sardonique lui répondit.

« Si vous estimez n'avoir rien à apporter au monde magique, je suppose que les usines de balai Griffith & Boswell auront besoin de main d'œuvre. Ils croulent sous les commandes, maintenant que notre Lord a décidé d'équiper sa milice...

\- Je vais passer l'été prochain à fabriquer des balais ?

\- Vous semblez considérer cette option avec davantage de sérieux que les Camps.

\- Ils embauchent des mineurs ?

\- Non. Mais votre réaction est éloquente. A vrai dire, les Camps vont devenir obligatoires pour tous les jeunes de votre génération, et vous y participerez, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous serez aux premières loges de ce formidable dispositif, jusqu'à vos dix-sept ans, où vous pourrez rejoindre la fange à votre guise. Estimez-vous heureux que je vous laisse poursuivre vos études.»

Sirius s'estima heureux de n'avoir pas mangé. 

Son père se leva, emportant le journal.

« Tâchez de vous faire oublier. Vos cousins patrouillent en ce moment-même dans les rues de Flagley pour veiller à la sécurité des villageois... »

Sirius ne s'appartenait plus vraiment quand il retourna dans sa chambre.

«  _Ces camps deviendront obligatoires._  »

C'est en train d'arriver. On sait très bien ce qui arrive ensuite et les longues marées obscures de la destinée se déployaient dans l'imaginaire tortueux de Sirius. Il barbouillait des pages de noir, résista à la tentation de renverser l'encre et d'en recouvrir également les murs : son corps était encore douloureux de châtiments reçus pour moins que cela. Il traça de grandes lignes qui devinrent ailes, leur forme longue et courbe avait quelque chose d'apaisant à dessiner. Encore et encore... Il avait l'impression de pouvoir dessiner des ailes comme cela à l'infini. Ses yeux hurlaient. Un vif d'or apparut, il sourit dans les vapeurs de sa rage en pensant à James. Les yeux pétillants et toujours rassurants de James, son rire, leurs cascades à balai, ah, quelle hâte de le retrouver...

Il lâcha sa plume.

Au centre de ses vifs d'or, il y avait des « a ».

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Lui ? Sans s'en rendre compte ?

L'image était pourtant familière. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue, où ?

Ici ?

Une intuition floue le titillait. Il glissa un parchemin dans sa poche et sortit.

Il contempla le jardin enneigé, secoua la tête à défaut de pouvoir secouer son cœur. Dans quelle direction se rendre ? Ses cousins avaient laissé des traces dans la neige et curieusement, il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il les suivit, bifurqua, dévia de leur voie pour s'infiltrer dans une ruelle. Oui, c'était bien ce chemin ! Il reconnaissait le parfum des arbres, la forme des cottages... Tout revenait, à chaque pas, comme les paroles d'une chanson oubliée. Quelqu'un attendait par ici, quelqu'un qui lui donnait envie de courir pour le voir plus vite, qu'il lui tardait de redécouvrir.

Oui, il se rappelait...!

Une main d'acier se referma sur son coeur quand il revit le jardin désolé. La terre brûlée changeait la neige en boue gluante. Pouvait-il frapper à ce carreau derrière lequel brillait une lumière orangée ? Avait-il le droit de demander à entrer ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Sirius sursauta. Bellatrix le toisait, les bras croisés, suivie d'Evan et Narcissa et de trois autres camarades. Ils arboraient tous les six un brassard vert orné d'un crâne qui crachait un serpent.

C'est vrai, il les avait oubliés.

« Ne me dis pas que grand-mère t'envoie !

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Ne mens pas !

\- BAH TU VEUX QUE JE DISE QUOI ALORS ? glapit Sirius exaspéré par le mystère. Dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas très discrets accoutrés comme ça !

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires !

\- On n'a pas à se déguiser en moldus ! »

 _Qui_ donc se cachait dans ce cottage aux lumières chaleureuses ?

« Dégage de là. Rentre à la maison, tiens, t'étais pas puni ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ça peut s'arranger...

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux vous aider ? » dit une voix derrière lui.

La porte s'était ouverte.

Une vieille dame se tenait sous le porche. Sirius fronça un sourcil. Ce n'était pas exactement la révélation attendue même s'il avait envie de se blottir dans son châle de laine. Ses cousins se redressèrent, épaules contre épaules, dans cette étrange formation militaire qu'ils adoptaient systématiquement. Il s'éloigna d'un pas pour ne pas être confondu avec eux.

« Bonne année, madame ! minauda Bellatrix.

\- Bonne année, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

\- Nous cherchions notre cousin, le voilà. Toujours à se fourrer dans des endroits... inappropriés.

\- Inappropriés ? Cette impasse est... Je...

\- Trêve de bavardage. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

\- Jeune fille, il me semble que je suis encore chez moi. Ce serait à moi de vous demander de partir.

\- La rue est à tout le monde, vieille femme !

\- Manifestement, ce lieu n'est pas à votre goût. Que cherchez-vous donc ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

La femme soutint longtemps le regard des Black qui ne cillaient pas. Elle murmura, blême :

« J'en ai déjà vu, il y a longtemps, des jeunes habillés en uniforme qui ont voulu imposer leur loi. Jamais je ne me suis laissé donner d'ordre dans ma demeure. »

Bellatrix ricana :

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être comparée à cette piètre armée moldue, vous savez ?

\- Vous en avez vu, dites-vous ? interrogea Evan en prenant ses camarades à témoin.

\- Eh bien... Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

Bellatrix braqua sa baguette sur la vieille dame.

« Maintenant, j'ai dit :  _rentrez chez vous_  ! »

Sirius bondit. Il y eut un grand fracas dans sa tête et pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut rien. Rien que la douleur, la vieille amie, dans le noir, et la colère qui irradiait autour de lui, il la sentait comme des mouches autour d'une charogne.

« Toi ?! »

Cette voix...!

« Toi... » murmura Sirius.

Il ouvrit des yeux injectés de sang. Tout était brouillé de taches blanches.

La vieille dame était indemne. Elle avait porté la main à la bouche, terriblement choquée, mais elle se tenait toujours fermement debout sous le porche. Son petit-fils, alerté par le bruit, la tenait par l'épaule. Il se précipita sur Sirius sans savoir s'il devait l'aider ou l'accuser.

« Ce sont les autres jeunes qui l'ont poussé ! »

Sirius avait percuté et détruit la clôture de bois sous la force du sort de catapultage de sa cousine.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, encore, mamie !?

\- Langage ! »

Le jeune homme dévisagea Sirius. Qui es-tu ? Je te reconnais. Le teint doré, même au coeur de l'hiver, pour se marier au rouge du sang et les yeux noirs, et le souvenir d'un torse nu. C'était donc ça ? Le corps de Sirius avait beau être fracassé, il n'en réagit pas moins par un long frisson sensuel quand le jeune homme lui prêta une main et une épaule pour l'aider à se relever. C'était ça. Et moi j'ai préféré faire comme si je ne reconnaissais pas... cette magie-là... Cet indiscible sentiment de magie. 

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Sirius, égoïste ! Tu l'as mis en danger monstre avec tes conneries ! 

« Décidément, toi, à chaque fois que je te vois...

\- Je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus, marmonna Sirius en titubant jusqu'à la route.

\- Ah non, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ! » menaça-t-il en retenant son poignet.

La douleur arracha à Sirius un mouvement brutal pour se débarrasser de sa prise. 

« Je ne peux rien te dire. Et si tu veux vraiment avoir une idée, demande à ta mamie.

\- C'est quoi, un genre de mafia ? Ma grand-mère en découd avec des mafieux ? J'ai du mal à le croire. »

Sirius rit, la tête jetée en arrière, désespéré.

« Non. Elle est propre.

Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de...

\- Tu me dois ça !

\- Pas pour moi, pour toi, petite tête ! J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable d'encaisser pour les autres ? »

Il ne se reconnaissait pas, à parler ainsi.

« Je te présente toutes mes excuses. J'aurais aimé te connaître dans d'autres circonstances.

\- C'est quoi ce baratin ? »

Sirius, qui s'éloignait en boîtant, lui adressa un vague signe de la main. A bientôt, dans une autre vie. Quelque chose de brutal et noble qui émanait de lui retint le jeune homme de lui courir après pour lui en demander davantage. Malgré sa jeunesse, ou peut-être à cause de la gravité de cette jeunesse, son regard ensanglanté et son rictus sauvage, il renonça.

Et, tout à coup, il avait oublié.

Il regarda la clôture démolie et soupira, en se disant qu'il était encore arrivé un saccage inexpliqué.

Il rentra faire chauffer le thé pour manger un reste de pudding avec sa grand-mère, tranquilles, innocents et inconscients.

Un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle en surplomb, Evan rangea sa baguette.

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Toi, mais t'es tellement  _mort_! »

Et pour ne plus voir le sourire triomphant de son cousin, Sirius ferma les yeux.

**~**

_*** Dans la vraie chanson, les paroles sont "** _ **I wonder** **who** **you are** **_" et non "_ ** ** where  ** **you are** _**"** _

 

 


	59. Hiver 1974 : positions et oppositions

_Un jour..._

 

« VOUS ALLEZ ME TUER !

Il va me TUER ! »

Walburga Black suffoquait en désignant du doigt son fils aîné, retenu par les infatués Evan et Bellatrix, et Sirius suffoquait, la parole coupée chaque fois qu'il tentait de contredire les odieuses paroles que ses cousins rapportaient à leurs parents.

« Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais rien ! Que va-t-on faire de vous ? Et vous, qu'allez vous faire de nous, n'en avez-vous pas assez de nous humilier ? C'est ce que vous voulez ? Mais qu'avons nous fait pour mériter cela !? Quelle abominable tare vous pousse ainsi à traîner sans relâche notre noble famille dans la boue ? Vous êtes... complètement... fou ! et perdu ! perdu !

\- Assez ! »

Orion, glacial comme la nuit stérile du désert, écarta son épouse pour le dévisager. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se toisèrent, longtemps, prenant la mesure de leur ressemblance mortifère. Le temps ralentit. La réalité se déformait, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se reconnussent plus, étrangers, incrédules, l'un d'avoir engendré ce rejeton, l'autre de devoir la vie à cet homme haïssable et répugnant. L'acier de leurs regards était impeccablement aiguisé, ciseaux destinés depuis le premier jour à trancher le ruban fatal qui les liait – sinon à se planter dans le cœur du mal-aimé. Les membres de la famille, sous les pampilles de cristal, cernés par les aïeux peints dans les tableaux, se penchèrent imperceptiblement en avant. Orion déplaçait lentement, assurant sa posture, semblable à un fauve, devant les spectateurs de l'arène. Sirius, au-delà de la peur, s'était échappé de son corps et s'il sentait toujours les mains crispées de ses ennemis sur lui, il lui semblait que cette enveloppe n'était plus son identité. Il se sentait aussi dissocié de lui-même que la veille, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus alors, et son esprit divaguait, pas à Poudlard, oh non, il était si égaré qu'il avait aussi oublié Poudlard, et puis il avait bien trop peur qu'on lui volât cela aussi ; il était simplement un peu loin de toute réalité tangible, dans un immense "qu'importe" résigné et prêt à encaisser. Cela ne faisait plus rien, les coups, les humiliations. Il ne pouvait rien y faire alors autant ne plus exister. On lui avait ôté cela. 

C'est fini. J'ai eu treize ans, mais c'est fini.

L'image du jardinier déboussolé lui revint en tête.

Non Sirius.

Si ce n'est pas pour toi, cause perdue, alors lutte pour lui, eux, les moldus. Oublie d'où tu viens, n'oublie pas où tu vas.

« Catapultage !

\- Plaît-il ? »

Réalité, réalité, reprends pied.

Combien de secondes s'étaient-elles écoulées avant qu'il ne parvînt à réagir à la question du père et formuler sa réponse ?

« Bella lui a lancé un sort de catapultage ! Cette dame ne nous menaçait pas, ce n'était pas de la défense. C'est grave, elle aurait pu être blessée, son petit-fils l'aurait vu... »

Orion le coupa d'un geste.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris de quoi il s'agit, en fait ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est peut-être puissant mais il n'a pas (Sirius se retint d'ajouter "encore") pris le pas sur le Ministère ! C'est pour ça que les Camps d'Avery ont lieu en été, hors de l'école, et qu'Evan a effacé la mémoire de cette dame ! Vous n'avez pas le  _droit_  de vous en prendre aux moldus. Si cette dame avait été blessée, les conséquences auraient été trop importantes pour  _vous_.

\- Tu t'es interposé par charité, c'est ça ? railla Bellatrix.

\- Jamais de la vie. Mais tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, pas vrai ? Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait, ça t'arrange bien. Demande à Evan pourquoi il lui a effacé la mémoire, ce n'était pas pour qu'ils oublient vos petites personnes ! Je ne leur avais rien dit, moi. »

Evan sembla fâché de le reconnaître. Bella, furieuse d'être contredite et trahie par son acolyte, balbutia :

« Ah ouais ? Donc tu avais une occasion de me voir punie et tu as préféré protéger cette vieille ? (elle éclata d'un rire grinçant, un peu jaune) Vraiment, tu me fais rire ! Sacré Sirius, va ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ! Et pourquoi tu traînais là-bas d'ailleurs, hein, tu ne l'as toujours pas...»

Orion coupa.

« Sirius, Regulus, faites vos affaires. Nous rentrons au Square Grimmaurd. »

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent le salon. Le public n'avait pas bougé, jugeant silencieusement l'affrontement des cousins, la position inconfortable d'Orion qui s'efforçit d'afficher un air solennel alors qu'il était en réalité hors de lui.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de sortir des flammes vertes de la cheminée qu'il sentit ses pieds quitter terre. Une force invisible l'avait projeté dans le mur. Le souffle coupé, étourdi par le choc, il râla difficilement pour attirer un peu d'air à ses poumons vides, la vision brouillée par des taches blanches. Ah... Je ne l'ai pas volée celle-là. Allez, c'est fait, ça va mieux, mes esprits me reviennent. Je vais baisser la tête et m'isoler dans ma...

« Comment OSEZ-vous ! »

Le front du jeune homme se fracassa contre la pierre blanche de la cheminée. La panique et la douleur s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête.

« Semer ainsi le désordre dans notre famille ! Mettre vos cousins en porte à faux ! »

Son dos percuta l'immense miroir qui se fracassa, des éclats fichés dans ses joues, ses cheveux, ses mains. Une chaleur moite coula dans son dos et il craignit un instant que sa colonne n'eût transpercé sa peau. Mes yeux... Mes yeux sont intacts... Respire

Respire !

« Vous ne comprendrez

JAMAIS

RIEN ! »

Des gémissement incontrôlables s'échappaient de la gorge de Sirius, des cris de douleur brute malgré lui, des glapissements provoqués par les chocs sur ses côtes, et il n'avait pas respiré depuis bien trop longtemps. Il perdit le compte des coups.

Ce fracas.

Ah, ce n'était pas mon crâne... 

Quand est-ce que cela viendra, pourvu que cela vienne...

Et l'épouvante, le cœur qui bat, l'imbécile ! et propulse encore plus de sang dans les membres douloureux.

Pendant combien de temps sentirai-je encore la douleur ?

Sirius savait bien que le silence était le pire.

Il va me tuer.

Il va me tuer !

« _Reparo_..., marmonna Orion, visiblement soulagé. Walburga, vous auriez du conduire Regulus à l'étage... »

Il avait vu. Il avait assisté à tout cela. Sirius, aveuglé par le sang, serra les poings sur les éclats de verre. Il savait que c'était un mensonge. Orion était enchanté que Regulus eût tout vu, il en profitait même pour glisser un reproche à son épouse, odieux jusqu'au bout. Sirius entendait sa respiration sifflante et chaque claquement dégoûtant de langue, tandis qu'il s'accroupit près de lui pour lui annoncer :

« Vous aimez ça, prendre des coups ? Allons, j'en ai d'autres en réserve ! »

Il n'y a rien il n'y a rien il n'y a rien

il n'y a plus rien plus de moi rien 

ceci n'est pas mon corps

et il n'y a pas d'âme

je n'existe pas

rien

 

 

Quelques heures passèrent, combien ?

 

Sirius ne dormait pas mais il n'était pas conscient.

 

Il a tout effacé, sur la peau, le médicomage complaisant,

Je ne voulais pas.

Reste la douleur, spectre de vos maléfices, qui ondoie dans tous mes nerfs

c'est presque pire, je ne me vois pas guérir

 

Non, mère, non. Je ne vous entends plus. Ce n'est pas pour mon bien.

Vous n'avez qu'un seul fils, c'est déjà trop donné à des monstres tels que vous.

Regulus

Tout mais pas ça, pas toi

et je n'ai pas la force, la puissance pour t'en arracher

alors

il n'y a rien

qui me retienne

Tiens, c'est la nuit.

Laquelle ?

Je compte encore les nuits, vieux réflexe

il y a quelque chose à venir

une chose que j'attendais avec... quoi déjà ?

passion ?

qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose-là ?

qui me rappelle la couleur de l'ambre, des sons

confusion

Qu'est-ce que j'attendais, déjà ?

Ah

Poudlard...

Est-ce que je retournerai à Poudlard ?

Poudlard est si loin, oublié.

C'était un si joli rêve,

cadeau inespéré

Merci pour ces années.

Je vais mourir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Et s'ils étaient retournés voir cette dame maintenant que je ne suis plus là-bas ?

Oh, s'il y sont retournés, oh Merlin...

Sirius, tu attires le mal autour de toi, tu enchaînes les erreurs et tu ne sers à rien

reste enfermé là

tout ira pour le mieux

C'est bientôt la fin

Sirius ferma les yeux

 

&

 

Les larmes dévalaient sur les joues de Remus sans qu'il ne parvînt à les arrêter. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, crispé, le ventre douloureux tant il était serré. Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

Il allait étouffer si cela continuait, il fallait qu'il réussisse à... 

arrêter.

Son cœur s'emballa et il articula difficilement :

« Pitié James !

\- Maaaais euh... » balbutia James dépité, arrêté au milieu de son mime, d'une petite voix enfantine adorable.

Et leur fou-rire reprit de plus belle. James tira une troisième carte :

« D'accord, euh... Haha, ça c'est tellement Remus et ses _petits problèmes de fourrure_  !

\- Fourrure ? demanda distraitement Euphemia. Tu peux parler, mon chéri, avec tes cheveux en épis...

\- Mais non, c'est pas ça ! » voulut expliquer Peter avant que tous les deux ne réalisassent leur gaffe.

James et Peter se frappèrent le front d'embarras, Remus se frotta le front de gêne, un éclair de colère protectrice passa dans le regard de Lyall, James blêmit sous les doigts qu'il écartait devant ses yeux, pour regarder. Remus sentit son cœur s'emballer, le petit vertige de la révélation le reprit et il le combattit en commençant doucement à expliquer : « C'est pas grave. Je viens de passer trois jours chez vous : je sais d'où vient la bonté de James. »

 

&

 

Le deux janvier, le père de Peter, qui rattrapait un jour de congé, fut invité à se joindre aux prolongations de la fête chez les Potter pour se délasser et faire connaissance. Il s'appelait Boniface, avait le même visage rond et avenant aux beaux yeux bleus que son fils, seulement son visage à lui s'était buriné et durci avec le temps, sa mâchoire inférieure renfrognée, les plis autour de sa bouche marqués. Il ne semblait pas rire beaucoup. Il travaillait dans la brigade de la police magique et maudissait le Ministère de se laisser déborder par les événements – peut-être complaisamment.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? blêmit Hope.

\- Officiellement, c'est sûr, le discours est toujours en faveur du Secret, on va vous dire que les discriminations anti-sang-mêlé ou moldus sont condamnables, et compagnie. Vous avez entendu la dernière allocution d'Eugenia Jenkins ? C'était fort joli, hein, comment elle a dit, déjà ? " _Q_ _uand on frappe_ _un moldu, c'est l'humanité qu'on insulte_ " ? Nous, police, avons des ordres de plus en plus stricts pour encadrer ces manifestations – je ne peux rien en dire ici. Mais nous n'en sommes plus au temps des marches anti-cracmols et la répression du Ministère est clairement en train de faire le bénéf' des milices de Vous-Savez-Qui. Jenkins est à côté de la plaque, elle ne répond pas aux besoins de son peuple. Il faut arrêter de se mentir, allez, on le sait bien : elle n'a pas la carrure si elle veut faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vais vous dire, moi, parce que je les côtoie chaque jour : les sorciers en ont marre du Secret ! Purement et simplement. Il faut partir de là. C'est beaucoup trop la crise du Secret, et ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Les sorciers n'ont plus envie de respecter les moldus, ni de les défendre, depuis qu'ils ont vu de quoi ils sont capables – je parle de leur guerre, dans les années quarante. Les familles de sorciers ont trop souffert, merde ! »

Il se resservit un verre. Lyall éloigna précautionneusement la bouteille après avoir fait semblant de se resservir lui-même.

« Il faut les comprendre. C'est vrai, c'est déséquilibré : nous  _sommes_  plus puissants, eh oh, il faut dire les choses hein, nous sommes plus puissants ! Et les moldus ne sont pas protégés actuellement, pas à la hauteur de leur connerie - je dis pas ça pour vous madame. Mais les moldus – la plupart – manquent de sagesse. On le sait, faut pas se cacher, il faut dire ce qui est. On le sait bien : la santé fragile, l'espérance de vie courte d'accord, on comprend. Note que s'ils n'avaient pas exterminé les sorcières au seizième siècle, on aurait pu leur faire profiter de tout ça, hein ! Héhé.

Enfin...

Pour protéger et agir en faveur des moldus, ils veulent un champ d'action plus large, et franchement, on en a bien besoin ! Et ç'a toujours été refusé par le Ministère ! »

Il poussa un immense soupir à la lisière du gémissement.

« C'est tellement la merde au ministère. Bon sang de Viviane – pardon mesdames. Je soupçonne Jenkins d'être elle-même en crise, à demi convaincue par Vous-Savez-Qui.

Et vous savez quoi ? Ça donne à réfléchir.

Ah je dis pas hein, les attaques gratuites, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Mais en même temps, le ministère est gelé et il n'y a aucun dialogue avec les sorciers, sinon émeutes et répression ! Moi je dis, briser le secret, pourquoi pas. Non, comprenez. C'est plus comme avant. C'est plus le même monde que nos parents. Il faut inventer un nouvel ordre. Les familles de sang pur se joignent à Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est lui le seul à proposer autre chose que cet ancien discours qui ne correspond pas à nos nouvelles générations. Et au moins, ça donne l'impression d'avancer.

Ah, je sais ce que vous pensez. Moi, les moldus, j'en vois tous les jours. Les interventions sont épuisantes. Avec l'état d'urgence on multiplie les gardes. C'est pas beau à voir et on n'en voit pas le bout. Ça finira par s'enflammer. Heureusement que Peter est à l'internat, je ne sais pas comment je ferais. Mais il faut encore les payer les frais de scolarité ! Merci, hein, pour l'avoir pris pour le réveillon. C'était pas un joyeux Noël cette année encore, enfin. C'est un bon gars, il serre les dents. Je sais qu'il est bien à Poudlard. Avec vos p'tits gars hein !! Des sacrés ceux-là ! Les Black... Vous savez, il faut discuter avec ces gens-là, ils ont sûrement des choses à nous apprendre. Je veux dire, on peut se fier à leur jugement : ils sont sorciers depuis tant de générations, ils ont un vrai regard sur le monde et l'Histoire.

Enfin ouais. C'est pas tout blanc ou noir, hein. Mais c'est clairement la crise. Moi, je ferme pas mes portes, j'ai pas d'opinion claire, j'ai pas... Pas le temps de penser, vous me direz. Mais je trouve pas de discours convaincant, alors... »

Il reposa lourdement son verre. Enfin Remus se dit que ce bruit devait être ça. James, Peter et lui échangèrent des regards lourds avant de remonter discrètement dans la chambre de James. C'était une pièce quasiment ronde sous les combles, toute en bois, avec des poutres où il suspendait des jouets, des babioles qu'il fabriquait et ils avaient mis les matelas par terre pour dormir comme dans une cabane.

Peter dit doucement :

« Je crois qu'il ne faut pas dire à mon père que tu es un loup-garou.

\- Oh, je suis encore désolé d'avoir gaffé ! s'excusa James.

\- Ça va, répondit Remus. Ça va comme ça. »

Équilibre fragile toujours, entre le secret et l'honnêteté.

Plus tard, quand Remus et Peter furent partis, James descendit l'escalier en glissant sur la rambarde pour prendre un dernier lait de poule devant la cheminée avec ses parents. Il recouvrit sa tasse de sucre caramélisé et de crème qu'il dégusta avec le doigt.

« Remus adore la crème fouettée ! déclara-t-il.

\- J'avais remarqué. Quel jeune homme agréable, sourit Euphemia, je suis ravie de l'avoir accueilli, ainsi que ses parents. Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Sirius ?

\- Pas beaucoup, juste le soir du premier de l'an mais il n'a presque rien dit. Je pense que ça ne va pas.

\- Tu lui as dit que notre porte était ouverte ?

\- Si celle de ses parents l'était aussi, il se serait déjà carapaté, j'en suis sûr... maugréa James en touillant son breuvage sans réussir à le boire. Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr que McGo sait tout ça mais elle ne fait rien !

\- Les Black sont au-dessus des lois. Connaissant ta directrice, je suis certaine qu'elle agit de son mieux, même si elle ne raconte pas tout aux plus impertinents de ses élèves, ajouta Euphemia en avertissant James du doigt, mais ce n'est pas simple. Je suis désolée James, je crois que c'est la phrase que je t'ai dite le plus souvent de toute ta vie, mais ce n'est pas simple.

\- Ce que tu me dis le plus souvent, c'est "James, non".

\- Après tout, Sirius est toujours à Poudlard, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas été envoyé à Serpentard.

\- Leur Seigneur Machin Truc y était, tu savais ça ? Il avait un autre nom.

\- Oui, je l'ai entendu dire. »

Aucun des deux ne poursuivit la conversation sur ce sujet. Sa mère n'était pas censée savoir qu'il avait entendu le père de Peter. James joua à faire voleter des étincelles dans le feu.

« Eh, maman ! Tu sais comment Dumbledore fait quand Remus a son problème de fourrure ? Il ne l'enferme pas dans les cachots, ni rien ! »

James expliqua le stratagème à sa mère, raconta le plus délicatement possible comme c'était éprouvant pour lui et comme les trois amis voulaient soutenir leur camarade – sans lui dévoiler leur projet de devenir animagi, toutefois. Euphemia le regardait avec fierté. Elle qui était devenue mère sur le tard après avoir tant espéré et désespéré, s'abreuvait depuis le premier jour de l'énergie lumineuse que son fils dégageait, sans limite. C'était devenu un grand garçon, brave, loyal toujours aussi intrépide et toujours positif, et elle voyait désormais la droiture se dessiner avec de plus en plus de netteté dans son tempérament. Il avait pris la première grande décision de sa vie, et celle-là était loin d'être une connerie.

Enfin, pas que.

 

&

 

« Elle est où la deuxième étoile ? »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sirius ouvrit les yeux.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La tête de Remus était pressée contre la sienne. Ils étaient allongés sur la table des professeurs de la Grande Salle. 

« Là haut, dans les coursives...

\- Je t'emmènerai là-haut, un jour. »

Remus rit d'un vrai rire sonore, éclatant comme de la musique.

Sirius pressa ses mains sur son visage pour ne pas hurler.

_Je suis rentré !_


	60. Hiver 1974 : séquelle

_Un jour..._

  


Les garçons ne surent jamais ce qui était arrivé à Sirius pendant les vacances.

La première nuit, James le rejoignit dans son lit. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Cela avait commencé quand son père l'avait projeté contre la cheminée, la deuxième agression inattendue et pernicieuse. Depuis, cela n'avait pas cessé. Maintenant, même à Poudlard son corps était crispé dans l'expectative d'une attaque ; ou peut-être était-ce la faute de son cœur soulevé par la répugnance.

Il avait trop chaud dans l'étreinte de son ami et froid en dehors, et son contact l'énervait puis lui manquait.

Il fallait dormir. Dormir, simplement, dormir, longtemps, oublier la réalité. Au cœur de la violence, plongé dans l'urgence, il n'y avait eu qu'à survivre. A distance, quelques jours après, dans les remparts fortifiés du château, son esprit reprenait le dessus et mesurait

toute l'étendue de

L'horreur.

l'inhumain.

Insoutenable.

Est-ce possible ? Vraiment possible ?

Je déforme la réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai sûrement fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Oublie Sirius, oublie. Tu vas devenir fou, sinon.

Dors, meurs un peu, étouffe cette part de toi.

On ne peut pas vivre en se sachant la source d'une telle haine. On ne peut pas la supporter, même venant d'un adversaire. L'humiliation, pire que l'humiliation, l'anéantissement. Ça ne se répare pas, la certitude de provoquer une pareille aversion,

De savoir que celui qui t'a donné la vie ne veut rien tant que te la reprendre.

  


Oublie. Tu es à Poudlard. C'est très loin, tout ça, maintenant,

Non. 

C'est fini, c'est cassé.

Plus jamais je n'oublierai : la dernière fois a causé bien trop de mal

Je me souviendrai, je le jure, je le rugis comme un lion

je vais garder le souvenir de leur insanité pour bien les piétiner, quand le jour viendra

  


Mais à présent, c'est la nuit

mon esprit se relie à mon corps

C'est incroyable, le corps

je le pensais annihilé

et pourtant je sens la main de James sur ma côte

j'entends le souffle lointain de Remus, agité avant la pleine lune

peut-être qu'il ne dort pas non plus la nuit,

attendant comme moi que quelque chose se passe

sans pouvoir crier

Il y a les elfes discrets dans les murs

il y a le ronflement léger d'Achille, et le soupir agacé de Peter

Les mots curieux qu'ils échangent en dormant

toute cette familiarité

les odeurs qui me ramènent à moi-même

C'est absurde, c'est incroyable

il n'y a pas de magie plus grande que la résilience

cette capacité à être aimé, apaisé même après l'abominable

à songer au lendemain

inconcevable

et qui pourtant viendra

  


Laisse ces congés de Noël devenir comme un cauchemar lointain...

Mais on sait comme les cauchemars crèvent la vie quotidienne.

  


Sandmann, par exemple, le savait.

Quand Sirius leva les yeux pour saluer le professeur, le lendemain matin, il se figea sur place, traversé par un spectre de glace. James, qui le talonnait, le percuta. La classe rit, Sandmann détacha difficilement son regard du jeune homme qui se précipita au fond de la classe, bien caché derrière Félicie et Mila, au grand dam de James qui eût préféré garder ses distances avec son ex.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Putain, lâche.

\- Alors réponds.

\- Rien c'est juste... Cette impression bizarre, comme à la rentrée, la première fois qu'on l'a vu. Sandmann.

\- Ah ?

\- Laisse tomber », grogna Sirius qui n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur cette désagréable sensation.

Sandmann évita soigneusement de croiser à nouveau son regard. Il avait été, je le rappelle, assez perturbé en décembre, ses cours décousus, son discours hésitant et confus. En ces premiers jours de janvier, il semblait encore plus rachitique, mais le regard plus tranquille, les mains nerveuses mais le sourire naturel, le discours clair mais le regard insidieux.

Le regard avide.

Sirius garda la tête baissée pendant toute l’heure, gravant une rune sur le manche de sa baguette en s'efforçant d'enfermer les marées noires invisibles qui s'exfiltraient de son esprit pour se laisser capturer, irrésistiblement attirées par le magnétisme trouble du professeur.

  


Pendant la pause déjeuner, en dépit de la neige, les élèves se précipitèrent vers le lac gelé avec leurs patins, des balais, des balles et tout ce qui pouvait leur permettre de prolonger encore un peu l'esprit des fêtes. Sirius s'élança dans les cercles de glace que les grands faisaient apparaître. Il renifla, fit craquer sa nuque. Un frisson qui n'était pas dû au froid parcourut son omoplate, accompagné de fourmillements dans son coude, jusqu'au poignet. Un réflexe lui fit éviter la boule de neige que James projetait vers lui à ce moment-là et il la percuta du pied en riant vraiment. C’était ça, quand il ne broyait pas du noir, sur des instants aussi brefs que profonds : il bondissait et criait en tous sens, la bouche fendue par un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux acides, bouffon désaxé dont le tapage ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou de l'inquiétude.

« Encore du Quidditch ! se plaignit le groupe de copines de Lily qui voulait patiner tranquillement. Vous nous saoulez avec ce sport, allez jouer plus loin !

\- Le stade est fermé, désolé ! Vous allez devoir nous supporter ! » railla James en descendant pour frôler leurs cheveux sous les cris de colère.

Pour Sirius, c'était le premier match depuis qu'il avait accepté de recommencer à jouer. Il frotta sa nuque et se précipita dans la partie, à l'affût du moindre défi, pas comme James qui avait toujours son public en tête et frimait, mais pour la concentration que le sport requérait, la nécessité vitale de ne plus penser à rien d'autre, de réduire son esprit à la pointe de l'équilibre. 

« BLACK ! Pare à gauche ! »

Un éclair vrilla le crâne de Sirius lorsqu'il bifurqua pour éviter un cognard de neige qui s'éclata alors sur la brosse de son balai. Il rétablit à peine sa balance pour se poser, la mine sombre.

« Eh, sois pas vexé ! l'encouragea Azzedine, on s'est tous pris pire que ça. Allez, remonte ! »

Sirius semblait ne pas l'entendre. Sous sa cape d'hiver il serrait et desserrait un poing devenu insensible. La raideur dans son cou ne s’atténuait pas, même après l’échauffement. Lorsque la partie reprit, il lutta avec davantage de férocité mais le ciel de janvier était devenu gris, le goût de métal dans sa bouche ne disparaissait pas, salé, électrique, toxique, le plomb dans le ventre, le mercure dans la tête, l'acier dans le regard, le sang dans la bouche. Il y avait James, son sourire trop lumineux pour les ombres qui envahissaient l'esprit de Sirius. Et on pouvait encore comme ça, jouer à n'en plus finir, pour oublier qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir, rien que l'angoisse.

« Où est Remus ?»

Il ne l'avait pas vu partir.

« A l'infirmerie, murmura Peter. Tu sais, ce soir... »

  


_ça ira mieux demain..._

_et puis ça reviendra_

et le vertige

et les tremblements

et l'angoisse à nouveau

La nuit n'en finit pas

  


&

  


Remus se réveilla. Vu la lueur derrière les rideaux crème de son lit, ce devait être le milieu de l’après-midi. Il y avait quelqu’un d’autre à l’infirmerie, il pouvait sentir sa présence. Peu importe. Il ferma les yeux, somnola quelques minutes et se décida à se lever. L’autre toussa.

C’était Sirius.

Remus poussa doucement le rideau. Que faisait-il là ? Avait-il encore été blessé lors d'un jeu dangereux ? Était-il venu le retrouver, sans James et Peter ? 

« Hey »

Sirius planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son ami. 

« Hey.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je passe une visite médicale.

\- Oh. »

Remus s'assit, les oreilles bourdonnantes à cause de sa tension trop basse.

« Depuis quand on passe des visites médicales ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est McGo qui m'a dit que je devais venir. »

Les garçons ne sauraient jamais ce qui était arrivé à Sirius pendant les vacances. Ils ne savaient pas non plus combien McGonagall et Dumbledore œuvraient avec la ténacité téméraire de dresseurs de dragons et la diplomatie subtile de gobelins de Gringotts pour garder le jeune homme à Poudlard. Plus le monde devenait chaotique, plus il était difficile de faire pression sur une famille qui s'était toujours estimée au-dessus des autorités. Cette visite médicale, c'était une façon de faire parler le corps de Sirius puisque sa bouche s'y refusait, et d'obtenir un certificat à brandir à ces parents abusifs en cas de conflit. McGonagall désirait autant qu'elle le redoutait de découvrir quelque chose, quoi que ce fût.

Remus hocha lentement sa tête lourde. Il se trouvait, tout entier, tellement lourd, encombrant.  Au moment de partir en vacances, il était tout étourdi par son attraction pour Sirius. Maintenant, elle l'épuisait et l'écœurait. Le retour de la pleine lune et cet ami si profondément blessé, comment, comment... Comment l'aimer ? Ce n'était pas vivable, ils étaient bien trop jeunes, bien trop misérables et il n'y avait rien pour eux à partager que la mélancolie, les larmes qui coulaient à l'intérieur, la complicité dans l'angoisse. 

« Hey ? »

Un petit sourire en coin était toujours suspendu au coin des lèvres de Sirius, se voulait-il bravache ou rassurant ?

« Ça va, Moony ? »

Remus sourit.

« Mieux. C'est fini, maintenant. 

\- Donne-moi ta main.

\- Quoi ? »

Sirius se jeta sur le lit qui les séparait pour attraper le poignet de Remus, trop interloqué pour réagir. Il observa sa main sous toutes les coutures et pressa doucement sa paume dans ses pouces chauds.

Intacte.

« D'accord. C'est bien, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh », fit Remus qui venait de comprendre.

Et comme il gardait la main levée même après que Sirius l’eût lâchée, ledit Sirius tapa dedans avant de rire comme une furie.

Madame Pomfresh entra, accompagnée d'un médicomage agréé. Elle examina rapidement Remus tandis que le guérisseur les observait avec intérêt.

« Avez-vous déjà participé à un programme de recherches ?

\- Non.

\- Cela vous intéresserait-il ? Vous pourrez tester des soins, témoigner – anonymement, bien sûr – et agir ainsi pour une meilleure compréhension de la lycanthropie. Votre aide serait précieuse à toutes les personnes de votre condition, et elle permettrait, c’est notre grand espoir, une réelle intégration des lycaons parmi les sorciers. »

Remus baissa la tête. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps.

« Prenez le temps d’y réfléchir. Vos parents auront bien entendu besoin d’en discuter avec nous. Je vous laisse ma carte, entendu ?

\- Entendu. »

Remus tapa dans la main de Sirius et retourna dans sa maison.

Le mage rencontra des difficultés pour ausculter Sirius. Physiquement, aucune trace de sévice n'apparaissait à l'oeil nu, et la révélation de stigmates était empêchée par un sortilège puissant. La présence de ce sort suffisait à émettre des doutes mais ne constituait pas une réelle preuve de maltraitance. Bien qu'il fût aimable, Sirius ne parvint pas à se détendre et lui faire confiance. Il ne lui parla de rien, bien sûr, et ne se laissa pas non plus hypnotiser. Finalement, le bilan s'avéra maigre : une raideur étrange dans la nuque, une chaleur permanente dans quelques zones du corps, un état d'anxiété générale dont il ne voulait pas discuter.

Madame Pomfresh s'était retirée pour discuter avec lui et Sirius était persuadé d'entendre d'autres voix, peut-être celles des directeurs.

Il déambula, comme un lion en cage. Il ne supportait plus d'être entouré, ni d'être seul, épuisé par ses insomnies, fébrile quand il était allongé. Quelques potions sur les étagères attirèrent son attention. Il prit une gorgée de chacune, jusqu'à ressentir une légère somnolence, un peu vertigineuse qui lui plut bien. Il glissa la fiole dans sa poche.

&

Plus tard, dans la soirée, les garçons se retrouvèrent pour échanger leurs cadeaux et partager des chocolats avec Mowgli. La vue de la petite goule anima quelque chose au fond du cœur de Sirius et la joie qui se peignait sur son visage ridicule le fit sourire pour de bon, pour la première fois. Il lui caressa la tête, l'enroula dans une écharpe bien chaude, lui parlait doucement. Elle lui semblait plus laide et rachitique que jamais. Elle les emmena dans les combles de l'aile ouest. Quelques élèves audacieux avaient connaissance de ce coin, à en juger par les papiers de bonbons et antisèches qui traînaient là. James dénicha même une lettre d’amour mal dissimulée qu’il lut avec grandiloquence, sous les fou-rires de Peter et Remus. Mowgli se balançait d’une poutre à l’autre avec élasticité, amusée, et fit tomber une blague pleine de tabac que Sirius s’empressa de fourrer dans sa poche. Seule la goule l’avait vu, elle sourit en cachant sa bouche derrière son index. Chut.

Sa peau brune se découpait sur ses os aux formes étranges. Elle respirait. Sirius observait ce phénomène, si simple, si naturel, avec émotion. Elle était vivante, elle respirait, je veux dire... Regarde ses petites épaules qui s’animent régulièrement, quand elle respire. C'est si touchant, si fragile. Je pourrais le faire cesser en un geste.

Sirius mordit sa langue jusqu’au sang.

Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de faire du mal à Mowgli, l’odieuse pensée était venue à son esprit, comme ça.

  


Ça ne va pas, vraiment,

ça ne va pas, Sirius.


	61. Hiver 1974 : un épouvantard

_Un jour..._

le vent froid de l'hiver s'engouffrait dans les méandres de la mélancolie, bousculait les idées noires comme il faisait pousser les mauvaises herbes et les adolescents : à coup de gifles énergiques et bienfaitrices. Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux – le cœur, c'était déjà fait, dans le secret où sanglots et larmes se confondent - laissa la vitesse l'enivrer, le froid l'anesthésier, et l'un après l'autre, les jours passèrent. Il se tenait toujours debout, riait souvent dans la salle commune, cauchemardait encore certains soirs, mais il était debout. Jour après jour, un pied devant l'autre et on touchait à février, un peu enrhumé, un peu étonné des yeux piquants, vivants, du rose si vif sur les joues, du bleu si pur dans le ciel, de la fluide énergie, simplement, éclatante qui le transportait dans le grand mouvement accueillant du monde.

 

&

 

« RIDICULE ! »

Peter sursauta, rougit et s'emmêla dans les plumes avec lesquelles il essayait d'imiter James quand il se recoiffait.

« C'est de moi qu'il parle ? »

Le professeur reprit :

«  _R_ _idikkulus_ »

Remus souriait, la tête un peu penchée, appuyée sur sa main. Dans ce sourire effarant de finesse, Sirius avait appris sans le savoir à lire les rêveries interdites. Il savait que Remus pensait à ses parents qui s'étaient rencontrés grâce à un épouvantard. Sirius oublia un instant qu'il pensait lui aussi à ses parents.

Regarde. Toute chose peut commencer mal et tourner en quelque chose de... Positif.

Regarde, Remus en est l'image-même.

Regarde Remus.

Regarde.

« On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance quelle forme il va prendre ? Je ne suis pas  _absolument_  certain de ce qu'il va choisir pour moi...

\- Un but manqué ! s'amusa Marlene.

\- Faux ! protesta James, avant ça, il y a quand même mon ultime crainte que le vent me décoiffe !

\- On va tous se battre contre des dragons ou des harpies et James il va juste voir apparaître une assiette de salsifis, t'sais !

\- Peeves. Je suis sûr que pour moi il va se changer en Peeves et disparaître et réapparaître dans mon dos par surprise pour me faire sursauter.

\- Un truc qui me hante, c'est de tomber des escaliers mobiles devant tout le monde...

\- Imagine : tu vois tes parents qui t'annoncent que tu as été adopté !

\- ...

\- ...

\- Non mais ça, c'était pas  _drôle_ , Peter.

\- Je.

\- Non, ça c'est le  _rêve_ , soupira Sirius.

\- Un jour, mes parents t'annonceront qu'ils t'ont adopté. »

Sirius eut un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et les deux garçons entamèrent leur savante danse de la joie, encouragée par un petit cercle d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices.

Sandmann fit un geste pour apaiser le mouvement d'humour qu'il avait complaisamment laissé s'installer dans cette leçon anxiogène. Il frotta ses mains, passa la langue sur ses lèvres et sourit de toutes ses gencives :

« Maintenant,  _songez_.

Ce n'est pas facile, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il faut apprendre à vaincre ses peurs, vous en sortirez grandis, apprenez à rire. Les temps sont sombres, ça ne vous empêche pas de rire ! »

Ce n'est pas possible, je n'irai pas, songeait Sirius. Je ne peux pas montrer comme ça à tout le monde que mon père me terrorise. Et je n'ai surtout pas la force de le voir.

Il sursauta en retenant un juron, soudain éjecté de ses pensées par une déflagration de pétards mouillés. Sally, pétrifiée, se bouchait les oreilles et Sandmann l'encourageait de son mieux, malgré la viscosité reptilienne et avide de son regard qui semblait boire l'angoisse à larges goulées.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et déboucha très vite une oreille pour brandir sa baguette en hurlant : « Ridikkulus ! »

Elle lâcha aussitôt sa baguette pour se recroqueviller de nouveau, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Peter fut le premier à rire, puis, soulagée, la classe toute entière. C'est que son sort avait fonctionné et les pétards produisaient alors un son organique auquel peu d'adolescents étaient capables de résister. L'épouvantard s'engouffra bientôt dans sa boîte, de laquelle s'échappa comme un sifflement essoufflé.

« Vous l'avez déjà épuisé ! félicita Sandmann, admiratif, tandis que Sally était vivement applaudie.

\- Mais Sally !

\- Je ne pensais pas ça de toi !

\- Dégueu ! Super drôle... Mais dégueu !

\- C'est James qui m'a donné l'idée !

\- QUOI ?

\- Quand Lily a dit que ta pire peur était sûrement que personne ne te regarde pendant plus de trois secondes, tu as fait " _pfft_ " avec ta bouche et... Voilà.

\- MERVEILLEUX, se réjouit Sandmann pour couper court au débat. Qui osera, à présent qu'il est affaibli ? »

Mandy prit la suite de sa sœur et affronta sa crainte du vide, Achille sa peur de mourir noyé, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Remus.

Sirius se percha sur une table et étouffa de sa main les derniers propos d'encouragement de James qui se collait contre lui à défaut de pouvoir étreindre leur ami.

L'épouvantard quitta sa forme grossière de peau de banane pour se dresser s'allonger, s'étoffer, lentement, savourant déjà son emprise sur l'esprit de Remus.

Une rumeur d'étonnement parcourut la classe.

Un homme était apparu.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un homme. Sa silhouette immense, trapue, le torse large et difforme se mouvait avec élasticité sur des jambes qui étaient plutôt des pattes, arquées, les pieds tordus, griffus. Tout son corps avait la peau grise, recouverte çà et là de poils drus, un peu plus qu'un homme, moins qu'un animal. La lumière semblait blanche et diffuse sur cette masse que l'on ne distinguait pas bien, comme de nuit, et sur ce semblant de visage.

Il s'approcha de Remus, d'un pas souple, un grondement glouton dans la gorge, il l'observa de droite puis de gauche, lentement, avec les yeux brillants du prédateur. Son nez flairait, c'était de loin cela le plus dégoûtant, ce nez intrusif qui bouscula le coude du jeune homme avec amusement pour s'abreuver de sa chaleur, goulûment. Son odeur à lui envahit peu à peu la classe, une odeur de sueur, musquée, animale, mêlée à une odeur inconnue des jeunes filles qui ressemblait un peu à celle du sang.

L'épouvantard avait retrouvé toute sa puissance, à n'en pas douter. Tous les élèves frémissaient d'horreur. Sandmann veillait, fasciné.

Sirius l'avait toujours imaginé comme un prédateur, un animal assoiffé de sang, mais il avait sous les yeux un presque humain gorgé d'une autre faim, qui précipitait son coeur. 

C'était un loup-garou. Personne n'en avait jamais vu. Personne n'avait idée de la monstruosité de ce corps hybride, de la puissance de cette aura répugnante, jusqu'à la révulsion de tous les sens. Le malaise était si intense qu'on pouvait le toucher du doigt, en voir les volutes danser dans l'air comme le sirop dans l'eau.

 _Ils vont comprendre_ , blêmit James.  _Il_ _est_ _beaucoup trop précis, ils vont comprendre que Remus en a déjà vu un !_

« FAIS LE PÉTER ! » cria -t-il.

Remus retrouva ses esprits, recula d'un pas et brandit sa baguette.

Il y eut une détonation. Sally hurla un juron. L'homme-loup était devenu un nourrisson-caniche, vêtu d'un petit manteau ciré à froufrous, un chouchou sur le sommet de la tête, la coupe au lion. Toute la classe éclata d'un rire brutal de soulagement.

Soudain, l'épouvantard bondit face à James, de loin celui dont le rire l'agressait le plus, toujours perché sur sa table avec Sirius.

Sirius à gauche.

Et Sirius à droite aussi.

« Hein ? Je te fais peur ? »

L'autre Sirius leva sa baguette, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

« Ridikkulus ! » rugit James.

Le mystificateur observa avec dépit le plumeau arc-en-ciel qui avait remplacé sa baguette. La classe eût pu jurer que l'épouvantard lui-même semblait résigné, terrassé par le charisme de James. (La légende, en tout cas, le dirait.)

Sirius poussa doucement l'épaule de son ami.

Son sosie rétrécit un petit peu, ses cheveux raccourcirent et ses joues se remplirent d'une bonne chair enfantine.

C'était Regulus.

Il sourit, et leva sa manche. Sur son avant-bras s'étirait le dessin que Sirius avait vu sur les brassards de ses cousins : le crâne et le serpent. Une lueur de poison vert coulait de son regard mauvais.

C'est du faux. C'est faux. Ce n'est pas la réalité. Remus n'a plus rien à craindre des lycaons, je ne ferai jamais de mal à James, et Regulus n'est  _pas_ perdu !

« Ridikkulus ! »

La table sur laquelle ils se tenaient debout se changea en escalier. Le faux Regulus perdit l'équilibre et en dévala toutes les marches en colimaçon sur les fesses, son cri de surprise saccadé par les chocs successifs.

« Merci pour l'idée, Ofelia ! » salua Sirius.

 

&

 

« Je crois que Mandy a peur que James la rembarre quand elle osera enfin lui avouer qu'elle craque pour lui... sourit Peter.

\- Bah, c'est des conneries, tout ça, marmonna Sirius.

\- Mais c'est vrai que la Saint-Valentin approche ! » se réjouit James, gourmand.

Les élèves étaient affalés dans un gigantesque fort de coussins mis en place par McGonagall et Pomfresh dans leur salle commune à la demande de Sandmann pour les aider à se remettre des violentes émotions qu'avait éveillées l'épouvantard. Bien entendu, James, Sirius, et quelques autres étaient d'abord allés se défouler sur leurs balais. Des chocolats flottaient paresseusement à portée de main, des infusions épicées étreignaient tous les sens dans une impression de câlins liquides et la plupart des élèves étaient amassés dans de formidables câlins collectifs. Remus pressait son épaule contre l'épaule de Sirius, qui avait les jambes sur celles de James qui avait la tête sur le ventre rebondi de Peter qui avait les pieds sur la table, chaussettes de laine dépareillées.

« En vrai, James, je ne te ferai jamais ça.

\- Mais je le sais en plus, gémit James, comme si c'était lui qui doutait de la fidélité de son ami.

\- Je sais que tu sais. Je voulais juste te le redire. »

Remus n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était la journée la plus éprouvante ou la plus agréable de l'année. James poussa un petit « _Aaaw_ » ému et prit la main de Sirius un instant.

« Tu veux nous dire ce que c'était ce dessin sur le bras de ton frère ? C'était ça le plus effrayant, pas vrai ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il commença à raconter, en choisissant bien les extraits, ce qu'il avait appris du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant les vacances de Noël : les milices, l'insigne, les camps d'instruction et de service pour les enfants l'été.

« Obligatoire ? C'est impossible... On ne laissera pas ça se mettre en place, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai l'impression que son pouvoir repousse les limites des autres de jour en jour, déclara Sirius. C'est vraiment  _vraiment_  le début de quelque chose, là.

\- Et le Ministère s'en fout... marmonna Peter qui se rappelait les paroles de son père.

\- Je trouve que même ici à l'école, on devrait en parler. Athenray et Eiffel ont disparu...

\- Sont parties. Ne sombre pas dans la paranoïa. »

Un coussin s'écrasa mollement sur une joue.

Mandy tenait Dorcas dans ses bras, elle caressait même ses cheveux, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela. Malek massait les épaules d'Achille, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela. Lily était blottie entre les jambes de Marlene, et il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela. Les épaules de Remus et Sirius se confondaient jusqu'à leurs coudes devenus tout chauds ou froids, ils ne savaient plus tant ils étaient sensibles et paralysés. Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela. Ils souriaient, complices, gloussaient presque, front contre joue, ondulaient de partout, bien trop nerveux : les pieds dans le frais d'une couverture, contre un mollet chahuteur, les mains qui accompagnaient les paroles ou chassaient une plume ; sauf de ces bras l'un sur l'autre, qu'ils avaient tacitement décidé de ne pas séparer.

« Tu l'as vu, chuchota Remus.

\- Tout le monde l'a vu. Greyback ? »

Le cœur de Remus chavira. Il se rattrapa de son mieux :

« Tu le connais?

\- Il est connu. Pour attaquer les jeunes garçons... »

La voix de Sirius articula à peine la dernière syllabe. Remus hocha la tête. La joue douce de Sirius glissait sur sa peau quand il faisait ça, à la fois profondément heureux et rongé de culpabilité. Non, ce n'est pas le bonheur, ce n'est rien que du désir et tu exagères ! Bien sûr qu'il y a du mal à cela. Il avait tellement envie d'y poser les lèvres, le nez, humer son essence...

A grand regret, il s'écarta de Sirius et se redressa, s'assit plus droit contre le canapé, sourire désolé aux lèvres qui agaça profondément son ami.

« Remus ?

\- C'était pas Greyback, tu sais. »

Il ne minaudait pas, les bras ramenés autour des genoux ou faussement caché derrière ses mains. Non, il avait les jambes, ses longues jambes, tendues devant lui, les bras posés, ses belles mains, sur ses genoux, la tête haute sur le cœur lourd, regard droit vers les flammes au mouvement apaisant et mortel. Sirius posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Désolé, je suis très con.

\- Mais non » sourit Remus.

Il respirait doucement et leurs visages se caressaient à ce rythme tendre. Remus ne savait plus que dire. Ils allaient encore répéter les mêmes choses qu'il savait déjà, qu'ils n'acceptaient pas. Mais a-t-on besoin de cela pour être ensemble ?

« Je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée que mes parents ne m'aiment pas.Mais j'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'il est possible que moi, je ne les aime pas. 

Et Regulus... Il a l'âme à se tuer pour leur faire plaisir. »

C'est ça. On peut juste dire, comme une formule, un "ridicule" magique, ce qui pèse, et ainsi ne plus le porter tout seul, et continuer. 

A la lueur dorée des flammes qui dansaient, Sirius et Remus se contemplèrent, droit dans les yeux, de ce regard pour des milliers d'années. Remus posa à nouveau son épaule contre celle de Sirius.

« Nous, nous t'aimons. »

Oui, c'est vrai cela. Dans la plus grande pureté, non entamée par ce désir malsain, elle existe et résiste bel et bien, cette prodigieuse amitié. Tout est toujours question de lutte des forces et d'équilibre mais, ce soir, c'est bien elle qui palpite en moi, me fait sourire et m'attire, éternellement, à toi.

Il n'y a rien d'étrange à cela.

La même force magnétique s'épanouissait dans les entrailles de Sirius, profonde comme une certitude, vertigineuse comme l'infini. 

Regarde Remus.

Je n'ai peut-être pas sauvé le jardinier, mais j'ai pu l'empêcher d'être blessé. Et même si c'est toi le plus puissant, même si je vacille encore trop souvent, et que j'arrive bien trop tard, toi

Plus personne ne te touchera

Toi.

 

Continuer.

Nous pouvons faire cela.

C'est la nuit, profonde et inquiétante

Mais sur le quai des Tristes,

Nous dansons !

 


	62. Hiver 1974 : souvenir d'une enquête.

_Un jour_...

 

« Il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'aux Serpentard... »

 

Tout le monde continuait de dire « aux Serpentard » alors même qu'arrivé à cet hiver, plusieurs élèves de chaque maison avaient été touchés par le mystérieux mal nocturne.

James, qui s'était caché avec Sirius pour faire une farce à Peter (depuis qu'il avait appris grâce à l'épouvantard que Peter avait la phobie des papillons de nuit, rien ne lui plaisait plus que d'en faire surgir à l'envi, les plus gigantesques possible, sur son passage) pendant que Remus était parti courir, pila tout net. Sirius eût pu jurer qu'il avait vu un épi de sa tête se dresser, tel l'oreille alerte d'un chien à l'affût d'un gibier. 

La camarade d'Alice reprit : « Terreurs nocturnes ? Sensation d'étouffement ? Rideaux déchirés ?

\- Tu restes sur cette théorie de Cauque-Mare, pas vrai ?

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autre... »

Elles bifurquèrent pour monter en Astronomie. Sirius retint James et secoua la tête l'air dépité : cet escalier-là ne menait qu'à la tour, il eût été trop suspect d'emboîter le pas aux filles. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de descendre en récréation dans le parc. Ils en oublièrent d'attendre Peter.

Dans la serre où ils avaient cours ensuite, ils sinuèrent de pot en pot, d'échelle en échelle : ils soignaient ce jour-là des _heliamphoras_ _giganteas_ dont le sommet des racines leur arrivait à l'épaule, discrétion assurée - pour souffler à Remus et Peter la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise. Mais pour leur gigantea malheur, les héliamphoras étaient des plants carnivores redoutables et ils devaient maintenir une vigilance constante pour ne pas se voir croquer un bout d'oreille. Pour couronner le tout, Sirius était en binôme avec Marlene, James avec Dorcas, qui avait échangé avec Lily dans l'espoir de se retrouver avec Sirius, Lily qui travaillait désormais avec Peter à son presque soulagement, tandis que Remus et Ian ne disaient rien mais ne s'amusaient pas moins de ces déconvenues. Sirius et James parvinrent toutefois à se faire comprendre de Remus et Peter, bien rôdés à cet exercice qui consistait à combler et donner sens aux bribes de parchemins et murmures interceptés par chance en classe.

« Ça te dit quelque chose, Moony ? Avec ton père qui bosse dans le domaine, peut-être que tu en sais plus que nous !

\- Non, je lui enverrai un hibou.

\- Black ! tu t'y mets ou je te jure que je coupe tes cheveux au sécateur ! rugit la voix de Marlene, happée une nouvelle fois par une feuille, au comble de l'exaspération.

\- Vas-y, mais t'es pire que ma mère, en fait !

\- Sirius, doucement avec les insultes... intima James.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé ! »

 

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur le Cauque-Mare à la bibliothèque, à peine une petite note qui le classait parmi les incubes (« _Ooouh_ » fit Peter mi-taquin mi-perturbé), racontait qu'il se nourrissait d'angoisses en s'asseyant sur le thorax de sa victime pour provoquer de mauvais rêves. Le nom même du démon s'était confondu avec le nom de cauchemar, au point que son existence ne se distinguait plus de la légende, même chez les sorciers. En outre, ses traces étaient confinées aux terres du Nord, dans la Baltique, sa présence dans le Château était donc doublement mise en doute.

Le lendemain, ce fut Marlene qui murmurait à Lily, devant eux en cours de Métamorphose :

« Les arbres, c'est lui aussi...

\- Pssst ! De quoi tu parles ?

\- La ferme, on t'a pas sonné !

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potter !

\- Allez, je suis sûr tu parles du Cauque-Mare ! - ...

\- Aha ! fit-il avec un sourire de victoire. Mais alleeeeez ! C'est grâce à moi que tu en as entendu parler, faut que tu me dises tout !

\- Il ne faut rien du tout !

\- Marleeeeeene... !

Marlene.

Marlene.

Marlene.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce conciliabule ? interrogea McGonagall, l'air fâché, en s'approchant.

\- C'est James, soupira Marlene.

\- Eh bien... commença James, l'air de faire semblant d'hésiter, très subtilement.

\- On se demandait un truc, le soutint Sirius, mais c'est pas très...

\- Enfin, c'est hors programme, en fait...

\- Dans ce cas, reprit l'enseignante, merci de...

\- Comment on devient Animagus ? » coupa Peter.

Pendant deux secondes, James et Sirius se sentirent blêmir puis liquéfier sur place. Ils se ressaisirent pour soutenir le regard de leur professeure comme si de rien n'était.

« Pardon ?

\- Simple curiosité... A... avouez que c'est heu, fascinant ! Ça doit demander un sacré niveau de magie !

\- Epargnez-moi la flatterie quand vous souhaitez apprendre quelque chose » grimaça McGonagall.

Elle regarda Remus, tout pétri d'innocence ; puis Sirius au sourire en coin ; et James, les yeux étincelants d'espoir et à son tour, elle se sentit blêmir et liquéfier.  _Ils n'y pensent pas quand même ?_! Elle retint prodigieusement un soupir et parvint à n'effectuer qu'un minuscule, presqu'imperceptible, NON ?! de la tête. Sirius et James, d'un même mouvement, imperceptible, répondirent : SIII !

« La formule est dispensée uniquement par le Ministère, une fois le pré-accord obtenu, articula-t-elle. 

\- Ah les s... sages personnes que voilà ! », approuva James, la mort dans l'âme.

L'enseignante les évalua de nouveau du regard. James et Sirius, gémeaux épuisants de générosité. Remus, un peu perdu, à deux jours de la pleine lune, l'avenir plus qu'incertain. Peter perdu, dans la vie, rescapé par cette amitié incongrue dont on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander avec une pointe de culpabilité d'où elle naissait.

Dangereux ? Peut-être. Elle s'en voulut un instant de se dire : _de toutes façons, ils n'y arriveront pas_. Elle pensa surtout : _de toute façon, avec ou sans moi, ils essaieront_. 

Ils sont intrépides avant toute chose.

Foutus Gryffondor.

Elle ne s'en voulut néanmoins pas un instant de se hurler intérieurement, épouvantée : _ALERTE ! qu'ils n'aillent pas demander à Dumbledore, il serait capable de se laisser persuader !_ Aussi fabuleux fussent-ils, c'était comme ça : Remus à la cabane, animagus recensés et tout le monde en sécurité. 

McGonagall avait l'esprit vif, aussi une seconde entière n'avait pas terminé de s'écouler quand ce débat intérieur prit fin.

« Ils sont très peu à y parvenir, je sais que l'année dernière ils n'étaient que deux avec madame Athenray. Vous avez largement le temps de développer vos facultés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle appuya un peu plus son regard. Sirius, voulant attester qu'il avait compris, essaya un clin d'œil.

« C'était quoi ce prétexte idiot ? » soupira Remus en frottant amicalement la tête de Peter quand elle s'en fut retournée à son bureau. Les trois compagnons louèrent les lacunes rares mais profondes de sa perspicacité. Sirius passa même un bras compatissant sur ses épaules.

 

&

 

« Elle est marrante, la McGo, comme par hasard, elle nous parle de la seule prof qu'on ne peut pas...

\- C'ETAIT QUOI CE PRETEXTE IDIOT ? REMUS AURAIT PU NOUS GRILLER !

\- Je sais pas, je me suis dit qu'avec de la flatterie, ça passerait et franchement c'est cool, on progresse !

\- Mais quoi mais de rien du tout on progresse ? Athenray est CA-CHEE ! 

\- Ah la fourbe McGonagall... »

 

&

 

Remus soupira, les yeux encore fermés, enfoui dans des draps à la propreté accablante. Un petit froissement de rire chatouilla son oreille encore sensible. Puis un « CHUT IL DORT ! » très sonore.

James.

Il leva un bras courbaturé, grimaça à cause des mêmes élancements qui vrillaient sa nuque et tira doucement le rideau. Sirius se souviendrait longtemps du merveilleux sourire surpris et joyeux qui illumina son visage gris à ce moment-là. Si Remus pouvait se voir ainsi.

Il n'y avait pas de magie plus puissante.

« Ah bravo, tu l'as réveillé ! fit-il semblant de protester en se jetant au chevet de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

\- C'est quand je t'ai vu, le jour de la visite médicale, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait venir te tenir compagnie à tes réveils. Il n'y a pas de malades cet après-midi, madame Pomfresh a accepté qu'on vienne.

\- Ca alors...

\- On n'était pas censés rentrer dans l'infirmerie, précisa Peter, mais elle s'est absentée, alors...

\- C'est sa faute ! », conclut James.

Remus sourit et se renfonça dans les oreillers. Il murmura, la voix plus grave encore que d'habitude : « J'ai une sale tête...

\- On a ce qu'il faut pour rétablir ça : dragées au piment pour mettre du rose aux joues, chocolat blanc pour la douceur !

\- C'est la saint Valentin la semaine prochaine.

\- Quel rapport ?

\- En attendant enquêtons ! Je dois un rapport à Lily.

\- Quel rapport ?!

\- Ben depuis le début on échange nos informations sur le Cauque-Mare.

\- "échange" ?

\- Je la tanne pour en avoir et je la dérange pendant ses devoirs pour lui donner les miennes. Ça me stimule d'envoyer des rapports, et elle, ça l'emmerde, double bénéf'.

\- Elle continue vraiment d'enquêter ?

\- Pas activement, mais je lui pose des questions pertinentes auxquelles elle répugne à répondre. Par exemple, Marlene a dit que le Cauque-Mare arrachait parfois les cheveux de ses victimes...

\- Crotte de troll, James, fuis !

\- Et les branches des arbres.

\- Comme ceux de la Forêt Interdite ?

\- Il chevauche parfois des montures jusqu'à les épuiser.

\- Comme les sombrals. »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Comment ça se fait que les profs ne lancent pas d'alerte ? Ils doivent y avoir pensé, eux aussi, et même si c'est quasi légendaire, ils ne peuvent pas éliminer une piste et nous laisser en danger.

\- Je suppose qu'ils œuvrent en secret. Ils doivent craindre un mouvement de panique qui servirait encore plus cet incube. Regarde : il est venu le soir après la séance sur l'épouvantard, il a dû sentir toutes nos ondes de frousse ! »

James, épuisé par son entraînement de Quidditch, se laissa tomber, sur un tabouret, la tête dans l'édredon qui couvrait les jambes de Remus. Il caressa affectueusement ses tibias. Sirius avait repris place près de la tête de lit, comme le jour où il l'avait surpris pour la première fois. Remus sourit doucement. Sa main errait sur l'oreiller, près de sa joue ne pouvait se retenir de jouer avec des mèches cendrées.

« C'est toi qui sens bon comme ça ?

\- Oui, j'ai le grand privilège de recevoir un bain infusé aux plantes apaisantes quand je rentre... Moi je n'en peux plus de cette odeur mais Pomfresh y tient. »

Sirius sourit. Remus s'éloigna légèrement.

« Tu me chatouilles, prétendit-il.

\- J'oubliais.

\- Mon œil. Tu n'oublieras jamais que je suis chatouilleux, ça t'amuse trop ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Hey  
Tu chantes Let it Be ?"

 

&

 

« M. Flitwick ?

\- Oui ?

\- Avez-vous les coordonnées de Mme Athenray ? Nous aimerions lui envoyer tous nos voeux.

\- Vos voeux ? Mais janvier est terminé depuis longtemps !

\- Oui, fit Sirius en poussant Peter vers l'enseignant. Mais là c'est pour... La saint Valentin ! »

 

 


	63. Hiver 1974 : Balivernes

_Un jour..._

« Tu sais, il y a une faille dans ta théorie, James, déclara Sirius.

\- Huhum ? répondit James captivé par Ian qui fabriquait un prodigieux artefact en neige enchantée et s'apprêtait à l'essayer sur Snape qui venait de glisser sur une plaque de verglas en s'approchant de Lily.

\- Si le Cauque-Mare vient visiter les personnes angoissées, il aurait déjà dû venir me voir. Ou Remus, avant la pleine lune.

\- Tu as raison », capitula très vite James qui avait oublié Ian pour accorder toute son attention à l'échange inaudible entre Snape et Lily que ce dernier venait de rejoindre.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel : « Eh, oh, James ! » et envoya une boule de neige dans sa bouche bêtement entrouverte. Son rire espiègle s'évanouit quand son ami se précipita sur lui, des étincelles d'argent jaillissant de sa baguette.

« Siriuuuus... Viens là, mon petit !!!

\- REMUUUUS ! A l'AAAAIDE ! »

Etranger à toute cette agitation, Remus glissait inlassablement sur le lac gelé. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise en balai mais il préférait avoir les pieds au sol, son côté loup probablement. Patiner lui convenait le mieux : c'était plus souple que la course, avec ce petit côté légèrement grisant du risque, un vrai bonheur d'hiver. Il tournoyait, traçait des rosaces et des arabesques, inlassablement, comme quand il courait, oublieux des autres qui s'amusaient sans se moquer de ses tours à n'en plus finir, hypnotisé par son propre mouvement, isolé et apaisé.

Si isolé que quand il aperçut la fusée Sirius qui se ruait vers lui, il était trop tard.

« NON ! » avertit-il, dans l'espoir vain de le laisser se débrouiller avec James mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui ouvrir les bras, ouvrir des bras protecteurs à celui qui n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de sécurité. Quitte à le regretter : Sirius, qui ne savait pas freiner, l'empoigna brutalement et se cacha derrière lui, l'entraînant dans ses déséquilibres, le rire diabolique.

« MAIS ! » protesta Remus, priant déjà pour le salut de ses os.

Sirius protesta « Chut. » et lui pinça les côtes, chose quelque peu contradictoire mais néanmoins inutile étant donné qu'il portait quatre couches de vêtements. Remus n'en rétorqua pas moins avec une pichenette, Sirius bouda en ébouriffant ses cheveux, Remus pinça sa joue et ils se chicanaient ainsi avec tant de complicité que James, délaissé, oublié, abandonné, haussa les épaules quand Peter les rejoignit, écarlate, engoncé dans son écharpe.

« Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le samedi qui suit la saint-valentin !

\- Balivernes ! Vous saoulez avec la saint-valentin ! bougonna Sirius, brutalement arraché à son jeu mais toujours appuyé de façon confortablement encombrante (selon le point de vue) sur l'épaule de Remus.

\- Eh oh, moi j'ai pas parlé de la saint-valentin ! protesta James, avant d'ajouter, mutin : ce sont les filles qui m'en parlent.

\- Moi non plus j'ai pas parlé de la saint-valentin ! rétorqua Peter, j'ai parlé de Pré-au-Lard !

\- Le meilleur serait de réussir à emmener une fille le  _jour-même_  de la saint-valentin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Remus !

Oh, Remus !

\- Oh pardon, tu disais ? Bien sûr que je vais briser le secret POUR UN TRUC AUSSI STUPIDE !

\- C'est  _pas_  stupide !

\- Et puis tu ne nous le donnes pas non plus pour t'y retrouver, pointa Sirius avec une épave de clin d'œil et une pichenette vengeresse.

\- Très bien comme ça, marmonna Remus en les lui rendant, gamin, va...

AAAH ! »

Sirius venait de glisser une main glaciale sous son pull, sur son ventre. C'était beaucoup trop froid pour lui donner aussi chaud. Doux.  
Furtif, aussi car Remus bondit.

« Espèce de... !

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, coupa James, rendant l'analogie de Remus inaudible, mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque faire ma part d'un  _certain_  travail sur les trolls...

\- Oh...

\- ...

\- Tu avais oublié, mon cher ?

\- Ta capacité à  _oublier_  tes sanctions m'impressionnera toujours.

\- Il me faut un agenda spécial, je n'ai plus de place sur l'ordinaire. »

Remus riait silencieusement du dépit de son ami. Sirius le supplia du regard. Remus cessa de rire mais entretint un air mutin.

« Absolument. Pas. Moyen.

\- Allez, je t'offrirai des chocogrenouilles marbrées ! C'est collector !

\- Hum. Non. Je crois que ça n'existe même pas.

\- Je les inventerai pour toi. Je serai ton esclave pour DEUX semaines !

\- Tu n'as jamais tenu ne serait-ce que deux  _heures_  !

\- C'est un peu à cause de toi que j'ai été pris...

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu te balançais sur ton tabouret !

\- Pour te parler !

\- Pour te moquer de ma réponse à Slug.

\- Avoue, elle était marrante ta réponse !

\- ÇA VA, ça peut arriver à tout le monde...

\- Aiguise-ménage au lieu de méninges...

\- ...

\- Moony. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas au moins venir à la bibliothèque avec nous ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr que je vais venir... »

Il changea ses patins pour des bottines. Avant qu'il n'eût pu faire trois pas, Sirius empoigna ses bras pour le hisser sur son dos.

« Je n'ai pas accepté de t'aider.

\- Soutien moral. Je ne suis pas un ami ingrat.

\- Je sais ça », sourit Remus en laissant les mèches de cheveux noirs caresser son visage. Il pressa tendrement les épaules de Sirius et sentit le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres de son ami à son souffle qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

A la bibliothèque, la chaleur soudaine les étouffa, ils eussent volontiers laissé tous leurs vêtements en tas si madame Pince n'avait pas menacé de les mettre au feu. Le calme soudain était trop confortable pour Sirius. Il griffonna longuement sur ses parchemins avant d'être capable de se concentrer et de travailler, les joues écarlates. Remus ne le dérangea pas pendant ce temps, il savait que c'était essentiel.

« Tiens, Marlene n'est pas là ? constata Peter en voyant Lily lire avec Dorcas, toujours dans le même coin que Snape.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? T'es amoureux ?

\- Meuuh nan ! nia-t-il fermement, avant d'ajouter, comme si cela justifiait tout : elle a un copain.

\- On peut s'en occuper, proposa Sirius avant que Remus ne le frappât sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Travaille maintenant. »

Sirius ronchonna en levant la tête, et la dentelle de ses cheveux d'ébène qui se confondait avec les lignes d'encre dévoila une silhouette inachevée, masculine peut-être, floue sans être fantomatique, trop charnelle et vivante sur le parchemin réchauffé par les courbes d'une chair imaginaire et brillante, comme dans le souvenir. Remus, époustouflé, murmura :

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu tes dessins.

\- J'avais un peu... »

Il secoua la tête et sourit, d'un sourire, oh... Triste. Remus n'avait encore jamais vu cela.

Très vite, il se reprit :

« J'avais pas le temps pour ça. Le Quidditch et tout. »

Ils s'adressèrent le même sourire d'excuses, pour des raisons différentes. Remus se leva, donna une petite tape sur son épaule et alla recueillir des volumes sur les étagères. Il parcourut les colonnes pour sélectionner les paragraphes les plus pertinents et aida Sirius à adopter un style souple et clair. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, après avoir posé le point final, Sirius déposa un baiser sonore en bas de la page : « Aaah ! Je suis épuisé, j'ai bien travaillé. »

Remus pfeuffa et répliqua : « C'est à moi que revient le mérite ! »

Sirius tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le regard sceptique. Remus haussa un sourcil. Tout à coup, Sirius se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer sur le banc dans un semblant de baiser grandiloquent de théâtre, sous les rires à peine dissimulés de James et Peter. Remus riait aussi, basculé dans ses bras, sous la table, il se savait écarlate et même Sirius avait les pommettes roses, en riant droit dans les yeux, les bras un peu trop crispés sur les siens, près des mains un peu trop chaudes, à l'abri des regards, le poids de Sirius sur lui, cette chaleur insoutenable, ce rire adoré en écho dans le cou, droit dans la caverne du cœur, les mèches folles tout autour comme un rideau.

« Haha, sale ! » s'esclaffait Peter.

Il essuya ses larmes : « Oh dear, je vais mourir de rire, un jour.

\- La plus belle chose qui te sera donnée de vivre, sourit James en lui donnant une bourrade affectueuse. Allez les gars, arrêtez vos bêtises ! »

Remus et Sirius se relevaient, un peu plus écarlates que de raison, quand la voix amplifiée de madame Pince annonça dans la bibliothèque :

« Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre à la grande salle une demi-heure avant l'heure du dîner. Monsieur le Directeur a une annonce à vous faire.

\- Une demi-heure avant l'heure du dîner ça veut dire dans dix minutes en fait, râla James en rangeant vaguement les volumes. Ahouatch !

\- Drôle de façon de dire « aïe », c'est quelle langue ? railla Lily qui venait de le frapper avec le grimoire qu'il avait délaissé.

\- Mais t'es grave, toi !

\- J'ai perdu vingt minutes de ma vie à cause de toi la dernière fois que tu as mal rangé les bouquins, alors qui est grave ?

\- Ben... Toi ! insista James.

\- Pourquoi le directeur nous réunit, il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Remus à Lily en l'entraînant loin du fauteur de trouble.

\- La rumeur du Cauque-Mare enfle, il est temps de mettre les choses au point, je suppose. »

Effectivement. La direction avait adressé des hiboux aux familles, anticipant les vacances de février qui allaient permettre à chacun de prendre du recul et se détendre. Pomfresh avait officiellement reconnu cinq attaques qui pouvaient être attribuées à un Cauque-Mare, s'il était possible d'attester son existence, au lieu des dix-huit prétendues par certains élèves qui avaient été atteints de crises de panique contagieuses mais non dangereuses.

« J'insiste et je rappelle, déclara l'infirmière, que les attaques de Cauque-Mare, quoique impressionnantes ne sont pas dangereuses pour l'intégrité physique. Je vous invite une nouvelle fois à ne pas demeurer seuls avec les éventuelles difficultés morales que vous pouvez affronter. Une aide est toujours disponible. Ne vous mettez pas en danger en ignorant ou en vous complaisant dans vos angoisses.

\- En nous complaisant dans nos angoisses ? De quoi parlait-elle ? s'interrogeait Peter en montant les escaliers de la tour.

\- De ça, je crois... » soupira James en ouvrant la porte.

C'était le chaos. Une déclaration de guerre n'eût pas provoqué davantage d'émoi. Priscilla, une élève de deuxième année, était effondrée par terre, en pleine crise de spasmophilie, et ses camarades l'assistaient avec des airs d'urgentistes. Mandy commença à se sentir mal également, puis Leonie, et Alice et Frank s'époumonaient :

« Ça suffit les caprices !

\- On N'IRA PAS DORMIR !

\- Ça ne peut plus durer !

\- Je n'irai pas dans le dortoir cette nuit tant que ce  _truc_  arrive !

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! »

McGonagall dut intervenir, ce fut long et pénible et de nombreuses retenues tombèrent, plus nombreuses encore furent les menaces avant que chacun ne rejoignît son lit.

« Ce serait cool de faire un campement géant dans la salle commune, quand même, songea James en se brossant les dents, plus tard dans la nuit, pendant que Remus se douchait.   
J'ai réfléchi à ton truc. Peut-être que Remus et toi, vous êtes plus résistants à la peur, Vous savez l'apprivoiser. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Ça doit être ça. »

James l'étreignit tendrement, lové contre son dos. Sirius tira la langue au miroir. Remus sortit à ce moment-là et leur adressa un clin d'œil. Ils le suivirent des yeux, enfin, Sirius sûrement. James murmura, taquin, à son oreille : « Eh, oh, Sirius !

\- Balivernes.

\- Tiens ? On ne dit plus "chut" ?

- Chut. »

&

A la fin de la semaine, les élèves s'étaient un peu calmés et il faut reconnaître que les festivités de la saint-valentin n'y étaient pas pour rien. Sirius bougonnait contre cette fête qui n'avait rien de traditionnel et n'avait donc rien à faire à l'école, Remus le taquinait en le traitant de conservateur, Peter rétorquait que toute occasion de se réchauffer le cœur était bonne à prendre au milieu de l'hiver mais il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase parce que Marlene passait par là et lui ôtait toute maîtrise de sa personne ; et James...

James, à chaque occasion, leur déclarait son amour.

« Oh, merci de me dépanner en encre, Sirius, je t'aime. »

« Remus, je t'aime mais je dois te laisser pour aller à l'entraînement. »

« Peter, je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point ta façon d'enfiler tes chaussettes est plaisante, je t'aime. »

« Je vous aime professeure, s'il vous plait, pas de devoirs pour les vacances ! »

Remus et Peter attendirent leurs amis un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude après leur entraînement. Sirius arriva le premier, encore un peu moite de sa douche. Il saisit une pomme et expliqua : « James est avec Mandy. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne voyais pas jusqu'à ce que tu le dises. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ils s'entraînèrent un peu à pousser des rires diaboliques, firent une partie de Sorcers'up avec Ian et Sally et acclamèrent avec gouaille le retour des amoureux. James fit comme s'il n'avait pas souhaité cela mais sa fierté crevait les yeux. De toute façon, il n'oubliait pas Sirius, si complice qu'il n'y avait là aucune place à prendre.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, quand tout le monde fut couché, après avoir raconté une dernière blague et laissé les camarades s'endormir, Sirius rejoignit Remus comme il le faisait parfois, fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit. Ils se sourirent en regardant la lune et les étoiles, sans se regarder, c'était pareil. Ils ne sentaient plus leurs pieds glacés quand ils se décidèrent à se glisser sous la couverture de laine en riant doucement, comme des enfants.

« James et Mandy, donc.

\- Elle est super mignonne.

\- Il a de la chance ? »

La phrase était étrangement interrogative.

« Et toi, Remus ? Tu fréquentes bien Lily et ses copines... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, je suis leur camarade mais aucune ne m'intéresse plus que ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

Il se maudit immédiatement et pria pour que Sirius ne vît pas ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas dire.

« T'es difficile, monsieur ! rit Sirius.

\- Eh, attends, fit Remus sur le même ton en désignant sa personne, regarde ce corps de rêve, il n'ira pas à n'importe qui.

\- N'importe quoi ».

Sirius fit mine de lui taper la tête et rabattit plutôt la couverture sur eux.

« Pourquoi tu insistes ? murmura Remus.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux.

\- Je préfère passer du temps avec vous. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu sais, elles ne me regardent pas comme toi.

\- ... Moi ?

\- Comme elles te regardent, toi.

\- Oh... Oui, peut-être.

\- Est ce que tu veux que je parle de toi aux copines de Lily ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas intéressé moi non plus. »

Ils songèrent.

« James est en train de changer.

\- On ne peut pas souhaiter à quelqu'un de ne pas changer, pas vrai ?

\- Il ne faut pas le souhaiter. J'ai juste envie que ça continue encore un peu comme ça... Je suis bien avec vous. Tu sais.

\- Oui. Oh que oui, je sais. »

Il y avait une tension exaltante et secrète, elle palpitait entre eux et semblait fondre et renaître plus puissante à chaque phrase murmurée, arrachée au silence troublant de la nuit. Il faisait chaud. Les mains ondulaient dans l'audace retenue et contrariée de leurs quatorze ans. 

« C'est loin d'être fini.»

Ils s'endormirent un peu plus tard, bercés par ses vertiges, farouches, deux âmes perdues sur la lisière.

**~**

_**Au début, j'avais mis des gros mots mais j'aime le langage suranné** _

_**"Balivernes", ça me rappelle le Scrooge de Dickens** _

 


	64. Hiver 1974 : ART

_Un jour..._

 

ux pour le frapper charriait des reflets d'or rose. Il respira profondément jusqu'à ce que son corps cessât de bourdonner, lui permît de revoir les couleurs, retrouver les contours de ses mains abandonnées par le sang.  Les vieilles pierres froides faisaient résonner son souffle court et comme il se trouvait ridicule d'être si faible, il passa sa colère sur le Château. De là, dans son étrange dénuement, l'école avait une sorte d'inconsistance macabre. Remus rassembla avec empressement ses esprits pour chasser cette pénible sensation. Il n'avait pas été raisonnable de se lever si tôt pour échapper à l'infirmerie mais au moins, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde était en train de déjeuner à la Grande Salle ou de profiter des rayons dehors. Le jour chassait bel et bien la nuit. Dans deux semaines, ce serait le printemps, vite bousculé par l'été. 

Anxiété.

En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le jeune homme pressentit qu'il y avait du monde dans le dortoir, aussi silencieux fût-il. Cela le froissa et l'inquiéta. Il monta cependant, le plus discrètement possible, et poussa lentement la porte. Une baguette surgit de derrière un lit, puis une petite tête brune, l'air défiante immédiatement rassurée et surexcitée.

« Mais c'est Remus ! Je vous avais dit : je  _sentais_ qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

\- Tu rentres tôt, on pensait passer après les cours !

\- Viens ! »

Ils étaient assis, bien cachés, entre deux lits, une foule de bonbons et de parchemins en bazar dans l'étoile de leurs jambes croisées. James attrapa sa couverture pour en couvrir les épaules tremblantes de Remus.

« Mange !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On regarde les dessins de Sirius.

\- Maintenant, à midi, par ce temps ?

\- ...

\- Il se peut également qu'on essaie d'échapper à Alice. »

Ils étaient surtout en train d'écrire à Athenray.

« Regarde, Remus, il a dessiné la statue de la sorcière d'Endor ! Sirius, tu dessines si bien que c'en est agressif ! Il faut absolument qu'on reprenne notre carte, ne laisse pas ton talent se perdre !

\- La statue de la pièce dérobée ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Mais on ne l'a vue qu'une fois... »

Remus saisit avec délicatesse le parchemin que lui tendait James. C'était un dessin à l'encre noire. On y voyait jusqu'aux aspérités du marbre, on avait envie d'y passer la main pour en toucher le velouté, le coeur inévitablement brisé de n'atteindre que le papier. La sorcière n'avait pas exactement la même posture, ni la même expression que dans le souvenir de Remus, pourtant c'était indéniablement elle, elle et une autre, sans annihilation

transfiguration

Remus se pressa le front et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui gratter le cou : c'était un autre parchemin, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il représentait la tête de lion qui était suspendue au-dessus de leur porte. Remus se leva pour les comparer. Quand il voulut se rasseoir sur le lit, le regard toujours rivé sur l'œuvre, ébahi, il bondit : il venait de faire tomber des dessins qui n'y étaient pas l'instant précédent.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Son lit en était tout recouvert, profusion étourdissante de parchemins à n'en plus finir qui noyaient sa couverture, débordaient par terre, dépassaient le ciel du baldaquin, se glissaient sous les oreillers, fuyaient, grouillaient, papillonnaient, détalaient, voltigeaient et au milieu, jeté dans le froissement de son ombre, Sirius. Il riait, bien sûr, écroulé dans la masse de tout ce qu'il avait dessiné sans jamais le montrer, auréolé malicieusement de ses cheveux noirs qui se confondaient avec l'encre de ses lignes, son âme en volutes, dispersée, pleins et déliés insatiables, les pensées au bout de la baguette qu'on n'enferme ni dans une pensine ni dans une fiole. Il riait aux éclats, de ce rire claquant comme une coupe de champagne ou un miroir brisé pour se tendre tout entier à la merci de Remus dont l'âme venait se couper à ce verre tranchant. Qui, tout affolé, tentait de sauver les œuvres par poignées, poussait le corps musculeux de Sirius, corps nerveux lourd et sec qui écrasait la merveille de son pays imaginaire ; il saisissait à pleines mains des coins déchirés de pages de cours, le verso d'une lettre de James, une feuille de journal, une facture, un feuillet d'un grimoire dérobé, un carton de chocogrenouille, une étiquette de bouteille, un parchemin, et toutes ces formes, tailles et finesses multiples s'échappaient de ses doigts, refusaient le rangement, le regard, se perdaient

La tête lui tournait, chute de tension

Je ne peux pas tout saisir d'un coup comme ça

je t'en prie

Remus ouvrit les mains pour libérer les papiers, n'en retint qu'un lambeau, un seul, qu'il lissa de son mieux dans sa crainte perpétuelle des cicatrices.

C'était un dragon, un peu léonin comme ils les représentent en Asie, comment sait-il ? mais avec un effet indéniablement médiéval. L'harmonie des traits était à se pâmer. Le dragon s'échappa, dévoila une silhouette enfantine, Peter Pan ? Même en tout petit, au coin d'une page, Remus en devinait toute l'énergie sémillante. Un sablier surmonté d'un crâne. Une boussole étrange à trois aiguilles, et le blason de Poudlard. Des sirènes, énormément de sirènes, hybrides monstrueuses, aux écailles brillantes, aux cheveux interminables, Sirius n'aimait rien tant que dessiner les ondulations des cheveux et des rondeurs féminines ; des planches anatomiques, botaniques d'une précision inouïe et des caricatures à gros traits, des créatures, des illusions d'optique qui offraient deux ou trois dessins en un, des châteaux, des combats, un champion de Quidditch aux yeux verts non il dessine à l'encre noire d'où vient cet éclair vert ? et puis des fantaisies : un joueur de rock issu des souvenirs mélangés, James, souvent James, comme s'il était le seul à avoir assez confiance pour être saisi là, le saisir là, une moto telle qu'elle eût pu être inventée à l'époque victorienne, des grotesques, une créature que l'on ne connait pas

Tentaculaire

les enfants perdus, plusieurs portraits de chacun d'eux comme s'il avait furieusement cherché à les capter dans une essence qui n'existe pas, et puis frustré il avait abandonné pour dessiner la jungle de Mowgli, des dizaines de croquis de hyènes, de tigres, de singes - mais pas de loup. Des lianes et palmiers de la jungle, il était passé aux pins maritimes, minimalistes, à des paysages presque entièrement noirs, seulement éclairés par la lune inconstante, vingt-neuf paysages nocturnes, un pour chaque jour du mois, puis une suite de voiles noirs qui pousse à l'extrême la transparence, voiles noirs évanescents dont on entendait le murmure en contemplant les plis, 

puis la mer et ses longues courses de chevaux d'écume 

et les montagnes, la brume dessus, 

et tout cela immobile, à l'encre noire : pour dessiner, Sirius n'a que cela à sa disposition, mais a-t-il besoin d'autre chose ? Il en repousse les limites, la gratte, la frotte, la brosse, l'éclabousse, la dilue, la caresse, l'imprime, la grave ; Sirius ne dessine qu'à l'encre noire et il l'a éhontément dépouillée de ses limites, c'est bien le propre de Sirius, de toute façon, où qu'il aille, d'anéantir les limites

de la brume à l'encre noire,

comment fais-tu Sirius ?

Il rit, au milieu de ça, il s'en fout

Il ne s'intéresse pas au dessin, c'est le trait qui compte,

l'émergence

Quand le dessin est là c'est fini

l'image n'est devenue qu'un cliché, rien que du réel tangible que l'on connait

Ce que Sirius aime c'est la quête

L'inconnu

Le vertige, on y revient

Dans l'encre délayée de ses yeux gris

Où le noir laisse des traînées solaires

Uniques filles de hasard de déliés en déséquilibres

A l'orée du trou noir

Regarde mes ombres

Remus regarde  
  


 

 

Où étaient-ils ? balbutie Remus.

Partout ! sourit Sirius.  
  


 

 

Tu aurais dû faire de jolis dessins pour repeupler les rêves, rit James

C'est vrai, ils sont toujours là, Peter et lui

Non, moi je voulais voir ça, réplique Remus

 

 

 

 

Il a maintenant les yeux levés vers le ciel de lit où sont tendues des pages entièrement recouvertes d'ornements minuscules, géométriques, un peu végétaux, très abstraits, une dentelle d'art nouveau tissée avec une patience de maître,

Et comme en relief, illusion nouvelle, se détachent de ces motifs les runes qu'ils apprennent à lire cette année, on dirait l'ultime représentation du monde, à voir, à lire, à percevoir, c'est le 

Verbe, une expérience humaine de la vérité spirituelle et Remus se sent petit et muet comme sous une coupole et

maintenant qu'il les a tous sous les yeux, Remus le voit distinctement

ébloui sans limite

les tracés virevoltent d'une page à l'autre, ils semblent s'animer, se chercher, se rejoindre par-delà les pages ce sont

les fragments d'une même âme, qui se relient dans la diversité étourdissante des styles de Sirius, ils tracent un chemin vers d'autres dimensions, d'autres cieux peut-être, une autre vérité, mouvante, du monde,

à corps perdu

 

même ce lambeau qui choit lentement, parcouru d'un seul trait

 

 

 

 

Sirius

cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris la parole

J'ai le cœur lourd, est-ce ton poids, celui de ta merveille

Sirius, tes furies,

On dirait une carte illisible et pourtant 

Tu m'as touché rayon 

Dardé droit dans le cœur

Guirlande rimbaldienne, ô funambule

Les comètes me distinguent mais moi

Je ne vois que Toi

Etoile ma Tristesse

J'avancerai toujours vers

l'Inexprimable

Ta joie marchera à mes côtés

Je serai ton passeur

Toi mon voyant

 

 

 


	65. Hiver 1974 : un secret

_Un jour…_

Quand Sirius revint de la salle de bains, après s’être brossé les dents et avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Mowgli, il retrouva Remus allongé à l’envers sur son lit, les pieds posés sur le mur, qui contemplait encore souriant et rêveur les dessins suspendus au-dessus de sa tête. Certains s’étaient décrochés et flottaient paresseusement sans se résoudre à tomber.

«  _Tu aurais dû faire de jolis dessins !_  » avait ri James.

Evidemment. James voulait sa carte. Peter voulait des dessins d’Athenray, ou des sirènes sexy. Ils ne comprenaient pas. C’étaient des sorciers et pour les sorciers, si ça ne bougeait pas, si ça ne parlait pas, si ce n’était pas _utile_ … Mais, de l’utile, pourquoi pas ? Ça permettait bien de ne penser à rien, ou du moins, pas à soi. Evidemment. Sirius eût dû faire des jolis dessins pour réenchanter les rêves de Remus. C’est toujours égoïste. C’était égoïste quand il lui dégueulait tous ses dessins en disant _Joyeux Anniversaire, c’est mon cadeau_ , c’était si faux. Mais il avait choisi d’être égoïste ou plutôt, il n’avait pas le loisir d’être utile et Remus était là, qui regardait jusqu’aux traits qui ne ressemblaient à rien, serait-ce par égoïsme ? pour penser aux autres et se libérer de la pensée de soi, de la même façon qu’il se noyait dans la musique, qu’il dansait pour oublier son corps ?

Parce que cela venait de bien plus loin

 

 

 

Quand Sirius revint de la salle de bains, après s’être brossé les dents et avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Mowgli, il retrouva Remus, allongé à l’envers sur son lit, les pieds nus posés sur le mur, qui contemplait encore souriant et rêveur les dessins suspendus au-dessus de sa tête. Certains s’étaient décrochés et flottaient paresseusement sans se résoudre à tomber.

_Où ils étaient pendant tout ce temps ?_

Si tu savais ! Ils viennent tout juste de retrouver leur place.

Sirius griffonnait en classe, croquait à la bibliothèque, un peu, comme ça, à peine, trop occupé à rire, jouer des tours et, parfois, étudier. Tout s’arrêtait à la pleine lune.

Ce n’était pas à cause des absences de Remus, du moins, ce n’était pas à cause de l’inquiétude. Il y avait eu, une nuit, une première insomnie involontaire : il s’était réveillé, cela arrive. Il avait eu besoin de bouger, de quitter la moiteur agaçante de ses draps aux relents de cauchemar qui ne le laissaient pas dormir. Le lit de Remus était plus près de la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, comme d’habitude. Il avait souri, le cœur serré à la vue de sa couverture de laine abandonnée. Ce qui l’avait poussé à s’y glisser ? On ne révèle pas ce qui appartient à la nuit. Jamais Sirius ne le dirait. Il s’y était réfugié, comme un enfant dans le lit de ses parents, un chien perdu sur le tapis de son patron. A ce moment-là, la pensée de Remus était une chose évanescente, il ne voyait que cet asile offert. Contre quoi ? il ne le savait pas. Fait de quoi ? il le savait encore moins. Il y avait forcément un peu l’idée de Remus mais il y avait surtout un lieu secret et nouveau où réinventer le monde et la nuit car :

Au Commencement était la nuit

Une page toute recouverte d’encre noire, et, grattés dessus, les contours d’un paysage nocturne.

Nouvelle lune

Ce fut la première nuit

Après, il était allé dans la salle de bains, pour brûler les dessins au-dessus du lavabo, sous le regard attentif de Mowgli, avant d’allumer une cigarette du paquet qu’il avait trouvé dans la sous-pente, lors d’une exploration. Elles étaient moldues mais il n’était pas difficile de comprendre comment s’y prendre. La première bouffée le fit tousser, la petite goule toussa aussi par sympathie. La deuxième était déjà naturelle, la cigarette nonchalante entre ses doigts tachés d’encre et ce long et profond apaisement de tous les sens, comme la douleur qui se masque, juste après la prise d’une potion. Une pause dans l’angoisse, en caressant la petite tête chauve de sa goule.

Mowgli l’attendait chaque mois désormais. Au début, il se disait qu’il demanderait de nouvelles chansons à Remus, ensuite il avait oublié et n’entendait que les craquements du château, le sifflement du vent, les respirations douillettes. Sirius dessinait sans y penser parce que les mots, les faits étaient insupportables et se dérobaient à sa compréhension du monde. Les symboles, c’était plus abordable : plus sinueux et en même temps plus évident. Le temps passait lentement, lui assis en tailleurs, la planche d’une étagère sur les genoux, les rideaux fermés, lumière impénétrable. Il avait besoin d’une nuit pour hurler s’il avait le reste du mois pour rire. Dessiner sans relâche puis fumer une unique cigarette. Catharsis et Remus absent, qui prenait toute la place au point que Sirius ne le voyait plus, réfugié complètement dans sa présence au cœur de l’absence, dans le monde de son lit qu’il délaissait pour lui laisser la place de vivre, pour l’autoriser à vivre, pour supporter de vivre, Remus absent dont on tait l’absence, dont on tait la profondeur Remus absent à l’étourdir et parfois les larmes rageuses ne sont plus dues à la condition terrible de Remus mais à ces choses qu’il laisse dans son sillage mouvant quand il part incertaines que Sirius appelle ART pour mieux se le dire après tout ils ont la même grandeur et le même mystère et après tout ils sont tous les deux impossibles à posséder et après tout on n’en parle surtout pas chez les sorciers et après tout cela n’a pas de nom alors cela n’existe sûrement pas

 

C’était un moment de

 

silence

 

Un moment pour ne pas dire, même

 

Chut.

 

 

Chute

 

 

.

 

Quand Sirius revint de la salle de bains, après s’être brossé les dents et avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Mowgli, il retrouva Remus, allongé à l’envers sur son lit, les pieds nus posés sur le mur, qui contemplait encore souriant et rêveur les dessins suspendus au-dessus de sa tête. Certains s’étaient décrochés et flottaient paresseusement sans se résoudre à tomber.

Il se redressa à son approche. Sirius passa naturellement une main dans ses cheveux en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Remus saisit une feuille de papier tout ondulée d’encre.

« Tu seras leur gardien » murmura Sirius.

Raccroche mes fils perdus dans cette force, ce courant qui me précède et me suit et contre lequel je ne peux rien.

Mais Remus s’entêtait à ne rien dire, depuis qu’il l’avait appelé artiste, au printemps dernier avant le départ en vacances, quand il avait posé sur son bras l’empreinte de sa main.

Remus tourna la tête, juste un peu, pressa à peine ses lèvres sur sa chevelure odorante et s’en écarta vite, comme si ça n’avait été qu’un spasme. Sirius en avait mal au ventre tant son cœur battait en même temps qu’il sentait un apaisement souverain l’envahir. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, les jambes pendues en dehors et tira doucement sur le pull de Remus.

« Si je m’allonge, je m’endors…

 - Dors

\- J’arriverai pas si tu restes là...

\- Faudrait savoir !

\- Sois pas vexé, rit Remus, je ne te chasse pas. Ça me rend juste nerveux.

\- Je sais. Pareil pour moi, je ne dors pas vraiment quand je ne suis pas seul.

\- Le lit est petit.

\- Et nous avons grandi. 

Allez, viens. »

Il avait dessiné les constellations, un peu à la manière du Prodomus Astronomiae. Remus s’étendit prudemment, la tête sur son bras ouvert.

Il avait dessiné Remus, une seule fois. Le portrait était étrange, il avait l’impression de voler un secret. Il avait oublié les cicatrices. Il avait brûlé très vite, avec ce sentiment de honte qui le suivait depuis quelques semaines.

 

… Mois ?

 

« Vous venez ? appela doucement James.

\- Où ?

\- N’importe où. »

Ils s’amusèrent comme des enfants dans les toboggans secrets, refirent la Grande Salle, Remus dansait sans musique dès qu’il y avait un espace libre quelque part, comme un sauvage, cette sauvagerie voilée le jour, d’un enfant perdu, saccagé trop tôt, poussé comme une herbe folle – celles qui n’ont pas peur d’être libres.

« Est-ce qu’on invitera d’autres amis à venir avec nous, un jour ? s’interrogea James.

\- Nan, trancha Sirius.

\- Je ne parlais pas nécessairement de filles… »

A une heure du matin, ils étaient étendus sous la table des professeurs, têtes bêches. Sirius tendit la baguette, l’alluma, et commença à graver dans le bois.

« Méfait… Accompli ? » sourit Remus.

Il n’avait pas dormi depuis la pleine lune, la nuit dernière et de toute la journée, ils n’avaient mangé que des sucreries si bien qu’il se sentait flotter un peu lointain, frissonnant sans sentir le froid. On peut fumer. On peut boire. On peut passer son temps avec ces imbéciles heureux et tendres.

« Retournons au dortoir avant que Remus ne s’endorme ! signala Peter.

\- Non, laissons-le là, je veux voir la tête de McGo quand elle le trouvera sous son siège au petit déjeuner demain ! Aïe ! »

Remus venait de tirer un épi de James, les yeux fermés, le sourire mutin. Il se redressa, frotta ses yeux et se remit en route. Naturellement, ses amis trouvèrent leur place à sa suite. C’était toujours Remus qui ouvrait la voie, même fatigué, il était de loin le plus alerte et discret et tandis qu’ils progressaient vers les classes du quatrième étage, un son étrange fit frémir son oreille. Un geste lui suffit pour arrêter sa troupe.

Un courant glacial circulait dans ce couloir, d’un froid plus pénétrant que le vent d’hiver. C’était une sensation insidieuse qui semblait pénétrer chaque pore comme pressé par une aiguille jusque sous la peau, pour s’infiltrer dans les veines, pour bleuir le sang. Peter claquait des dents. James lui maintint la mâchoire pour étouffer le bruit, d’une main lourde, amollie par une torpeur qui n’était pas celle de la fatigue et qui pourtant les faisait tous bailler. Remus vit des étoiles et chancela, et quand il retrouva ses esprits – combien de temps s’était écoulé ? - il rattrapa Sirius qui avançait vers une porte entrouverte. « Quoi que ce soit, n’y vas pas… » Mais il lui sembla que Sirius lui glissait entre les doigts, comme immatériel et qu’il n’avait plus assez de force pour le retenir.

Sirius repoussa la main de Remus, agacé. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Cette voix qui l’appelait avait tout d’irrésistible. Elle effacerait, il le savait, l’effroyable et l’incertain. Elle n’avait pas besoin de promettre, il lui suffisait de l’entendre pour avancer en toute confiance, comme jamais encore, vers cet avenir brillant et désirable, et lui donner ce qu’elle voulait et connaître enfin la liberté…

Un sursaut étrange

La nuit à nouveau, les mains chaude et froide, soucieuses, de James et Remus dans les siennes.

« Arrête tes conneries, on monte » marmonna James.

Oui, la nuit froide, et eux. Bien sûr que c’est ça que je veux.

C’était une drôle de sensation une drôle

De

Sensation

…


	66. Printemps1974 : Quidditch

_Un jour…_

Sensation

Sordide attraction

Et non pas la promesse d’un avenir radieux mais la sensation terrible, vengeresse et addictive

d’en finir avec l’angoisse

D’en finir

En était-il capable ?

A cette pensée, Sirius s’effarait

Non, bien sûr. Il y a Remus. Il y a James. La pression de leurs mains encore incrustée dans sa paume, pour le retenir.

Il y a peut-être un lendemain. En attendant, accepte le jour, la nuit.

Seigneur, que la tentation est violente !

Il y a James. Il y a Remus

Qui, allongé à l’envers sur son lit, les pieds posés sur le mur contemplait encore les dessins suspendus-au-dessus-de-sa-tête-Certains-s-étaient-décrochés etflottaientparesseusementsansserésoudreà

tomber.

&ct.

 

Ça pourrait durer l’éternité ainsi,

Suspendons-nous

Sous ce nouveau ciel

Hors du monde

Le monde que tu mérites dans lequel nous pourrions nous perdre

Nous retrouver

Libres

Tu te rappelles ?

Ce nouveau ciel

Peint par Sirius

Offert par Sirius

Gigantesque et

Seigneur

Impossible de ne pas laisser éclore l’espoir

Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire en m’offrant tout cela

Ce n’est pas possible :

Mais il n’y a rien pour nous ici

Est-ce que toi aussi et

Terrifiant

Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir

 

Où tout cela nous mènera ?

 

 

&

 

« Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Si je mange, tu vois pas ?

\- Oh l’ourson du matin, je ne l’avais pas vu depuis longtemps ! » charria James pour masquer son trouble.

Il se souvenait très bien avoir eu quelques bouffées de stress nocturnes en début d’année et après la rencontre invisible de la nuit, qui sait ? Il était beaucoup trop confiant pour se faire dévorer par un Cauque-Mare, mais peut-être que l’incube avait trouvé des détours pour atteindre Sirius…

« Je crois que je vais rompre avec Mandy, déclara-t-il en avançant vers la classe de Sandmann.

\- Déjà ? se désola Peter doublement : pour ce joli couple qui disparaissait et pour le détachement dont faisait preuve son ami, qu’il ne pourrait jamais afficher, trop soucieux qu’il était de faire une conquête.

\- Ouais… Je trouve qu’on n’avance pas. »

Perplexe, Peter se demanda dans quelle mesure un petit couple de troisième année avançait. Se tenir la main devant tout le monde, s’embrasser, ce n’était pas cela qu’il fallait ?

Sandmann tardait à ouvrir sa porte mais alors que beaucoup en profitaient pour continuer leur nuit, James, insatiable, déroba la dernière bombabouse de Peter et la jeta dans le mur. Tout le monde retint son souffle mais la bombe n’éclata pas : Sirius l’avait rattrapée de justesse avec un sortilège. D’accord. C’était leur nouvelle façon de s’entraîner au Quidditch, même entre quatre murs. Sirius la projeta dans le sens inverse, James, gonflé d’adrénaline, la renvoya et Peter perdit tout espoir de retrouver son jouet. De dépit, il se résolut à se contenter de les regarder faire des passes. L’œil faussement réprobateur, Remus regardait aussi. Les autres Gryffondor acclamaient. Lily parlait du _Crime de l’Orient-Express_ , le dernier film qu’elle avait vu au cinéma, avec Dorcas et puis les Serpentard se rendaient à leur cours de sortilèges. Tout se passa très vite. Freddie Ray renifla en passant : « Tiens, ça empeste ici ! », Snape ricana en répondant, pour faire le coq : « ça sent pas le sorcier, ça ! » et même s’il avait réussi son coup et que Freddie et ses copains saluaient son audace d’un rire surpris, James rugit : « ATTRAPE ! » en jetant sa bombe de toutes ses forces au nez de Snape, aussitôt ensanglanté et inondé d’une odeur infecte. En un instant, l’atmosphère de jeu s’était assombrie, les regards s’étaient durcis, le brouhaha évanoui. Les garçons se toisaient. Seule Lily, insensible à la tension qui faisait palpiter le cœur même des simples témoins, essayait de s’expliquer avec Snape.

McGonagall arriva au moment où Freddie brandissait sa baguette. Elle effaça les dégâts du visage de Snape, auquel personne n’avait vraiment prêté assistance, trop pressé de s’affronter. Sirius déclara que c’était sa faute. Il n’eut qu’un regard à lancer pour que James comprît : il y avait match la semaine suivante et il ne pouvait le laisser être sanctionné. Oh, il lui revaudrait bien ça ! Snape le dédit, le ton monta, McGonagall perdit patience et s’écria, devant tout le monde, chose qu’elle s’était juré de ne jamais faire, sous aucun prétexte, avec aucun élève :

« BLACK ! J’ai toujours mis un point d’honneur à voir le meilleur en chacun de vous, mais vous me mettez sérieusement à l’épreuve ! Vous ne gagnerez pas ! Je continuerai de vous encourager, alors arrêtez d’essayer de vous faire détester pour l’amour de Circé ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et murmura, mais dans le silence qui s’était fait, après le départ des Serpentard personne n’eut à la faire répéter :

« Monsieur Sandmann est souffrant, il ne peut pas assurer ses cours aujourd’hui. Monsieur Binns a aimablement proposé de vous prendre en charge, descendez en Histoire. »

N’importe quel autre jour, les élèves se fussent permis de protester mais personne n’esquissa l’aube d’un soupir. Ils se mirent en route. Remus et Sirius retinrent leur souffle sur trois, cinq, dix pas mais elle ne les rappela pas.

« Tu crois qu’elle a pu oublier de te punir pour ça ?

\- Peut-être qu’elle a entendu la sale réflexion de Snape.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça lui suffit…

\- Elle mûrit sa punition, je suis sûr » marmonna Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Il s’installa au fond de la classe, tirant avec lui Remus par le bout de la manche.

«  _Dans_ _la conscience collective, les chasses aux sorcières en Europe se sont déroulées aux XVI et XVIIe siècle…_ »

La classe somnolait. Peter dormait à côté de James qui façonnait avec soin un vif d’or en parchemin froissé. Remus et Sirius levèrent leurs pouces à l’unisson lorsqu’il leur montra le résultat, sourire jusqu’aux oreilles avant de l’envoyer tournoyer autour de Lily. Elle soupira à peine et l’écrasa du plat de la main, d’un air indifférent, sous le regard horrifié de James. Remus tremblait de fatigue. Sirius grattait son parchemin. Ses quelques notes hasardeuses se transformèrent bientôt en gribouillis d’où émergèrent un James à balai, un manoir si hanté que le pignon et les tours devinrent bientôt indistincts dans la marée d’encre noire qui les engloutissait. Il s’étira pour calmer son énervement. James avait alors ensorcelé quatre autres boules de parchemin et s’apprêtait à débuter une partie de Quidditch innovante avec Achille, Ofelia, Sirius, Remus et Lily – à ses dépens.

« Tu ferais un bon batteur ! félicita Sirius quand son voisin renvoya un faux cognard. Ou un bon gardien. Tu as été presque plus rapide que moi !

\- _Presque_  ?

\- Je t’ai laissé l’avoir. 

\- Mais bien sû… »

Une nouvelle balle arrivait droit sur eux et leurs mains se percutèrent lorsqu’ils se précipitèrent dessus. Sirius mordit ses lèvres pour retenir un cri tandis que Remus secouait ses phalanges endolories.

« Achille, t’es mort ! » murmura Sirius le plus fort possible en lui renvoyant la balle, sous le rire muet de Remus.

Remus qui ne put s’empêcher de reconnaitre le rythme et les notes de la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven quand la balle rebondit parfaitement sur les têtes d’Achille, Dorcas et Stevan avant de traverser gravement la tête de Binns. Si le professeur ne pût accuser qui que ce fût, tous les élèves affichant un visage impassible, ses quelques secondes de silence bien senti lui permirent tout de même de calmer un peu la partie. Il retourna à ses notes, sourd au soupir de soulagement qui traversa la classe.

Remus commençait à s’assoupir quand il sentit quelque chose chatouiller sa main. C’était la pointe de la plume de Sirius qui faisait mine de dessiner sur sa peau avec un sourire taquin. « Tu crois pas que j’ai assez avec mes cicatrices ? » plaisanta-t-il doucement. Le sourire de Sirius s’adoucit tandis que son œil se réchauffait. Il caressa de la pointe une marque rose, médita, puis chargea sa plume d’encre et, sans recouvrir la cicatrice, en suivit le contour, chassa négligemment une boulette de papier de James, accompagna les veines de Remus, remonta le poignet, détacha sa manchette qu’il souleva et Remus n’osait l’arrêter malgré son trouble, il était de toute façon inarrêtable et maintenant, c’était Remus qui chassait avec succès les boules de papier pour ne pas le perturber, souriant en retour au pouce levé de James, un peu embarrassé.

Enfin, Sirius leva la tête puis les bras pour s’étirer sans discrétion. Une balle fonça droit sur eux et ils l’abattirent en même temps sur la table, main sur la main. Sirius pouffa, malgré la douleur, en se frottant crânement contre l’épaule de Remus qui tentait d’arracher ses doigts à sa pression.

« Yes ! J’ai été plus rapide cette fois !

\- A peine !

\- Mauvais perdant ! Regarde ton bras. »

Remus le contorsionna de son mieux sous la table. C’était tout comme un jeu d’ombres, de roses, de gris, un peu de noir. Et en relief ressortait l’image d’un…

« Un loup ? »

Le sourire de Sirius s’élargit.

« Sérieusement ?» murmura encore Remus, comme vexé, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de le regarder encore, sous la table.

«  _On leur intentait des procès pour accusations extravagantes : pacte avec le diable…_

\- Diable ? demanda Sally à Marlene.

\- Un opposant à leur grande figure mythique.

\- Mythique ?

\- Ils étaient à côté de la plaque. Ça allait de pair avec leurs guerres de religions : les protestants aussi ont subi, soupira Marlene.

\- Ils protestaient contre quoi ?

\- Il ne comprend rien ! s’agaça Lily.

\- … _Sabbat, vol de…_  »

Toute la classe retint son souffle.

« … _Nuit_ , acheva Binns sans remarquer le trouble des élèves.

\- Vous avez remarqué ? murmura Marlene, on parle de moins en moins des attaques contre les moldus et les sangs-mêlés. Il y avait un filet dans la gazette ce matin, ça parlait du passage à tabac de trois sorciers et une sorcière, mariés à des moldus, dans trois quartiers différents, mais avec le même sortilège inconnu. Les victimes ont distingué les brassards à insigne de serpent de leurs agresseurs.

Vous ne pensez pas qu’il y a quelques mois, ça aurait fait la une ? »

 

&

 

Remus était trop fatigué pour aller étudier, aussi préféra-t-il s’effondrer dans les gradins de Quidditch avec Peter, des chocolats sur les genoux. Sirius gagnait en force. Ses cascades perdaient en hasard, malgré leur audace. Ce serait toujours Sirius, sur la ligne rouge, sans les mains, debout sur un seul pied, mais au moins il s’entraînait et luttait pour rester.

« Black ! » appela Thelma.

Ils se posèrent. Remus et Peter n’entendirent pas ce que la capitaine leur disait mais ils virent leurs amis s’étreindre en poussant des cris de joie avant de traverser les airs comme un feu d’artifice vivant.

« Quelqu’un vient d’intégrer l’équipe, je crois ! » sourit Peter avant de siffler.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers Remus qui avalait les escaliers, les joues roses de fierté et piqua pour le rejoindre, se fracassa presque par terre en atterrissant, leurs rires excités intenables. Remus grimpa debout sur un siège, retint sa main au moment où il vint taper dedans, de toute façon les doigts de Sirius s’accrochaient aux siens, il retint son regard, leurs poings serrés, toute la passion du loup circulant vers lui et ils poussèrent le même cri sauvage, la tête rejetée en arrière. Sirius posa son front moite sur le sien dans une étreinte à la fois fougueuse et embarrassée et ils sourirent.

« Tu viens faire une balade ? »

La séance touchait à sa fin, les joueurs s’amusaient encore un peu. Remus les contempla pour fuir le regard de son ami. Il était incapable de faire un pas vers Sirius de peur de trébucher et se faire repérer. A la simple idée de monter derrière lui en balai, il craignait de se liquéfier.

« Allez ! »

Sirius était déjà remonté à balai. Manifestement, ce n’était pas négociable. Ses rêves lui revinrent en cascade et ternirent sa joie. Il ravala un soupir d’effroi et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius, tremblant tellement qu’il ne savait plus où étaient ses mains, ses jambes, sa tête, son âme.

« C’est pas plus difficile quand tu as un passager ?

\- C’est différent, mais ça va. Tu es facile à embarquer. »

C’était vrai. Remus avait toute confiance en lui, son poids l’accompagnait dans les virages comme un seul corps, sans déséquilibre. Quelle sensation merveilleuse. Sirius en profita pour piquer plus rapidement, tournoyer sur un refrain que Remus fredonnait. Il avait la joue contre ses omoplates et il sentait son rire vibrer quand James faisait l’idiot. Soudain, quelque chose changea, il sentit Sirius se tendre. Les Serpentard venaient s’entraîner sur le terrain. En fait, Remus vit d’abord Regulus dans les gradins et en conçut une surprise amusée : le jeune garçon continuait d’afficher son mépris pour le sport. James descendait vers lui, Sirius s’interposa :

« Hello ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

Walpurgis approchait, le retour dans la famille aussi. Sirius et Regulus s’appréciaient mieux de loin : un regard neutre à la bibliothèque, un salut dans les couloirs, quand ils n’étaient pas entourés de membres de leur maison, parfois même quelques phrases.

« Je dis bonjour à la famille, monsieur ! »

Le visage de Regulus s’assombrit quand il le vit approcher. Il était accompagné d’un seul camarade. 

Sirius semblait s’enfiévrer sous les bras de Remus qui murmura à son oreille :

« Va le saluer aussi.

\- Pfff… »

Toute cette tension, c’était terrible.

« Vas-y et je t’invite dans la cabane hurlante.

\- QUOI ? »

Sirius fit demi-tour en balai, oubliant que Remus était derrière lui. Il se tordit alors le cou et les déséquilibra :

« Tu peux répéter ça ?! »

Remus rit et enfouit sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Je voulais… Te dire que je suis fier de toi. »

Sirius fit un autre demi-tour mais cette fois, c’était pour tourner le dos à Regulus et James qui se chamaillaient déjà, pour passer rapidement sa main sur celle de Remus qui enlaçait son ventre.

«  _Stupefix_  ! »

Ils se retournèrent en entendant Regulus lancer le sort, les yeux écarquillés par l’anxiété, Sirius la baguette déjà en main. Mais James esquiva d’une cascade en le félicitant :

« La vache ! Ça, c’est du sortilège ! »

Regulus souriait.

 

 


	67. printemps 1974 : un plan

_Un jour..._

Sirius arracha la lettre et s'enfuit, talonné par James de si près que son sentiment d'urgence en était décuplé. Ailé des ailes du diable, il se rua dans les couloirs, bouscula un Serpentard et adressa un geste de la main à sa colère, glissa sur la rambarde de l'escalier, tapa dans la main de Ian, sauta par-dessus un première année, rentra dans un Poufsouffle de septième année qui tapota son épaule et s'enferma avec James dans les toilettes pour parcourir fébrilement la missive puis la serrer dans son poing, contre son front, les yeux crispés si serré qu'il en avait mal, en étouffant un cri de rage.

« Eh Sirius...

\- Elle abuse... Elle devrait comprendre... Elle nous prend pour des idiots !

\- Elle n'a pas le choix. Et tout ça n'est pas sa faute, tu ne peux pas être injuste ! »

Sirius grogna et frappa le mur. James épouvanté saisit son bras. Un petit coup lui répondit, de l'autre côté du mur. Mowgli, sa minuscule amie, déboîta un tuyau et s'en extirpa, élastique qui fit un petit « pop » en extrayant son ventre rond du goulot. Elle frotta les phalanges rouges de Sirius qui continuait de fixer le mur.

C'était la troisième lettre d'Athenray. Ce serait la dernière. D'abord parce que Flitwick, qui faisait le relai, les avait mis en garde contre une correspondance trop fréquente – pourquoi ?!, ce même Flitwick qui lisait probablement le contenu des courriers, on ne pouvait lui en vouloir, avait amené les garçons à user de toute la subtilité dont ils étaient capables. Soit leur requête n'avait pas été assez claire, soit Athenray refusait de leur répondre. Elle se contentait de rebondir sur les anecdotes qu'ils relataient par convention, de rappeler les bons souvenirs de Poudlard, de donner des nouvelles horripilantes telles que « j'ai mangé un gâteau exquis aujourd'hui ! » Sirius, consumé d'impatience, avait fini par écrire que leur ami dont elle connaissait la maladie avait besoin d'aide et que son expérience de l'année précédente eût pu les aider. La professeure n'avait pas mentionné cet appel à l'aide.

Sirius et James étaient assis dos à dos sur le siège des WC, Mowgli par terre, les bras croisés, espérait une friandise mais avait assez de sensibilité pour ne pas la réclamer. Sirius ferma les yeux et balança sa tête en arrière pour rencontrer l'épaule de James. Son coeur battait dans son dos, la chaleur de la course se diffusait par leurs poumons joints. Frère, plus que personne ne le serait jamais. James passa un bras sous celui de Sirius. Il ne s'agissait pas que de soutenir Remus, Sirius aussi avait besoin d'une promesse pour supporter la séparation et le calvaire des vacances.

« On va y arriver. Plan B, mec.

\- On avait un plan B ?

\- Il va falloir l'inventer !

\- Est-ce que le plan B concerne encore les animagus ou est-ce qu'on part de zéro ?

\- Impossible de renoncer à devenir animagus, tu m'as donné trop envie. On peut essayer de trouver une autre idée, et demander l'autorisation dès que possible. Dès qu'on sera majeurs. On prévient Remus, ça lui remontera peut-être le moral. Il va juste falloir qu'on soit très sages jusque là pour le mériter. »

Mowgli soupira, résignée.

Trois gouttes tombèrent, une à une, du conduit qu'elle avait démoli, et résonnèrent dans la pièce froide.

Puis les deux amis explosèrent de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-dedans tous les deux ?! »

 

&

 

« Mais tu m'avais promis !

\- Tu ne lui as pas parlé !

\- Bah c'est pas ma faute, James se l'est accaparé ! »

Remus croisa les bras et toisa Sirius, comme s'il cherchait en lui les dernières pépites de dignité. Son ami grogna en détournant les yeux, fragilisé par ce regard inquisiteur.

Derrière ses yeux d'ambre paisible, Remus ne se sentait pas très bien, partagé entre le respect pour la confiance de Dumledore et leur amitié à tous les trois qui, même si elle était assez pressante ce soir-là, avant fait ses preuves désintéressées plus d'une fois, et l'avant tant entouré, secoué, poussé apaisé qu'elle semblait couler dans ses veines mêmes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de promettre de les inviter dans la Cabane ? Parfois, sans doute, l'inspiration diabolique de ces deux-là le contaminait, et lorsque la raison lui revenait, c'était trop tard.

Foutue lune.

Il faut que j'apprenne à résister à ces yeux d'acier.

Non, impossible.

Foutu lui.

Peter posa une main sur son bras pour que Remus arrêtât de se tordre les mains.

Après tout, Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais demandé de garder le secret, ça allait tellement de soi.

Oh, mais s'il savait à  _qui_  je compte le révéler...

Mais que peuvent-ils faire de mal ?

« Promettez-moi deux choses. »

Remus leva les yeux sur Sirius, James et Peter.

« N'y allez jamais sans moi.

Ne venez jamais me voir quand je suis... métamorphosé. »

Comment ai-je pu tant tarder ?

« Promis... » assurèrent les trois amis, à contre-coeur pour des raisons différentes mais accordés par le même raison. Si Remus fait promettre, c'est important.

« L'entrée du passage secret est dans le parc. Elle est gardée par le saule cogneur.

\- Maliiiin ! Glapit Peter.

\- Il y a une racine plus sensible qui permet de l'immobiliser.

\- Et tu n'as pas fait un geste quand ce pauvre Igor s'est retrouvé coincé là-haut ! »

Remus rit. Un étrange soulagement l'avait envahi.

Bon, maintenant, que sera sera.

« Et comment on traverse le parc ?

\- En général Dumbledore prépare une cape d'invisibilité pour moi, ou Pomfresh me jette un sort de Désillusion, mais ça dure moins longtemps, et elle doit m'y retrouver le lendemain.

\- Mais nous, comment on va faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Remus, c'était pas une vraie promesse, ça ! Je suis vraiment content de ne pas avoir eu à taper la discute avec mon frère ! 

\- Oh, je suis désolé... J'ai vraiment envie de. Enfin, je n'ai pas spécialement  _envie_ de vous y emmener, mais j'étais prêt à le faire et j'ai pas réfléchi...

-  _Pas réfléchi_  ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de notre Remus ?

\- C'est pas grave, Moony, ça ne fait qu'une énigme de plus à résoudre. Jimmy, tu veux pas sortir avec une Serdaigle ? Ou voler la cape de ton père ?

\- Je travaille très fort à en être digne quand j'aurai dix-sept ans, figure-toi ! »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire en se tapant dans le dos.

 

&

 

« Plan B. B comme balai...

\- Botruc...

\- Bulbizarre...

\- Bombarda Maxima...

\- Oh yeah !

\- Bettina...

\- Oh pitié !

\- Elle est trop belle !

\- S'il te plaît. On parlait de Remus ! »

James recentra ses idées. Il ne s'agissait pas que de sauver Remus : il fallait aussi offrir de l'espoir à Sirius avant les vacances. Un coup de maître. Il fourragea dans ses cheveux, un de ses rares signes de nervosité. Ses pieds se balançaient par-dessus le vide. Il s'était perché sur une épaule de la Jocunda Sikes de granit dans le hall, près de l'escalier principal, tandis que Sirius faisait quelques tractions sur le balai qu'elle tenait fièrement sur l'épaule.

Mowgli passa la tête par la trappe qui surplombait l'escalier menant aux cuisines, au sous-sol, et leur fit signe de descendre les marches. Les garçons sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour s'y précipiter, se bousculant au passage pour arriver le premier (James finit la course sur le dos de Sirius). En bas, les murs étaient éclairés de torches aux teintes chaudes de miel et d'orange, et sur les murs s'étendaient de larges tableaux représentant des banquets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. James porta une main à son ventre qui gargouillait désespérément. Un fumet exquis s'échappait de la cuisine.

Il était une heure du matin et ces adolescents avaient toujours désespérément faim.

Ils sursautèrent. Dans le tableau, en face d'eux qui représentait un buffet de venaison, une petite tête d'elfe furibonde était apparue à la place de la tête de sanglier.

« Avez-vous vu une goule ? Quelqu'un a encore volé des muffins à la rhubarbe ! »

Des muffins à la rhubarbe, wahou, merci Mowgli, songea Sirius, l'eau à la bouche.

« Pas du tout... » balbutia James qui venait d'apercevoir ladite goule à la place du pudding dans le tableau, le visage réjoui, les mains pleines de miettes.

Il fit de grand gestes pour l'alerter pendant que Sirius s'appuyait nonchalamment de l'épaule sur l'autre côté du tableau pour détourner l'attention de l'elfe.

« Eh, tu ne serais pas Nim, celle qui accompagne notre ami Remus tous les mois ? »

La créature fronça le nez.

« C'est ma sœur.

\- Ah, je me disais bien, vous avez le même...

\- Comme une trentaine d'autres elfes ici. »

Mowgli s'était presque entièrement extraite du tableau. Elle avait remarqué son adversaire tardivement et tentait à présent de se rattraper, maladroitement, au rebord d'une immense coupe de fruits sur le tableau voisin.

« Félicitations à vos parents !

\- Alors comme ça, le service à Poudlard, c'est une histoire de famille ? C'est passionnant !

\- Racontez-nous ! »

Quelques miettes tombèrent en pluie sur la tête de l'elfe. Mowgli gratta la tapisserie de ses ongles comme si sa vie en dépendait, dérapa sur un dessin de poire, et parvint à ramper, avec la vivacité d'un lézard, sur le mur pour disparaître derrière une corniche. La servante leva des yeux furibonds. La poire, comme chatouillée, se trémoussait et son rire se mêlait à un grincement.

« James, pince-moi. »

James tira les cheveux bruns qui s'emmêlaient sur sa joue.

« Sirius... »

La salle des cuisines, gigantesque, s'ouvrit sous leurs regards ébahis. C'était vaste et si animé et, seigneur, si odorant qu'ils ne savaient où donner de la tête. Une foule d'elfes se pressait pour préparer les services du lendemain, plus nombreux qu'ils n'eussent pu le dire, qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais imaginé. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais imaginé. Les elfes étaient faits pour se faire oublier. La sœur de Nim disparut aussitôt pour s'affairer avec les autres, indifférents à leur intrusion : si les elfes n'avaient pas le droit de leur révéler les entrées de service, ils étaient en devoir de les servir, où qu'ils fussent. Les jeunes hommes avancèrent prudemment, salués parfois par l'une ou l'autre des créatures, pleines de déférence. C'était comme la Grande Salle sans fenêtres ni plafond magique, une immense cave de pierre, brillamment éclairée de torches, ses quatre tables croulant sous de la nourriture à différents stades de préparation. James s'empara de deux scones à la crème et les recouvrit de beurre salé, aussitôt fondu. Sirius leur servit de grands verres de nectar de sureau bien frais et ils emportèrent un bol de pâte à cookies crue avant de se percher dans une corniche et de l'engloutir, les yeux fermés sans retenir des gémissements de plaisirs étouffés par l'animation de la salle. Une fois repus, ils prirent le temps de contempler le prodigieux spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La foule des elfes travaillait comme un seul corps, dans une organisation harmonieuse, efficace, au mouvement fascinant. Certains transplanaient, revenaient chargés de linge, de bûches, de vaisselle à laver. Les plats lévitaient, circulaient de l'un à l'autre et disparaissaient. Mowgli qui les avait retrouvés, se pelotonna dans la cape de James, blottie contre les genoux de Sirius. De temps en temps, sa petite main venait chercher un peu de nourriture.

« Plan C comme... Cambriolage, murmura James.

On va cambrioler un animagus pour lui emprunter le courrier du ministère où la formule est inscrite.

\- Dépêche-toi d'être sage pour que ton père te donne la cape.

\- Oh, Sirius... Je préfère quand tu dis : dépêche-toi de faire une connerie avant d'être repéré.

On n'a pas besoin d'être invisibles.»

Il désigna les elfes puis la goule endormie.

« D'autres le seront pour nous. »

Sirius ferma les yeux, les paupières très serrées. C'était de la folie.

Un sourire gigantesque étirait ses lèvres et l'excitation pulsait dans toutes ses veines.

 

 


	68. Printemps 1974 : un repérage

_Un jour..._

« Non mais regarde-les ! »

Peter lança une boulette sur la tête de James qui dissimulait mal son rire avec Sirius. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

« Potter ! »

Puis, murmurant en douce à Remus :

« C'est quoi déjà le sort que Sirius utilise pour te chatouiller ? »

Remus sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Leur ami se retourna enfin, agacé.

« C'est quoi ce complot ?! demanda Peter le plus bas possible, à travers la rangée.

\- Une merlin de surprise ! » riposta James, dérangé, avant de faire semblant d'être passionné par le cours de métamorphose, car les yeux - pas dupes - de McGonagall avaient repéré l'agitation. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait sondé James, scruté Sirius, et elle quand reprit sa phrase, chacun d'eux se sentait encore cloué par son regard. Puissante, bien trop puissante sorcière.

Sirius et James se firent un clin d'œil télépathique, ou plutôt, les connaissant, probablement une bonne claque dans la main.

Ô combien puissante et inspirante !

« _Elle_ , murmura James sans bouger.

\- C'est de la folie, répondit, presque inaudible, Sirius qui copiait le cours, en faisant grincer sa plume sur le papier pour se couvrir.

\- Tu parles un langage impie... »

Une boulette de Peter se perdit dans le col de James qui se tortilla, démangé.

« Peter, espèce de veracrasse !

\- Potter, langage !

\- Mais MAMAN ! » s'indigna James avant de se cacher dans ses mains, rouge de honte, accablé par l'hilarité générale.

 

&

 

Maintenant, comment faire comprendre à Mowgli qu'ils avaient besoin de pénétrer son bureau ? La goule ne savait pas parler, il était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle comprenait : elle répétait des bribes, mimait quelques signes et acquiesçait souvent car elle voyait que cela réjouissait ses protecteurs. Sa vision du Château était unique, façonnée par des années de progression à l'aveugle, dans des galeries en toutes dimensions, plus alambiquées que même le réseau d'escaliers mobiles, et elle n'avait aucune capacité de projection espace et ne comprenait donc aucun plan. Pendant toute la nuit, les acolytes s'arrachèrent les cheveux et connurent les prémices du désespoir. Ils se disputaient dans leurs explications, comme des frères et elle finit stressée et encore plus perplexe. Sirius perdit patience. James songea qu'il faudrait peut-être renoncer au plan.

C'est à dire le reporter à après les vacances.

Jusqu'à la récréation du lendemain matin, quand Remus déballa une chocogrenouille. La friandise bondit dans les mains de Peter, « Elle m'a choisi ! » se réjouit-il. Remus n'eut qu'à faire une moue dubitative pour récupérer sa grenouille. Il donna les pattes antérieures à Peter, les pattes postérieures à Sirius et la carte à James : « Un beau portrait de ta  _maman_! »

C'était la carte qui représentait McGonagall. James oublia la repartie cinglante qui lui brûlait la langue et bondit avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que Remus ne l'eût attendu.

« PUTAIN MAIS OUAIS, merci !

\- Euh ?

\- Enfin, je. Je n'avais pas celle-là, merci, quoi, répéta-t-il, aussi sobrement que possible, en lui donnant une petite bourrade.

\- Sérieusement ? Elle est super courante !

\- Non mais «  _maman_ »... se moqua encore Sirius pour détourner son attention.

\- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Un jour, tu appelleras Slug maman. Déjà que Peter l'a appelé « madame »...

\- OUI OH ÇA VA HEIN !

\- Je n'appelle même pas ma propre mère maman !

\- Tu l'appelles comment ?

\- Hum. La détraqueuse.

\- ...

\- Enfin, pas devant elle. Je suis tenu de l'appeler  _M_ _ère_  jusqu'à ce qu'elle me répudie. Fais pas cette tête triste, Remus, ça pourrait arriver plus vite que prévu.

-...

\- Je me demande si, en l'appelant la Détraqueuse, justement, je n'accélérerais pas le mouvement...»

 

&

 

Sirius bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa bouche. James hésita à lancer une croûte de fromage au fond de sa gorge mais renonça. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il gratta à nouveau le carreau froid de la salle de bains.

« Mowgliii ? »

Lorsque la goule se montra, ils faillirent pleurer de reconnaissance. James lui offrit le fromage et la carte de la chocogrenouille, si jolie et brillante que Mowgli bondit de joie partout, et ils n'eurent pas la force de lui demander d'être plus discrète. Peut-être que cette figure animée et colorée serait plus parlante pour la créature que les dessins à l'encre. « Où ? Demanda Sirius. Où est-elle ? » Il désignait la carte. Mowgli connaissait le mot « où », il semblait. Elle fronça les sourcils et glissa son trésor dans son vêtement avant de filer prestement par la porte principale. James haussa les épaules et se glissa à sa suite, avec la discrétion d'un jeune fauve.

Ils avancèrent comme une seule ombre par les chemins dérobés qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître maintenant. Sirius se pressait sur l'épaule de James, leurs souffles confondus, les oreilles pareillement alertes, futurs frères d'armes et les battements de leurs coeurs, à travers la peau, la cape, tantôt apaisés, tantôt éveillés leur permettaient de communi(q)uer. Ils exultaient mais n'avaient pas le loisir de s'en rendre compte. La tension envoyait des impulsions magnétiques et pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis si maîtres d'eux-mêmes : comme en haut du balai, l'esprit concentré sur ce point ultime, et impossible de penser à autre chose.

Sirius avait tantôt l'impression que le temps ne s'écoulait plus, tantôt qu'il accélérait. Ils suivirent Mowgli dans un réseau encore inconnu, dans le noir, passèrent des tuyaux de métal, des poutres de bois, des dalles de pierre, et à chaque passage se félicitaient de ne pas encore avoir été pris.

Depuis combien de temps on avance ?

Est-ce que Mowgli a compris ?

Est-ce qu'on ne serait pas sortis du château, cela fait si longtemps...

Est-ce le moment de réfléchir au sens des paroles de « Yellow Submarine » ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Mowgli posa sa main sur le poignet de James et fit le signe pour lumière. Quand ils furent éclairés, Sirius découvrit un petit couloir de pierre et de bois, comme ceux qui longeaient les pièces principales, probablement un passage similaire pour les serviteurs.

Le coeur de Sirius s'emballa.

D'accord, ça commence.

Elle poussa la trappe invisible.

C'était une pièce circulaire, agencée avec beaucoup de pratique et d'élégance sobre. Les bibliothèques montaient jusqu'au plafond, la fenêtre en arc de cercle était agrémentée d'une petite banquette sur laquelle reposaient trois livres aux marques pages nombreux, au-dessus de la cheminée, les armoiries de Gryffondor avec leur tête de lion immense semblaient les toiser et les juger. Eh, oh, si tu savais, toi, pourquoi on est là ! se défendit Sirius intérieurement. Un bureau lui faisait face. En haut d'une mezzanine, une porte entrouverte indiquait la chambre. Sirius n'arrivait plus à respirer à l'idée que sa professeure pouvait descendre ces escaliers, en furie et chemise de nuit. Il arrêta James qui passait la trappe.

« Attends. On ne sait pas comment c'est protégé. » chuchota-t-il.

James eut un regard mi déçu mi admiratif.

« Remus a trop d'influence sur toi.

\- A nous deux, on fait l'homme idéal.

\- Je suis où, moi, dans cette équation ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules, le sourire mesquin, et tapota la cuisse de James avec compassion.

« Eh. Y'a quoi dans ta poche ?

\- Des biscuits.

\- Très Peter, tout ça.

\- A nous deux on fait. Euh.

\- Ouais, tais-toi, j'ai peur de la suite. Donne-moi les biscuits plutôt. »

James extirpa les petits beurres de sa poche. Mowgli écarquilla des yeux pleins de convoitise. Elle tendit la main mais Sirius avait déjà jeté un biscuit dans la pièce, pour voir si des sorts détecteurs de mouvement avaient été installés. Il n'y en avait manifestement pas et cela n'avait rien de surprenant : McGonagall était demi-moldue, elle n'était pas du genre à se protéger derrière une batterie de sorts. Elle préférait se fier à son instinct et sa puissance pour se défendre. Tout se passa donc bien pendant une seconde, mais sitôt qu'elle eut compris ce qui se passait, Mowgli bondit dans la pièce pour récupérer le biscuit, avec un cri de rage.

« Non ! » cria Sirius, retenu de justesse par James qui l'entraîna en courant dans le corridor secret, après avoir claqué la trappe d'un coup de pied. On entendait déjà un bruit de course et des imprécations de l'autre côté du mur. James tirait son ami de toutes ses forces, pas le bras, le col, les cheveux.

« On ne la laisse pas !

\- TAIS-TOI bon sang ! souffla James à son oreille, la main perdue dans ses cheveux, le bras autour de son cou. McGo ne fera pas de mal à une goule, viens ! »

Des bruits précipités de pas, de raclements sur le mur, comme si elle cherchait à grimper jusqu'au plafond. Connaissait-elle une issue là-haut ? Sirius ne le saurait jamais, James l'entraînait et il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Une immense boule de culpabilité se forma dans son ventre, elle s'alourdissait à mesure qu'ils progressaient.

Tout à coup, il poussa une trappe et se jeta dans le couloir.

« Tu es fou ?!

\- Retourne au dortoir ! »

Mais jamais James ne l'aurait laissé seul, c'était impossible. Ils avancèrent le long du mur, blêmes d'anxiété. Enfin Peeves, il avait le chic pour flairer le malaise celui-là, passa devant eux et commença à hurler de son cri le plus strident (les vitrines de la salle des trophées faillirent périr cette nuit-là ) : « ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! »

Et voilà ! McGonagall était détournée de Mowgli, et les voyant dans le couloir, deux étages au-dessus, elle ne les soupçonnerait pas d'être mêlés à cette affaire.

Sirius se concentra très fort sur cette idée lorsqu'elle le convoqua dans son bureau.

Elle servit son sermon habituel, lui demandant pourquoi il était sorti de nuit – pour honorer un pari bien sûr, James avait répondu la même chose, ils avaient encore six excuses parfaitement rodées d'avance – lui rappela de respecter le règlement pour des raisons de sécurité... Il répondit en jouant le jeu de la mauvaise foi adolescente, la tête baissée, le regard fuyant, en réalité occupé à scruter la pièce. Où pouvait-elle avoir rangé ce si précieux et secret document ? Dans un des six tiroirs de son bureau ? Dans un faux livre ? Dans sa chambre ? 

Ainsi répétaient-ils ce dialogue routinier avec moins d'énergie que d'ordinaire. Sirius ne se rendit pas compte que sa directrice aussi était lasse, ou il mit cela sur le compte du désespoir.

« De toute façon c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe !

\- Les parents de votre ami Potter ont été convoqués. Vous voulez que j'appelle les vôtres peut-être ? »

La peau de Sirius s'était instantanément recouverte de chair de poule. Il avait mal comme si elle se craquelait sous la glace. Il leva lentement les yeux et accepta enfin de soutenir le regard de sa directrice, légèrement étincelant derrière ses sourcils froncés. Une minuscule flamme.

« Vous recevrez donc une semaine de travail d'intérêt général... »

Sirius baissa à nouveau la tête en soupirant.

« ... pendant la deuxième semaine des vacances d'avril. »

Son coeur le lâcha pour de bon. Il n'arriva même pas à relever la tête, complètement liquéfié par la nouvelle. Ses mains tremblaient jusqu'à ses yeux à mesure qu'il prenait la mesure de cette annonce.

McGonagall lui laissa le temps. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise en donnant à cet enfant perturbateur quelque chose qui pouvait tenir davantage de la récompense à ses yeux. Sirius en serait peut-être reconnaissant, ou peut-être en profiterait-il pour faire encore plus de bêtises, elle n'arrivait pas à le savoir, il était trop instable, et bordel, c'était la première fois qu'un élève la poussait à ce point dans ses retranchements.

Mais au moins, pour cette période-ci, il serait protégé.

Et de toutes les choses du monde, il n'y avait rien de plus important.

 

&

 

Quand Sirius retourna dans la salle commune, encore étourdi, le sourire fébrile, il croisa le regard de Remus, d'abord fugacement soulagé puis... déçu ? Remus détourna les yeux. Lily passait près de lui pour lui rendre un livre, avec un sourire particulièrement chaleureux, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sirius s'assit en face en lui tirant la langue mais Remus tapa sa main quand il voulut prendre un bonbon dans son sachet.

« La saint Valentin est passée, tu n'as plus le droit de faire des insinuations.

\- Bah, c'est le printemps ! Vous feriez un joli petit couple.

\- S'il te plait... Ça serait invivable, elle doit rester à distance de James !

\- Tu choisis James ? Et s'il n'y avait pas James ?

\- Il n'y a RIEN entre moi et Lily.

\- Intéressant.

\- ...

\- Oh Remus, tu ROUGIS !

\- EVIDEMMENT, tu me connais ou bien ?! Eh, d'abord, j'étais censé être fâché !

\- Oh... soupira Sirius en se jetant en arrière dans le fauteuil.

\- Alors comme ça vous sortez sans nous la nuit ?

\- On voulait vous faire une surprise... ça n'a pas marché. »

Sirius se sentit découragé tout à coup.

« Mais McGonagall m'a collé la deuxième semaine des vacances.

-  _Pendant les vacances_  ? Mais c'est épouv... Oh ! »

Sirius, ragaillardi, acquiesça avec un immense sourire. Remus rougit encore et ajouta, le visage illuminé :

« La deuxième semaine, je serai là moi aussi ! Enfin, à partir du mercredi.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Bon, c'est parce que la lune arrive sur cette période mais on pourra se voir quand même.

\- Donne-moi un bonbon pour fêter ça ! »

.

 « Eh, Sirius.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je ne suis pas censé te le dire mais...

\- OH REMUS mais j'ai BEAUCOUP TROP d'influence sur toi ! J'ai même une théorie sur le sujet !

\- Quelle théo... Non, tais-toi, j'ai peur de la réponse. 

En fait tout à l'heure, Lily m'a demandé, pour une copine, si tu étais célibataire.

\- Ah bon ? T'as répondu quoi ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de me dire quelle copine, pour voir si elle t'intéressait, mais elle n'a pas voulu répondre.

\- Hum.

\- Et après, je me suis dit que c'est peut-être Lily elle-même qui est intéressée.

\- Mouais, mais elle est méchante avec James, c'est mort, coupa Sirius pour ne pas laisser de place au malaise qui grandissait en lui. Viens, allons courir.»

Comment James pouvait-il se sentir flatté par ce genre de choses ? Il avait plutôt envie de ne plus jamais croiser le regard de Lily.

 


End file.
